White Flags
by MarauderLover7
Summary: Who'd have thought that the man who tore them apart was the one who brought them together? Head Girl Lily Evans is determined to keep her distance from the Marauders but that's easier said than done when James is Head Boy and in love with her. It also doesn't help that she becomes rather attached to Sirius during an eventful Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson...
1. Chapter 1

'You look after them,' Mrs Lupin told her son. She brushed his sandy hair out of his face and then gave him a smile and gathered him into a hug. 'Oh, Remus! I can't believe it's your last year!'

Remus Lupin's brown eyes met James Potter's hazel ones over his mother's shoulder and he gave him a long-suffering look. James smirked; Remus was holding his mother just as tightly as she was holding him. Sirius Black, who was leaning against his trunk sniggered.

'Look at widdle Lupin,' Lucius Malfoy, a tall, blond seventh year cooed as he walked past with Sirius' haughty and equally blond cousin Narcissa Black. 'Cuddling up to Mummy. Will you miss her, Lupin?'

James closed his eyes, his jaw tensing. He was _not _in the mood for this. Sirius glanced at him. 'Of course he will,' Sirius barked. 'Affection is a sign of a functional relationship, Malfoy.'

'And what would you know about functional relationships, Black?' Malfoy asked snidely.

'More than most purebloods,' Sirius said lightly. 'Exempting James of course. You see, Lucy-'

'Padfoot,' Remus said warningly; his mother had left and he was now paying full attention to the conversation.

'Oh, all right,' Sirius huffed, his grey eyes narrowing in Remus' general direction.

'Taking directions from a half-blood now, cousin?' Narcissa said with a cool look at Remus.

'No,' Sirius said. 'Advice, actually. See, when you get advice, you can choose whether or not to follow it. Direction - what you lot get - is when you don't have a choice.'

'It's called slavery,' James informed them helpfully. 'It's actually illegal. Termination of free will and all that...'

'I'd _advise_ you to think about it,' Sirius told them, 'futile as that is. In the meantime, we've got to go. Do you want me to embrace the pureblooded traditions of telling blatant lies to people's faces and tell you it was nice to see you both, or-'

Malfoy and Narcissa turned and stalked off. 'I think that's a no, Padfoot,' James said, chuckling.

'We've been here five minutes and you've already renewed your rivalries,' Remus muttered, kneading his temples.

'Nonsense,' James said, checking his watch. 'We've been here seven.'

Sirius laughed his barking laugh. Remus just shook his head. 'Shall we try to find a compartment?' he asked.

'We shall,' Sirius said in a very good impression of his cousin's lofty voice. 'After you, Mr Moony.'

Remus snorted and hoisted his trunk onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express. James and Sirius had a small scuffle over who got to follow - Sirius won - and then, laughing, they set off down the train's corridors. Chudley - James' owl - hooted happily at the other students.

'That's either a really small firstie,' Sirius commented as a tiny girl with black pigtails squeaked and ran back into her compartment, 'or a massive toddler. I swear Nymphadora's taller and she's only six!'

'Probably. I'd say toddler,' James said. 'And destined for Hufflepuff at that. Here, this one's free.' They stored their luggage and sat down.

'Where do you reckon Pete is?' Sirius asked, lounging across three seats. Remus rolled his eyes and shuffled over to give him more room.

'No clue,' James said. 'He'll show up eventually, I'm sure.'

'Hopefully before quarter-past,' Remus said.

'Why?'

'We'll have to go to the Prefect's compartment,' Remus said, gesturing to himself and James, 'and we all know you can't be trusted anywhere on your own.'

'At least he's house-trained,' James said, unconcerned. Remus sniggered.

'You aren't actually going, are you, Prongs?' Sirius asked.

'He doesn't have a choice,' Remus said before James could respond. 'He's Head Boy.'

'I didn't ask for the position,' James muttered.

'But you got it anyway,' Remus replied. The train jolted and started to move. Parents and siblings out on the platform called their last goodbyes. James looked deliberately away, staring at his trainers. 'The least you can do is take it seriously.'

'Take it _what_, Moony?' Sirius asked with a sly grin. Remus kicked him. 'Oof!'

'Serves you right,' James said. He pulled a small badge from his jeans pocket and twisted it over in his fingers. It was a miniature of the Hogwarts school crest with the _Head Boy_ stretching across the banner that usually held the motto. After a moment of intense moral debate, James pinned the badge to his jumper.

'The horror!' Sirius cried.

Remus kicked him again. 'The meetings aren't that bad, Prongs. You and the Head Girl will introduce yourselves to the rest of the students, we'll sort out patrol rosters and then we get to come back here.'

'To me!' Sirius exclaimed. This time, he dodged Remus' kick. 'Why so violent today, Moony?' he asked.

'Full moon's in a week,' James said.

'Five days, actually,' Remus corrected, making a face. He checked his watch. 'Come on, Prongs.'

'You're leaving already?' Sirius whined.

'The Prefect's compartment's right down the other end,' Remus told him.

'I know that. Remember fifth year, with the Stinksap?'

Remus made a face that indicated yes, he did indeed remember. Sirius and James grinned at each other. 'Oh, no you don't,' Remus said. 'I know that look. James, you will behave at the meeting and Sirius, you're not to leave this compartment until we get back.'

'Is that advice or a demand?' Sirius asked slyly.

Remus sighed, grabbed James' jumper and marched him out of the compartment.

James complained all the way there. 'I don't want to go,' he said. 'I want to resign anyway. There's no way Dumbledore actually meant to give this-' he gestured to his badge, '-or if he did, it was probably a pity thing.'

'James,' Remus said in a tone that indicated he was about to say something profound.

'Yes?'

'Shut up.'

James scowled. 'No one's going to take me seriously as Head Boy. They're going to think it's a massive joke.'

'Do _you_ take the position seriously?'

'Of course I do! I'm going to be terrible at it, though!'

'You'll do fine,' Remus said. They stopped outside the Prefect's compartment. 'After you.'

'You go first,' James said.

'No,' Remus said. 'You. We're already late.'

'But we left early!'

'Prongs, go,' Remus said.

'You go,' James said. The compartment door opened to reveal a slim, red-haired person. James' stomach did a little backflip. 'Evans!' he exclaimed, his hand darting up to ruffle his already-messy, black hair.

Lily Evans' green eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. 'Potter,' she said, sounding far less delighted. She spotted Remus behind him and smiled. 'Hello, Remus.'

'Hello, Lily,' Remus said, giving James a little push forward. 'Sorry I'm late.'

'I don't think it's your fault,' she said, glancing at James. Remus coughed. James would have bet his Nimbus 750 that he was trying not to laugh. Lily tossed her long, red hair and turned back to James. 'Wonderful as it is to see you, Potter, you need to go. This is the Prefect's compartment.'

'Bummer,' James said. 'Where do the Heads meet then?'

'Excuse me?' But then Lily's eyes found the badge on James' jumper. Her mouth fell open. 'No,' she said.

'Yep,' James said, a little apologetically. He brushed past her into the compartment and took the empty seat beside a laughing Frank Longbottom. Frank grinned and held out a hand. James shook it, a little sheepishly. Short, round-faced Alice Prewett - one of Lily's best friends and Frank's girlfriend - smiled in welcome. On her other side, the Bones twins did the same. Regulus was on the far side of the room and grinned in disbelief at James' badge, while Narcissa and Malfoy stared, open-mouthed. Remus sat down on James' other side. _Maybe_, James thought_, this Head Boy thing might not be so bad._

* * *

'Hey, Evans!' a pleasantly deep voice called. Lily turned around, working hard to hide her irritation but it still showed in the way she held her shoulders and in the way her eyes flashed.

She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. 'Good morning, Potter.' He grinned mischeviously - the fact that she had acknowledged him seemed to have made his day - and ran a hand through his untameable, messy, black hair. Lily ground her teeth; that habit had been driving her mad for years. Around her, however, girls were ignoring their breakfasts to watch him. He was undeniably attractive, and also exceptionally intelligent, a fact not lost on the greater female population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She huffed and took a sip of her juice. It was common knowledge that he had fancied Lily since first year. Also common knowledge was the fact that Lily did not feel the same way, and then, Dumbledore, for reasons she couldn't fathom, had made them both Heads. Potter had been bearable on the train yesterday but she knew it wouldn't - couldn't - last.

'Prongs!' another male voice shouted cheerfully. Lily made a face, recognising that smooth voice anywhere. It belonged to Black, Potter's almost-brother and partner in crime. She could see him strolling through the doors now. He was an inch taller than Potter, with shaggy black hair that fell casually across his face and into stormy grey eyes, which, despite their colour, managed to hold warmth.

A step behind him was Remus, tall and thin with sandy hair. He had a friendly face if you could look past the scars that lined his pale skin and his chocolate eyes were always kind. He had had the worst run of luck of anyone Lily had met; his mother was dying and he had relatives passing away every few months, but he wasn't bitter about it. He was probably one of the nicest people she'd ever met.

The three of them - Potter, Black and Remus - were practically Hogwarts royalty, due to their good-looks and –in Potter and Black's cases – Quidditch ability. Along with another boy, they made up a group known as the Marauders. This other boy's name was Peter Pettigrew and unusually, the short, watery-eyed boy was absent.

'Padfoot! Moony!' Potter called, waving at his friends. The two sat down next to the messy-haired seventh year and Lily was sure she heard her name pop up in their hushed conversation. She sighed again - she was sighing a lot this morning - and helped herself to her toast.

She had taken all of one bite when- 'Lillian, darling!' Black said loudly in her ear. She jumped, stifling a scream. 'Didn't see you there! Do you mind if we sit down?'

'Yes, actually I-' Lily gave up with a quiet growl since Black had already sat down and where he went, Potter would follow. He did, on her other side. Remus was across from her, and though she liked him the most of them all, she still felt boxed in. She pursed her lips and reached for her copy of _The Daily Prophet_, hoping to hide behind it until they left her alone. Her hand brushed the hard wood of the table and the cool base of a flask of pumpkin juice, but not her paper.

Frowning, she looked for it and noticed it in Remus' thin hands. She decided it would be childish to snatch it back from him and instead read the article on the back.

'Another disappearance,' Remus said heavily, looking at his fellow Marauders. Potter's face darkened and he glared at his plate of toast for almost a minute before pushing it away. Apparently, he had lost his appetite.

'Stop being so morbid!' Black exclaimed, pulling a goblet of pumpkin juice toward him, as well as James' untouched toast. Remus cleared his throat and a look of understanding crossed Black's face. 'Oh, Merlin, right,' he said with half a glance at Potter. A troubled expression settled itself on his face and his eyes took on a glazed, faraway look, as if he was remembering something. Lily realised this was the most subdued the Marauders had ever been around her.

'Anyone we know?' Potter said after a poignant pause. Lily was having difficulty deciphering his expression, which troubled her. As bright as she was, it had never occurred to her that Potter might have feelings.

'Not today,' Remus answered, as if it was only a matter of time.

'Well, onto brighter topics,' Potter said with forced enthusiasm. 'There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, Lils, and I was wonderin-'

'No, Potter,' Lily growled.

Sadness flashed across Potter's expression but it was quickly smothered. A small, mischievous smile settled on his lips. 'You're not? That's great! In that case-'

'What?!' Lily asked, thoroughly confused.

'Well, I was asking if you were going with anyone, and since you said no, I would like to know whether you want to go with me?' Potter's hazel eyes were intent on her face, wearing a hopeful expression. How he could still be hopeful after six years of daily rejection was beyond her understanding. Black and Remus shared a knowing look.

'No, Potter,' she said, with more force than before.

'Oh,' Potter said in a completely different tone. 'Er.. yeah... okay then.' His hurt expression almost made Lily feel guilty, but being asked out every day since the second day of first year had worn down her patience.

'Goodbye, Potter,' Lily said, getting to her feet. She scooped up her bag and stalked out of the Great Hall, able to feel three pairs of eyes boring into her back.


	2. Chapter 2

The three boys watched Lily's retreating back until she was gone from the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus turned to James, sympathy written on their faces. James didn't say anything. Not a word. He didn't need to.

When brown and grey eyes met hazel, words were useless. Sirius nodded and James got to his feet looking upset, but relieved they understood. After six years of watching their best friend love a girl who hated him back, they always understood.

'See you later, Prongs,' Remus murmured.

James nodded over his shoulder and left the Hall, going left at the doors where Lily had gone right.

'Stupid Evans,' Sirius muttered.

'I thought you liked her,' Remus said, helping himself to bacon.

'I do. Not when she's upsetting Prongs.'

'She's _always_ upsetting Prongs,' Remus sighed. Sirius opened his mouth to argue and then shrugged, nodding. 'She'll come around eventually.'

'Let's just hope she does it before James pitches himself off the Astronomy Tower.' Remus smiled and shook his head.

'Mr Lupin.'

'Good morning, Professor,' Remus said, smiling at Professor McGonagall. She was a tall, black-haired witch with beady eyes, thin lips and an almost permanently stern expression.

'Minnie!' Sirius said, delighted. He leapt off his bench and threw his arms around the witch. To her credit, she wasn't startled at all; this was not the first time Sirius had tried it. 'We missed you over the summer! All that spare time from not having detentions...'

Professor McGonagall looked like she might smile. 'That is easily rectified,' she told him. 'Detention, Mr Black, for inappropriate behaviour during breakfast.'

'Back to school leniency?' Sirius asked hopefully.

'That expired at last night. I believe you and Mr Potter are responsible for Argus' kitten finding her way into a suit of armour.'

'Would you believe his cat's just thick?'

'No, I will not. I've yet to meet an unintelligent feline.'

'You would say that,' Sirius said. 'All right. What time tonight?'

'Nine,' she said. She pulled a timetable out, tapped it with her wand and passed it to Remus. She did the same for Sirius and then, after a moment's hesitation, passed them another two. 'For Messrs Potter and Pettigrew,' she said and then walked over to Alice, Marlene and Frank.

'Bummer about detention,' Sirius said.

Remus snorted. 'Have you ever hugged her and _not_ been punished?' Sirius thought about it and then shook his head. 'Can you get Wormtail?' Sirius pulled out his mirror while Remus consulted their timetables. 'Double Potions,' Remus said, grimacing. 'And then you've got Muggle Studies, I've got a free, Peter has Divination and Prongs has Ancient Runes.'

'Get that?' Sirius asked. 'Potions, Muggle Studies, Divination and Ancient Runes.'

'I think so,' Peter said from inside the mirror. Peter had stayed in the dormitory that morning because he wanted to unpack, so they'd left him with James' mirror and instructions to bring down their books for the morning. It would save them a trip upstairs after breakfast. Sirius, in return, would deliver Peter breakfast.

'What do you want to eat?' Sirius asked.

'Toast,' Peter said. 'Bacon and eggs. And what are my chances of pumpkin juice?'

'Good,' Sirius told him. 'See you soon.'

'Oi! Black!' Remus and Sirius spun in synchronisation, wands out. It was Regulus, storming over toward them, scowling.

Sirius smiled slightly and lowered his wand. 'How are you, Reg?'

'Don't call me by that childish nickname!' Regulus said crossly.

'Should I call you "brother" instead?' Sirius asked loftily.

'How about you don't even talk to me.'

'You started this conversation,' Sirius shot back, glancing over at the Slytherin table. His cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa seemed to be enjoying themselves.

'You're making a scene,' Remus said loudly. 'Come on, Sirius.'

'Fine,' Sirius said. He wrapped Peter's breakfast in a napkin, shoved a goblet of pumpkin juice into Remus' hands and stalked out.

'Don't just walk away from me!' Regulus shouted. Sirius heard his brother's footsteps behind him and scowled.

Once they were out in the Entrance Hall, Remus and Sirius ducked into a side chamber, the same one the first years usually waited in. Regulus showed up about half a second later.

'How are you, Reg?'

Regulus stepped forward and hugged him. 'I've been better.'

'Think they bought our little show?'

'Probably,' Remus said, shifting Peter's juice to his other hand so he could shake Regulus' hand. 'You're getting better at it.'

'Thank you, I think,' Regulus said. He shifted. 'How are you going with... erm... I heard you had a rough holiday.'

Sirius swallowed. 'Yeah.' He'd written to tell his brother what had happened, and that he and James would be staying at Remus' for the duration of the holidays. 'I'm going okay.'

'Good,' Regulus said with a sad smile. 'And James? Is that why he walked out?'

'Observant little berk, aren't you,' Sirius said, ruffling Regulus' hair. 'No, he and Evans had a... er... row's probably the best word for it.'

'_Again?_' Regulus asked, laughing.

*** * ***

'Ten beetle eyes, Professor,' Potter said without missing a beat. Lily rolled her eyes. Of course he had it right. He always had it right, even if he hadn't been paying attention.

What really interested her was the emotionless tone he said it in. He was one of the most animated people she knew. She wondered what might have caused the sudden behavioural change. Her mind drifted back to breakfast, when Remus had read about deaths in the _Prophet_. Could that be what had upset him? She shook her head. No, James Potter wouldn't care about a few muggle deaths.

It had to be something else. Perhaps something she'd done? She had turned him down again, but that was nothing new... she supposed it was the first time this year... No, that couldn't be it either.

'And how many strips of sandalwood?' Professor Slughorn asked. He was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and looked rather like a walrus.

'Three,' Black said just as easily as Potter had. Even he sounded a little more muted than usual. She risked a glance at Remus who looked as he always did; as if he were concentrating. That was reassuring, at least until she noticed his eyes flicking to Black and Pettigrew and then all of them staring at Potter. Potter would smile a smile that didn't reach his eyes and look away. Surely he wasn't oblivious to the concerned looks the other three were sharing?

'Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr Black!' Slughorn boomed, clapping his meaty hands together.

'What about James, Professor?' Black asked. 'Shouldn't he get points too?'

'Oho!' Slughorn waggled a finger. 'Mr Black, you should have been a Slytherin! Such cheek!' Lily noticed with amusement that Black looked disgusted at the thought of belonging to Slytherin house. The Slytherins in the room looked likewise insulted. A small smile settled on her face. 'All right! Ten points to Mr Potter. Class dismissed.'

The class filed out the usual chatter filled the dungeons as the seventh years headed to their respective common rooms. The Marauders converged on Potter and minutes later, four sets of loud laughter filled the corridor. Lily began to miss her friends.

Her first ever friend Severus Snape had called her "mudblood" in fifth year, a dirty name for someone with muggle parents. That coupled with the fact that he was falling in with Slytherins who hurt people... well, they didn't talk much anymore. Snape had stopped giving verbal apologies, and, although it hurt her, Lily had stopped looking at him for the sad, pleading smiles that made her want to forgive him. She sighed. They were too different now.

She was quite close with Alice and Marlene but they were sixth years so the only times she saw them were in the common room, and most of the time they were with other people; Alice with her steady boyfriend Frank and Marlene with her various... acquaintances

Her other friend, Mary McDonald had not been allowed to come back to finish her seventh year. Her parents were both magical, knew all about the war with Voldemort and had decided they could protect her and her sister Susan better than Dumbledore himself could.

Lily had considered trying to make new friends this year, but she didn't really have the heart for it. The only girls in her classes were Slytherins, and even if she considered extending the hand of friendship, she knew she'd never have anyone take it. They'd more likely bite it off, light it on fire and dance on the ashes. She was muggle-born. Slytherins hated her.

For no reason Lily could put a finger on, most of the boys avoided her. She knew it was immature, but she blamed Potter. She had a feeling he'd somehow "claimed" her company, since he and the Marauders were the only males in the entire school that were willing to spend any length of time with her.

Lily wrinkled her nose. Her options for new friends were severely limited. She briefly considered the girls in her Gryffindor dorm but doubted she would be able to stand listening to their many Marauder "encounters". They were the founders of the Potter and Black fan-clubs - another thing Lily didn't want any part of - and their only aspirations for next year were to keep the clubs going.

Lily on the other hand, wanted to do something useful. She wanted to be a Healer, something she would need top grades for... so perhaps it was best if she didn't have any friends to distract her from her studies.

Yes, it was all for the best, she thought as she told the portrait of Hogwarts' first Head Girl and Boy the password ('leadership'). To Lily's chagrin, the Marauders were already there, sprawled on the couches. She considered leaving, but decided that would be childish. She stifled a sigh and squeezed onto the couch beside Remus. Of all the Marauders, she liked him most, mainly because he wasn't as arrogant as the others and also because she knew he was capable of being mature.

She hid behind her Potions textbook, able to feel Potter's eyes on her. She refused to look his way, keeping her eyes on the page in front of her.

She heard a quiet sigh and then he said miserably, 'I think I'm masochistic.' Pettigrew laughed but Black was silent. Lily glanced at him over the top of her book and was shocked to see him looking helplessly at Potter, who was staring at his hands with a dejected expression. Remus looked grim.

'Is something bothering you, Potter?' she asked coolly, putting her book down with a thump. Black sighed and his expression made her think she was being unhelpful.

'Several things, love.' Lily gritted her teeth but Potter didn't seem to notice. 'First there's the fact that y-'

'I really don't care!' she exploded. Potter grimaced and looked at his hands.

'Then why did you ask?' Black demanded, leaping to his best friend's defence.

'I just want him to stop looking so miserable,' Lily snapped. It was petty and she knew it, but she was always petty around the Marauders. They seemed to bring out the worst in her.

'Or what?' Black challenged.

Potter laughed, his dour mood forgotten. He elbowed Black with a look on his face that made Lily think they were conspiring against her. 'Careful, Padfoot. My inner-eye just informed me that we're about to earn a double detention for looking upset!' Remus and Pettigrew laughed.

Black looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin as he stared off into the distance. 'Wouldn't put it past you,' he said, grinning cheekily at Lily. 'Besides, Prongs, we've had weirder. Remember the one for "looking suspicious"?' Black asked fondly.

'Yes, but, Pads, we'd just warded the library to stop Ravenclaws from getting inside.'

'Oh, yeah!'

'What about the one for talking to Peeves?' Remus chuckled. 'That was third year, remember? McGonagall thought we'd get ideas.'

'I remember, Moony!' Pettigrew said happily. 'Although I can kind of see her point. Didn't Peeves tell us to charm the cutlery at breakfast to stick to their owner's hands and...'

Lily didn't hear any more. She stalked out of the room, to seek somewhere quieter to sit. She was oblivious to Potter's wistful look on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

'I hate patrols,' Lily muttered as she and Potter walked through the dark, abandoned, second floor corridor at four in the morning. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders to smother a shiver.

'Really? I like them,' Potter said brightly. 'Lots of quality time with you, and-'

'Funny,' Lily said coldly. 'I don't like patrols for that exact reason.'

Potter's face fell. They walked in uncomfortable silence – the type where Lily knew Potter was trying to think of a conversation starter and Lily knew she was going to do her best to quash it.

'How were your holidays, then?'

'Awful.' She thought about it for a bit and then decided to burden James with her problems. Maybe he'd get sick of her talking and leave her alone. 'My sister's fiancé was around a lot.'

Potter looked surprised she had answered. His handsome face was thoughtful for a moment and then he said, 'You don't like him.'

'I'd rather spend an hour with you than him.' And that was saying something.

Potter smiled wryly. 'Surely I'm not that bad?' He ruffled his hair, seeming nervous. She raised an eyebrow. He stared at his feet.

Lily almost felt bad. The silence in the corridor was almost unbearable. 'So how were your holidays?'

Potter grinned. 'Lils-'

'Evans,' she reminded him curtly.

'Evans, then. You don't have to make small talk. I know you don't really care what I did.'

So true. How did he know her so well? 'No, I'm curious,' she lied. 'What does James Potter do in the holidays?'

'Well, for the first month and a bit, Padfoot and I were at my place, with Moony and Wormy coming and going... Playing Quidditch, pranking Mum and Dad...' his voice dwindled off. He forced a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. That seemed to be happening a lot lately- Lily mentally slapped herself. If she was noticing things like that, she was paying him too much attention. 'In the middle of August we stayed with Remus and then we w- er...' His eyes shifted to her face almost fearfully. '...ended up having so much fun we stayed for the rest of the holidays!'

Of course. Typical Potter with his perfect life, perfect family, spending time with his friends and playing Quidditch. Lily rolled her eyes, but it was dark enough that he didn't notice. 'Sounds great.'

'Yeah, it does,' Potter said sadly. Lily was about to ask him what sort of an answer that was, but thought better of it, knowing it would mean more talking.

Another fifteen minutes passed, during which Filch tried to give them detentions, – Lily suspected it was because Potter was there – Filch's kitten saw Potter, hissed and bolted - Potter found this extremely funny but wouldn't elaborate - and they found Marlene wandering about near the Transfiguration courtyard.

'Oh, hello, you two,' she said cheerfully.

'Hi,' Potter said.

'What are you doing out here at ten to twelve?' Lily asked.

'Waiting,' Marlene said simply.

'What?' Lily asked.

Potter sniggered. Marlene gave him an amused look. 'I suppose you've figured it out, then?'

'Perhaps,' he said. 'If I said I'll say Evans captured you and dragged you back...'

'I'd say thank you,' she said, 'and that I'm looking forward to breakfast.' Potter nodded, grinning.

'What?' Lily asked again.

Marlene petted the top of her head. 'Nothing, Lils.'

'Oh,' Potter said suddenly. 'While we've got you here, McKinnon, I have a favour to ask you.'

'What kind of favour?' she asked with a coy smile.

'Nice try,' Potter told her. 'Nothing like that, though. Padfoot would kill me.' Marlene laughed. 'I want to give you this.' He pulled something small and red out of his pocket and passed it to her.

Marlene gasped. 'Can you do that?!'

'I can do whatever I want,' Potter said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Lily leaned closer to see what Marlene was holding. It was a small red badge - shaped like the Gryffindor crest - with the word "Captain" across the middle. Lily rolled her eyes, but she wasn't sure how to feel; it was a nice thing that Potter was doing, but at the same time, he wasn't Dumbledore. He couldn't just pass out leadership positions.

'James...' Marlene said. 'I don't think you can do this.'

'I've already talked to McGonagall about it. If I'm Head Boy, I want to do it properly and Quidditch Captain would just be a distraction. I've kept my old badge,' he said, nodding to the one he'd just given her. 'That one's new, and it's yours.'

Marlene pinned the badge to her robes with shaking fingers and then flung her arms around Potter's neck. 'Thank you!'

'I expect a high standard from the team this year,' he warned.

'Yes, sir,' Marlene said, beaming.

'You know you're just rewarding bad behaviour, right?' Lily asked him exasperatedly.

'Like Dumbledore did when he gave me Head Boy?' Potter asked, smiling.

Lily smiled back, reluctanctly, and then shook her head and grabbed Marlene's arm. 'Come on,' she sighed. 'We'll take you back.'

*** * ***

'Where does she think you are?' Sirius asked. 'Because as much as I love her, I don't really want her appearing here to tell us off.' As if to prove his point, he cast a suspicious glance around, as if expecting Lily to step out from behind a statue.

'Particularly because you've just got out of detention,' Remus said, chuckling.

'Bathroom. She offered to wait so we could walk back together.' It had just about killed James to refuse extra time with Lily. 'I told her I was old enough to find my way back to the common room alone.' Remus smiled sympathetically, which James appreciated, although he would never admit to it. 'McKinnon was with her, though.'

'Evans found her?' Sirius asked, grimacing.

'Yes,' James said. 'She's looking forward to breakfast, though.'

'Presumptuous,' Sirius said.

'Not really. You fancy her, Padfoot, admit it.'

'I'll do no such thing.' James and Remus shared a look.

'Could we have some light, Prongs?' Peter asked, tugging at the sleeve of James' robe.

'Sure,' James shrugged. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small golden ball, about the size of a walnut. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' He gently tossed it into the air. Wings appeared from hidden compartments on either side of it, and it hovered near his head. 'Light for me,' he murmured. The Golden Snitch began to glow, filling the dark corridor with warm light. 'Follow us,' he told it.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' As the four of them walked, the Snitch followed, casting its golden light everywhere. Glowing and following weren't the only things the Snitch could do. James had trained it. It had a secret compartment that they used for passing notes in classes, an invisibility feature made possible by a strong and audio responding Disillusionment Charm, the ability to spray paint at passers-by and to bump into people, causing general confusion. Like the Marauder's Map, there was a password to gain access to these qualities and also one to return it to its simplest state; a normal Snitch that could be used in Quidditch trainings.

Sirius, being a Beater, had tried to charm a Bludger into doing the same thing, but unfortunately for him, James and their dormitory, Bludgers were not nearly as receptive to spells, likely because they did not have flesh memories. Someone would also have noticed its disappearance, since – unlike Snitches – a pair of Bludgers could be reused in games. Nonetheless, James had had to admit he liked the idea of a glowing Bludger.

'We have movement,' Remus warned, pointing at the Marauder's map. Sure enough, little Slytherin dots were starting to move. Sirius grinned.

'Five minutes is all we need. Wormy, a diversion would be great, but be careful; Slytherins are not morning people.' Peter scurried off, hopefully to make something go bang.

'Or lunch people or afternoon people,' Remus added.

'Or night people. Come to think of it, I'm not sure they're people at all,' Sirius said thoughtfully.

The three of them laughed as they jogged to the fake wall. The wall itself actually existed, but like the entrance to Diagon Alley, if the bricks were hit in the right order it became translucent and allowed people through it. Obviously, if a person tried to get through without the combination, they would encounter solid brick. Behind the "wall" was an alcove and while inside, the Marauders knew they would be able to see anyone walking through the Dungeon corridor outside.

Remus performed a quick Cushioning Charm on the wall, Sirius walked up and down the corridor waving his wand and James tapped in the combination. He had a very good memory for things like this, and, since there were over one-hundred things to tap, they didn't have time to waste. When the three of them had been inside for about five minutes, a rat came darting up to the wall. The three of them shared a grin as it morphed into Peter. James pulled him through.

'Diversion successful,' he reported, a proud blush creeping up his cheeks. 'Blew up a tin of pink paint in their common room. I left as a rat when Slughorn came in.'

'You used the one that doesn't stain anything?' As much as they liked pranks, they hadn't pulled any that deliberately hurt or permanently damage anyone or thing since about fourth year. It was better that way, because it made everyone edgier and often, the suspense was as good or better than the prank itself.

'Yeah. It was the one Padfoot got in the holidays, where it sings off-tune songs about whatever it's painted on.'

'Excellent!'

Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs. He made a face. 'Moony,' he whined. 'That hurt! If you want me to be quiet then use your words, not your elbow.'

James was quicker on the uptake. 'Pads,' he said exasperatedly. 'He didn't want you quiet. Victim number one just arrived.' Sirius' expression brightened and his head turned – rather like that of a dog spotting a rabbit – to stare at the Slytherin boy who was walking past their hiding spot.

'His name's Brandon Dean,' James whispered, consulting the Marauder's Map.

'_Accio_ Brandon Dean,' Remus muttered. Summoning people was possible but most of the time, quite a useless endeavour, since it was so easily blocked; you had to know the person's full name and they had to be close enough that they wouldn't have time to block it. The Marauders had this planned.

The boy's expression twisted into one of alarm as he was pulled toward their hiding spot. He put his hands up, looking terrified as the wall neared, his shoes skidding on the ground, but it was unnecessary because he hit the Cushioning Charm and bounced off across the corridor into another Cushioning Charm. He proceeded in this manner, bouncing off the charms Sirius had placed.

He ended up in a disgruntled heap on the ground (also Cushioned) before picking his bag up and walking away quickly. He shot a confused look at the walls over his shoulder and doubled his pace.

James' was happy and mischievous, Sirius' was bark-like and equally joyous, Peter's was high-pitched and gasping and Remus' was the loud, contagious type, but they were all laughing.

'Ooh!' Sirius squealed. 'Victim number two!'


	4. Chapter 4

'Hi, Lily.'

Lily spun, one eyebrow lifting, to face Severus. 'Hello,' she said coolly.

'How were your holidays?'

'Fine,' she said. 'Yours?'

'Fine,' Severus said in a tone that matched hers. 'How's the new house?'

'It's not really new anymore,' she said. 'We've been there for a year.'

'It's weird not having you around,' he said.

'Mmm,' she said.

'Snape!'

Snape flinched and turned to face Bellatrix Black. She was a tall girl with long black hair and hooded eyes. She was Black's - Sirius' - cousin but the two couldn't be more different. For one, she absolutely loathed Lily, while Black seemed to tolerate, if not enjoy Lily's company.

'Bella,' he said curtly.

'What are you doing with _her_?'

'Talking,' Snape said coldly. 'There's not much else to do until the Professor arrives.'

Bellatrix made a face. 'How are you then, Mudblood?'

'Splendid, thank you,' Lily said, hoping the Professor would get there soon. 'And that'll be five points from Slytherin, Black, for inappropriate language.'

'You little-'

'Shall I make it ten?' Lily asked pleasantly. Severus' face was unreadable.

'If you want to,' Bellatrix said. She bent down so she was closer to Lily's height. 'But keep in mind, Mudblood, that after this year, you won't have Dumbledore to protect you. And people like you don't last long in my world.'

'Noted,' Lily said, repressing a shiver.

'People like you don't last long in Azkaban, Bella,' Black called. Potter didn't laugh as Lily had expected him to. He, Remus and Pettigrew all flanked Black and were looking exceptionally grim. 'And if you keep harping on about your blood purity rubbish, that's exactly where you'll end up.'

Bellatrix flushed a nasty shade of purple. Thankfully the Professor arrived before things could escalate and let them in.

'The name's Gurdan,' he barked, once they were all seated. Lily found his voice far too abrupt for the last lesson on Friday afternoon. He was short and thickly built with scars covering most of his visible skin. 'I'm an Auror and have come here because Dumbledore thinks you're a capable bunch and need to be ready for what's out there. What I'll be doing with you this year is like a mimic of the Auror Training Program and I'll tell you now, it will not be easy. We'll be covering some Concealment and Disguise charms, some advanced duelling techniques and also Unforgivables. Is it safe to assume you've learnt what they are?' The class nodded. 'The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and lastly, the Killing Curse?' More nods.

He gave the eager looking Slytherins a hard look. 'I won't be teaching you to use them so you can wipe those smiles off your faces.' Bellatrix Black, a dark-haired girl with hooded eyes pouted at this news. She was Sirius' cousin, but the two couldn't be more different. 'By the end of this course, I will hopefully have taught you to resist the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse. If you're able.' He glanced around and then his grizzled brows pulled together. 'But that's not for a while yet. For our first few lessons, I'll be having you show me what you can do. Next week, we'll deal with magical creatures and then I'll teach you Patronuses. Today, we'll start off nice and easy. I want to see how well you duel.' Lily heard a loud hi-five echo through the room. Although she didn't turn to find the source, she suspected Potter and Black.

'Yes, I think that's one pairing we should avoid,' the Professor said dryly. Lily laughed contemptuously at Black's disgruntled expression. Gurdan consulted is class list. 'Right. Bellatrix Black with... Severus Snape. Sirius Black with Evan Rosier.' Black face screwed up in dislike as he stalked toward his giant Slytherin duelling partner. 'Lily Evans – ah, there you are – with Gilderoy Lockhart.' Lily tried to help from rolling her eyes. Lockhart had that "Prince Charming" look about him, with wavy golden hair, perfectly straight, white teeth and glittery, blue eyes. Sadly, any advantage gained by his looks was lost since he was hardly able to hold his wand the right way after six years of magical education.

'Lucius Malfoy with Remus Lupin. Narcissa Black with Lee Chang. That leaves... James Potter with Peter Pettigrew.' Lily saw Potter wink at the watery-eyed boy and rolled her eyes. 'Line up, quickly, quickly. Good. Begin!'

Lockhart dropped his wand from the excitement of it all. Lily waited patiently for him to pick it up and began her attack by shooting sparks at him. He jumped back, flinching.

'_Rictumsempra_,' he squeaked. Lily blocked it with a quick Shield Charm and sent more sparks his way, not wanting to do anything that might hurt him. For some reason, Lockhart dropped to the ground and started to giggle. Lily stared at him in disbelief, as did half the class who had stopped to watch. 'T-that's quite the Tickling Charm you've got there, Evans,' Lockhart gasped, getting to his feet, 'although if you held your wand a little higher, it might be more effective.' Lily gaped at him. She hadn't cast a Tickling Charm. Was he faking it, or was there something wrong with him? Biting her lip Lily waited for him to get to his feet again.

'Pete, no! Lily!' Lily spun at the sound of her name. Her mouth opened in a little "o" shape when she saw the jet of pink light headed straight for her.

'_Protego!_" she shouted, as did Potter, Black and Remus. All four Shield Charms were too late. Pettigrew's spell hit her and sent her toppling into a heap at Black's feet. She stared at his shoes, dazed.

'Pete, what exactly did you cast?' she heard Potter hissing from somewhere to her left.

'I don't know!' Pettigrew whined.

'Evans, are you all right?' the teacher asked.

'Fine,' Lily said truthfully. A little rattled at being attacked by someone else's duelling partner, but she wasn't hurt. A small jet of light hit her foot, transforming it into a daisy. She turned to give Lockhart her most withering glare.

'I swear it was an accident,' he squeaked. Duelling resumed around her and she sighed.

'Need a hand?' Black's smiling face was looking down at her, his eyes fixed on the hand he was offering her. She was about to tell him to watch his own duel but then realised his partner was caught in a full body bind, three feet in the air. Her eyes narrowed and she briefly considered telling him she could stand on her own, and exactly where he should put his hand but relented. He was being polite. Sighing, she took his hand and let him help her to her feet. Or... foot. One was a daisy. She glared at the flower in annoyance and tried to wiggle her toes. Nothing. She sighed.

'Thanks,' she muttered. She scanned the floor until she found her wand and headed over to get it, only to be yanked backward. She bounced off Black's chest and would have fallen again if it was not for his hand still holding hers. 'Black, let go,' she said annoyed.

'I'm can't,' Black protested. He lifted his hand, giving it a rough shake. Hers shook with it. She stared horrified and tried again to pull away. Her hand didn't move. This could not be happening. She could not be stuck to Sirius Black! 'Pete!' Black yelped.

'Is there a problem?' Gurdan asked coolly.

'We're... um... well, stuck, Professor,' Lily stammered, still staring at their hands.

'Ah, I thought so.' Lockhart. Lily growled quietly and resisted the urge to hit something. Black was nearest to her and read her expression. He took a step away, only to be held in place by their hands. His dark eyebrow drew together and he actually looked quite afraid. 'Permanent Sticking Charm,' Lockhart continued brightly. 'If you'll allow me, I know the exact countercharm that-'

'Firstly, the light of a Permanent Sticking Charm is white not pink, Gilderoy,' Black snapped. 'Secondly, it's permanent. There is no fucking countercharm!'

Gurdan, who had been watching the entire scenario with interest finally spoke, 'Potter, Pettigrew, take Evans and Black to the Hospital Wing.'

Potter nodded, summoning his and Black's books and Lily's wand. Pettigrew picked up Lily's pile of schoolbooks, leaving his own for Remus to carry back to Gryffindor tower at the end of the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

'What exactly have you done, Wormy?' Black growled when they were out in the halls.

Pettigrew, seeming scared of the wrath of the two dark-haired Marauders was walking next to Lily. She honestly didn't think he was much safer there. She kept her right hand in her pocket as a precautionary measure.

'I'm sorry!' Pettigrew wailed. 'I was trying to get Bella-' Black grinned at this. '-but I missed! I'm not entirely sure what I cast! I was trying to glue her feet to the floor.'

Lily glared down at her hand which was still being held by Black's. She groaned, imagining all the questions that would come from this. Black had quite a reputation for sleeping around, something she didn't want to be associated with. Not only that, but she was at risk of being murdered by the Sirius-Black-fanclub for monopolising him until they could be unstuck.

'Permanently?' Lily asked sharply.

'No! I wanted her there for a few hours.'

'So it'll wear off?' Potter asked. He was on Black's other side and kept looking down at their hands with a furrowed brow.

'It better,' the shaggy-haired Maraduer snarled. Pettigrew whimpered.

'Do you want me to fix your foot?' Potter asked suddenly.

Lily was hopping along quite awkwardly, too scared to put any weight on her daisy-foot. 'No. You'll only make it worse.'

'I won't, I promise. I would never hurt you, Lils.'

'No, Potter.'

'You can't hop all the way to the Hospital Wing, Lillian,' Black said pompously. He had appealed to her logical side and she loathed him for it. 'Besides, if you go down, I'm going down with you, and if by some happy chance I stay on my feet, I'll have no choice but to drag you there.' Potter looked outraged but Black winked. 'Or, it'll get bad and then one of us will have to carry you-'

'Okay!' Lily yelped. 'Fine, fix it!' She was imagining herself being carried into the Hospital Wing by Potter and couldn't stomach the thought.

Potter pointed his wand at her foot. He didn't say anything, so she assumed it was non-verbal. Her foot began to tingle and then the petals of her daisy began to elongate. Seconds later, her foot was no longer a daisy. It was a lily.

'Potter!' she shrieked while he tucked his wand back into his pocket. He grinned. Black and Pettigrew howled with laughter. Her foot began to tingle again and the petals fell away, revealing her school shoe.

She wiggled her toes and felt them move. She sighed in relief and was actually quite awed by the display of such simple but clever magic. She gave Potter a dirty look anyway. He ignored her.

'What?' Potter murmured, shooting Black a questioning look. Black whispered something and Potter flushed.

'What?' Lily snapped. Black's face was turning red from trying not to laugh. 'Black!'

'Nothing,' he said.

'Your face looks like a Quaffle,' she said. 'That's not nothing.'

Black exhaled loudly, sniggering. 'You were just de-flowered by Prongs.'

Pettigrew's shrill, breathy laughter filled the halls. Lily ground her teeth together and was visited by the urge to throw something. Preferably at Black for making such a callous comment, at Pettigrew for putting her in this situation in the first place and at Potter simply because she didn't like him.

But she didn't. 'Thank you for that mature comment, Black,' she said scathingly. Seized by a sudden idea she twisted her wrist. Black landed on the floor by her feet with a sound of quiet pain; his arm was twisted the wrong way.

'Lily,' Potter said in a dangerous voice. She hadn't realised he was so close. He grabbed her arm, not roughly, but firmly and moved it into a position that allowed Black to stand again.

'Oww,' Black whimpered. 'Merlin, Lils!' Potter held up a hand, instantly shutting the other Marauder up.

'I can't believe you just did that,' he said quietly, staring at her. He sounded disappointed.

Lily immediately felt guilty. 'But he said-' she began, but he cut her off.

'I know what he said was tasteless,' Potter said coldly. 'But you could have seriously-' his eyes flicked to meet Black's, '-hurt him.'

'No, I couldn't,' Lily said without conviction.

Potter raised an eyebrow. 'In fifth year when Sniv- Snape called you a- a you-know-what,' anger flashed in his eyes, 'you didn't try to break his arm.'

'Well, no, but...' And Lily found she had no defence.

Potter sighed, looking apprehensive. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but ten points from Gryffindor for irresponsible behaviour.'

Lily bit her lip, nodding and hung her head, ashamed. Potter was right. She could have hurt him. It had been a stupid, impulsive thing to do and now Potter was disappointed in her. She didn't care much about what he thought, but if he thought something was wrong, or out of line, that was saying something.

She walked as far ahead of the three Marauders as was physically possible, but she was still able to hear their conversation:

'You should have seen your face, Sir,' Pettigrew chuckled.

'He could have been hurt,' Potter said. She could hear the frown in his voice.

'Thanks for stepping in,' Black muttered. 'I know it must have been hard...You,' he said in a suddenly high-pitched voice, 'are my knight in shining armour!' Black batted his eyelashes. 'My saviour, my prince, my- Oww!' Potter had smacked his best friend over the back of the head. 'Now who's violent?'

'Shut up, you prat,' Potter laughed. His voice dropped slightly and Lily was struggling to hear. 'I actually think you deserved it.' Lily smiled slightly. So Potter had meant what he'd said, but he wasn't actually angry with her. She felt a little better.

'I think the world hates me,' Black mused.

Potter laughed. 'Nah. You're too lovable to hate.'

'Try telling that to my mother.'

'I did, remember? Platform nine and three quarters at the beginning of sixth year. Then your dad Crucioed me.' Lily stifled a laugh, sure this must be some joke between the two of them. "Crucioed" was probably slang for tickled or something.

'That's right,' Black said, grimacing. 'You know what? I've changed my mind.'

'The world doesn't hate you?' Potter guessed.

'Nope,' Black said cheerfully. 'It hates you.'

Potter made a face and then laughed. 'I can see you've given that some very... serious... thought.'

'Very, very, Sirius thought,' Black said gravely. His lip twitch gave him away.

Potter laughed again. 'So the world hates me?' he mused and then nodded. 'Yeah, sounds about right. So, Evans, what did you think of Professor Gurdan?'

Lily reluctantly dropped back into line beside Black. 'He seems to know what he's doing.'

'More than Winters did,' Black said. Winters had been their fifth year Defence Professor. He'd been one of the nicest people Lily had ever met, but he was trained as a Charms Professor, not a Defence Professor and so had had them working out of the textbook the entire time. He'd moved on to teach at Beaubatons and passed the role onto Dearborn. Dearborn had been very capable but he'd resigned at the end of their sixth year after the death of his wife and son.

'And he's not a git like Joffs was,' Potter muttered.

Joffs had been their worst Proffesor, and they'd had him for third year. He'd taught from what Lily now recognised as a blood purity point of view. Joffs had hated her and Remus despite them topping the class. He'd given them their introductions to the Unforgivables and he'd also had them write a number of essays on the uses of deadly spells against enemies. According to him, death was the best defence against an opponent, human or otherwise.

Black and Potter had often been extremely outspoken in his class, particularly throughout the magical creatures section, and while Joffs had beend detestable, their lack of respect for him was why Lily hated them as much as she did. He was still a teacher after all. He'd been sacked when Dorcas Meadowes - a girl four years older than Lily, and Head Girl at the time - had found him talking to a group of Slytherin students about joining Voldemort. She'd gone straight to Dumbledore and he was gone the next day.

'You were gits to Joffs,' she said.

'Joffs had it coming!' Black said hotly. 'What sort of lunatic sets an essay on how to identify and kill a werewolf?!'

'It's part of the course,' Lily said.

'Identifying them is,' Potter snarled. Clearly this was still a sore spot for him, though she couldn't imagine why. 'Defending against them is. Killing them is _not_.' Pettigrew took a step closer to Lily as if he was afraid that Potter might explode. He did look angry enough.

'All right,' Lily said carefully. 'I'm sorry I said anything. But to answer your original question, Potter, I think Gurdan's got potential to be as good as Dearborn was.'

Black nodded. 'Remember those essays, though, Prongs?'

Potter laughed suddenly. 'I don't think I've ever been happier to get a "T".'

'You got a "T"?!' Lily asked, stunned.

'Let's just say we put forth some rather controversial opinions,' Black said lightly. 'And Joffs didn't like them.'

'Joffs didn't like anything,' Lily sighed. 'And you two are always controversial.' Potter, Black and Pettigrew looked at each other and sniggered.


	6. Chapter 6

'What do you mean "days"?' Lily demanded, horrified.

Sirius' expression was just as worried. Normally, he would think this was a great prank, and to be honest he wouldn't care about being on the receiving end if he were with one of his fellow Marauders – imagine the pranking potential! – or with any other girl over the age of fourteen. Marlene wouldn't be too bad to be stuck to, he didn't think. But this wasn't Marlene. This was Lily Evans.

Head Girl, stickler for the rules, and the love of his best mate's life. Sirius thought of her as a sister and who wanted to be glued to their sister for a week? Especially a sister with violent tendencies.

'I mean you're stuck together until the charm wears off, or until I can brew a potion that will make it wear off,' Madam Pomfrey replied in a voice that said she was annoyed at having to repeat herself. 'Be thankful it's the weekend.'

Sirius was not. Weekends were the times when he played Quidditch, or fooled around with girls, neither of which he could do with _Evans_ hanging off his arm. A very, small dramatic part of him wanted to jump off the Astronomy Tower, but then he realised Lily would go down with him, and if he killed Lily, James would kill him. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

'We should find Professor McGonagall,' Lily said heavily as the two of them trudged out of the Hospital Wing. Her voice pulled Sirius out of his reverie – he had been weighing the pros and cons of cutting his arm off. 'If we're stuck together for days then arrangements will have to be made.'

Sirius nodded glumly. He almost laughed when he realised James probably dreamed about things like this, being stuck with Lily, but he didn't. He and the rest of the Marauders had been planning to sneak into Hogsmeade this weekend, using one of their many secret passages. Lily would make that difficult. _Very_ difficult.

Ugh. He could imagine the rumours now: "Sirius Black and Lily Evans holding hands." That would change to some little Hufflepuff reporting she had seen then shagging in a broom closet on the third floor, which would ultimately lead to accusations that Lily was carrying his child, and that he was going to marry her to save her honour or some shit like that.

Sirius shook his shaggy head. Then there would be the awkward questions about how James felt about their supposed relationship and James didn't need that. He got enough shit from everyone about Lily already. It was only the Marauders who realised he didn't just want her because he couldn't have her. He actually loved her despite the fact that she hated him. It was only Remus and Sirius who actually understood how hard it was for him to be turned down each day.

'Enter.' He realised with a jolt they were already outside McGonagall's office. Lily pushed the door open and stormed inside. 'Miss Evans? Mr Black?' The Gryffindor Head of House's beady eyes were fixed on their hands.

'It's not what it looks like, Professor!' Lily babbled, launching into an explanation. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, smoothing her already immaculate bun.

'Very well,' McGonagall said stiffly, when Lily was done. 'If Poppy says there's nothing to be done then I'm inclined to believe her. Perhaps this will be good for the two of you-' Lily and Sirius shared a disgusted look. '-Mr Black may pick up some study habits, and might - finally - show the maturity his age indicates he should have.'

Sirius smirked. 'Unlikely, Miss.' Lily gave him a look that McGonagall would have been proud of. McGonagall gave him one Lily would have been proud of. Sirius grinned, an expression the Marauders would have been proud of, given the circumstances.

'Sleeping arrangements...' McGonagall said with a sigh. 'The girl's dormitory is out of the question.' Sirius' face fell slightly and the Professor noticed with a wry smile. 'You have no way of getting up the stairs and I will not charm them to allow you, or you might discover the spell... Merlin knows you are a lot of things, Mr Black, but unintelligent is not one of them.' Sirius hid a smile, already knowing exactly how to get into the girls' tower. He had since third year. 'It is not possible for me to consent to the two of you sharing your own room.' Lily pouted.

'Damn,' Sirius teased. 'I was really looking forward to-'

Professor McGonagall silenced him with a wave of her wand. Sirius scowled. 'I'm sorry, Miss Evans,' the deputy Headmistress continued. 'It's not you I don't trust.' Sirius stuck his tongue out at his Head of House. He might joke about it, but he would never actually do anything like that with _Lily_!

'I think it best if you share the boys' dormitory, at least for the time being. I believe you are mature enough to handle it. That way you will have help dealing with Mr Black's antics and you are respected enough among the other three that they shouldn't hassle you. I'm sure Mr Potter for one would intervene if they tried.' Sirius laughed silently.

'I-is that everything?' Lily stammered. Her face was slowly going red, likely from anger.

McGonagall nodded, obviously sensing the explosion. 'Dismissed.' Sirius groaned again without sound. Now he had to deal with a fuming Lily all by himself, without being able to talk to calm her down.

*** * ***

Potter was waiting outside the office door. Lily gave a wordless shriek and tried to stalk off, forgetting she was still attached to a Black. She took a deep, calming breath, gritted her teeth and ignored the friendly smile Potter was giving her.

His face fell slightly. Silent, he fell into line next to his best friend. Black didn't mouth anything, didn't wave his hands around or hop up and down on the spot or cast any spells. He just stayed quiet. After about a minute of walking, Potter pulled out his wand and pointed it at Black. Lily gaped. How had he known?

'About bloody time!' Black complained.

'Sorry, mate.' He saw Lily's confusion and chuckled. 'This isn't the first time McGonagall's Silenced him.' Lily stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

They walked a little longer and then Potter stopped, looking at Lily and Black. They were just around the corner from the Fat Lady. He frowned. 'So, how are we going to-'

'-get in? Yeah, I was just wondering about that too,' Black finished. He cast a furtive glance at Lily, who noticed and raised an eyebrow.

'What?' she demanded.

'Well,' Potter said letting out a breath. 'We have a way of getting you in without anyone noticing, since neither of you want to deal with the questions.' How he knew she felt that way, she didn't know, but he said it so confidently it shocked her.

Hope sparked in her chest. 'A way in?'

Black sniggered. 'James is going to walk in with his shirt off and-'

Potter wrinkled his nose. '-I know how much you like to see me without my shirt on, Padfoot, but-'

Black rolled his eyes. 'Jamie, we all know I'm better looking than you are so-' Potter silenced him with a look. 'Fine,' Black huffed. 'Evans, we can get you in, but you can't ever tell anyone other than a Marauder how we did it.'

'And you have to watch where you're walking, and be really, really quiet,' Potter added as an after-thought. The way they kept finishing each other's sentences was beginning to unnerve Lily.

'How?'

'Keep your eyes wide and mouth shu-' Potter teased. Lily glared, not finding him funny. 'No, Lils, we'll make you invisible.'

'Evans,' Lily snapped. 'Not "Lils".' Potter pouted and she felt smug. She cocked her head to the side. 'Invisible? You can do that?'

'Darling, we're the Marauders,' Black said cheerfully. His eyes lit up as he thought of something else. 'But only if you apologise for twisting my arm before.'

'Sorry,' Lily said and meant it.

'You can't tell anyone,' Potter warned. 'There are only four living people who know about this, and two of them are right here.'

'All right,' Lily sighed, putting her hands up, a little awkwardly because one was attached to Sirius. 'I won't tell anyone.'

'Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?' Black asked in a low voice.

Lily swallowed loudly. Her worried eyes met Potter's and saw no compromise there. She bit her lip. 'Okay.' She held out her free hand. She'd rather keep a secret than deal with the rumours. Grey and hazel eyes scanned her face. Lily felt the urge to fidget but didn't. She stared back.

Potter looked proud, an easy smile breaking across his face. 'You're trustworthy,' he announced. Black was smiling too. Lily was relieved. Potter rummaged through his school bag for a moment and then pulled out a supple looking cloak.

Lily gasped. 'Is that-'

'_Shh,_' Potter hissed. Lily's hands flew up to cup her mouth, but she ended up hitting herself in the face with Black's arm. Both boys roared with laughter. Lily crossed her arms but quickly decided she didn't want Black's arm anywhere near _that_ part of her body. She dropped her arm immediately, making Black snigger. She rolled her eyes and smacked him with his own limb.

'Under you go,' Potter said, tossing the cloak over her head. 'Try to make sure no body parts are sticking out.' He sighed. 'Paddy, your left foot-'

'I always do that!' Black complained. 'You'd think after six years...'


	7. Chapter 7

'Prongs?' Remus asked from his four-poster bed. James knew it looked like he was alone, though Lily and Sirius were only a step behind him, under the cloak. 'Where's Paddy?'

'Here I am!' Sirius announced. 'Did you miss me, Moony?' Lily rolled her eyes. James could see it on her face she thought Sirius had planned his dramatic entrance. James knew better. His best friend was always like that.

'It's so clean,' she muttered. 'I thought it would be messy.'

Peter shook his head. 'Rem a neat freak and Sir is even worse! James is neat too, but not obssesiv-'

'Lily!' Remus said, coming out of the shock of seeing her in the dormitory. 'They couldn't un-stick you?'

'No,' she said curtly, averting her eyes. James stared at Remus and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. After six years of sharing a dormitory, that wasn't unusual for him, though it probably shocked Lily.

'So where are you sleeping?' Remus asked Sirius.

'Here,' Lily said gloomily. 'I'm going to go mad, Remus, being stuck to this prat all day and night!'

'I'm not a prat!' Sirius exclaimed, looking hurt.

'Yes, you are,' Lily snapped, rounding on him. 'Deal with it.'

'I am n-'

'Hey!' James yelled. 'Lily, for someone who's always harping on about maturity, you're behaving pretty poorly,' Lily looked at the ground, 'and, Padfoot, she's right, you are a prat.' Sirius looked annoyed but James continued, 'Hey, I'm a prat too, and so is Pete and Remmy's the biggest prat of us all!' James winked at the sandy-haired seventh year, who laughed.

'Git,' Sirius laughed.

'Yes, we're all those too,' Remus said rolling his eyes. 'It's why we get along so well. Have you got anymore callous names for us all or are we past that?'

'Fine,' Sirius sighed, giving in. He walked over to his four-poster and sank onto it, waving a hand at Lily to sit down. She perched herself on the edge of James' bed with a slightly disgusted expression. 'Oh, come on, Moony! I can see you're dying to say something! Spit it out.'

'Well,' Remus said with a sheepish smile, 'let's think about this seriousl- Padfoot! Don't you dare!' James sniggered at Sirius' crestfallen expression. 'You're quite literally stuck together for the next few days so instead of bickering, why don't you metaphorically raise the white flags?'

'Call a truce,' James added, for Peter's benefit. Lily and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. 'Excellent!' James grinned. 'You should shake on it.' Lily glared at him, but he laughed anyway. 'And since we're on the topic of friendship and good deeds and all that, you get my bed.'

'What?!' Lily yelped, colour rushing to her cheeks. 'No! I will not sleep with you, Potter! I don't know what in Merlin's name made you think I would but I won't! I won-'

'I never said that,' he said coolly. Lily stopped carrying on immediately, staring at him curiously. He was offended, partially that she'd think he meant it that way, and also that the idea of even lying next to him seemed to repulse her. She was still watching him with an odd expression he couldn't place, and one that didn't suit her pretty features.

He grinned, unable to be miserable for long; the love of his life was glued to his best friend for a few days, and since James always went where Sirius went, he and Lily could have some nice, hopefully row free time together. He just had to make sure he wasn't over-bearing. She had nowhere to go if she felt uncomfortable. It would be unfair of him to take advantage of that, because, despite what she seemed to think, he really wasn't insensitive.

'I- I don't understand,' she said, and it looked like a struggle for her to say it.

'Wow!' Sirius shouted. 'There's a first. Lily Evans doesn't unders- Ow! Wormy!'

Peter had sidled up and elbowed the shaggy haired boy in the ribs. 'Truce, remember?' he said out of the side of his mouth.

Sirius made a face. 'Fine.'

'Potter, I don't understand,' Lily said impatiently. 'If I'm taking your bed, where ar-'

'I'm taking the floor.'

'Oh.' It was all over her face that Lily had not been expecting him to say this. 'I- no, that's okay... you don't have to do that for me... I'll umm...'

'Lils,' James said with a sigh, 'what in Merlin's name makes you think I'm doing it for you?' Lily gaped at him. She was right of course, he was doing it mostly for her, but she didn't need to know that. He would tell her about his other reasons for doing it. 'My best mate's not going to get any sleep if he's got one arm twisted around and leading to the floor, and since my bed's closest... he'd do it for me, right?' James looked at Sirius who nodded happily. 'Pete?'

Peter nodded and left the room. 'Where-?' Lily asked, as the door closed.

'You'll see,' James replied helpfully. Lily scowled and hopped off the bed so he could move it until it was a foot away from Sirius'. With a grin, Remus duplicated the bedding.

Peter reappeared, red in the face, but dragging Lily's trunk.

'Thanks, Wormy,' James and Sirius said together.

'You got my trunk?' Lily asked. She did not look happy.

'You're welcome,' Remus siad cheerfully, on Peter's behalf.

'We got here yesterday, Lily,' Peter reminded her. 'You weren't even unpacked. It was all too easy.'

'B-but there are charms to stop things being summoned!' she protested. 'Boys can't get up there. I've seen people slide down. It-' James shook his head, wanting to laugh at her naivety. 'How?' she asked. Remus winked. Lily sighed loudly.

'Can we go to dinner?' Peter asked.

James leapt up at once. 'Of course!' he said.

'We just got here, though,' Lily said.

'So keen to spend time with us?' Remus asked.

'No,' Lily said flatly. 'I've been walking around all afternoon, though.'

'But there's food downstairs,' Sirius said, looking confused.

'And the rest of the school,' Lily sighed.

'You can use the cloak again,' James said, holding it out.

Lily looked tempted. 'No,' she said finally. 'They'll see us eventually.'

James nodded approvingly. 'Do you want me to get Marlene or someone then? So you don't have to walk down with us by yourself?'

Lily's eyes widened and she nodded almost desperately. James felt a little twinge of sadness that she hated them - well, not Remus - that much but he pushed that down and went to find the sixth year.

* * *

It was probably the strangest group Lily had ever been a part of. She and Black were in the middle, with Marlene between them, shielding their hands from the front. Potter and Lupin were at the back, shielding from behind. Pettigrew was on Black's left, chatting to Edgar and Amelia and Alice and Frank were on Lily's right.

It had always bothered Lily that her friends - even her younger ones - got on with the Marauders so well. Now, she was just grateful for it. It might make this whole ordeal less painful. They lost the Bones twins to the Ravenclaw table but the rest of the group continued on to the Gryffindor side of the Hall.

They deliberately chose a crowded section of the table, so Lily and Black would have no choice but to sit closely and it wouldn't attract too much attention. Potter and Remus continued a conversation with Black until he and Lily were seated and then sat beside Black while Marlene sat next to Lily. Alice, Frank and Pettigrew were across from them.

'Would you like something to drink, Lily?' Potter asked.

'Yes, please,' she said reluctantly; the other girls from her dormitory, Julianne, Sylvia and Katelyn, were watching her closely and she didn't feel like having to pour her juice with only one hand.

Potter poured her a glass and then Black snagged it out of his grip and drained it. 'Thank you, Prongs.'

'That wasn't yours,' Potter said, laughing.

'Yet I drank it,' Black said. 'Strange how these things work out.'

Potter shook his head and poured Lily another glass of juice. 'Do you want me to load your plate as well, Padfoot?' he asked mockingly, though Lily suspected he would if Black asked him to.

'No, thank you.'

Lily was managing quite well with just one hand; luckily, it was her left hand that was stuck and she still had full use of her right. She spooned mashed potato onto her plate, and after a moment's deliberation, a few slivers of roast beef. She set about eating but it was difficult without being able to use a knife.

Black was having far less luck. His right hand was stuck and he was very obviously not left handed. He'd already knocked over a bowl of peas - several third year girls screeched as they tumbled into their laps - and he was spilling soup everywhere. Next to Lily, Marlene chuckled and stood up.

'Would you mind swapping seats with me, James?'

'Why?' he asked, pausing with his fork in mid-air.

'Because people will think poorly of you if _you_ spoon-feed him.' She tilted her head at Black.

Potter snickered and took Marlene's seat next to Lily. 'If you so much as _try_ to spoon-feed me-' Lily warned.

'Not a chance,' Potter assured her. 'I happen to like my fingers where they are.' Lily smiled slightly. 'If you need a drink or anything, though, let me know.'

'Okay,' she said after a moment. Potter joined Remus in ribbing Black and Marlene - Black was now clumsily attempting to feed her back and she wasn't having any of it - and he and Pettigrew had a hearty discussion about what made-up prophecies Pettigrew could use for his latest Divination assignment.

'I could say I'm going to get a girlfriend,' Pettigrew said.

'You could say _I'm_ going to get a girlfriend,' Potter said with a hopeful glance at Lily.

'Not much chance of that,' she muttered, staring at her roast beef; she had _no_ idea how to cut it one handed.

'Just checking,' Potter said calmly. '_Diffindo_,' he added, pointing his wand at her plate. The beef cut itself into perfectly sized pieces.

'Thank you,' Lily said gratefully.

He nodded and turned back to Pettigrew. 'Where's Dorcas when you need her? She was always good at Divination.'

'Uncanny,' Remus agreed from Marlene's other side. 'It's a pity the Prewett twins aren't here either-' They'd finished a year after Dorcas, in Lily's fourth year. '-or you could have predicted a prank, Wormtail.'

'Still can,' Black said. 'We just need to think of something.' He, Remus, Potter and Pettigrew eyed the Slytherin table.

'Don't you dare,' Lily said crossly. 'I'm not about to get detention by association.'

'You come up with a prediction, then,' Black told her huffily.

'Lily's going to have a very interesting week,' Potter said.

'It's Evans,' she told him, but she thought he might be right.


	8. Chapter 8

'Merlin!' Lily muttered sleepily. 'What time is it?' When she sat up, Remus realised she was still wearing her slightly crumpled school uniform.

'Three in the morning,' Remus said from the other side of the room. He was loading books into his bag, ready for the Marauders' usual early morning study session. Lily made a rude hand gesture and tried to roll over, failing because she and Sirius were still stuck together.

'Paddy, get up!' James bellowed. Remus watched without surprise as James shot a jet of water at him and chuckled when Sirius yelped and sat upright, cursing and just about pulled Lily's arm out of its socket. Remus winced.

She muttered severl hexes she'd very much like to use and tried to bury her head under her pillow. James looked at Remus and winked. 'Lily, honey,' James said gently, 'McGonagall said to wake you. The library's on fire.'

'No, it's not,' she muttered. 'They would have evacuated us by now.'

'Good point,' Remus said thoughtfully. 'James?'

'On it. The spell's "Incendio", right?'

'Potter!' Lily growled sitting up. She looked quite scary with her bed-tussled hair.

'Joking!' James said hastily, tripping over his pile of bedding. He landed sprawled on the floor. Remus chuckled. 'Lils, you know I would never do that!'

She gave him a hard stare that Remus was sure he would have quailed under, but James held his ground. Suddenly, Lily looked away, blushing. James went red too as he looked down at his bare chest.

Sirius relieved the tension in the room by shaking his head like a dog would, trying to get dry. Peter squealed when water hit him, so Sirius pulled out his wand and blasted the fair-haired boy with more liquid. Remus and James laughed hysterically.

'It's not funny!' Lily said, waving her wand to dry the soaking boy.

Peter smiled at her. 'Actually, it was, Lily,' he said. 'But thanks.' He grinned and waved his wand at Sirius.

The shaggy haired boy easily dodged the slow-coming water and shook his head at James. 'More force next time, Wormtail,' he said grinning.

Peter laughed as James asked, 'Where did we go wrong, Pads? Pete had such potential... Next he'll be rubbing shoulders with Slytherins!'

'And what's wrong with that?' Lily asked coolly. 'Sev-'

'-_No_!' James shouted. 'You can't say that name in here. We hexed the room,' he added guiltily.

'What?' Peter demanded. 'Is that why I get those boils?! You told me the house-elves mustn't have washed the sheets properly!' Sirius and James shared a guilty look. 'Moony, did you know about this?'

'It doesn't surprise me,' Remus admitted, amused. 'I certainly didn't believe it was the sheets.'

Sirius clapped him on the back with his free hand, looking proud. 'Nothing gets past you, does it.'

'Very little these days,' Remus said. James sniggered.

'You're all idiots,' Lily said, exasperatedly. She wasn't looking at any of them.

'Lily, none of us sleep in shirts,' Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Most people thought Remus was the perceptive one, but Sirius seemed to be able to read people's minds whenever it suited him. It was quite uncanny.

'I-' she started, still not looking at him.

'Then look at us.' When she didn't, he laughed. 'Get over it.' She managed to look at him incredulously, but baulked when she realised he too was shirtless. He held his own, not looking embarrassed at all, but then, with the number of girls he had slept with that was not really surprising. 'Yes,' he in a decidedly exasperated voice, 'it's a bellybutton. You have one too.'

James howled with laughter. Lily blushed and looked away quickly while Remus and Sirius caught each other's eyes chuckling.

'It's indecent exposure,' Lily insisted, glaring at the ground.

'Hardly,' Remus scoffed. 'It's our dormitory.' Lily opened her mouth to protest but though better of it.

James scooped his pile of books up and squeezed past Peter to the door. 'Are you coming?'

Remus nodded and followed him out. Everything was quiet on the stairs until Lily spoke. 'Wait,' she said slowly. 'How did you get your shirt off without going over me?'

Sirius shook his head then smiled sheepishly. 'Prongs transfigured it into a belt so I could take it off. He changed it back after.' Lily's eyes narrowed.

James hid a chuckle behind his hand but Remus decided to forgo subtlety and laughed loudly; it was rare for Sirius to mess up a spell, but then, he had had to do it left-handed, since his right was attached to Lily.

'Clever,' Lily said. She sounded like she wanted to deny that it was, but couldn't. She was always impressed by advanced magic.

'Moony thought of using transfiguration,' James said brightly. He dropped his books on the common room table. 'I wasn't going to do more than give him the spell then he screwed up and gave himself wings.' Lily snorted, but her eyes shone with laughter, a give-away. Remus did a double-take. Lily Evans was laughing at something James had said.

While James was looking pleased with having amused Lily, Sirius had carefully maneuvered around the table and gone straight to the armchair that he and James always fought over. He sat down with a smug expression, despite the uncomfortable looking position his arm was in, connected to Lily.

James stayed on his feet, watching, looking equally smug. Finally, Lily who had nowhere to sit cleared her throat. Sirius looked up at her expectantly and then pouted. He shuffled over to the couch with a disgruntled expression while James dove onto his vacated seat.

Remus pulled a Charms textbook toward him. The other three Marauders mimicked him.

The only sounds in the quiet common room were those of scratching quills, pages turning, the dying crackles of the fire and Lily's occasional sigh. She hadn't brought any books down and Sirius refused to go back up until he was finished.

'I'm not hallucinating am I?'

'What?' Peter asked absently. Remus wondered if he realised he had ink in his nose.

'Are the Marauders really doing their homework?'

'Yes.' Remus grinned.

'But Black and Potter never do homework,' Lily said.

'Don't we?' Sirius asked crossing out a word. 'Since when do you know so much about us?'

Remus knew very well that her opinion of James and Sirius was already changing. _About time too_, he thought wryly. He and Lily had always gotten along, and Lily and Peter had always been on reasonably neutral ground. He knew though, from their time as prefects that she thought Sirius and James were lazy, attention-seeking boys.

Remus thought himself a good judge of character, and knew that while they could be obnoxious and occasionally arrogant, they were the best friends anyone could ever want; loyal, funny, helpful, selfless, brave, moral- the list could go on forever.

'Figures,' she muttered, finally. 'You study at night so you can show everyone else up in class.' James was paying a little too much attention to his Potions essay and had a slightly hurt expression that Remus doubted came from writing about the Essence of Euphoria.

Remus intervened on his behalf. 'That's where you're wrong, Lily,' he said politely. 'In first year, Padfoot forgot to do his Transfiguration homework so he got up early to do it. Prongs offered to help so he got up too and they woke Pete and me up in the process. We decided we were more alert in the morning, and that we liked the quiet of the common room, so it became routine. Not long after that, you cornered James about never doing his homework so we started doing it in the evenings again. About a day later you told him not to bother pretending to work because it wasn't going to impress you, so we went back to doing it in the mornings.' He glanced at James who was still fixated on his homework. 'He decided you were happier not knowing.'

Lily looked stunned and lapsed into thoughtful silence. James went red and hid behind a textbook. Peter and Sirius looked at each other and Remus could tell they were choking back laughter.

After another few minutes of silent work, James began to talk quietly to himself as he always did when he was thinking hard. 'One spoon of powdered- no, that can't be right. No, wait, yes it is. That was the day Sirius added an extra fig to...'

He continued to mutter which didn't bother any of the others who were well used to ignoring him, but they had stopped working anyway. Remus and Sirius were done and they had nudged Peter in the ribs until he looked up; Lily was watching James chatter away.

Remus could tell she thought his talk was endearing, which amused him, partially because James was oblivious to the whole thing and partially because he would sing while he worked if he thought it would make Lily happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily was still marvelling that Potter had managed to transfigure her rumpled school uniform into a pair of faded jeans and a long-sleeved shirt when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

'James! Hey, Potter!' Lily looked up from her spot on the couch next to Black. Katelyn Reid from her dorm was walking over with a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. She glanced at Black and Lily's hands and then at Potter who was reading _Quidditch through the Ages_. Potter's hazel eyes peered over the top with a wary expression. 'I just wanted to say thanks for a great time last night,' she murmured as she sat down on the arm of his seat. She ran her hands through his messy hair with a small smile. Potter sat tensely, almost without breathing.

He tried to focus on his book but gave up, shooting the blonde an irritated look. Oblivious, she slid into his lap and fussed with his collar. Potter blinked in surprise.

It was clear on Potter's face he thought he was being violated. Black stared at him for a moment and then shook his head slightly. Again Lily wondered if they could read each other's thoughts. Potter's eyes flicked around for a possible escape route. He actually looked quite terrified, especially since Katelyn was straddling him now.

'Reid, what are you doing?' Lily said angrily. The blonde's head whipped around. 'It's obvious he doesn't want you there.'

Katelyn sighed and gave Potter a quick kiss on the cheek. She climbed off him and stared Lily down. 'I was just thanking him for last night,' she said silkily.

Black barked a laugh but didn't say anything. Potter seemed to have gotten over the shock of being attacked and had a relieved expression on his face as he watched her retreat back up to her dormitory. 'She sat on The Seat,' he mumbled, patting the arm of his chair.

'I know, mate,' Black said, sounding annoyed as he glared at the girl's dormitory stairs. Then he laughed. 'She sat on you too.'

Potter wrinkled his nose. 'Please don't remind me.'

'Why? Surely it was an enlightening experience for you, Prongsie? She's not bad looking-'

'No, she isn't. But she's not-' Potter started to say in a quiet voice.

'I know she's not,' Black said, looking amused and resigned at the same time. Potter smiled sheepishly.

'So, I'm curious...' Lily began. 'Obviously there's no way Reid was telling the truth about last night.'

'Obviously. All you had to do was take one look at Jamie's face.'

'Thanks, Padfoot,' Potter laughed.

'It's got me thinking. Now that I know she was lying about that... night-time escapade... I'm curious. How much else is a lie?'

Black raised his free hand. 'Everything you've heard about Remus, Pete and me is right.'

She grinned as she thought of one of the more ludicrous rumours. 'You're gay?'

Black rolled his eyes. 'All right, everything except that one.' He wrinkled his nose. 'That would be incestuous.' Potter looked equally nauseated at the thought of a romantic relationship with one of his "brothers".

After a moment, Black's smug grin was back in place. 'Everything you've heard about us and girls.'

'Everything?' Lily asked shocked. She could easily believe Pettigrew and Black had done everything they'd ever been accused of, but Remus? She raised an eyebrow. 'I've heard some pretty... umm... unusual things...' she said blushing.

Black shrugged, nodding. 'Like I said, everything's true.' He did have the grace to look a little embarrassed.

Lily grimaced. 'And what about you, Potter?'

Potter's eyes flicked to Black's. They seemed to be having a silent argument. Black let out a triumphant sound. 'Aha! Got you there, Prongs!'

Potter sighed. 'Fine. Go ahead.'

'Nothing you've ever heard about Prongs is right,' Black said, still sounding triumphant. Lily frowned in confusion. _Nothing?_

Potter sighed again. 'At the time the guys were beginning to do some stuff, I decided I wasn't going to fool around with girls.' Potter made an apologetic face at Black, who grinned. She guessed this was some sort of ongoing joke between them, that Potter didn't quite approve of Black's casual encounters, and that Black knew how Potter felt, finding it funny. Somehow, though, Lily got the idea that Black respected his almost-brother for not wanting to "fool around with girls".

'I sort of believe you,' she said slowly, in disbelief.

'Told you!' Black shouted, pointing at Potter with his free hand. 'I told you, I told you! Prongs was wrong, Prongs was wrong!'

Potter stuck his tongue out. Black continued to chant about being right. 'Control your Marauder, Potter,' Lily said, annoyed. Black's voice was giving her a headache.

'Control your other half,' Potter shot back, grinning. Lily stared down at her traitorous hand, still stuck to Black's. She made a face at Potter who looked smug, knowing he had won.

'Black!' Lily yelled, hitting his shoulder. 'Shut up!'

Black was stunned into silence, then, 'Prongs, she hit me!'

'But surely something is true?' Lily insisted, ignoring him. It had to be. If it wasn't, Lily was going to have to accept James Potter might not be as bad as she thought he was. And that would be difficult.

'What's true?'

'Every girl above third year claims to have kissed you or slept with you.' Both boys looked surprised she had brought it up again.

'Rumours,' Potter said shrugging.

'Why don't you stop them?'

Black chuckled and petted her shoulder condescendingly. 'In case you haven't noticed, Darling, Marauders have deity status at Hogwarts.'

'Sleeping around is expected of us,' Potter said with a scowl.

'And let's face it,' Black said reaching over to ruffle Potter's hair, making it messier than usual. 'No-one would believe him if he told the truth.'

Lily stewed on that while Potter went upstairs to retrieve a deck of Exploding Snap cards. He and Black spent the majority of the morning building what seemed to be Hogwarts on a smaller scale. Black wasn't very helpful when it came to placing the cards but he was decent at giving directions and always had a card ready to pass to Potter.

Potter's deck was apparently indestructible, so they were folding cards for rooves and bending them for towers. It looked impressive and they had a good portion of the House watching by the time they'd finished. Andy Turpin had run off to get his camera and took a photo of the completed castle just as it exploded. When the cards fluttered down onto the scorched table, they were perfectly straight, as if Potter hadn't bent them at all.

'What are you building this time?' Elizabeth Parkes, a fourth year asked shyly.

'Nothing for now,' Potter said. 'Padfoot and I have very important business to attend to elsewhere.'

The girl and her friends looked rather disappointed but Potter promised them he and Black would build Gringotts next time and they left looking much happier.

'Important business?' Lily asked apprehensively.

'You'll see,' Black said, raising one singed eyebrow at her.


	10. Chapter 10

'_Dissendium_,' Potter whispered.

'Where are we going?' Lily asked again. 'And I swear if you say "you'll see" again I'll-'

'Hogsmeade,' Black sighed, rolling his eyes at James who was only partially visible through the witch's hump.

'_What_?' Lily screeched. They'd actually been halfway decent all morning. She hadn't been _enjoying_ their company, but it hadn't been that bad. Until now. 'No! Potter, you're Head Boy, you can't let students go wandering off the school grounds! It's dangerous and irresponsible and I'll tell Professor McGonagall if you go!'

Potter sighed and actually looked ready to listen to her, but Black - damn him - intervened. 'You get your arse into that tunnel, James Potter!' he ordered in a very business-like voice.

Potter laughed, climbing back down. 'Yes, Mum.'

'And you need to get that knot out of your wand, Lils.'

'I'm not going,' Lily said firmly.

'I am,' Black said shrugging. Lily's face hardened as she thought through the implications. Potter had clambered out of the statue again and was about three feet from them when Black pointed at the passageway.

'Prongs! In!' he barked. 'We need more Dittany and bandages and that Murtlap stuff, and there is no way in hell I'm carrying it all one-handed.'

That made absolutely no sense to Lily, but that seemed to seal the deal for Potter. He nodded. 'Hopefully you're un-stuck by then, Pads, or I'm as good as dead,' he said as he dropped through the witch's hump.

'Lily, I'm going to lower you down and Prongs is going to catch you.'

'Black, if we get caught and expelled, I _will_ murder you.'

'Simple solution,' Black said. 'Don't get us caught.'

'Me?! What abou-'

'Lils, we do this all the time. We never get caught. You're the only new factor here, so if we get caught, it's your fault.'

Lily realised she was going with them, willingly or not. She already knew better than to try to talk them out of it. She had a feeling Potter would listen if she begged him not to go, but Black would march on, dragging her behind anyway.

'Can't I get down myself?' she asked, gesturing to the statue.

'Easily... If you were on your own. But we're stuck together and I don't fancy dislocating my shoulder.'

'Fine!' she growled. 'Potter, are you ready?'

'Yes.' Lily could have sworn there was a smile in his voice. Black gently lowered her through the hole into the darkness, a process made awkward by their joined arms. She was just wondering where Potter was when a pair of large, warm and surprisingly gentle hands gripped her waist and set her on her feet.

Her arm tugged slightly as Black dropped down next to her. She saw they were standing in a tunnel, one which went completely black when Black sealed the entrance.

'_Lumos_,' Lily whispered. Potter and Black blinked in the light. 'So why do you need Healing potions and bandages?'

'You can never be too careful,' Potter said, sounding anxious. Black shot him a worried look. Potter hastily changed the subject. 'What else do we need?'

'Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs... stuff like that,' Black said instantly. 'Our stores are running low.'

'Firewhiskey?' Lily asked with a resigned sigh.

'Yep.' Black grinned excitedly.

'From Rosmerta?'

'She had a soft spot for Marauders,' Black informed her.

'Of course she does,' Lily grumbled. It seemed like everyone except her did. 'You're all of age, right?'

'Right. Even Jamie's been seventeen for a few months.' Potter rolled his eyes. So he was the youngest. 'But this has been going on since end of fourth year.'

'What?!' Lily had nothing against them drinking, especially since they were all of age... but fourth year?!

'Everyone except Prongs was fifteen by then,' Black said defensively. 'Besides, Rosmerta gets it; boys are curious and want to try alcohol. She knows that, and by that point, she knew us fairly well too. She knew if she didn't sell to us, we'd find someone else who would. She'll give us a bottle of Firewhisky every two weeks, but only if we promise that's all the alcohol we'll drink during that time and that we won't come back for more before the two weeks is up. That way, she knows that what we're drinking is good quality, but also that we won't over-indulge. Oh, and we're not allowed to use re-filling charms.'

'Fair enough,' Lily said, surprising herself. 'So that rumour's true then, that you drink?'

'It's three quarters true,' Black said, his stormy eyes flicking to Potter's face. 'We haven't been off-our-face drunk in quite some time and it's almost always longer than two weeks between bottles. It's not like the three of us have a glass every night, either. That went bad a few years ago.'

Potter grimaced obviously remembering. 'You and Moony were sick as dogs...'

Black chuckled, turning to Lily. 'The three of us were.'

'"The three of us?"' Lily asked. 'Who doesn't-'

'Me,' Potter said quietly. Lily stopped walking, but Black didn't notice and half-dragged her until she caught up with him.

'Really?' Lily asked in a flat voice. 'So I'm to believe that you don't actually mess around with girls and that you've never touched Firewhiskey in your life?'

'Oh, no, I've tried it before.' Potter said easily, 'I've drunk with the guys once and got absolutely smashed. It was horrible but like Sirius said, we were curious... After that... I just don't see the appeal, you know.'

'He hated it,' Black added, elbowing him with his free arm. 'Moony and I coaxed him into trying it again and he went to bed feeling sick after the second glass.'

Lily laughed at Potter's embarrassed expression. 'I like to be in control, you see. I can have fun sober, and carry on like the rest of them, but my judgement is sound.' He grinned. 'Believe it or not, that's actually a good thing.'

Lily eyed him thoughtfully. 'Is it weird that I believe you?'

Potter grinned, ruffling his messy hair. Black looked between the two of them with a smug expression and said, 'Very.' The three of them laughed.

They were quiet for a bit, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Then Potter spoke, 'So, Lils,' he said cheerfully, 'this isn't quite how I imagined our first trip to Hogsmeade...'

Lily smiled grudgingly. 'I never imagined one, full-stop.'

Potter made a face. 'Well, we're past that now, so maybe next time there's a trip – or if you just feel like going – we could go together?' Lily's temper ignited and she glared at Potter, not even deigning to respond with words. He flinched, hastily backing away. 'I was just wondering!'

'Just like you wonder every day,' Lily snapped, her good mood gone.

'You might have an epiphany,' Black said helpfully.

Potter grinned. 'One day you'll realise I really love you and that you love me back.'

'Unlikely.' Potter's face fell. 'Honestly, don't you get tired of being rejected?'

'You have no idea,' Black muttered darkly, sharing a look with James.

'_I_ get tired of rejecting you!' Lily said shrilly.

Potter's face lit up. 'That's what I keep hoping for.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, Potter. Give. Up.'

'I can't,' he said so quietly that she wasn't sure he said anything at all.


	11. Chapter 11

'No! Not them. _Take me!_ Take me! _NO!_' Potter began to thrash around from his bed on the floor, pushing his blanket away. Worried, Lily sat up as much as she was able while being stuck to a sleeping Black and tried to shift so she could get closer to him.

His hair was damp with sweat and he was panting. Lily ducked as his arm went flying overhead to cast a spell at an unknown attacker.

'Potter?' Lily said, reaching out to shake his shoulder as he continued to roll around.

'_Mum! Dad!_ No! Padfoot, help me! No! _Help me_!'

'Potter! James!' Lily shook him harder.

'Aaargh!' Potter screamed, sitting upright. He looked around wildly, like a child after a nightmare. 'Lils?' he asked, looking confused. She was startled to see tears shining in his hazel eyes. 'Merlin! What was I saying?' he said, brushing his tears away.

'A lot of "no, take me" and something about your parents and Black.'

In the dim moonlight, Lily saw Potter's face darken and his bottom lip tremble. 'Sorry for waking you up,' he muttered and lay down again.

'I wasn't asleep anyway,' Lily murmured. She had actually been lying awake, wondering if the Marauders were really as bad as she thought. 'Are you all right?' Potter nodded, but she saw his shoulders shake.

'James...'

'No,' he croaked, punching his pillow.

'Come here,' she said gently, patting the mattress next to her.

'No.' He really did sound like a stubborn child.

'James Potter,' she said dangerously. 'Come here. Just because I've realised you're not a total toe-rag recently doesn't mean I won't hex you if you make me angry.' He ignored her. 'Or I'll wake one of the others and have them sort it out instead.' That got him moving. He sighed quietly, stood and climbed onto his bed next to her. 'What were you dreaming of?'

'Don't worry about it,' he muttered.

'Potter.'

'What happened to "James"? I quite like it when you call me by my first name.'

'James,' Lily said quietly. She hesitantly took his hand. 'What were you dreaming about?'

He sighed noisily, eyes scanning her face in the moonlit room. 'My parents.'

'Are they-'

'Dead. They were murdered in July,' Potter - _James_' - voice cracked on the last word. 'D-Dad was an Auror. Voldemort targeted him and Mum. All my Uncles and Aunts and Grandparents were killed too,' he said bitterly. 'We were at Moony's for the day. He'd been... er... sick, but he was coming back to the Manor and we were helping him get ready.

'Then,' James said, his voice cracking slightly, 'I got an owl from Dumbledore while we were there, saying I should come home straight away. I did - Padfoot and I Apparated the second I got it - and we got there in time for them to die.'

'Oh, James!' Lily whispered. She pulled him toward her with her free arm, but he pushed away.

'I don't want your pity!'

'What? James, I'm not-'

His tone softened. 'Yes, you are. That's why I didn't let the _Prophet_ run the report. I don't want people to know. I don't want to be the boy with no parents. I don't want people to look at me, and feel sorry for me.' He took a deep breath. 'It's nice to know people care but that isn't going to bring them back, so what's the point?' He laughed humourlessly. 'I just want to remember them in peace, without people springing condolences on me every time I turn around. I want to get through N.E.W.T.'s and I want to do well. I want to make them proud.' He smiled again, without humour. 'I actually think that's why Dumbledore made me Head Boy, as a distraction.'

'You don't... blame yourself, do you?' she asked quietly.

'I did,' James said. 'And then Elaine - Moony's mum - and Moony and Padfoot talked some sense into me.'

'Good,' she said firmly. 'And... you didn't have to but you did anyway, so tha- thank you for telling me,' she said finally. She squeezed his hand once and then let go. He slid off the bed and onto his pile of blankets on the ground.

*** * ***

Sirius opened his eyes and rolled over. Lily's eyes snapped up to meet his. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept.

'You look like hell, Lils.'

'Thanks,' she whispered sarcastically. Then she looked guilty. 'Sorry. I'm tired. I didn't sleep.'

'I figured. Any particular reason?' he whispered, waggling an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. 'I was... thinking.'

'About?' he pressed.

She gazed at him appraisingly, with slightly narrowed eyes. She sighed. 'I'm beginning to think Remus might not be the most perceptive Marauder.' Sirius grinned. 'I was wondering if I'm actually right about anything... If you four really are as horrible as I made myself believe you are.'

'We're really not that bad,' Sirius assured her.

'I know. Or I'm beginning to,' she said softly. Her bright eyes fell on James' sleeping form and a small smile touched her lips. Sirius grinned but didn't say anything. He just watched her watching him.

The peaceful moment was ruined by Remus' thrashing. He was yelping and snarling and snapping at invisible attackers.

Lily turned to stare at him, worried. 'Should we wake him up?'

'No,' Sirius said quickly. Remus was a Werewolf. Even as a human his bite could be deadly. 'He always does this.'

'Oh.' She grinned suddenly. 'So does every Marauder have vivid nightmares?'

'What do you mean?' he asked cautiously.

'Well, Remus is having one as we speak, Peter squeaks like a mouse when he dreams and you and James...' her expression clouded over. Sirius hid a grin. Had she just referred to James as James?!

'He told you?' Sirius said, unsurprised. James would tell Lily anything she asked without too much fuss.

'Last night,' she whispered. 'He was yelling and crying. It was horrible. You do it too, you know,' she said shyly. 'Call for your parents.'

He shook his head. 'I call for James'.'

Lily's eyes filled with tears and before he knew what was happening, she had hugged him. It was an awkward hug, with their hands stuck together, but Sirius appreciated it anyway. 'I'm sorry.'

'There are no words for it,' he croaked. 'The helplessness...' He shook his head suddenly, like a dog with wet fur. He smiled weakly. 'Can we not talk about this?' Lily nodded and he was grateful. 'So... new topic...' He laughed suddenly, his humour returning. 'Hmm... Who's the best without a shirt?'

Lily blushed. 'I'm not answering that!' she said, mortified. She swatted at his shoulder.

'Oh, come on! And then I'll tell you who I think is the best looking girl. Shirtless, of course.'

'No thank you,' Lily said looking ill. 'I really don't need to hear that.'

'What if it's you?'

Lily made a face. 'I still don't need to hear it.'

'It's not you,' Sirius said, a little apologetically. Lily didn't seem to mind. 'You're not bad looking though,' he added honestly. 'Especially in those pyjamas.'

'Si- Black-' Lily started, pulling her quilt up.

'I'm just messing with you,' Sirius said grinning.

'Well, stop,' Lily said, annoyed.

'Fine,' Sirius said shrugging as if it was her loss. 'In exchange for me being nice, you have to tell me! Who's the best looking Marauder?'

'Sirius! I am not having this conversation!'

'Please?' Sirius said giving her his best puppy-dog look. She buried her face in her hands. 'Pretty, pretty, please?!'

'No,' Lily groaned. 'I honestly don't care how you look.'

'But I want to know if I'm beautiful inside and out!' Sirius cried.

Lily laughed but shook her coppery curls, refusing to answer. 'What are we doing today?' she asked, changing the subject.

Sirius scowled at the change of topic. 'Not sure. I think we'll want to keep out of the public eye as much as possible so we'll stick around here, or maybe go to the Head's common room... You should probably sleep at some point today.'

'I'll just go to bed early tonigh-'

'Morning,' a sleepy voice interrupted. Remus. Sirius glanced at him in concern. His voice was raspy and he was paler than usual.

'Morning... Rem, you look like shit.'

'Thanks, Padfoot. What guy doesn't want to wake up and instantly have their appearance compared to faecal matter?' Remus snapped.

'Yeesh! Is it that time of the month?' Sirius teased. 'Or did you just wake up on the cranky side of the bed?'

'Keep talking and you'll never wake up again,' Remus promised, flinging a pillow in their direction. Lily looked taken-aback at seeing sweet, friendly Remus acting so narky. Sirius hid a grin. He was always like this on full-moons. Sirius lobbed a balled up sock across the room with such precise aim that it hit Peter, effectively waking him up.

'Wormy,' Sirius said, 'wake Prongs and take Moony to the Hospital Wing. He's not feeling well.' Remus groaned.

Peter rolled out of bed and stumbled over to poke James. 'Prongs. Prongs. James. Prongs.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. James wasn't a heavy sleeper, but a timid poke and Peter whispering his name wasn't going to do it. He grinned as an idea came to him. 'Lils, do me a favour and call James' name.'

'Po-'

'His real name.'

'James?' she said, confused. James' hazel eyes snapped open. She grinned. 'The library's on fire.'

'Sweet Merlin!' James cried, sitting upright. 'Not the library! Lily loves the library! Wait. Lily?!' Lily was tearing up with laughter and Sirius would have been, but he was distracted by Remus' quiet groans of pain. 'What are you doing up here, Lils?' James asked confused. 'Does McG- Oh.' He laughed, looking at their hands. 'Right, never mind.' He stretched and Lily pointedly looked away.

James stood, took one look at Remus and said, 'Moony, you look like you could use the Hospital Wing. Pete, come with me. Padfoot, stay here.' He looked at Lily. 'Obviously you have to stay if Paddy's staying. You look tired so I'd suggest you get some sleep.' Lily stared at him with her mouth open. Even Sirius was impressed with how quickly he'd woken and got moving, and that his immediate response was to do exactly what Sirius would have done. They were like brothers after all. 'Up we get, Moony,' James said cheerfully. Remus growled. 'Good morning to you too.'

Remus seemed to snap out of it. He smiled weakly and threw his feet over the side of the bed. James summoned a shirt and helped him get it on and he and Peter helped him to the door. It closed with a crack behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily and Sirius were alone in the boys' dormitory. Lily was doing homework and Sirius was sitting on his bed, drumming his feet on the floor.

Lily had never seen him so agitated. She knew he had missed Quidditch trials that afternoon, but surely that wouldn't make him this antsy, would it? She had been there when he talked to Marlene and explained why he couldn't make it. She had promised him a position on the team anyway.

A wolf howled in the distance and he stiffened, his hands clenching into fists. Lily watched him out of the corner of her eye.

'So when will the others be back?'

'Remmy will probably be in the Hospital Wing overnight and I wouldn't put it past Pete and Jamie to try to stay with him,' Sirius said quickly. He returned to glaring out the window at the full-moon. Lily was confused.

'Bl- Sirius.' His head whipped around so he could stare at her. 'Yes, it's your first name. I have one too,' she mocked.

'B-but-?'

'Are you feeling all right? Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing and get you a Calming Drought.'

'No!' Sirius said in a strangely high-pitched voice. 'I don't want to make you sit there with me.'

'I don't mind if you're not feeling well,' she said, worried now. 'Besides, the other three will be there too.'

'No, I'm happy here,' Sirius blabbed. Lily watched him with concern.

* * *

Sirius was pacing. Lily was being dragged behind him, bewildered, but she didn't say anything. She just let him act like a crazy person and for that, he was grateful.

This night was going to kill him. Every time Sirius heard Remus' howl, shivers went down his spine. Things were hard at the best of times on full-moons, and often it took both he and James to keep Remus under control.

Tonight, James was alone. Tonight, James was stuck in a confined space with a Werewolf and Sirius wasn't there to help. As a stag, James was big and strong enough to hold his own, but he could hardly take the offensive except with his antlers or a well-aimed kick. Sirius, as a dog, could nip and scratch and also give warning growls and barks. James could only bleat.

Peter was useful for pranks and for getting past the Whomping Willow, but once Remus transformed, he was useless, since a rat had no chance against a Werewolf. He usually hid under the furniture in the Shrieking Shack. James was alone.

Sirius aimed a kick at his bed, cursing loudly when it hurt his toe. Lily watched with wide eyes. Remus howled outside again and he clenched his hands until his knuckles went white. Lily obviously couldn't hear it, but Sirius, with Animagus hearing, heard snarling.

He froze and Lily walked into the back of him. Lily stammered and apology he hardly heard; things outside had just gone quiet. Too quiet. Far, far too quiet.

'Shit!' he cursed, running to the window. He couldn't see much happening. Everything was still. Then, he heard a faint crack. It had come from the general direction of Hogsmeade. Sirius swore again. Peter couldn't Apparate, so it had to be James, and James would only Apparate if someone was hurt.

'Did you hear that?' Lily asked tentatively. It was a clear, still night. Of course she'd heard the crack too. He realised his behaviour was scaring her, and felt immediately guilty. Sirius nodded, unable to choke out an answer. He was still for less than a second.

Then he dived for his trunk and began to throw things out of it. Finally, his hand closed on the Marauder's Map.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' he whispered. He honestly didn't care that Lily was peering at the map over his shoulder. Ink spread across the surface of the parchment and Sirius searched the grounds for any sign of his fellow Marauders.

He found Peter's dot, moving alarmingly quickly toward the castle. Sirius scanned the border for any sign of the other two and found nothing. This was bad. He could feel it.

* * *

The absence of the huge, bear-like dog didn't upset the Werewolf, it made him angry. And he took that anger out on the stag. The stag didn't blame him, knowing the wolf couldn't help it. He was a little shaken though, already bleeding heavily and quite badly wounded... He glanced out the boarded window.

Another few minutes, and he knew the worst would be over. It was always bad just after the transformation, and got better as the night progressed. The stag cursed himself for not delaying his arrival.

The wolf snarled savagely and the stag jumped back, but the Werewolf's teeth still grazed his flank. The stag made a funny sniffling sound and gently nudged the wolf, who snapped.

A line of blood sprung up on the stag's face and he leapt out of the way, knocking over a bedside table in the process. Puddles of blood made the dusty floorboards slippery for the stag's hooves and he fell, crashing to the ground.

The wolf lunged, tearing at his front leg, his shoulder, his neck, anywhere he could get his long, razor sharp teeth. The stag kicked, but with his antlers caught in the moth-eaten curtains, couldn't move properly. Finally he managed to get free and limped over to the door. He hurt everywhere.

He bleated twice loudly and the wolf howled. The stag's vision blurred. He needed to get out of there. As much as he had felt obliged, it had been a mistake to go without the dog tonight.

He bleated again and a rat scurried out from under the dilapidated bed. The wolf snapped playfully at it, whacking it with his huge paw. The rodent squealed, but he really wasn't hurt, just terrorised. The wolf could be gentle when he wanted to be. The stag watched for any signs of hostility, but none came.

His breathing was laboured, coming in odd gusts through his nose and the hole in his neck. Blood dribbled onto the floor. His three healthy legs trembled beneath him and he collapsed onto the hard floorboards with a loud thump.

The rat ran over and so did the wolf. The stag feebly attempted to get up, to defend himself, but he needn't have worried. The wolf nuzzled his neck softly and licked the stag's nose, a whine building in his throat. His ears were back and his tail tucked between his legs. He whimpered.

The stag's eyes were falling closed. He tried to resist sleep, knowing if he slept he'd probably never wake up. He tried to stand again, and the wolf pressed against him for support. This time, he succeeded and limped over to the door, leaving a sticky trail of red behind him.

The wolf snapped at his ear, but immediately let go. It was as if instinct had kicked in, but something else had smothered it. Even as he was dying, the stag was able to appreciate the control.

The wolf gave the stag a hard look, one that clearly said "get out" and then retreated as far away from the door as possible. The rat scarpered past and out under the door, but the stag was stuck. Still shaking, he began to change.

Less than a second later, a boy was standing in its place. James Potter saw the wolf tense and scrambled out the door, locking it from the other side. The wolf hit the closed door with a bang, but didn't make it through. He howled once and was quiet.

James crumpled to the floor of the Shrieking Shack, gasping for air. His injuries were far more pronounced when he was in human form, especially his mangled neck.

Peter transformed and hurried to his side. He performed a few very basic healing charms – one to stop the some of the bleeding, one to stop James from passing out – it was too dangerous for James to rest now, and there was no way Peter was capable of getting him out if he was unconscious – and one to replace the blood he was losing so quickly.

'Help,' James whispered hoarsely. 'We need help.'

'I know,' Peter croaked, fat tears leaking from his eyes. 'What do I do?'

James briefly considered getting to St Mungo's but decided it wasn't worth it. Too many questions from too many people, and he doubted he could Apparate there in his weakened state. He'd probably Splinch himself and die anyway, and if Peter tried to Apparate them, he'd die for sure.

'Get Padfoot,' James said clearly. He cursed himself for not knowing how to send Patronus messages. 'Don't tell anyone anything until you've seen him.'

'Lily's with him,' Peter squeaked.

James smiled weakly. 'Right now, I couldn't care less. Run.'

Peter turned and fled, transforming into a rat mid-stride. He would be faster that way, James knew, but not fast enough. He was dying, he could feel it, feel the blood soaking the carpet he was on, feel the erratic throbbing of his heart.

'Wormy, wait!' James mumbled. The rat turned to stare at him. 'If- if the worst happens,' he took a deep breath, 'I love you guys an- and Lily too, okay?' The rat nodded. 'Wait!' James' whole frame shook with a hacking cough. A lump of congealed blood dribbled onto his chin. 'Pete, tell Remus this isn't his fault. I would have come to the next full-moon.'

The rat squeaked miserably and scampered off. At least he had spared Peter the torment of seeing the light in his eyes dimming.

James started to list the people he loved to pass time he still had left. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mum, Dad, Noddy. James paused, hope flooding in as surely as blood was flooding out. Noddy.

'Noddy,' James whispered. He heard a crack.


	13. Chapter 13

'Sirius! What's happening?! Why are you acting-' Lily didn't have a word to describe how he was acting, '-like this?' she finished lamely; Sirius had grabbed his wand and was dragging Lily to the door when there was a loud crack behind them.

He spun and the look on his face was one of complete shock. '_Noddy_?!'

'Master Sirius,' the little house elf squeaked through her tears. Sirius had already pushed past her to James. Lily's hand flew to her mouth when she saw him. 'Master is calling Noddy and telling her to be bringing him to this place.'

'Clever boy,' Sirius breathed as he knelt by his broken best-friend.

'Paddy!' James said, coughing blood. Sirius swore and wiped his mouth with a bed-sheet.

'We have to get him to a teacher!' Lily cried, finding her voice. There was one long gash across James face, going from just below his right eye to the bottom of the left side of his face. His neck was a bloody mess. It looked as if someone or _something_ had tried to tear his throat out. His arms were mangled.

He was wearing the same pair of jeans he had left in several hours ago, and the same grey t-shirt, but they were unrecognisable from the blood.

'No!' Sirius half-sobbed. 'No, we can't. Lily, we can't, _please_.'

She looked at his agonised face and at James' pallid, pained one. 'Don't be stupid, Black!' she shouted. 'Look at him!'

'I can see him, thank you!' Sirius bellowed.

'Not a teacher, please not,' James choked, his terrified eyes meeting Sirius' and then Lily's.

'Fix this, then,' she said giving Sirius her Head Girl stare, though she seriously doubted he would be able to heal James. 'If this gets any worse, I _will_ get McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.' And then she started to cry.

Sirius nodded shakily and tapped James with his wand. His shirt vanished, revealing his bloodstained, torn chest. Sirius waved his wand and some of the smaller cuts vanished, as well as those on his arms. All that remained were some small, hardly noticeable scars.

'Noddy, could you please go into the bathroom and get me the brown box?' The Elf nodded and was back a moment later with a smaller version of a school trunk which she gave to Sirius. She stepped away from the boys to stand by Lily, and pat her hand, sobbing quietly.

Sirius unstoppered the stopper of a bottle of Dittany with a shaking hand and tipped most of it over James' chest and neck. James groaned as Sirius waved his wand and the skin made a sizzling sound. Sirius' lip trembled as he began to dig through the chest for medicines.

Over the next half hour, Sirius added several of the other potions and ointments and James' condition improved. He was conscious the whole time, but extremely unresponsive, only groaning occasionally, and he never talked back when they asked questions.

'Lily, Lily, look away.'

'Why?' she demanded.

'I have to take off his jeans. He won't be naked but-'

'Right,' she muttered. Despite the severity of the situation, she still flushed. She heard him mutter a few more spells and then summon his pyjama pants. After quiet rustling, she deemed it safe to turn around. Sirius then vanished the blood.

Lily stared. He was completely healed. There were a few scars, but he was fine. His breathing was a little fast, but he wasn't spitting blood anymore.

'Thanks, Padfoot.' James' eyes fluttered closed. Sirius' drawn face managed a tiny smile before he started to cry. Lily – sure now that he was okay – wiped away her tears, siphoned the blood off his hands, both boys' clothing, off the floor and lastly the bedclothes. She levitated James onto his four-poster bed. Sirius immediately got up to sit next to him.

'Sirius,' Lily said quietly, 'w-what do you want me to do about the House-Elf?' The little elf was peeking over the end of the bed at her sleeping Master, tears streaming out of her huge, blue eyes.

Sirius pulled his gaze away from James reluctantly, wiping his eyes. He slid off the bed and went to crouch by the Elf, pulling her into a tight, one-handed hug, whispering, 'Thank you, Noddy,' over and over, so fervently Lily's heart almost broke. He whispered something else to her and she nodded, kissed his forehead and Disapparated. Sirius went to sit next to James again.

She and Sirius jumped when the door slammed. Sirius nodded in his general direction and Peter hurried over to sit on James' other side.

'Peter, you're covered in blood too!' Lily exclaimed. 'Are you hurt?'

He shook his head. 'It's all Prongs'... how did he get here? Did he Apparate?'

'You can't Apparate into or out of the school grounds,' Sirius said absently. Lily raised an eyebrow. She had been just about to say the same thing.

'_Tergeo_,' Lily muttered, pointing her wand at him.

'Hey, thanks,' Peter said with a forced grin. She didn't quite manage a smile. He met Sirius' eyes. 'Did you heal him?'

Sirius nodded, running a hand through his hair. 'It was bad... Did you see what happened?'

'Most of it,' Peter whispered. He began to tremble at the thought.

'And?'

'It was _bad_, Padfoot. We were there too early so he was still really aggressive from the pain of transforming.' Lily listened with horrified interest. Transforming? What in Merlin's name had they been doing?

'I hid as usual,' Peter admitted sheepishly, 'but I saw the whole thing from under the bed. It was... messy. Prongs slipped in his blood and got his... er... head tangled in the curtains.' Sirius made a face that made Lily think he wanted to laugh.

'That was when he...er...' Peter clutched his throat. Sirius swallowed, hardly able to nod. 'After that he tried to get to the door and started to... call me. I came out and he sort of toyed with me and then Jamie collapsed and we both went over to see him... it was like the monster died. He was whimpering and whining and just really upset and then he helped Prongs up and retreated to the far side of the room so he could get out.

'Prongs made it out and then collapsed in the hallway. He told me to get you and then as I was leaving, he told me he loves us, and you, Lily, and he said it wasn't Moony's fault and then he said he would have come to the next f- would have come next month.'

'He thought he was going to die,' Sirius said softly. Peter nodded in such a grave way that Lily began to cry again; _"He told me he loves us, and you, Lily,"_ echoed over and over in her head. She had always thought he was just stringing her along, that James wanted her because he couldn't have her... but perhaps he really did care. He had thought he was going to die.

In a strange way, she couldn't imagine life at Hogwarts without James, or even life at home; most holidays, she got letters from him that she chose to ignore. Now that she thought about it, James had always been a constant in her life, hardly changing from one year to the next and always there, whether she wanted him or not.

*** * ***

It was about four in the morning when Remus ran in. He looked pale and haggard and had several fresh grazes on his face, but that didn't seem to worry him. He went straight to Sirius' side and gazed down at James with an unreadable expression.

'He's not-?' he choked, tears welling in his chocolate eyes.

'He's fine,' Sirius assured him. "He was conscious when he got here and while I healed him.'

'Ouch,' Remus said, wincing.

'He seemed beyond pain, to be honest,' Sirius said grimly. Remus' face shadowed over. Lily was sitting on Sirius' bed, her eyes moving over James' lifeless form.

James woke at five. He sat up, looking around in bemusement at the four sleepy, worried seventh years seated next to him and then Sirius forced a Blood-Replenishing Potion down his throat.

While James coughed and spluttered and made feeble comments about attempted murder and drowning in Sirius' Potions, Sirius, who looked like he was trying not to cry, hugged him roughly, growling something unintelligible into his ear. Lily adjusted herself on the bed so Sirius could get two arms around his best friend's neck.

Remus was letting his tears flow freely now that James was awake. He and and Peter hugged them and the four Marauders sat there huddled together for close to ten minutes. Things had been bad before, but they'd never come so close to losing one of their own, and that was more than a little scary. Remus couldn't help but think it was his fault.

'Moony?' James' weak and muffled voice asked from somewhere within the circle of their arms. 'I can hear you thinking and I swear if you get all self-pitying I'll never talk to you again.'

Remus grinned half-heartedly. 'I'm sorry, Prongs, so, so sorry, but I won't be selfish. If you decide to stop talking to me, I'll respect your choice an-'

'You prat!' James growled and then coughed. He wormed his way out of the hug so he could glare at his friend. He was so pale and weary that it didn't have the desired effect, but it was the thought behind it that made Remus recoil slightly.

'Let me amend that,' James mumbled. 'If you get all self-pitying, I will personally seek out my broomstick and beat you over the head with it.'

Remus laughed. 'Thanks, Prongs. But I'm still sorry...'

Sirius smacked the back of his head. 'Weren't you listening?'

'I was, but I'm still-'

'Say sorry one more time and I'll beat you with my broomstick and then feed what's left to the Giant Squid,' James threatened as he sank back into his pillows. Sirius sniggered, more at the mention of the Giant Squid than the threat itself.

Remus' eyes welled up as he looked around at the three best friends anyone could ever have. 'Thanks,' he croaked, more tears dribbling down his pale cheeks. He took a deep steadying breath and looked at the red-headed witch. She was one of them now, whether she realised it or not. There were just some things you couldn't go through without becoming friends, and tonight was undoubtedly one of them. Sirius was clearly thinking the same.

Sirius glanced at Remus, who nodded. The shaggy haired Marauder met the gazes of the other two Marauders. Peter nodded reluctantly and James nodded, managing to look determined.

'Lily, I think I-' Remus began.

'-I think _we_ owe you an explanation,' Sirius finished.

'If you want one?' James added, staring at her nervous face. Lily nodded slowly.

'Moony?' Peter said by way of invitation.


	14. Chapter 14

For a few stunned seconds, all Lily could think was that Severus Snape, her ex-best friend, had been right. 'You're a Werewolf.' She was pleased at how rational her voice sounded. 'You're not joking? You're serious?'

'Of course not,' Remus said smirking. 'That's Sirius.' Then he sighed. 'I am a Werewolf.'

'Wow.' She stared at him as if she had never seen him before.

She glanced out the window to check the moon. Outside, it was waning, but had obviously been full several hours ago. 'So you... attacked him,' she whispered, looking at James. Her hands flew to her mouth. 'But then-?!'

Sirius held up a hand and took a deep breath, looking at Peter and then James. 'Lily, what we're about to tell you cannot be repeated.' Lily's eyes widened and she nodded. He seemed to steel himself and then said, 'We're Animagi.'

Lily gaped at them all, waiting for someone to announce this was all a prank. No one said anything. 'But that's really advanced magic! Most full-grown wizards can't- Are you really- That's so irresponsible and- and- How long?' she finished with a whisper.

'Start of fifth year,' Peter answered quietly. 'But we had the idea since first.'

'Unregistered?' James nodded. 'Why?'

'We realised the truth about Remmy's condition in first year. When we figured out his Great Aunt had died three times in four months we figured something was up and started recording details about the date, weather, his appearance... It was actually you who solved it.'

'Me?' Lily said, shocked.

'Jamie asked you out one night Rem wasn't there. He compared his love for you to the moon and you started quoting Shakybeer-'

'Shakespeare,' Lily and Remus corrected quietly.

'Yes, him,' Sirius said seeming unfazed. 'Anyway, I wrote down the moon phase for the first time... After that we figured it out. We read in a book we could become Animagi and we would be able to be with him on full-moons. Once we had a solution, the three of us confronted him at the beginning of second year. He confirmed everything.'

'I thought they would leave me,' Remus whispered, staring at his hands. 'That they wouldn't be my friends because I'm a monster.'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Lily said. 'Whatever else these three prats are, they're not disloyal. Nor am I for that matter. I'm still going to talk to you after this.'

'That's what they said,' Remus said with a wry smile. 'Brushed it off as my "furry little problem".'

James and Sirius grinned as Lily muttered something about a rabbit. She massaged her temples with her small fingers, successfully hitting herself in the face with Sirius' hand. He laughed quietly but she barely heard.

She could hardly believe they had managed to keep a secret as large as this and for so long. She also found it shocking that their biggest accomplishment was the one they had kept quiet, and all to help a friend. It was more evidence to support her developing theory that the Marauders were actually good people.

'And you couldn't go tonight because we're stuck,' she mumbled, looking at Sirius. He grimaced. 'No wonder you were so fidgety.' She looked up, staring curiously at them with her emerald eyes. 'What are you then?'

Peter looked at her. 'A rat.'

'Sirius?'

'A dog. With fur like this,' he said mussing his shaggy black hair.

'James?'

James made a face. 'I'm Prongs,' he muttered.

'Prongs?' Lily asked. She suddenly realised their nicknames were about their Animagus forms. 'So what? A deer?'

'Deer?' James asked looking appalled. 'I'm a stag.'

'Wow,' she muttered, struggling to make sense of the night's complicated events. Lily wasn't sure what her face looked like but James pulled her into a tight hug. 'You know you're a prat, right?' she whispered into James chest.

'Yeah,' he said with a grin, 'but that's not worth crying over.' To her embarrassment, Lily realised she was sobbing loudly.

'I can cry if I want to,' she blubbered. 'You're the most idiotic prats I've ever met but your hearts are in the right place... I knew you cared about each other, but tonight is just- When you all hugged and- and you were dying, James!'

'"Were" being the key word here,' Sirius said, almost smugly. Lily shot him a watery glare.

'Besides,' James said cheerfully. 'You hate me, remember? True you've never told me to be mauled by a Wolf,' he winked at Remus who looked sheepish, 'but the intent was there.'

Lily shook her head horrified. 'I've never hated you!' The Marauders looked skeptical, forcing Lily to re-think her statement. She pushed off of James' chest to study his face. 'It was more of a strong dislike,' she admitted. The Marauders laughed.

'Was?' Peter asked quietly. Lily wiped away her tears.

'Well, after spending two whole days with you lot, I- um...' For once, Lily Evans was at a loss for words. How did she verbalize her emotions, when there were so many, ranging from affectionate exasperation, friendship, loyalty and, dare she say it, the feeling of love that comes from belonging to a family... Even if that feeling of belonging had come around as the result of a sticking charm.

'Aww!' Sirius said, pretending to sniff, 'we're touched, Lils. You love us so much you can't even phrase it.'

She swatted at his arm halfheartedly, a brilliant smile brightening her tired face. James' arm tightened around her and she was too sleepy to tell him off, so she let her head flop onto his chest.

Less than a minute later, exhaustion had taken all five of them. They lay there, sleeping peacefully, all curled up in a heap on James' four-poster.

* * *

'Thank Merlin!' Sirius cried, sliding onto the bench in the Great Hall. He filled a goblet with pumpkin juice and began to load his plate with anything his hands came into contact with; he'd become far more adept at eating with his left hand.

He had worried he had missed breakfast. He was still tired – unsurprising since he had only had three hours sleep – but breakfast made everything better. Lily wasn't coping quite as well.

She'd only had three hours sleep as well, but hadn't slept the night before either. James was sitting on her other side, gentling coaxing her into eating something. Remus and Peter were stuffing their faces with gusto, starving after such a long night.

'What's up first?' Sirius asked as he shovelled a fork-full of eggs into his mouth.

'Transfiguration,' James replied immediately as he passed Lily a goblet of pumpkin juice.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius dragged an exhausted Lily through the door of the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall gave the sleepy Head Girl a pitying look that she was too tired to acknowledge with words. She smiled wearily at her House Head as she flopped into the seat on Sirius' left.

James handed her her bag - which he had insisted on carrying - and, once her books were stacked to her liking, she let her head drop onto her desk. She would have been quite happy to stay there, and sleep, even if the hard wood was not as comfortable as James' pillow. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had other ideas.

'Today we will be covering human transfiguration,' McGonagall said crisply. 'Your task is to give your partner wings. The incantation is _"Germinet Allaes"_. If you would split yourself into pairs... Miss Evans and Mr Black partner with Mr Potter, please. If your being joined affects the transformation process at all, let me know.'

'Yes, Professor,' Lily said, blinking in an attempt to wake up.

'Who wants wings first?' James asked, brandishing his wand.

'I will,' Lily sighed.

James smiled at her and waved his wand, obviously doing the spell non-verbally. Lily's shoulder-blades itched. Both dark-haired Marauders laughed. James waved his wand again, making Sirius laugh harder. She hoped he didn't topple over because she knew she'd end up on the ground with him.

'You look like a fairy, Lils,' Sirius managed to chortle as he clutched his side.

'Really?' she asked, a small smile forming on her lips. James nodded and summoned a small rectangular mirror from his school bag. Lily saw a flash of recognition in Sirius' eyes as he looked at it, but it was quickly hidden by his amusement. James held the mirror out to her, and she laughed; sprouting from her back was a pair of shimmering pointed wings. James had also charmed her a little tiara, made of joined lilies.

McGonagall walked past and gave them a rare smile as she examined James' handiwork. She commended James on the best wings she had seen in years and awarded him fifteen points for ability, and five for creativity with the tiara.

With a grin, James made the wings vanish, earning him a further thirty points, since McGonagall hadn't actually told them the counter-charm. The professor continued around the rest of the classroom, but Lily saw her sneaking glances at her best student from the other side of the room and saw her smile again when James bestowed Sirius with a pair of fluffy black angel wings.

Remus laughed. 'Angel wings, Padfoot? That's something of an oxymoron, wouldn't you say, Prongs?'

Lily and James looked at each other, trying and failing to hide their smiles.

Sirius scowled good-naturedly at James. 'I wanted fairy wings and a tiara too.' Remus made a funny choking noise, which he hastily disguised as a cough.

After Transfiguration, the seventh years made their way to Potions. It was an easy lesson since Slughorn was ill and all they were required to do was prepare the ingredients for tomorrow's practical.

Their substitute was a Ministry witch from the Department of Management and Control of Magical Children named Miss Umbridge. She was a short, squat young woman wearing pink robes and looked rather like a toad. She tapped the blackboard with her wand causing the instructions to appear and then told everyone to be quiet and work.

Umbridge had marched over to yell at Lily and Sirius for holding hands when they were supposed to be working. They hastily explained the situation, causing Umbridge to try to remove the Sticking Charm herself (Lily had rolled her eyes), and after that failed, she told them to get on with their task.

'That's what we were trying to do, before we were so rudely interrupted,' Sirius muttered. Remus and James sniggered.

'Sirius, I'm a scorpion sting short,' Lily whispered.

'I don't have any spares,' he said apologetically. Lily frowned, knowing she couldn't Summon the dangerous ingredient because it might hit someone. 'Hold on- Prongs!' Sirius hissed. James' head snapped up to look at him. 'We need a-'

Miss Umbridge made a shushing noise. Lily gave the woman an exasperated look.

'Sorry, miss,' Sirius said with his most charming smile. 'It's just that Lily here need-'

'Your hand is not up, Mr Black,' she said sweetly. 'I'll take points from Gryffindor if you aren't quiet.'

'But-' The witch held up a chubby finger, silencing Sirius. He made a face and was about to say something else-

'-Sirius, be quiet!' Lily snapped, cutting him off.

Umbridge cleared her throat. 'Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss-' she consulted the class list, '-Evans.'

Lily glared at the pink-woman but refrained from giving a retort.

'Scorpion sting!' Sirius shouted suddenly. Lily hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, shooting him a frustrated look. The class laughed.

'Hem hem...' Umbridge said primly. 'Mr Black, I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor. Please be quiet now, else I'll be forced to give you detention.' Sirius nodded, but James was looking thoughtful. Lily went back to shredding her duckling feathers, which was quite difficult with only one hand.

Something small hit Lily's head. She frowned looking down at a small golden ball that was lying on the desk in front of her. Sirius reached across and plucked it out of her reach with a wink. She looked across the room to see where it had come from.

James smiled at her and mouthed, 'Open.' Lily heard a metallic click from next to her and then Sirius carefully passed her the sting and then lobbed the ball into the air but it was only when it sprouted wings that Lily realised it was a Golden Snitch. James winked again, catching it and then it disappeared and his gaze left her face and moved to that of the Ministry witch. He watched expectantly.

The woman rubbed her head, scowling. She shrieked as something invisible hit her again. Lily watched, torn between disapproval and amusement. Sirius and James were not as subtle, sniggering over their workbenches.

Umbridge made a grab at the air and turned to James with an expression of triumph. Umbridge stalked over to his desk and slammed the now visible Snitch down in front of him. Several duckling feathers went flying.

'You could've been a Seeker, Miss,' James said, with a flattering smile as he pried the Snitch out of her hand and pocketed it. Lily sighed.

'Mr Potter,' she said silkily. 'Is that yours?'

'Yes. Yes, it is.'

Umbridge looked shocked at the admission and then smiled. 'You do realise I'll have to take points away for this, don't you?'

'Actually,' James said politely, 'you don't.'

'You've broken school rules.'

Sirius leaned toward Lily. 'This'll be good – Prongs knows the school rules better than Dumbledore himself.' Lily raised an eyebrow, seriously doubting that.

James shook his head, smiling slightly. 'No, I haven't.'

'Yes-' Umbridge began.

'No.'

'You used magic,' she said sounding annoyed.

'So I did. But last time I checked the rules, using magic during lessons, in a magic school was allowed.'

'You attacked a teacher.'

James sighed. 'Miss, you're not a teacher, though on principal, you're correct... if you can prove that was my intent. I didn't throw the Snitch at you, it seemed to hit you of its own accord, and if you check the spells my wand recently performed, a Wind Spell is not one of them.'

She did just as he said and seemed disgruntled to find the last spell he had cast was to give Sirius wings in Transfiguration.

'Nonetheless,' she said sweetly, 'the Snitch hurting me was a result of your actions, direct or not. You must take responsibility for things inside your control.'

'Miss?' Remus interrupted, putting up his hand. 'If that's true, then shouldn't you have stopped James from indirectly setting the Snitch on you, since he's the student and you're the teacher and therefore the one in control of him? One might make the argument that your choice to be uncompromising about Sirius getting his sting was provocation for James' actions, and that would make it your own fault that you were "hurt".' Umbridge gave Remus a nasty smile but was cut off from whatever she had been about to say by Sirius.

'Aside from what Remus said – which I completely agree with, by the way – I think now is a good time to mention that you're hurting me with your actions,' Sirius said innocently.

'How?' Umbridge snapped.

Sirius pretended to shield his eyes. 'So pink!' he groaned dramatically.

The class laughed and even some of the Slytherins gave reluctant smiles; Bellatrix and Severus had been shooting Umbridge disgusted stares all lesson.

Umbridge looked ready to breathe fire. She marched to the front of the class and opened her mouth to begin her tirade when the bell for lunch went. Lily and Sirius scooped their ingredients into their potions kits and hurried up to the Great Hall for lunch.

'We have frees all afternoon,' James said happily, flopping into his seat at the Gryffindor table. He began to load his plate with miniature sausage-rolls.

'Excellent,' Sirius said through a mouthful of sandwich. 'Maybe we could try the Hospital Wing, see if they can separate us?' Lily looked up hopefully, but then her face fell. Her lip trembled and she nodded.

She hated to admit it, but she was going to miss them. She knew they had only tolerated her because she was attached to Sirius, but to her, they were friends.

Sure, she wouldn't miss having to shower in her swimsuit, having to put sensory-blocking charms on Sirius when she needed the bathroom, transfiguring her clothes into pyjamas and back again and only having one hand, but she actually would miss the Marauders' antics.

She would miss the feeling of belonging she hadn't had since Mary had left, miss having intelligent - and in Remus' case, mature - company and being able to talk about things like school and family instead of the latest_Witch Weekly _article.

Surely she would still have those things? Surely the Marauders would still talk to her when she and Sirius were separated? But what if they didn't? After spending three days straight with them, her opinions of them had changed drastically. But what if theirs had changed too, and they didn't want her around anymore?

Surprisingly, another thought entered her mind; what if James didn't like her anymore? That had never mattered before, in fact, at the end of last year, she would have thought it was a blessing... but now...?

She didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

'We're free!' Sirius shouted. Madam Pomfrey shushed him and snapped a reprimand about having other patients in the Hospital Wing. Sirius ignored her, picked Lily up and swung her around in a circle, whooping. Lily wiggled the fingers on her left hand, pleased to feel them moving again.

Sirius set Lily down on her feet and then, as if something monumental had occurred to him, dashed out of the Hospital Wing. Lily watched him go, thoroughly confused.

She walked alone back to Gryffindor tower and was feeling extremely lonely by the time she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. She supposed it was to be expected, having not spent a second apart from Sirius in almost three days. It was oddly quiet too, without one or more Marauders around and she found she missed the noise.

She gave the Lady the password and went in. The common room was empty except for James, Remus and Katelyn since the other year levels had lessons. Remus was busy snogging Katelyn in a corner but James was sitting alone in his normal seat with _The Daily Prophet_ and a heavy frown on his brow.

'Lils,' he said in a very subdued voice. 'You're free.' She looked up from her hands to see his face. His expression was tight and his eyes pained, almost as if he was holding back tears. She nodded, sitting down on the couch opposite him. A smile brightened his features.

'James, I was wondering... I know you only put up with me because I was glued to your best friend, but would it be all right if I still talk to you and sit with you sometimes?'

James laughed. 'For a smart girl, you can be silly sometimes! You can spend as much or as little time with us as you want. Merlin, I'd love it if you were around more!'

'Really?' Lily asked hopefully.

'Really. I love you, remember?'

'Right,' she said carefully. They lapsed into silence and James resumed scanning his paper. His dark expression returned. 'Are you all right?' she asked.

'My dad's partner from the Auror office was killed last night,' he said quietly, pushing his glasses up. 'I didn't know him well,' he said, but he looked sad anyway. 'It's just that Aurors are meant to be invincible, like nothing can kill them.'

'It seems like it should be that way,' she said softly, 'but Aurors are human. They make mistakes and get hurt. They die too.'

'Yeah,' James said staring at his hands. 'But these people are trained to be invincible and if they're not... what chance do we have?'

Lily nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. 'I know. I mean, this war has been going on since we were kids and now all of a sudden we're the ones who have to choose a side and fight. I-I don't think I can, don't think I'm ready.'

They were quiet and then James spoke. 'We have to be,' he said slowly. 'Voldemort doesn't care if you're ready or not-'

'-he'll kill me anyway,' Lily finished.

'He'd kill anyone but you,' James corrected. Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Believe me, if you're facing him, you can assume I'm dead, since no injury – no matter how bad – would ever stop me from trying to stop him hurting you.'

'I believe you,' Lily laughed, taking in the angry look on his face. 'Though I hope it never comes to that.'

James smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Wordlessly, he opened his arms for her and she crawled into them.

*** * ***

'Good morning,' Lily said brightly. The Marauders were already seated in the Great Hall eating their breakfasts, two on each side of the bench. Peter and James had their back to her while Remus and Sirius were facing her.

James spun to grin at her. 'Morning,' he said, grabbing her waist. He pulled her into his lap, ignoring her half-hearted protests. She noticed that Sirius' mouth was agape and that Remus was blinking rapidly, having apparently lost control of his eyelids.

'Are-are you two together?' Sirius stammered, staring at Lily seated in James' lap.

'No!' Lily cried. She wriggled out of James' grip, flushing. James' face fell slightly. Remus laughed. 'He was just- I don't know.' She turned to James, confused. 'What exactly were you doing?'

'Not sure,' James said with a grin. 'You didn't seem to mind until Padfoot pointed it out though.'

She realised he was right. First sitting with him last night, then this... friends weren't like that. Couples were like that. She bit her lip as she realised something. She knew how to hate James, she could do that quite easily, but being friends with him... that was going to be hard, because he kept managing to blur the boundary lines between friend and boyfriend. Worse was she didn't mind.

She sighed, knowing if Sirius asked her to sit in his lap, she wouldn't... there was just something about James.

'Merlin,' she muttered. Surely she didn't fancy James Potter?! James, Remus and Peter had gone back to breakfast, but Sirius was still watching her with a shrewd look on his handsome face. He smiled just enough that she knew there would be conversation later and then went back to his waffles.

Silently, Lily sat down next to James, unable to help shooting him glances while he ate.

*** * ***

'They had two frees,' Sirius said smugly. He and Lily had met in the library for their free lesson. She had just had Care of Magical Creatures and he had just had Muggle Studies. All of them - except for Peter - would have Herbology after this.

'Why on earth did you take Muggle Studies?' Lily asked, unable to help herself.

Sirius grinned. 'I want to get an O to piss off my mother.'

'Really?' Lily laughed. She knew Sirius had a somewhat strained relationship with his family, but this?! Sirius nodded cheerfully. He seemed about to say something when another voice interrupted him.

'Lily. Er... could I maybe... have a word?' Lily spun to put a face to the familiar voice. It was William McKew a seventh year Ravenclaw. He was in her Care of Magical Creatures class and they got on quite well.

'Sure,' Lily said curiously, following him away. Sirius' eyes stared after them grimly.

Will's brown eyes bored into her green ones. 'I was wondering if you would maybe go out with me, maybe to the next Hogsmeade weekend?' he stammered.

'Oh!' Lily said taken aback. She bit her lip, thinking, which shocked her. She had fancied this boy for most of sixth year, but now...? He was nice enough and smart and with his pale blonde hair and tall frame he wasn't bad looking. She knew he had only ever had one girlfriend and she had lasted two and a half years.

Still, she hesitated, and as much as she wanted to deny it to herself, she couldn't; she felt nothing other than friendship toward him. She wouldn't, couldn't go out with him because he wasn't James.

'Will, I-I'm sorry, but umm, well, I have plans for then. Sorry,' she said, her face going as red as her hair.

'Oh, yeah, that's okay,' he said, looking a little disappointed. 'See you.'

He shuffled off to join his friends at the library entrance. Stunned, Lily made her way back to Sirius who looked unsurprised about what had happened.

'So why'd you say no?' he asked, grinning. Obviously he had overheard everything.

'I don't know,' Lily mumbled. 'He's just my type; nice, smart, funny, able to stay in a committed relationship and on top of that he's good looking and a Quidditch player!'

Sirius laughed. 'That's your type?' He shook his shaggy black head.

'I think there's something wrong with me,' Lily announced, sitting down. 'I just turned down Will McKew!'

'Why though?' Sirius pressed. 'Surely there has to be some subconscious reason?'

Lily made a face. 'He's too perfect, too... goody-goody. I don't know... I was looking at him and I didn't feel anything... I liked him all through sixth year and got butterflies every time he looked at me and now, just then, I didn't feel a thing.' She wasn't entirely sure why she was telling him all this, but for some reason, trusting Sirius just felt natural.

'So who's the lucky guy?' Sirius teased. Lily blushed and wouldn't say anything else. Unable to face Sirius' grin, she hid behind a Charms textbook.


	17. Chapter 17

'So what exactly is going on with you and Lils?' Marlene asked.

'I don't know,' James sighed. 'She doesn't hate me anymore, that's got to count for something, right?'

Sirius emerged from a shower-stall with a towel around his waist. Marlene glanced at him, smiled and then looked away. 'Like what you see, Marly?' She rolled her eyes. 'And yes, Prongs, it does count for something. She turned McKew down.'

'McKew?'

'Good looking Ravenclaw. Your year,' Marlene said. 'Quidditch player.' James gave her a blank look. 'No? _Boys_.' She shrugged. 'He's in Lily's Care of Magical Creatures class.'

'And he asked her out?' James asked.

'Yep,' Sirius sang. 'And she said no.'

'Hang on. Not McKew? Not the bloke she fancied all of last year?'

'That's what she told me,' Sirius said, pulling a shirt on.

'Lily told _you_?' Marlene and James asked in bemused unison.

'Yes, hence me knowing and you not,' Sirius said.

'Did she say why?' James asked.

'No. Just that she didn't fancy him anymore.' Marlene and James both turned around while Sirius put on pants and then the three of them shouldered their broomsticks and set off toward the castle. James was practically floating.

* * *

'So do you still hate patrols?' James asked warily. It was eleven at night and they were patrolling the seventh floor corridor. James' Golden Snitch floated ahead of them, lighting the corridor.

'They're not as bad as I thought,' Lily admitted. She didn't look at him as she said it, but she knew he was smiling. James grinned and ruffled his hair which was still damp from Quidditch practice.

'Padfoot told me about what happened in the library,' he said casually.

'What did he tell you?' Lily asked cautiously.

'You turned down McKew.'

'Oh, that,' Lily said flushing.

'Yes, that.' James stopped walking to look at her. 'Why? I thought you fancied him.'

Lily shrugged. 'Last year, sure.' She pulled on a lock of her fiery hair, not sure why she was telling him these things.

'Not anymore?'

She shook her head. 'Will's nice and all but I don't see him that way... He doesn't seem to cut up about it. I heard he's with Amelia Bones.'

James looked stunned. 'But he only asked you out this afternoon!'

Lily shrugged. 'I said no.' She looked at him accusingly. '_Most_ people would move on.'

'Most,' he said cheekily. He caught her hand and they kept walking. 'But not all. Some can't.'

'McKew clearly isn't one of the "some",' she said.

'Clearly,' James said. She could feel his warm breath on her face and watched his lips move as he spoke.

'You are.'

'I know,' he said looking a little apologetic. Clearly he had misinterpreted her tone. 'Sorry. Hope,' he told the Fat Lady.

They didn't speak as they walked through the portrait hole, but as Lily headed up her to her dormitory, she called back to him. 'James.'

'Yeah?' he said curiously.

'Don't be sorry,' she said. She disappeared into her room before he could comprehend what she had said. Her face was so red it felt like it was on fire and she had butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Her room-mates were already snoring soundly so Lily changed, and climbed into bed, though she was too awake to sleep.

She had been there for fifteen minutes and was no closer to sleep when her dormitory door opened and closed, seemingly on its own. She reached for her wand.

'Who's there?' she whispered, wondering if she should wake the others. She felt pressure on the mattress next to her, and then James appeared, pulling off his Invisibility Cloak.

'What are you doing?!' she demanded, lowering her wand.

'Visiting you,' he said cheekily.

'You just saw me,' she said pointedly. She was perfectly aware of how loudly her heart was pounding and hoped he couldn't hear it too.

'Did you mean what you said?' he asked, sounding anxious. Lily blushed, glad it was dark. 'Lils?'

'Please tell me you haven't been sitting the common room for the last twenty minutes trying to figure it out?' she asked a slight smile on her lips.

'I- Did you mean what you said?' he asked.

'I- maybe.' She heard him huff and then mutter something. Seconds later, his Snitch had lit up and his eyes were scanning her now visible face.

'Lils?'

'I said maybe,' she mumbled, refusing to look at him. He didn't say anything. She bit her lip, worried she might have somehow upset him. She realised it was very hypocritical of her to start to like him after giving him six solid years of heartache.

She saw his smile flash in the light of the Snitch and then he lay down, making himself comfortable in her bed. 'James?' His hand reached out to pull her down next to him. 'What are you doing?' she asked a little nervously.

'Shh,' he whispered. 'Some of us are trying to sleep.' She stared at him in disbelief. 'What? I'm really quite comfortable.' She didn't know whether to laugh, or be annoyed; hadn't she just basically admitted to fancying him? Shouldn't he have said something by now? She picked up one of his warm calloused hands and began to play with it, tracing shapes on his fingernails and knuckles.

'Say something!' she said after a long moment.

He rolled onto his side, propped up on one elbow so he could look her in the eye. 'Like what?' he murmured.

Lily found she couldn't talk, perhaps because his face was so close to her own, or perhaps because his gaze was so intense; hope, love, anxiety and happiness were all swirling in the hazel depths of his eyes.

Without thinking, she leaned in, closing the distance between them.

James was still for a second, obviously surprised. Then he began to kiss her back, bringing his other hand up to cup her chin. She could feel him smiling against her mouth as he pulled away.

She saw triumph in his eyes, and he grinned as he studied the smile on her face. Hesitantly, he brushed a strand of her fiery hair away from her face. His grin widened as he sat upright.

Lily pouted which seemed to please him more. 'Love you too, Lils,' he said, smugly.

'I can't honestly say that yet, James,' she said a little apologetically.

He shrugged. 'So long as you don't hate me-'

'I don't,' she assured him. 'I just kissed you didn't I?'

'Did you?' he teased. 'My memory's a little bit hazy...'

'Git,' she said, laughing quietly. She kissed him again. 'Does that remind you?'

'Seems vaguely familiar...' James said as he struggled to keep a straight face. 'Perhaps one more would-' Laughing, Lily shushed him before he could wake any of her dorm mates; Katelyn was rolling around quite a bit, and looked ready to wake at any moment. James noticed this too. 'I should probably get back to my own dorm.'

'So what, you've had your fun and now you're leaving?' Lily demanded playfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

James looked amused. 'I certainly enjoyed myself,' he admitted, colour rising in his cheeks, 'but I'm more worried about Sirius wondering where I am and levelling the castle in a misguided scheme to find me.'

Lily laughed. 'It wouldn't surprise me.'

'It shouldn't,' James said dryly, 'You were attached to him long enough to know what he's like...' With a mischievous smile he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 'Goodnight, Lils.'

'Goodnight,' she said, grinning as he disappeared under his cloak. The light of the Snitch disappeared too, leaving her in the dark. Smiling to herself, she settled under her blankets and adjusted her pillow. A loud crash sounded from downstairs. Frowning, Lily grabbed her wand and slipped out of bed and onto the stairwell outside.

With a laugh, she realised the last half of the stairs had flattened and that James was in a disgruntled heap at the bottom.

'Are you all right?' she asked, laughing.

'Forgot to change,' he muttered darkly, 'and the bloody stairs- yes, I'm fine.'

Lily turned back toward her room. 'Lils!'

'What?'

James smiled nervously. 'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?'

'Potter...' she said, pretending to sound exasperated. James looked worried. 'I'd love to,' she finished with a smile.

James let out a sigh of relief and then, picked himself up off the floor and headed up the boy's staircase. Smiling, she slipped back into her dormitory.


	18. Chapter 18

'Padfoot!' James called sleepily. 'Is that you?'

'No, Prongs, it's Voldemort,' Sirius called back sarcastically as he pulled his school bag out from under his bed. Peter jerked awake, looking terrified.

'Don't joke about things like that, Sirius!' he said shrilly, before burying himself in his blankets again.

'Sorry, Pete,' James said, grinning. 'Anyway, Sir, I have to tell you something important. You were asleep by the time I got back last night-'

Sirius looked up at the sound of his best mate's thrilled tone. 'Why are you so excited I was asleep?'

'I'm not! I'm excited about what happened while you were asleep!'

'Lovely. Have you seen my quill?'

'Padfoot! James whined. 'I'm trying to tell you something!'

'And it's taking forever,' Remus added dryly, shooting Sirius a smile.

James stuck out his tongue. 'Aha!' Sirius cried, triumphantly, waving his quill around. 'I've got it! I'll see you three in the common room,' he said as he ducked out of the dormitory.

'Morning, Lillian darling,' Sirius said pompously as he dumped his books on the table in the common room. 'I take it you'll be studying with us this fine morning.' Lily was just coming down the girl's dormitory staircase as he sat down on his favourite seat.

'Morning, Sirius,' she said with a slightly nervous smile. 'Yes, if you don't mind.'

'Lily!' James said, sounding delighted as he descended the boy's dormitory stars with Remus close behind. Both were still in their pyjama pants, with bed messied hair.

'Jame-' Lily's reply was cut off as James bounced down the last few step and captured her lips in a kiss. Sirius watched, shocked.

'Good Morning,' James said. Lily just stared at him. Sirius caught Remus' eye, and a second later, Sirius had dragged James away from Lily and put him behind Remus where he would be safe. The shaggy haired Marauder turned back to Lily, who was now looking annoyed.

'Lily,' Sirius said, putting his hands up in front of him. 'You know he didn't mean anything by it, really.' Lily stared at James, raising one thin eyebrow.

Sirius could hear Remus hissing to James, 'What the fuck were you thinking, Prongs?!' He heard a smack, and assumed he had hit James. Quite honestly, Sirius thought it served him right. James started to laugh, almost hysterically. 'Now is not the time, Prongs,' Remus said, hitting him again. James refused to quieten. Lily watched with an unreadable expression.

'What's happening?' Peter yawned, appearing at the top of the boy's staircase.

'James kissed me,' Lily said, keeping an expression that was scarily neutral.

'Shit!' Peter squeaked a fearful expression contorting his features. He ran down the stairs to stand on Sirius' other side. 'Please don't kill James! Please! He's too young to die!'

'Lily,' Sirius said, slowly backing away as she took a step forward. He loved his best friend like a brother, but sometimes James could be suck a pillock; Lily had just started to speak with the Marauders on friendly terms, and they had all been enjoying her company. Not only had James likely ruined that for himself, but he had ruined it for the rest of them too. 'Lily, really, we don't know what he was thinking, I swear, we'll take him to the Hospital Wing and get him fixed up. He must be broken, it's really the onl-'

'Sirius.'

'Yes?' Sirius squeaked. At any other time, it would have bothered him that he sounded like Peter, but right now, when James' life and those of the rest of them were in jeopardy, he couldn't care less. James didn't seem to realise how dangerous the situation was, and was still laughing his head off. Sirius shot him a frustrated look.

'Will you, Remus and Peter please move?' Lily asked sweetly.

'Now, Lily,' Remus said hastily, 'I'm not so sure that's a good id-'

Sirius risked a glance at Lily, who had caught James' eye. He, as always, stared back at her like she was the only person in the room, but this time, there was triumph mixed in. Lily's look was questioning and amused all at once, and she had that glint in her eye that James' parents had used to get when they looked at each other.

'Oh!' Sirius said suddenly as everything clicked in his head. He glanced from James to Lily again and a huge grin pasted itself on his face. 'Bloody hell, Prongs, we need to work on our telepathy!'

'I'll say,' said James with a smirk. 'I tried to tell you-Hey!' he yelped, as Sirius pulled him into a tight hug.

'What the hell is going on?' Remus demanded, staring at them and then at Lily. Then comprehension flashed on his face and he too said, 'Oh!' He laughed, stepping forward to pull Sirius off James. He pushed James toward Lily. 'He's yours, keep him.'

'Oh, no you don't!' Sirius said catching James' arm. 'Transfiguration homework will have to wait. Messrs Moony and Wormtail, a Marauders meeting is in order!'

Remus and Peter shared identical, evil grins and then Remus grabbed James' other arm. 'Lily, stay here,' Peter said in a surprisingly firm voice.

'Why?' she asked cautiously.

'Boy things,' Sirius replied cheerfully as he and Remus hauled a resigned James up the staircase.

* * *

'Hello.' Lily shivered as James planted a soft kiss on the side of her neck. He walked around the couch to sit next to her and then planted another kiss on her lips.

'Hello,' she murmured back and this time it was her who initiated the kiss. They continued this way, exchanging chaste kisses. Despite them only just becoming a couple, it didn't feel strange. To Lily, it seemed right.

'So what were the four of you doing up in your dormitory?' she asked, when they broke apart.

James looked faintly nauseated at her question and leaned into the back of the couch. He fixed her with a baleful look, his lower lip jutting out slightly. 'They sat me down for "the talk".'

'You haven't had it yet?' Lily said, incredulous.

'Oh, no, I have,' James said grimly. 'Mum and Dad sat me down when I was about eleven and then again when I was fifteen and Sirius had just moved in... Unfortunately, he seemed to have forgotten that, so I was treated to a detailed account of their... er... extra-curricular activities over the last few years.' He shuddered. 'And you know how Moony and Padfoot are. They like to go into details.' He shuddered again. 'Even Peter had something to add about his personal experiences.'

Lily made a face. 'It can't be worse than what I hear in my dormitory. And you forget I'm good friends with Marlene...'

'Now she's good fun,' Sirius said, sauntering in.

James wrinkled his nose. 'I know. You told me not five minutes ago.'

'So I did,' Sirius said thoughtfully. He grinned at James' discomfit. 'Lily, I think you'll be pleased to know that Mr Prongs is now very well educated.' He winked at Lily. 'You can thank me later.' She blushed to the roots of her hair, making Sirius laugh. He petted both of their heads. 'You kids have fun.' With a barking laugh, he ducked out of the portrait hole, leaving the blushing couple behind.


	19. Chapter 19

"They're together?"

"Took them long enough."

"She's only dating him to get to Sirius!"

"Do you think he slipped her Amortentia?"

Amortentia seemed to be the most common explanation; several students had seen James pour Lily a drink on the first night she and Sirius had been stuck together and he'd also done it a few times since. Felicia Gamp from Slytherin had actually brewed her an antidote and offered it to her in Herbology. She'd tested it to make sure is was actually an antidote and then she'd drunk it, crossed the greenhouse and hugged James for no reason at all, just to shut everyone up.

The constant mutterings seemed to follow them everywhere. Lily was getting sick of it already, while James didn't seem to know what to make of it, while. The other Marauders seemed to be enjoying it and had often encouraged some of the more outlandish rumours.

'No, I'm not pregnant!' Lily shrieked as she slammed her books down on her desk top.

Lee Chang jumped back, looking terrified. 'Don't worry,' Sirius advised him, with a knowing look. 'It's the hormones.' Lee looked mollified, and chose a seat near the back, as far from Lily as possible.

'I can't believe they haven't got something better to talk about,' she grumbled as she sat down. She and James had taken to hiding in the Head's common room. Sometimes the other three Marauders were with them, other times they had the room to themselves, or Marlene and Alice were there.

James leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. 'They will.'

She frowned, turning to Sirius. 'I still don't know why you felt the need to announce that we were a couple to the entire Gryffindor common room. And would it kill you to stop telling people James spiked my drink, or impregnated me?'

James flushed and smacked Remus' arm; the sandy haired boy had subsided into a fit of laughter.

Sirius gave her a breezy smile. 'Ah, well. It's done now.'

She crossed her arms over her chest, fixing him with an unhappy look.

Peter smiled slightly and leaned in. 'Lily, I think you got off lucky.' He gestured to Sirius and James. 'You've seen what these two are capable of; I wouldn't have put it past Sir to get Dumbledore to announce it to the school.'

'True,' she admitted grudgingly. Peter gave her a friendly smile.

James grinned, ruffling Sirius' dark hair. 'Never been one for subtlety, have you, Paddy?'

'Nope,' Sirius said looking proud.

James opened his mouth to say something else but Lily shushed him; Gurdan had just arrived.

'Hello, you lot,' he said grimly. 'I've got an interesting lesson planned for you today. You've already covered it, but I think you'll find it challenging anyway.' At the confused looks from the class he grimaced. 'Boggarts. Who can tell me what they are?' Lily's hand punched the air, her dour mood forgotten. 'Miss Evans?'

'A Boggart is a creature that changes its shape to resemble that which you fear the most.' Back in third year, her greatest fear had been marrying James. She smiled slightly at how things had changed, but couldn't help wondering what she feared most at the moment.

'Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Who remembers the spell? Mr Lupin?'

'_Riddikulus_,' Remus said smoothly. 'For it to be effective, you have to think of something funny.'

'Very good. Five points to you as well... Now I've been told that in third year, you faced the Boggart in groups. Today, you'll be facing it alone, and I'll ask that no one interferes with anyone else's Boggart... I think that's all you need to know for this lesson, so line up and have your wands at the ready.'

Chairs scraped as the class got to their feet and lined up facing the cupboard in the corner of the room. Professor Gurdan waved his wand at the door and it opened. 'Remember, a Boggart can't physically harm you,' he called as Melissa Robbins walked out of the cupboard to face Lee Chang.

Chang stared at his girlfriend's doppelganger with a slightly anxious expression. 'Lee, I don't think this is working,' the Boggart said quietly. 'I'm breaking up with you.'

'_Riddikulus_,' he whispered, looking shaken.

The Boggart smiled suddenly. 'Actually...' it said, reaching out a hand, 'there's a rather nice cupboard just here... why don't we skip the next lesson and you and I can...' The class laughed at Chang's expense as he flushed and headed to the back of the line.

Lockhart was next. His Boggart became him and before the class' eyes grew fat, with rotting teeth and thinning hair. Sirius and James sniggered at the real Lockhart's ashen face. Unable to finish it off, Lockhart scurried to the back of the line, leaving Remus to face it.

It turned into James who looked revolted. 'Who would want to be friends with you?' it asked. With a crack, it changed to look like Sirius and sneered, 'You're just not worth it.' Crack. It became Peter who just nodded in agreement.

'Why?' Remus whispered. Sirius and James started toward him, but Gurdan waved his wand, effectively stopping them.

'Rem!' James shouted. 'It's-'

Gurdan Silenced him, with a sympathetic look and mouthed, 'Alone.'

'Hey!' Sirius said indignantly, before he was silenced too. Lily tried to find her voice, but it was gone. She, like the rest of the class, just watched in horrified fascination.

Crack. Lily stared at herself in shock. 'Like you? I despise you! Hah! And people think muggle-borns are bad...' Crack. The Boggart was James again. 'Did you really think you ever fit in?' Remus flinched. Crack. Sirius. 'Because you don't. That incident in fifth year... that was me trying to get you expelled.'

Crack. Peter. 'Shame it didn't work,' it said carelessly, 'it would have been rather nice without you around.' Crack. James. 'You don't belong here.' Crack. Boggart-Sirius turned his stormy stare on the dishevelled Remus. 'Please,' it scoffed. 'Did you really believe we actually cared? That we would let scum like you be our "brother"?' Crack. Peter. 'You're just a filthy W-'

'_Riddikulus_!' Remus choked.

Boggart-Peter began to shrink until he was only the size of Lily's thumb. He crossed his arms, glaring around at the class, who were grinning now.

'Sirius!' it squeaked in a high pitched voice. 'You change me back right now!' Remus and the rest of the class laughed. 'Don't you laugh at me, prat! This is not funny!' it squealed, shaking its miniature fist at them.

Even Gurdan smiled as he removed the spells from James and Sirius. They charged at Remus, tackling him to the floor.

'Honestly, Moony,' Lily heard James said crossly from somewhere in the tangle of limbs. 'Don't you know better than to listen to anything I say!?'

Remus chuckled, pulling away from his friends with a grateful smile. Colour returned to his face as he made his way to the end of the line, giving both Lily and Peter smiles on the way there. James had stepped back to let Sirius tackle the Boggart that had taken on the appearance of a tall, haughty looking woman in a long black dress.

Lily heard a laugh from behind her. 'Oh, look, Cissy,' Bellatrix said, delighted, 'he's scared of Auntie Wal!'

'So he should be,' Narcissa said coolly. 'Especially after what he did.'

Sirius faced the Boggart with a somewhat annoyed expression. It reached out to him, obviously angling for a hug. 'I'm proud of you, son!' it said. Shock played across Sirius' handsome features. 'I knew you would come to see things our way, Sirius, I knew you'd finally realise your time is better spent away from the filthy Half-Breeds, Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors you called friends.'

Sirius glanced around the room apologetically. He didn't look scared. His mother-Boggart smiled coldly. 'You've been a difficult child, Sirius, what with you being a Gryffindor and all, but that doesn't matter, because you've shown yourself to be a true Black after-all.'

'That's what he fears?' Bellatrix said incredulously. 'Being one of us?' Gurdan shot her a look to be quiet. 'Wait until I write to Auntie Wal!' she whispered to Narcissa, who stayed silent, watching "Aunt Wal" with an unreadable expression.

'_Riddikulus,_' Sirius said calmly. Though he had his back to her, Lily swore he was smiling. Seconds later, the Boggart was still Mrs Black, but she was wearing a bright set of red robes with gold stars, looking horrified. James roared with laughter, as did Remus. Sirius looked pleased with himself.

Peter was next, and the Boggart morphed into an older version of himself. It was pale and thin, looking on the verge of death. 'We chose wrong,' it rasped. Peter squeaked, clearly terrified. 'We have nothing!' Then it died, falling to the floor with a crash. The real Peter Pettigrew collapsed, having fainted.

James, Remus and Sirius ran forward to join the Professor. The four of them managed to wake Peter, who insisted he was fine and didn't need the Hospital Wing. He did look shaken, so Gurdan allowed him to sit down at his desk.

Lily stepped forward, wand at the ready. The Boggart disappeared. She looked at Gurdan in askance, and he shrugged. Then she understood. She had always hated the unknown. Hated it because she had no control over it. It scared her, though the Boggart didn't really. It was hard to be scared of something she couldn't see.

The Boggart, seeming to realise it wasn't working against her, changed with a crack. It was a Dementor, taking in a loud, rattling breath. Lily shuddered and took a step backward.

'_Riddikulus_!' she said clearly. The Boggart-Dementor's scabby hands flew to its throat, and it made a coughing noise, as if it couldn't breathe properly. It continued to cough and choke until Lucius Malfoy moved forward.

The Boggart immediately changed into the blonde's corpse. He stared at it for a full minute, his pointed face growing ever paler and then, unable to manage the spell, he ran for the back of the line. Sirius sniggered.

Chortling at Malfoy, James stepped forward.


	20. Chapter 20

Chortling at Malfoy, James stepped forward.

Lily craned her neck, trying to get a better view. She was very curious about what her boyfriend was most afraid of. In an instant, the Boggart became Sirius. He smiled sadly, and promptly collapsed. It was obvious he was dead.

James took a startled step backward. Crack. Dead Remus. James rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. Crack. Dead Peter. Crack. Dead Lily. James shot her a glance as if to reassure himself that she was still there. She was shocked to see his eyes were wet. Crack. Dead Sirius again.

'Riddikulus,' James croaked. A bunch of daisies appeared in the Sirius-Boggart's hands. It sat upright, staring at James with amusement.

'I'm not really dead, Prongs,' it said. 'I'm pushing up daisies!' It waggled the flowers at James. 'If I were dead though, Prongs, You, Moony and Wormy would have a serious problem... Get it? Serious? A Sirius problem?' The Boggart started to laugh. James still wasn't looking much happier, but the real Sirius was laughing and so were Remus and Peter.

'Very good!' Gurdan called. He shepherded the Boggart, who was now a tall cloaked Death Eater into the cupboard it had been in. 'The rest of you will get your turn next lesson! Class dismissed!' He strode to the door. 'Oh, Pettigrew, mind you take it easy. I don't want Poppy after me,' he said as he left. Peter nodded and scurried out after him.

Lily made her way back to her desk to retrieve her bag. Sirius and Remus were talking quietly to James as he packed up. James was shaking his head insistently. 'James?' Lily said, going over. He was still awfully pale. 'Are you all right?'

His eyes met hers and next thing she knew he had her in a tight hug. She tilted her head up and caught his lips and he kissed her back eagerly.

'I think he's better now,' she heard Remus laugh.

'You'd hope so,' Sirius commented, 'if a bit of snogging doesn't cheer him up I don't know what will.' Next thing Lily knew James had been pulled away. 'Come on, lover-boy,' Sirius said, hauling him to the door.

'Paddy!' James whined.

Sirius stepped between James and Lily. 'Prongs,' he said in an equally pathetic voice.

James grinned. 'Oh, all right.'

Sirius beamed. 'To lunch!' he said, dashing past James and out into the corridor.

'Thank Merlin,' James laughed. 'I thought he'd never leave.' His eyes flicked to the door though, and Lily could tell he wanted nothing more than to follow his almost-brother.

'Come on then,' she said, grabbing his hand. Remus smirked.

The three of them made their way down the first floor corridor. They were passing the statue History of Magic classroom when Sirius stormed over, his hands on his hips.

'You arse!' he said, looking disgruntled. 'I'd been talking to you all the way down the corridor; I was outside the Great Hall before I realised you weren't with me!' He smacked the back of James' head.

This seemed to be too much for James, who started to laugh. Sirius looked annoyed, and with a slightly evil smile, drew his wand. James gulped, diving behind Lily for protection. 'How very Gryffindor of you, Prongs,' Sirius teased, looking at his wand thoughtfully.

'Hexing your friends is very Slytherin of you, Padfoot,' James shot back, peeking over his girlfriend's shoulder. Lily exchanged a glance with Remus, who smiled.

'I didn't hex you!' Sirius protested.

'Yet,' James said knowingly.

'You've got me there,' Sirius said shrugging. He grinned. 'Come on, Potter, stop hiding under Evans' skirt-' at this point Lily blushed, '-and face me like a real Marauder.'

James laughed. He planted a kiss on Lily's cheek, making her blush again; she was fully aware of the small crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle. 'All right, Pads,' he said affably.

'James! Sirius!' Lily warned.

James ignored her. 'Levicorpus.'

'Hey!' Sirius yelped as his robes fell over his head. James laughed and made to run away, but Sirius tripped him with a jinx, effectively banishing his shoe. Remus laughed, pulling Lily off to the side where they would be out of harm's way.

'Accio James Potter!' Sirius muttered. James was dragged toward his best friend. 'Liberacorpus!'

James collapsed with an 'Oof!' as Sirius fell on him.

'Serves you right,' Sirius told him, getting to his feet. James chuckled.

'Enough!' Lily said loudly when it became apparent they weren't ready to stop. She couldn't believe she'd let things get so out of hand.

Remus fixed her with a look. 'Lily, you can either watch quietly, or you can leave.'

'I'm Head Girl,' she reminded him. 'I'm not allowed to do either of those things. James! Sirius!'

'Lily,' Remus said warningly. He twirled his wand between his long pale fingers, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She stayed quiet after that.

The two dark haired Marauders continued to shoot spells at each other, laughing like toddlers the whole time. If Lily didn't know better, she would have sworn she heard Sirius giggle.

It was hard to tell who was winning, or, if they were even playing to win; Sirius turned James' hair blue, vanished his remaining shoe and also his school robes, leaving him in his school trousers, shirt, tie and socks. His Head Boy badge had affixed itself to his forehead.

Meanwhile, Sirius was sporting a pair of fluffy black ears as well as a tail. He had also lost his robes and tie, and he was grinning like an idiot as he whistled to himself; James was very capable when it came to cheering charms.

'What in Merlin's name is going on down here?!' a stern voice shouted. Dread coursed through Lily.

Whispers ran through the assembled crowd and James and Sirius put their wands down at once. 'Minnie!' they squeaked. So quickly Lily would have sworn they had Apparated, they were gone, fleeing down the hall.

Remus pulled his wand out, tapped Lily on the head, and then stepped in front of her. She shivered as a cold feeling shot down her spine, but had the sense not to say anything; Professor McGonagall made her way through the crowd to where Sirius and James had been seconds before.

'Mr Lupin,' she said eyeing him beadily. 'What was happening here?'

'No idea, Professor,' he said, shrugging. 'I was coming back from Defence Against the Dark Arts and caught up in the crowd.'

'Lessons ended fifteen minutes ago, Mr Lupin,' McGonagall said, nostrils flaring. 'And unless I'm mistaken, the classroom is less than a minute down the corridor.'

'Yes, Professor,' Remus said. It sounded like he was smiling slightly, but with his back to her, Lily couldn't tell. 'You're right, but you forgot to factor James and Sirius into the equation. We were doing Boggarts, you see, and they decided to... cheer me up. If it wasn't for Lily I don't know what I would've done. Wait for the next class to come, I suppose and hope someone knows how to reverse a tickling charm.'

'A tickling charm?' she repeated doubtfully.

'Yes, miss,' Remus said sounding embarrassed. 'They set that on me and then used Levicorpus...'

'And where is Miss Evans now?'

'I can't see her,' Remus replied, pretending to scan the crowd. 'My guess is she's gone after James and Sirius for jinxing me. She takes her duty as Head Girl very... seriously.'

'Did Messrs Potter and Black have anything to do with whatever was happening here a few moments ago?'

'No, of course not,' Remus scoffed. 'Wouldn't you try to get as far away as possible if you had the Head Girl after you?' McGonagall seemed appeased. She adjusted her hat and stalked off toward Melissa Robbins, the Ravenclaw Prefect.

'You lied to a teacher!' Lily said, shocked as soon as she was out of earshot.

Remus shrugged. 'There was no harm done. It's not like anyone was hurt.'

Lily nodded slowly. 'I suppose... What spell did you cast on me before?'

'A Disillusionment charm.' Lily lifted her hand, and upon finding it invisible, laughed. 'I thought I'd save you the questioning.'

'Thank you,' she said cautiously.

'No problem.' he frowned, looking around. 'Lils, where exactly are you?'

'Here,' she said from behind him, making him jump. She laughed at his startled expression.

'Come here and I'll reverse it.'

'No!' Lily said, leaping away from him. He frowned at the wall, clearly thinking that's where she was. 'Over here, Moony,' she teased.

He groaned. 'Oh, Merlin. It's finally happened.'

'What has?' she asked anxiously.

'We've corrupted you.'


	21. Chapter 21

'Never again,' James said with a shudder.

'Agreed,' Lily said in a flat tone. She shook some of the pink heart-confetti out of her long hair. James grinned and brushed glitter off her shoulder. It sparkled against the snow by their shoes. 'Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?' James beamed down at her and practically dragged her down the street and into the crowded pub.

'This is better,' James said when he returned to their little table with Butterbeer. 'Rosmerta's much nicer than that awful Puddifoot woman. Wait 'til I tell Pads that she's that Umbridge woman's mother!'

'I'm sure he'll be delighted,' Lily laughed. 'And happier still when you tell him about those little cherubs.'

James laughed. They weren't so cherubic anymore; they had set his Snitch on them until they got mad enough to threaten the couple with their golden arrows. He and Lily had left the teashop shortly after.

Suddenly, James smiled wickedly. 'What?' Lily asked, looking a little worried.

'You've got Butterbeer foam...' James gestured to his mouth. Lily made a face. 'Don't worry,' James said, still grinning. 'I've got it.' He leaned across the table to kiss her.

'Better?' Lily asked, green eyes twinkling.

'Much,' James replied, leaning in again. He could feel Lily smiling against his lips.

'Oi!'

'Bugger off, Pads,' James sighed as he pulled away from his girlfriend. Only it wasn't Sirius. Or Remus or Peter. It was a middle-aged man with a tangled mop of blonde hair. He was scarred, and wearing a thick travelling cloak. His most unusual feature was a bright blue eye that swivelled in its socket, surveying them with disapproval. 'Sorry!' James blurted. 'I- I thought you were-'

'Are you two are students at the school?'

'Yes,' Lily said cautiously. She straightened in her seat and stared back at the man with the same intensity. James slipped his hand into his pocket to grip his wand.

'Albus wants you back.'

'We're meant to have the whole afternoon,' James protested. Lily kicked him under the table. The man's lips twitched into what might have been a smile, though James had no idea how he'd seen.

'Is there a reason?' Lily asked politely.

'Do Death Eaters count?' the man growled. James nodded, pulling his wand out of his pocket. He helped Lily to her feet with his other hand.

'Is there anything we can do to help?' Lily asked the man. 'We're the Heads.' His mismatched eyes scanned her face and then flicked to James'.

'You're Charlus' boy?' James nodded warily. The man thought for a moment then offered his hand. 'Alastor Moody. I used to work with your father.'

'James Potter,' James said shaking his hand. 'This is Lily Evans.'

Moody nodded, shaking her hand. His blue eye flicked to the pub door. The rest of the room was shockingly empty. 'Shall we?'

James looked at Lily and nodded. While they walked, he pulled a small reflective rectangle from his back pocket and tapped it with his wand. It grew in size, until it was about the size of a book. 'Sirius Black,' James said clearly. He ignored Lily and Moody's questioning gazes. Sirius' confused face appeared in the mirror a moment later.

'What's happening, Prongs?' he asked in a surprisingly businesslike voice. 'Is Lily all right?'

'She's fine. Are you safe?' James asked, shooting Moody a glance. He heard a yes from Remus.

'Wormy?'

'Yes!' James sighed in relief.

'Prongs, we're fine. Why are you asking?' Sirius asked, a frown tugging at his features.

'Just get back to the school,' James said firmly. 'Don't stop at any of the shops, don't talk to anyone. Meet us in the Entrance Hall. If you see any others from school, take them with you.'

Sirius nodded vigorously. 'Ye- Hey! Moony!'

'James?' Remus' concerned face appeared in the mirror. 'What's going on?'

'Death Eaters,' James said shortly. Remus paled, and Sirius' indignant shouting in the background ceased.

'Where are you?' Remus demanded. His face was blurred in the frame; he was running. James kept getting glimpses of Sirius' black hair, and Peter's blonde in the background.

'Walking up the road to school. We've got an Auror with us.'

'Are you hurt?!' Sirius shouted from somewhere behind Remus.

'We're fine,' James said grinning. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Will do,' Remus said with a professional looking nod. James reflection filled the frame. He shrunk it and returned it to his pocket.

'What?' he asked. Lily and Moody were still staring at him.

'Nothing,' Lily said quietly. She reached for his hand, giving him a little smile. Moody continued to stare.

Crack!

James ducked, pulling Lily around so that she was behind him. He flicked his wand toward the noise. Moody's wand was pointed in the same direction.

'Fools!' Moody shouted suddenly, lowering his wand. He stepped forward to smack the people upside the heads. 'You're lucky I didn't jinx the two of you! If you had half as much sense as you're always claiming, you'd know by now to never to Apparate around me! And you wonder why I treat you like children!' Scowling he jabbed a finger into the man's chest. 'What in Merlin's name are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait by Zonko's!'

With a jolt, James recognised both of them as former Hogwarts students. There was a tall but thickly built man with vivid red hair and a short curvy woman with honey coloured hair. They looked exhausted and Gideon – the man – had a long cut on his temple. Dorcas' clothing was torn. Both looked ashamed, and were rubbing their heads where Moody had smacked them.

'Sorry, Alastor!' Dorcas muttered. 'The Death Eaters know it's a trap! Ab sent us to let you know! He needs to know whether the Order should evacuate, or fight.' She paused suddenly, apparently noticing Lily and James. 'Potter, Evans?' She turned to Moody. 'What are they doing?' she hissed. 'This is no place for children.'

'They're the last ones,' Moody growled, waving his hand to silence James' protests. 'I'm seeing them to the gates. Prewett, tell Dumbledore to get everyone out of there. Hide them under his bar-stools if that's what it takes.'

Gideon's freckled face split into a grin. 'Are you sure, Alastor? Aberforth won't take kindl-'

'Aberforth will do what I tell him,' Moody snapped, giving James and Lily a little push to remind them to keep walking. 'Get our people out. There's nothing we can do here, so I'm not going to lose members over nothing. Our numbers are low enough without casualties. Send me a Patronus when you're done.' The pair nodded and turned on the spot. They disappeared with a loud crack. 'Move!' Moody barked, shoving James forward.

'What's the Order?' Lily whispered.

James leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. 'I have no idea, but I'm going to find out.'

When the three of them reached the gate, Moody pushed them through it. The metal melted, allowing them through. They turned to the grizzled Auror.

'You're students,' Moody said by way of explanation. 'The school's never never going to reject any student that needs sanctuary.'

'Did it ever occur to Dumbledore that his students might be as bad as some Death Eaters?' James asked, thinking of Snape.

'With a mind like his? Of course it has!'

'That doesn't make sense-' Lily began.

'I've known him for a lot longer than either of you and I still don't pretend to understand the thoughts of Albus Dumbledore,' Moody said with a wry smile. 'Can the two of you get back to the school from here?'

'Yes, thank you,' Lily said. She stuck her hand through the bars of the gate. 'Thank you for your help today, Mr Moody.' The Auror shook it with a smile. James added his thanks and then he and Lily began the trek up to the school.

The Entrance Hall was packed with students from third year and up. Everyone was talking loudly, and one fourth year was insiting she'd seen Voldemort himself.

'Mr Black! Have you seen Mr Potter?' Professor McGonagall was shouting. Sirius, who was with Peter and Remus over by the House hourglasses shook his head, looking miserable.

'Professor,' Lily called. 'We're over here.' James saw the Marauders relax. The look he was getting from Sirius promised questions as soon as they were free of the teachers.

'Are either of you hurt?' Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore strode over to them, the former holding a long roll of parchment.

'No, sir,' James said, wrapping an arm around Lily. 'We're fine.'

'They're the last two, Albus,' McGonagall said, tapping the list with her wand. It disappeared. 'Mr Malfoy! I believe I specifically said no students were to leave without my permission!' Dumbledore chuckled to himself as the Transfiguration teacher stormed over to a group of annoyed looking Slytherins.

'Professor,' Lily said quietly. James glanced over to his friends. Sirius and Peter were laughing at something, while Remus had his wand pointed at the Gryffindor hourglass and seemed to be trying to make the rubies fall. James smiled to himself.

'Yes, Miss Evans?'

'What's the Order?' James, who had been watching Remus, glanced at the old wizard.

'The Order?' Dumbledore asked. He looked worried for a moment and then hid it behind a calm expression. 'That's not a common name to hear around the school.' He raised his eyebrows. 'I'd like to keep it that way.' James and Lily nodded. 'Where did you hear about it?'

'We met Moody,' James said.

'And what did Alastor tell you?' said Dumbledore. His tone was bordering on angry, something that James had never heard, even after seven years of being dragged to his office after a prank.

'He didn't really tell us. He was talking to Dorcas and Gideon and said something about it. We sort of overheard,' Lily said, blushing.

'Was this in Hogsmeade?'

'No, we were on the road to the gates.'

'Alastor walked with you?' They nodded. Dumbledore smiled. 'He does take safety very seriously.'

'We know,' James said, grinning. 'He yelled at Gideon and Dorcas for Apparating too close to him. He said they were lucky he didn't hex them. Auror reflexes I suppose.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Indeed. If I remember correctly, he worked with your father.'

'Yeah, he mentioned that.' James ruffled his messy hair.

'It takes a talented witch or wizard to do well in a career in Magical Law Enforcement. I believe that's what you're keen to do?' James nodded eagerly. 'And, Miss Evans, a Healer?'

'Yes, sir,' she said, smiling.

'Wonderful.' He gave them a warm smile. 'I'm afraid you must excuse me – I have to contact the Ministry about what happened in Hogsmeade today and I daresay the Minister will be unhappy I've left him waiting even this long.' He strode away, weaving through the dwindling mob of students; McGonagall had given the students leave to return to their dormitories.

Lily turned to James. 'He never told us what the Order is.'

James frowned, thinking back. 'He distracted us!' he said slowly. And then he burst out laughing.

'How is this funny?' Lily demanded, hitting his arm.

'How is it not?' Remus challenged, coming up behind them. James nodded for emphasis.

'Do you even know what we're talking about?' Lily asked, frowning at them both.

'Not a clue,' Remus said proudly. Lily sighed. James squeezed her hand and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

'So what are you talking about?' Peter asked.

'The Order.'

'What's the Order?' Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side.

'Exactly,' James said, his hazel gaze following Dumbledore's retreating figure.


	22. Chapter 22

The boy slipped into the abandoned classroom that had been their meeting place as of late; they changed location regularly. He faced the taller, masked boy who was sitting lazily behind the teacher's desk. 'Are you alone?' the masked boy asked.

'I am,' the tremulous voice replied. Wasn't it obvious? No one had followed him in, and there were others patrolling outside.

'Do they suspect anything?'

'N-no.' At least he hoped not. They had an uncanny knack for unveiling secrets. Take Remus' lycanthropy.

'You've done well.'

'Thank you!' the boy exclaimed, his watery eyes widening with shock. His cheeks reddened with pride.

'Have you considered what I told you last time?'

'Yes.'

'And?'

'And what?'

The other growled with ill-disguised impatience at the boy's lack of comprehension. 'And is it possible?'

'I still don't understand why you need him.'

'He's our ticket into the heart of the Order. We get him in, we get all the information the Dark Lord needs. We get a chance at the muggle-loving old fool that runs this place. We topple the resistance from the inside.'

'But why do you need him? Can't you use someone else?'

The boy in the mask sighed. 'The Headmaster will expect it. Potter is Head Boy, with parents recently killed by the likes of us and - according to you - he knows about the Order. He may not know exactly what's involved,' he added upon seeing the boy's look of disagreement, 'but he knows enough. Enough to be curious. Enough that Dumbledore will let him join.'

'And if he joins, I join,' the boy said slowly. They had talked about this before. The other nodded. 'Why don't you just use me then? He can join, I'll join with him and then I report to you.'

The masked boy laughed. 'As useful as you can be, we need something a little more reliable. More importantly, he needs to be out of the way.'

'O-out of the way? You're not going to kill him, are you?'

'_I_ won't.' That wasn't what he was scared of.

'But-'

'The Dark Lord is willing to offer him the same as he offered you.' The boy shuddered, remembering that day, at the beginning of sixth year, where he'd been cornered in Hogsmeade.

'Offer?'

'The chance to join. A chance many die for.'

'Only if they say no,' the boy mumbled.

The masked boy laughed, propping his feet up onto the desk. 'Indeed. He'll be given a chance, same as the rest of us were. He should be honoured he's being sought out. Most had to approach Him.'

'What if he says no?'

'You were smart enough to take the offer and Merlin knows James Potter is a thousand times brighter than you'll ever be... I suspect he'll leap at the chance once it presents itself... either way, he can't be here... I don't think he'd take kindly to his doppelganger, at least until he knows what's going on.'

'Doppelganger?'

'We'll be using Polyjuice Potion. There will be two of him. You will help the fake Potter blend in. It will be like the real one never left. Of course, none of this matters if it can't be done... for your sake, it had better be possible.'

'For my sake?' the boy squeaked. His eyes flicked to the door.

'Don't look so frightened,' the masked boy said, sounding amused. 'I simply thought you'd like a friend on your side. Don't you want a friend on your side?'

'You aren't my friend?' He knew he wasn't, but it still stung.

'That was never the deal. Do you want friends or do you want power?'

'Power,' the boy said meekly. Even from a young age he'd been able to appreciate that concept.

'I thought as much.' The boy blushed, not sure whether he was being insulted or not. 'Now, can it be done?'

'I- yes,' the boy whispered.

'Good. How?'

'I can arrange a meeting place.'

'You don't think he'd realise it's a trap?'

'I can be discrete.'

'I should hope so,' the masked boy said, sounding amused again.

'I've made it this far,' the boy said angrily. 'They don't suspect a thing and I've been doing this for months.'

'True...This meeting place... will he be alone?'

The boy was silent for a moment. 'No. One of the others will be with him.' He thought a moment longer. 'Lupin.'

'Lupin?'

The boy nodded, looking more certain this time. 'Black needs to be kept out of the way. He's a better dueller. Lupin's not bad, but he's not excellent either. I think he'll want to go for help...' An awful thought presented itself to the boy. 'He won't die will he?'

'He might,' said the masked boy indifferently. 'Perhaps he'll be offered a place too. The Dark Lord has need of creatures like him.' The masked boy lapsed into silence before suddenly asking, 'What about the girl? She's been with them a lot recently.'

'They're datin-'

'I don't care what they're doing, I just want to know if she'll interfere.'

'I can keep her away. I'll fabricate an assignment.'

'Clever... We might make something of you yet.' The boy blushed as he filled with pride. 'We're done for today.'

The boy nodded. 'When will we meet again?' he asked eagerly.

'Give me some time... we'll only have one chance to get this right. When I've got some plans, I'll contact you.' The boy nodded. He could feel anticipation dancing in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

'We'll be working outside, today,' Professor Sprout told the class. There was a collective groan; Nancy Miller and Gladys Gudgeon from Hufflepuff let out little sobs and tightened their scarves. 'Follow me. I'll explain when we get there.'

Lily shivered - it was the coldest day they'd had for a while - and rubbed her gloved hands together in a futile attempt to warm them.

'Cold?' James asked.

'Nah, she's just shivering for the sake of it,' Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

James made a face and passed Lily his cloak. She took it gratefully. 'Won't you be cold?'

'Of course not,' he said, smiling as if she'd forgotten something important.

She frowned and glanced at Sirius, hoping for a more helpful answer. Sirius bent and picked two sticks up off the ground. 'What-' she began. He jammed the sticks onto his head, grinned, and galloped through the shivering students, making several laugh and several just shake their heads.

Remus, who had been talking with the Bones twins, looked up and laughed loudly. 'Mangy mutts,' James muttered, grinning. He pulled out his wand and waved it, giving Sirius two, pointed brown ears and a little white tail. Remus turned and gave him a smile which widened when Sirius failed to realise.

Professor Sprout led them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid was waiting. 'How are yeh all?' he boomed, smiling at them. He found Lily in the cluster and his black eyes twinkled. There was a general murmur of "good" and "cold" and then Hargid chuckled. 'Why do yeh have ears, Sirius?'

'Don't most people?' Sirius asked blankly. Hagrid chuckled again. Sirius frowned, reached up and felt one of the ears James had given him. Sirius glanced at James with narrowed eyes. James waved.

'Fix it,' Professor Sprout said sternly.

'But, Professor, they bring out his eyes,' Remus said.

'I have a-a thing!' Sirius shouted, noticed his tail.

'A tail?' James asked, chuckling, while Sprout turned around to berate Remus.

'This is not a tail. This is a stupid, fluffy... _thing_.'

'It's a tail.'

'It looks like I've sat on a dandelion,' Sirius said. James waved his wand and returned Sirius to normal. 'Thank Godric _mine's_ only temporary...'

James scowled but when he turned away, he was definitely fighting a smile.

'Now,' Hagrid said, 'Professor Sprou' wants ter teach yeh abou' wand woods, so we'll be going inter the fores'-'

'I don't want to go in there!' Felicia Gamp from Slytherin said.

'You will if you want to pass your N.E.W.T.s,' Professor Sprout said sternly. 'This course isn't only about caring for plants, it's about how we can use them. Hagrid has been kind enough to volunteer to see us safely in and out.' Felicia looked a little worried but she didn't say anything else.

Hagrid beamed around at them all. 'This way,' he said, waving an enormous hand.

Most of the class - Lily included, shared nervous glances; they'd heard all sorts of stories from older students (when they were younger) about the forest and the dangers in there. James, Remus and Sirius, however, strode after Hagrid without so much as flinching.

'Come on, you lot,' Sirius called over his shoulder.

Lily and Hestia Jones from Ravenclaw were the first two to follow, but Edgar followed without much hesitation and then the rest of the class followed in trickles. Xenophilius Lovegood and Felicia were the last in.

'What would Aislinne think?' Amelia asked them both. Aislinne Gamp, a girl Lily knew from Slughorn's parties, was a rather eccentric Ravenclaw in Alice and Marlene's year. She was very nice and quite brave and she was Felicia's younger sister and Xenophilius' girlfriend. 'Hmm?'

Felicia flushed a pale pink and squared her shoulders determinedly before strolling toward the rest of the class. Xenophilius thought for a moment, nodded once and then drifted after Amelia.

Hagrid led them for about five minutes and then stopped in front of a large oak tree. 'Perfect,' Sprout said happily.

'Isn't that the one-' Sirius muttered.

'The centaur?' James whispered. 'Yeah. Remember, Moony?' Remus nodded, grinning.

'Do yeh recognise it?' Hagrid asked, sidling up to the three of them.

'Oh, yes,' Remus said. Hagrid smiled.

'The centaur?' Lily whispered, tapping James' shoulder.

'We dropped the Cloak one full moon,' James said out of the side of his mouth; Professor Sprout was watching them. 'Had to come back the next day and get it and we found it, but this centaur - must only have been young, maybe thirteen - came charging out of nowhere and threw a spear at us.'

'We didn't want to hurt him, obviously,' Sirius said, 'and we didn't know how many others were around or if it was a test or something, so we climbed that tree.'

'Centaurs can't climb, thankfully,' James said.

'We spent the afternoon sending sparks up and eventually Hagrid showed up and sent him home,' Remus said reminiscently.

'Bane, wasn't it?'

'Something like that,' Sirius said. 'I'm sure Hagrid would remember, but I don't care much.'

Lily shook her head, smiling.

'... a complication we might have, trying to get wand wood,' Sprout was saying.

'Bowtruckles,' Lily said instantly.

'Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. How can we get them to behave peaceably?'

'Know-it-all,' Sirius said, nudging her.

'Offer them wood lice or fairy eggs,' Remus said.

'Another five points,' Sprout said.

'There's two of them!' Sirius groaned.

'Your task today is to choose a section of wood - preferably a branch - from the tree, that you think would make a good wand. I want you to cut it in a way that will allow the tree to propagate. Does everyone remember the three node rule?' A sea of heads nodded. 'Good. I've got lice here, so split into pairs and come and see me for a handful and then get cutting.'

'Partner with me?' Remus asked Lily.

'Definitely,' she replied, glancing at James and Sirius; practicals - not spells, so much, but plant, animal and potions work - always seemed to go horribly wrong around the pair of them, so it was best they worked together.

'I like that one,' Lily said, pointing to a low hanging branch.

Remus surveyed it critically and then nodded. 'Seems as good as any.'

Lily eyed the little, stick-like creature that had been watching them the entire time. 'Take care of that, would you,' she said.

Remus walked toward it. It made a clicking sound but stepped forward curiously when he opened his hand to offer it wood lice. 'Go,' he muttered to her as the Bowtruckle sat down on his palm and began to eat.

Lily counted three nodes and then raised her wand and murmured, '_Diffindo_.' She pocketed the branch and stepped away from the tree before Remus' Bowtruckle could notice her.

'Is it distracted, Prongs?' Sirius called from a few feet over.

'Yep,' James said. He had the lice enclosed in a fist and kept moving it just as the Bowtruckle reached for it. The little creature shook a twiggy fist at him and crawled up his arm. It wrapped its legs around his wrist and tried to pry his hand open. James laughed. 'How long do you need, Pads?'

'A bit longer,' Sirius said, obviously trying to decide where to cut from.

The Bowtruckle pulled on James' thumb, trying to get him to open his hand and then gave an almighty tug. There was a cracking sound - Lily winced but thought he'd rather deserved it - and James swore and pulled his hand into his chest. The wood lice fell on the ground and scuttled away. The Bowtruckle shrieked as it watched them go and then bit James.

Neither Lily or Remus made any move to help; James _had_ baited the little creature into attacking him and it was rather funny - not to see him hurt - to see him bested by a hand-sized stick-man.

'What are you doing, Prongs?' Sirius asked, pocketing his branch. He laughed when he saw the mayhem unfolding but hurried forward to help. Lily didn't see exactly how it happened, but the Bowtruckle somehow got James' wand and dragged it into the tree. James was clutching his broken, bleeding hand.

'Oi!' Sirius said. 'Give that back!'

Lily lifted her own wand - ready to summon James' - but Sirius' head got in the way. The little creature made a face at him and tried to snap James' wand but Sirius managed to grab it. James' wand fell to the forest floor and the Bowtruckle attacked Sirius's hand instead.

'Gently, Black,' Sprout admonished, as she passed them.

Sirius pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around the little creature several times until it couldn't move. It screeched as James retrieved his wand, healed himself with an easy wave and administered the same treatment to Sirius' bite marks.

Both boys then crouched down and stared at the bound Bowtruckle. 'Nice handiwork,' James commented, glancing at the scarf.

'Thank you.'

'Don't hurt it,' Lily said warningly.

Both ignored her. 'It put up a hell of a fight,' Sirius commented.

'Nasty little bugger,' James agreed cheerfully. '_Accio_ wood lice.' Several of the escaped insects flew back into his hand. The Bowtruckle shrieked at them and wiggled in Sirius' scarf. 'Truce?' James asked it.

The creature made an angry clicking sound and stuck its little brown tongue out at Sirius as he untied it, but it didn't scurry away as Lily had expected it to. Instead, it reached tentatively toward James' hand and - when he didn't move it - grabbed one of the lice.

To Lily's amazement - and it was one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen - James and Sirius sat there until the Bowtruckle had finished all of the lice and waited, still crouched as it scuttled back up the tree.

James and Sirius grinned at each other and stood. 'You two are mad,' Remus told them.

'You've known that for years,' Sirius said, shrugging.


	23. Chapter 23

'Ugh! Charms was a disaster!' Peter groaned as they headed off down the busy corridor. Remus smiled sympathetically. Peter hadn't been able to cast his Disillusionment charm properly and had somehow managed to transfigure himself into a chameleon. They hadn't known until then that Professor Flitwick was Scoliodentosaurophobic. The little Charms Professor had spent the lesson on his desk, even after James had transfigured Peter back into human form.

'Charms was brilliant!' Sirius said, grinning. 'Who'd have thought Professor Flitwick, Duelling Champion and Head of Ravenclaw was petrified of lizards?'

'In all fairness, eagles eat lizards,' Remus muttered. Peter shot him an exasperated look. 'Sorry, Pete, but it was funny.'

Peter smiled reluctantly. 'Do you think Defence will be any better?' Next to Remus, James shrugged absently; he was busy digging through his schoolbag. 'Do you know what we're covering today?' Remus shrugged, grinning in anticipation; he liked Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. 'Sirius?'

'No clue,' Sirius said, sucking on the tip of a sugar-quill he'd got from who knows where. 'We haven't done Patronuses yet.'

'Patronuses could be it,' Remus mused. 'We were going to be doing concealment charms this week, but we did those last week... What do you think, Prongs? Patronuses?'

'What?' James spun around curiously, his face spotted with ink. Remus glanced ahead and noticed that the ends of Narcissa Black's hair were tipped with the same blue black that covered James' cheeks and nose. She didn't seem to have noticed.

'Do you think we're learning Patronuses today?' Sirius said in a slow, clear voice. Remus had heard him use the same one with his baby cousin, Nymphadora.

'Maybe,' James said, sticking his tongue out at Sirius. Sirius returned the gesture, accidently snapping his sugar quill in the process.

'James!' Sirius howled, waving the two pieces at the bespectacled boy. 'Look what you made me do!'

'Sorry, Paddy,' James said, at least having the grace to look abashed. 'I'll buy you a new one.'

Sirius brightened at the thought. Remus rolled his eyes as he pushed open the classroom door. 'Honestly, Sirius, it tastes the same, whether it's in one piece or two.'

'Does not,' Sirius argued. 'Besides, it's supposed to be a sugar-quill, not a sugary... thing!' He eyed the two pieces of his treat as if they had offended him.

'Very articulate,' James muttered. Remus heard, and grinned.

'Ah, gentlemen,' Gurdan said curtly. 'Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence.' Remus felt his face heat up and took a seat hurriedly beside Lily. 'Mr Black, close the door, please. I can't let this heat out.' Sirius obliged and bowed like a House Elf before he plonked down between James and Peter. 'Right,' Gurdan said, shooting Sirius a look, 'now that everyone's here we can get started. We're looking at Patronuses today.'

Sirius caught Remus' eye and mouthed 'Told you.' Remus made a face.

'They are used to fight off Dementors or Lethifolds. Thanks to Hagrid, I've been able to get my hands on a Lethifold.' Lily gasped quietly from next to Remus. Remus was shocked too. Lethifolds were supposed to be rare, though if there was one in the room, that would certainly explain the sweltering temperature in the classroom. Remus peeled off his school jumper. 'Now, they're dangerous, I won't lie, but you lot seem quite able and I'm ready for any eventualities.' The former Auror gripped his wand tightly.

'It's also been fed, so it's about as harmless as its ever going to be... What I need you all to do,' Gurdan continued, 'is think of a happy memory, and say "Expecto Patronum". Got that? Good, line up.' Again, Remus was surprised, this time by Professor Gurdan's blunt approach. Every book he'd ever read said that Patronuses were tricky, and that most full grown wizards struggled.

Gurdan pulled a dark cloth off a large cage behind his desk. Inside was what appeared to be a black cloak, standing of its own accord. The cloak was thick and swaying slightly, in an invisible breeze. He flicked his wand and the door opened. The Lethifold hovered uncertainly at the entrance.

Sirius was first. He glanced at his cousins, and made a rude hand gesture. Remus would have bet everything he owned that the haughty look on Bella's face was Sirius' happy memory. 'Expectum- No, Expecto Patronum!' Nothing happened. Sirius began to panic as the Lethifold drifted closer and moved backward.

'Happier, Black,' Gurdan ordered.

Sirius' eyes flicked around the room and finally came to rest on James, Peter and Remus. 'Expecto Patronum,' he said loudly. This time, his voice oozed confidence and Remus wasn't surprised in the least when a huge, silver, bear-like dog came barrelling out of his wand tip.

'Nice work, Sirius!' James crowed loudly. Remus rubbed his ear.

'Thanks, Pro-'

James shook his head. 'No nicknames here, Sirius. Think about it.'

Realisation dawned in Sirius' grey eyes as he headed for the back of the line, slapping hands with the Marauders as he passed. James glanced at the Remus to make sure he'd heard an understood. Remus inclined his head and James turned his attention to Peter.

'Potter!' Gurdan barked.

'One second, Professor,' James shot a quick look at the Lethifold which was standing in the doorway of its cage. 'Lils? I need a happy memory.' Next to Remus, Lily blushed and stared into James' hazel eyes. 'Thanks,' he said, beaming. 'Expecto Patronum,' James said calmly. A familiar stag burst forward and danced over to the Lethifold, tossing its antlers in a playful way that was uncannily like James.

'All I did was look at him,' Lily muttered to herself. She was still red in the face.

'That's enough,' Remus whispered back. Lily's smile grew as James trotted to the back of the line to join Sirius. He kissed her on the cheek as he passed, and slapped hands with Remus and Peter.

'Excellent! Pettigrew!'

Peter scurried forward, throwing a nervous grin back as he did so. 'Expectum Patronus!' he squeaked. The Lethifold moved forward.

'Try again, Pettigrew.'

Peter's expression shifted and Remus was sure he could see the shorter boy thinking things through. A smug grin settled itself on Peter's face and he took a deep breath. 'Expecto Patronum,' he said in a surprisingly clear voice. A hazy white shield sprang out in front of him. He looked just as surprised as the rest of the class that it had actually worked.

'Go, Pete!' James shouted from the back of the room. A smattering of applause broke out and Peter flushed with pride as he joined the other two at the back.

Narcissa was next. She stepped daintily toward the cage, the tips of her blonde hair still stained with ink. Remus hid a smile. 'Expecto Patronum,' she said coolly. Nothing. She didn't sound happy in Remus' opinion, though he suspected her hard stare would be able to keep the creature away.

'Again,' Gurdan said.

'Expecto Patronum.' This time, the tiniest wisp of silver leaked from her wand. A tiny smile played on her mouth before she headed for the back, shooting Sirius, James and Peter a disgusted look. Sirius poked his tongue out like the mature seventh year he was. Remus sniggered.

Gurdan nodded. 'Lupin.'

Remus nodded absently and stepped forward. He already had the perfect memory fixed in his mind, but he glanced at the other Marauders and at Lily before he whispered, 'Expecto Patronum.' He saw the slight wisp of silver and concentrated harder; they knew. His friends knew, and they still liked him. They had accepted him. Named him. Moony. He was Moony.

'Brilliant!' Gurdan roared. Remus blinked. The Lethifold was cowering in the back corner of its cage, a giant wolf circling around it. 'Evans.'

'Nice, Remmy,' James said when he joined them at the back.

'Thanks,' Remus said, grinning.

'That was brilliant,' Sirius said. 'There was nothing and then all of a sudden... BOOM!' Remus and Peter laughed.

Remus leaned around Narcissa to watch Lily. Her face was screwed up in concentration and her cheeks were slightly pink. She had a strong looking shield between her and the Lethifold, but her Patronus didn't have a clear form.

She looked disappointed when she reached the back of the line, though James and Sirius quickly set about cheering her up; James kissed her cheek and said things Remus couldn't hear while Sirius pulled funny faces at her over James' shoulder.

Soon, she was smiling and laughing again but secretly, Remus was quite sure her sudden happiness had more to do with the fact that James and Sirius were sporting bright blue hair.

He caught her eye, grinning, and pocketed his wand as he focused his attention back to the front of the classroom.


	24. Chapter 24

'Where were you?' James made a shushing gesture. 'Keep your hair on,' Sirius whispered back, 'Minnie's not even looking.' He glanced up, just to check, but James didn't notice. He had a look of utmost concentration on his face. Sirius knew that look. It was the one he had worn many a night trying to figure out why Lily hated him and also the look that had resulted in them becoming Animagi. 'What's happening?'

'I hung back after class, to ask Professor Gurdan if he would teach me how to do the Patronus messages.'

'And?' Sirius said eagerly. McGonagall's eyes flicked over to them.

'Merlin,' he muttered, ducking his head down, 'look busy, Prongs.' Sirius shoved the textbook into the middle of the desk and James pulled a piece of parchment out of his bag. A quill and inkwell followed shortly after. McGonagall moved across the room to answer Remus' question and Sirius dropped his quill. 'Well?'

'He said it's not part of the curriculum.'

Sirius' face fell. 'Maybe it's an Auror thing?' Mr Potter was the only one they'd ever seen do the charm, but they'd decided years ago it was one they wanted to learn.

James shook his head. 'Remember that day that Phoenix one came?'  
Sirius remembered the day well. They'd been having a late breakfast and a Phoenix Patronus had appeared in the middle of the room. Noddy the House-Elf had been hysterical for hours. 'Dumbledore's Patronus?' James nodded but didn't elaborate. Sirius rolled his stormy eyes. 'Just say whatever you're thinking, Jamie,' he sighed.

'Dumbledore's no Auror.'

'Yeah, but he's Dumbledore,' Sirius said, still not getting it.

'And you weren't there at the time, but the other day, when Lily and I were with Moody, he told Dorcas and Gideon to send him a Patronus.'

You think it's an Order thing,' Sirius surmised. James nodded. Sirius paused. 'I think you might be right,' he said thoughtfully.

James gaped at him. 'You're joking?'

'Nope,' Sirius said.

James pushed his glasses up and ruffled his hair. 'No skeptical look? No "Prongs, you're obsessed"?'

Sirius shook his head. 'I'm not Lily. Or Moony for that matter. I want to know as much as you do.'

James smiled. 'I'm glad it's not just me.'

'In case you haven't figured it out, Prongs, what concerns you generally concerns me. Besides, this whole Order thing - Oi!' Sirius shouted at Malfoy, who appeared to be giving Peter a hard time. He lobbed a ball of parchment across the room, hitting Lucius in the head. The blonde glared over at him. 'Leave him alone,' Sirius hissed. Peter was shaking his head desperately at Sirius, who didn't know what to make of it.

'Mr Black!' Sirius flinched. He wouldn't have shouted if he'd realised how close McGonagall was, or how thin her lips were.

Sirius winced and took a deep breath before he glanced up at the fearsome Head of Gryffindor. 'Minnie,' he said in a casual voice, 'what can I do for you?' He saw her eye twitch at the nickname.

'Mr Black-'

'Why so formal?' Sirius said, waving his hand. 'Sirius is fine.' James coughed next to him to hide a laugh.

'Mr Black, would you kindly explain-'

'Are you stuck, Minnie?' Sirius said, sympathetically, reaching out to pat her arm. 'Instructions are on the board, but if you really need help... what do you need me to explain?'

'What on earth possessed you to throw a piece of parchment across the room, and then start shouting?'

'Minnie, you mustn't raise your voice in a lesson,' Sirius whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. McGonagall really was his favourite teacher. 'And why I was throwing things and talking loudly really isn't relevant to the subject at hand.' Her nostrils flared. 'If that's all then...' Sirius said pointedly. She glared down at him. 'Minerva,' Sirius said impatiently, 'I'm trying to work here.' He waved her away as he pulled his textbook closer.

'Detention, Mr Black,' she curtly. 'And ten points from Gryffindor for calling me "Minnie".' Sirius poked his tongue out at her back as she stalked away to answer Lee's question.

'Black!' Lucius hissed, fixing Sirius with a superior smile. 'Have fun in detention.'

Sirius made a rude hand gesture, thankfully missed by McGonagall. Lily and Remus both gave him a disapproving look. 'I'll see you there, Malfoy.' Lucius frowned. 'Prongs?' Sirius muttered.

'Done,' James whispered, glancing at his parchment again as he tucked his wand away.

'Ow!' Sirius cried dramatically. 'Malfoy, you little-!'

'Mr Black, what in Merlin's- Mr Malfoy!'

Malfoy stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side. 'What?' he said rudely.

'Detention.' With a wave of her wand, McGonagall Vanished the horns that had sprouted from Sirius' head. 'I specifically said no wands were to be used this lesson!'

Sirius caught James' eye and grinned, and across the room Remus was having a hard time smothering his smile.

'But I didn't-'

'Are you suggesting Mr Black somehow grew horns?'

'I didn't-' Professor McGonagall silenced him with a look.

Lucius turned to gape at Severus whose expression darkened. The two Slytherins muttered to themselves and shot Sirius dirty looks.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Lily said disapprovingly as the class packed up their bags.

'No, probably not,' James agreed cheerfully. He adjusted his Head Boy badge. Lily's eye narrowed slightly, but she also seemed to be fighting a smile.

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but Sirius shook his head. 'It's not worth arguing about, Lily, you know we're going to do it again. Besides, that slimy git was saying something to Wormy. And judging by the way you paled, Pete, it wasn't pleasant.' Peter jumped at being addressed and his eyes darted up to meet Sirius' before going back to his feet.

'What was he saying?' James asked in a curious tone that managed to be tinged with anger.

'N-nothing,' Peter muttered, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

'Pete-' Sirius began.

'Don't "Pete" me, Sir,' Peter said, annoyed. 'I don't want to talk about it, so just leave it, okay?' All three Marauders and Lily were taken aback by this statement. Remus was barely able to nod. James was making a strange strangled noise in the back of his throat. Sirius and Lily both stared at the boy like they'd never seen anything like him. 'S-sorry,' Peter said miserably. His eyes shifted back to the classroom. 'Lara and I had a fight this morning and Malfoy was giving me a hard time about it...'

'Are you still together?' Peter nodded.

'S-sorry, I have to go,' he said suddenly.

'Where?' Lily asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

'Forgot my book,' he mumbled and doubled back toward the empty classroom.

'What's he talking about?' Sirius wondered aloud. 'He's holding his book.'

'Maybe he meant a different one,' Lily suggested.

'Or, maybe he wants to mope,' James said. 'Come on.' He grabbed Sirius' arm and the two of them turned, following Peter toward the classroom.

'Padfoot, Prongs, wait,' Remus called. Both black haired boys spun around. 'It's obvious he wants time alone. We'll give him time, and then corner him after dinner.'

'We have Quidditch practice after dinner,' Sirius whined. 'Let's talk to him now, I'm bored.' James nodded.

'Sirius, bad things happen when the two of you are bored,' Remus said warningly.

'Do not,' James said dismissively.

'Dare I remind you of the cauldron incident?' Remus asked. Sirius grinned, well aware that James wore a similar facial expression. 'Or the Hippogriff one? Or that time you managed "accidentally" enchanted the Christmas trees to carry Hagrid in and drape him in paper chains and baubles to see how he liked it?'

'Fine,' James huffed., stalking back to them. 'We'll give Pete time.'

Remus nodded, seeming content. James caught Sirius' eye and mouthed 'Tonight.'

Sirius nodded, glancing back the way their friend had disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

'So...' James said casually strolling in. He was still dressed in his Quidditch uniform, looking every bit the star player he was. Even his messy hair looked cool for Merlin's sake!

'Come in, Sirius,' Peter called in a weary voice. He had listened to his three friends debating over who would be the first to talk to him. 'I know you're out there.' Sirius and Remus shuffled into view, coming to stand behind James. All three of them looked a little sheepish. 'Get it over with,' Peter muttered.

Sirius, James and Remus flopped down onto James' bed, facing Peter. It was a little unnerving. It reminded him very much of the day they had confronted Remus about his lycanthropy, although they hadn't yet Disarmed him and warded the door. That was a good sign, right?

'You've been acting strange lately,' Sirius said bluntly. James nodded for emphasis.

'I told you... Lara,' Peter lied, wringing his hands.

'That's it?' Remus asked shrewdly. Peter nodded, carefully arranging his expression to one of dejected honesty.

'Because, Pete, you've had girl trouble before,' Sirius said. He really was tactless sometimes. 'But this is definitely the worst it's been.' Peter said nothing. His "girl troubles" had been going on since the beginning of sixth year, conveniently covering various absences.

Since he was actually involved in a plan this time, he had been required to meet Lucius more frequently, and his "girl troubles" had subsequently popped up again. 'Pete, you're a Marauder,' Sirius continued. 'Maintaining a relationship can be hard bu-'

'But what?' Peter asked shrilly. 'What would you know about committed relationships, Padfoot? Or you, Moony?' The other three stared at each other, gobsmacked. 'And if you dare suggest there are other girls out there, then you're just as bad as the other two, Prongs!'

James folded his arms over his chest, assuming Head Boy pose. Peter felt like he was shrinking. 'We were going to say that maintaining a relationship can be hard but if she's the One then it'll be worth it in the long run, and we'll support you in your choice because you're one of us. You do it for me, with Lily.'

'Right.' Peter felt guilty. They were good friends. They were Mudblood lovers and Blood-Traitors and they were on the wrong side, but they were good friends. Peter's stomach twisted unpleasantly. 'You're right.' The other three shared a happy look, thinking they'd diffused the situation. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' James said with a smile. He pushed his glasses up. 'What do you say we go organise a prank?'

Seriously? Were they twelve? Peter - who was definitely seventeen - glanced at his watch. He was going to be late as it was. He paled slightly at that thought. 'Umm... would you mind if I went to find Lara? I think I need to talk to her.'

Sirius looked miffed at coming second to a girl, but James nodded understandingly. 'Sure, Wormy. Take the Map.'

James passed the piece of worn parchment over with a grin. Peter hid his own. This was almost too easy. He scurried over to the dormitory door, adding another thank you as he left.

As he descended the boy's staircase, he allowed himself to smile. He'd done it again. He'd fooled them. And as James had handed over the Map, he had handed over any chance of finding out where Peter was really going. Peter knew he was never going to top any classes, but he had managed to outsmart the three people who knew him the best, the three people who were coincidentally the brightest in the year, minus Lily perhaps. And he had outsmarted them.

'Pete?' Peter jumped at Lily's soft voice. She smiled up at him. 'You're looking happier.'

'Yeah... umm... yeah,' he squeaked. 'We were just talking and I feel better now.'

Lily's thin eyebrows pulled together. 'Where are you going?'

'I could ask you the same,' he said dodging the question. 'Surely after seven years at Hogwarts you know this is the boy's staircase?'

Lily blushed. 'I wanted to talk to Remus.'

'He's in our room.' Lily nodded, green eyes scanning his face. Whatever she saw there made her smile. 'See you later,' Peter said, pushing past her.

* * *

'Back so soon?' Sirius called jokingly, when Lily knocked on the dormitory door.

'What are you talking about?' Lily asked.

'Oh!' Sirius cried from the other side of the door. 'I thought you were Wormtail.'

'Can I come in or not?' Lily asked impatiently.

'What's the password?' Sirius called. She could hear the grin in his voice. Lily made a face at the door before pushing it open. 'Hey! You didn't give the password!'

'Yes, I did,' Lily said, waving a hand. She sat down on James' empty bed. 'I whispered it though, so you didn't hear it.'

'Did not,' Sirius grumbled.

'Did so,' Lily shot back. 'Where's James?'

'Shower,' Remus supplied from behind his newspaper. 'He'll be out in a minute.'

'I actually wanted to talk to you.'

Remus' brown eyes dragged themselves away from the page and met hers. 'About?'

'Patronuses. I want you to teach me how to do them.'

'You had a strong shield,' Remus said, folding the newspaper away. 'It would hold off a Dementor.'

'I suppose,' Lily said, disappointed. 'But a corporeal one would be nice.'

Remus grinned. 'Why me?'

'Well I just thought since you're the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and you've always wanted to be a teacher...'

'I have,' Remus said with a sigh. 'Doesn't mean it'll happen.'

'Well, here's your chance, Moony,' Sirius said, rifling through a magazine. 'Teach.'

Remus smiled over at Sirius and then at Lily. 'All right, then. Does early next week work for you?' Lily nodded, but part of her was wondering why sooner wasn't an option. Remus seemed to read her expression. 'It's a full moon in three nights.'

Lily nodded understandingly. 'Early next week sounds great, then.'

The bathroom door opened and James walked in, humming to himself as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel. He flopped down on the end of his bed, and then jumped. 'Lily? What are you doing in here?'

'Your powers of observation astound me, Prongs,' Sirius said dryly as Lily and Remus laughed.

'It's a talent,' James said, shrugging. He opened his arms for Lily and she crawled into them. She grinned as she kissed his cheek.

Remus was watching them with an amused expression. 'So, when's the wedding?' Sirius roared with laughter and promptly rolled off his bed, hitting the floor with a thump.

'Well,' Lily said thoughtfully, 'I think we should wait for graduation, but after that...'

Remus looked shocked, and Sirius, who resurfaced on the other side of his mattress looked ready to faint. 'You're getting married?!' Sirius cried.

'No time soon,' Lily assured them with a laugh.

Sirius clutched his chest. 'Merlin! Don't do that to me, Lils!'

'Do that to you, Pads?' James laughed. 'This was the first I've heard about us marrying and I'm supposed to be the groom!'

'Liar,' Lily said, kissing him. 'You proposed in third year, remember?'

James grinned. 'And if I remember correctly, you said no.'

'There was an insult in there somewhere too,' Sirius added helpfully.

'"The only time I'll go anywhere near you while there's a minister around will be at your funeral!"' Remus cried, in a very poor imitation of Lily's voice.

'Then you assured him you would be very, very sad,' Sirius said. His lips twitched.

'Made my day,' James said cheerfully.

'You clearly missed the sarcasm,' Lily said, laughing.

'No, I ignored it,' James said with dignity. 'There's a difference. Anyway, marriage. I'm curious? What's changed to make you consider it now?'

'Well, we're dating,' Lily said with a laugh.

'Would you really marry me?' James asked softly, as the door clicked shut. Lily glanced around and realised Sirius and Remus had left.

'I don't know.' She blushed. 'The concept of being your wife doesn't seem as awful as it used to.'

James grinned and kissed her. 'I love you, you know.'

Lily smiled. 'I know.' Her smile faltered. 'I-'

'I know you can't say it yet,' James said brightly. 'I'd be shocked if you could. We've been together for about a month, and before that, you hated me.'

'Sorry,' Lily mumbled.

'Don't be,' James shifted, tightening his hold on her. He planted a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. 'You'll get there eventually.'

Unable to help herself, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	26. Chapter 26

'James!' Lily called.

James smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Seeing Sirius' look he grinned. 'Sorry, Lils!' he called back. 'Can't talk now!'

'Where are you going?' she asked, appearing at their side.

'Library,' Sirius said, pulling James' arm. 'Come on, Prongs! Bye, Lily!'

'But of course, Mr Padfoot!' James said, running after him, leaving his stunned girlfriend behind. 'I'll see you later, Lily!'

Panting from their sprint through the corridors, the pair finally arrived at the library. James was hiding behind Sirius, scared that Madam Pince would see him; he was the one responsible for shifting every book in the library one shelf down and two bookcases over in their third year. The librarian hated him for that, and if she knew he was in the library, they'd never be able to plan alone. The woman had a tendency to hover.

Remus was already waiting at their usual table with a troubled expression.

'What?' they both asked.

Remus frowned. 'I couldn't find Wormtail.'

'He'd be with that girl, wouldn't he?' Sirius asked, appearing unconcerned. 'That Hufflepuff sixth year... Pigeon or whatever her name is.'

'You mean Lara Midgeon?' Remus asked, grinning. 'The same girl he's been with for months. The same girl we gave him advice on, not two days ago? That Lara Midgeon?'

'Yes, her.' James and Remus caught each other's eyes and looked away quickly. Sirius sighed dramatically, flinging an arm around Remus' shoulders. 'Free Marauders are becoming an endangered species,' he said seriously. 'What with Prongs and his delightful flower-' James felt his face heat up, '-and Pete and his bird.'

'Midgeon, Sirius, not pidgeon,' Remus said in a voice of long suffering as he shrugged the boy's arm off.

'Whatever,' Sirius said, waving a hand. 'We should get to work. This thing isn't going to plan itself, you know.'

Remus nodded and disappeared to find a book. He returned a few moments later with a heavy book called "Portkeys for Ponces" and began to pore over it with an interested expression.

James had the Marauder's Map and a blank piece of parchment and was looking for ideal places to set up their prank. Sirius had gone to flatter the librarian so that she might help him find Daily Prophet articles about Portkey travel gone wrong.

'The incantation is "Portus",' Remus said some time later. 'You have to think of the place you want it to go and if it works, it should glow blue. We can add timers to it and stuff like that.'

'Brilliant,' Sirius said, looking up from his yellowing newspaper. 'It says here there's not much that can go wrong. I mean, obviously if we tap whatever we're trying to make into a Portkey and it turns into a kitten or something, we know we've gone messed it up.'

James and Remus nodded, grinning slightly at each other. 'Anything else?'

'Yeah, there was this one bloke from London who wasn't sure where he wanted to go and he ended up between places.' Sirius fixed the other two with a steady look. 'Let's not try for that one, gentlemen.'

'Agreed,' Remus said fervently. 'Prongs? Where do you think is the best place?'

James set the Marauder's Map down with a wide grin. 'I think we need to alter this slightly.' Sirius and Remus shared a look. 'I think we need to set up multiple Portkeys. Imagine, every time a student reaches for a doorknob they end up on the other side to the school...'

Sirius beamed. 'Brilliant! We could set up the Portkey points to be a physically far as possible from the classroom! It'd drive the teachers mad!'

'And the students,' Remus added, grinning hugely.

James nodded. 'Do you think we could make the Portkeys vanish and return to the door once a student was moved... any "victim" then has to walk, instead of Portkeying their way back.'

'We could do that with a timer,' Remus said, consulting his book. 'Two seconds after the first activation, it returns to its original location... There's something here about removing the usual blue light. Stealth Portkeys.' He, James and Sirius shared a wicked grin.

* * *

Students had been disappearing all afternoon.

Professor McGonagall could not believe it; Regulus Black had been standing outside her classroom door, and then he was gone, right before her beady eyes. He appeared twenty minutes later, out of breath, muttering incoherently about the Astronomy tower and his brother. He wasn't the only one. Frank Lonbottom and Alice Prewett - who were usually the first in and seated - appeared halfway through the lesson, apologising profusely and saying the doorknob was a Portkey. The arrival of Marlene McKinnon several minutes later confirmed this, though no one claimed to have noticed the typical blue lights.

All in all, it was a waste of a lesson. No less than seven students had arrived at various stages throughout her lesson (a very relevant one on Animagi) and she was in a foul mood by the time she arrived at lunch. Next to her, Slughorn was complaining about his fourth years disappearing when they picked up their ladles and returning later saying things about the Owlery, while Gurdan was grumbling about his students and the seventh floor.

McGonagall glared at the Headmaster, who was finding the whole thing funny, and talking nonsense about how he could never hope to understand the secrets the castle held. She knew exactly what "secrets" the castle held. Their names were James Potter and Sirius Black and they were in her house. So were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who she also suspected were involved.

The four in question were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking loudly over their lunches about how they needed to do their Transfiguration essays during their double free that afternoon. Lily Evans was sitting in Potter's lap, scolding them for not having done their essays already. The Head Girl then pecked Potter on the cheek and left the table, presumably headed for the library. McGonagall smiled slightly, and then remembered the problem; the Portkeys. Her lips thinned.

She turned to Albus and excused herself. She got to her feet, and made her way around the staff table, only to find the Marauder's seats vacated. Puzzled, she glanced around and saw them sitting further down, still eating. With a frown she made her way toward them, only to have them disappear and reappear several seats down. What in Merlin's name was going on?!

The four seventh years got to their feet and headed toward the Great Hall doors. 'Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!' she shouted, hurrying toward them. They ignored her, and pushed out into the Entrance Hall. By the time she reached the doors, she saw their cloaks disappearing around the corner at the top of the Marble Staircase. She shouted their names again as she ran after them. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, they were already three floors up; she could hear them talking loudly about returning to the common room.

She ascended one staircase only to stumble. An arm caught her. 'Are you all right, Professor?' a concerned voice asked.

'I'm fine, thank you, Mr Lupin,' she said tersely, shaking her arm free. She needed to catch up with Potter and his friends.

'Come on, Moony!' James yelled. Remus grinned and ran down the staircase. Minerva froze, turning, and the four seventh years disappeared down a corridor at the bottom of the staircase. How had they managed that?! They hadn't come past her!

Thankfully she didn't have any lessons that afternoon because she spent almost two hours chasing them around the castle. She had had them cornered in the dungeons, when they had disappeared into a classroom and not come out. She had marched in, expecting to drag them out by their ears, when she had heard voices behind her; it was them of course, heading back up to the Entrance Hall. She followed them all the way to the seventh floor corridor, where they suddenly disappeared again.

'Potter! Black!' she screeched as she flung the portrait open ('Now really!' the Fat Lady said, annoyed).

'Professor McGonagall?' James Potter asked, rubbing his messy hair. She stopped, staring at him. Neither he nor any of the others were in their robes as they had been seconds before and they were all hunched over a desk, scribbling furiously at homework. She recognised the essay she had set them on how a person's personality affects the physical manifestations of human transfiguration.

'Do you want our essays?' Black asked, confused. 'I've just finished mine if you want it?' He had ink on his nose, she realised with a sigh. 'I thought they were due tomorrow, though?'

'Professor?' Potter asked again, looking worried. She supposed she did look rather frightful with her hair falling out of its bun and her glasses askew.

'Detention for all of you!' she spluttered, trying to catch her breath.

'What for?!' Black demanded, leaping to his feet. Dramatic, as always. 'We haven't done anything!'

'The Portkey doorknobs! Leading me around the castle all afternoon! I had expected better of you! Mr Potter, you're Head Boy and Mr Lupin, as a Prefect you-'

'What?' Lupin asked, looking genuinely confused. 'Professor, I'm sorry, but we've been here the whole time, working on our essays.' She had of course, heard Evans scolding them for not having done them, and there was no possible way for them to have fabricated essays in the thirty seconds it took her to get to the common room.

'Are you feeling all right, Minnie?' Black asked cautiously.

'I will not have you four disrupting my lessons and marauding around the castle like you own it!' she bellowed, too agitated to bother to tell him off for using "Minnie". 'You are seventh years and as such you need to lead by example!'

'Professor,' Pettigrew said shakily, 'we really have been here all afternoon.'

'Very well,' she said severely, her nostrils flaring. 'May I see your wands, please?' Looking confused, the four of them handed them over and she checked for the last spell each had used. Lupin's had last used a Summoning charm, Black's a Silencing charm and Potter's and Pettigrew's a Siphoning charm. Refusing to give in she glared around at them. 'Mr Potter, your essay.'

Potter handed her his finished essay with a puzzled expression. She scanned the first paragraph. It was O–standard work, absent of spelling and grammar errors, and displayed excellent understanding of the Transfiguration theories and how to apply them. It was not work that had been rushed.

She knew they'd been the ones she'd been chasing all afternoon, but how, she didn't know. Their story was airtight. It was her word against theirs, and they had evidence in the form of essays. She was too old for this. Far, far too old.

With thin lips she handed Potter's parchment back and stalked out of the portrait hole. She fumed to herself all the way down to her office, almost walking into Dumbledore.

'Are you all right, Minerva?' he asked kindly. 'You seem a little flustered.'

'Fine, thank you,' she said stiffly. Dumbledore opened his mouth hopefully. Most people would have thought he was about to say something wise, but she knew better. 'No, Albus!' she snapped.

He closed his mouth with a slightly crestfallen expression. Within moments, the twinkle was back in his eye and he strode off down the corridor, placing the sweet he had been about to offer her in his mouth as he went.


	27. Chapter 27

'You're late, Wormtail.'

Peter ignored him. 'It's a full moon tonight. I think this afternoon is the best chance we've got.'

'You're sure of this?'

Peter thought for a moment and then nodded. 'Lupin will be weak, so Potter will be distracted, making sure he's all right. Black will be with me. You've arranged a group to take care of him?'

'I have.' The voice was amused; Peter thought he was still bitter about Sirius earning him a detention. 'You know your role?' Peter nodded and left the room, a look of utmost determination on his round face.

* * *

'It's great idea, Pete,' Sirius said eagerly. 'But don't you think it would be better left to the weekend? Give old Minnie a chance to recover?'

Remus glanced up from the list in his hands. 'And we don't have a real alarm clock to duplicate. Can you Transfigure one, Prongs?'

'Probably, but I'd need to research it.' James grinned, a distant expression on his face. 'Otherwise we could have another lion fiasco...' The others chuckled, though Peter's seemed a little forced, probably because he had been the one the lion went for. 'It'd be quicker to make a Hogsmeade trip.'

'There's a full moon tonight,' Remus said carefully. He was a little reluctant to do anything that afternoon, but he hadn't seen Peter looking so full of life in weeks. 'Can we get to Hogsmeade and back before dark?'

'We can go now!' Sirius cried. 'I'll get the Map!'

'I'll get the Cloak!' James shouted.

'Wait!' Remus said loudly. Sirius and James looked at him expectantly. 'We have Transfiguration now.'

'You and James go,' Peter suggested. 'Sir and I will tell McGonagall that you aren't feeling well and James is taking you to the Hospital Wing.'

'I like it,' Sirius said abruptly. He glanced at Remus' face and sighed. 'Go, Moony. I promise I'll take notes for you.'

'They'd better be good ones, Padfoot,' Remus said, trying to smother a grin. Sirius nodded exasperatedly.

* * *

'Do you think these are long enough?' Sirius said, flinging his notes at Peter. 'They'd better be; I gave myself a cramp writing them.' Peter nodded distractedly. 'Pete?'

'Sorry,' Peter said with a weak grin. 'I was just thinking of places to put clocks.'

Sirius laughed as they rounded a corner in the dungeons. 'Everywhere. Is the Map clear?' James and Remus had wanted to take the Map, but Peter had reasoned that it would be more useful inside Hogwarts than it would be in Hogsmeade. The others had the Cloak instead.

'Yeah. We're good.'

They walked in silence until they were in the passageway outside the Slytherin Common Room. 'Passwords...' Sirius said thoughtfully, glancing at the wall. 'Pureblood? Salazar? Slytherin? Serpent? Snake? Purity? Ambition?' The concealed door slid open with a quiet grinding sound but neither entered; all they needed was to be able to get in when the time came. Peter consulted his watch, a nervous expression passing over his face. 'What?'

'I'm just wondering how far away Prongs and Moony are,' Peter muttered.

'Black!'

Sirius swore, his hand flying to pull his wand out. 'What do you want?' he growled.

'Thirty points from Gryffindor, I think,' Lucius said silkily. 'Oh, make it forty then,' he added after noticing Sirius' rude hand gesture.

'Peter, wand out,' Sirius hissed. Next him, Peter cleared the Map and pulled his wand with a shaky hand.

'A pity, Black, that you haven't got your little Head Boy here to protect you,' Lucius drawled, pulling his own wand. 'He'd know better than to use magic in the halls...' Without warning, the blonde flung a spell at Sirius, who ducked and sent a Stunner back.

Another four Slytherins rounded the corner and pulled their wands. Sirius groaned internally, hoping James and Remus would hurry up and save his sorry behind. He had a feeling Peter wasn't going to be much use, if past experiences were anything to go by- 'Protego!' Sirius gasped, blocking the jet of light headed for Peter. He flicked a Stinging Jinx back, ducking as one of the other Slytherins sent a jinx his way. 'Protego!' Sirius cried again.

Sirius's eyes widened as he dived out the way of a purple spell. 'Pete, help me!' he shouted, ducking into an alcove. 'Stupefy!' One of the Slytherins fell with a dazed expression, at the same time Peter was Stunned and crumpled.

Sirius was alone. 'Petrificus Totalus!' Another dropped with a groan. Three left. Heart pounding, Sirius glanced over to where Peter was still doing nothing. He was going to get himself hurt. 'Immobulus!' Sirius cried. He gritted his teeth as it missed. 'Incarcerous!' One of the remaining Slytherins, Rosier, dropped with a yelp as ropes wound themselves around his torso, binding his arms to his side.

'Crucio,' Lucius said lazily. Sirius raised his wand too late. He screamed as he dropped to his knees. His wand rolled out of his writhing hand. 'Crucio.' Sirius' frame shuddered, but this time, he refused to scream. 'Crucio.' Sirius spat blood out of his mouth.

* * *

'How are you feeling?' James asked as they exited Dervish and Banges, clutching an alarm clock each. Remus shrugged. James took that to mean awful. James glanced around. 'Why's it so quiet?'

'It's four-thirty on a Friday afternoon, Prongs,' Remus said wryly.

'We've made good timing then,' James said, trying to hide his discomfit; they were the only two walking around the streets, and while all the shops displayed "Open" signs, there was no one to be seen in the other side of the frosted windows. 'What time do you think you'll need to go tonight?'

Remus checked his watched and let out a noisy breath. 'Soon. I'd hoped I'd have some of the afternoon but I can feel it...'

'How soon?' James asked calmly as the two of them walked slowly to Honeydukes.

'I don't know,' Remus snapped. 'I said soon, didn't I?'

'Maybe we should go through the Shrieking Shack,' James suggested after a moment. 'Just in case.'

Remus blinked and nodded, turning away from James to look around. 'Just in case,' he agreed miserably. 'Sorry for snapping.'

'Don't worry about it,' James said, shoving his hands into his pockets to protect them from the cold.

'Prongs?'

'Mmm?'

'Thanks.'

The two of them walked in companionable silence, angling toward the isolated Shrieking Shack. They were only a few yards away when they heard six loud pops break the quiet dusk. James spun curiously and what he saw drained his face of colour.

Death Eaters.

'There they are!' one shouted, pointing. The other five pulled their wands and advanced slowly toward them. Remus swore, pulling his wand. James mimicked him, and then common sense kicked in; James tugged Remus behind a tall tree, fumbling with his Invisibility Cloak. He tossed it over the both of them, and once they were covered, he pulled his mirror out of his pocket.

'Sirius Black,' he whispered. Darkness swirled on the other side of the glass and a pang of unease swept through James. Remus looked like he might be sick. Usually Sirius answered straight away... perhaps he was busy with the prank. That had to be it. James nodded, trying to reassure himself. Sirius and Peter were inside Hogwarts. They had to be safe. It was he and Remus who were in danger.

Pressing a finger to his lips, James led Remus around the now confused group, wincing every time their sneakers crunched in the snow. The Death Eaters, who were now checking behind trees and shrubs didn't appear to be paying much notice to the disembodied footprints on the ground.

'Where are we going?' Remus breathed as they crept away.

'The road,' James whispered back. Honeydukes was too far away, and then they'd still need to get through the tunnel.

'Why not the Shack?'

'Too small. If it comes to a fight, we're trapped. And no one will know we're there. At least out here, people are around.' The last wasn't exactly true, but it made James feel better anyway.

'What if I change before we get back?' Remus fretted.

'I'd prefer you didn't,' James said with an attempt at humour. 'But if you have to, I'll transform and make sure you get inside the Shack.'

'You on your own didn't work so well last time,' Remus reminded him, a little angrily, though James could tell it wasn't directed at him.

'We'll be fine,' James assured him, though panic was starting to set in. Had the Death Eaters been looking for them? How had they known where they would be?

A shout suddenly sounded out behind them. 'That way! Look! Footprints in the snow!'

'Run,' James said. It came out as more of a squeak. The two of them tore up the road, keeping their heads down. James kept glancing over his shoulder to watch their pursuers. Four were sprinting after them, but two were nowhere to be seen. James prayed they were still poking though bushes by the Shack. The Cloak flapped around his ankles, and several times it was only his Quidditch reflexes that saved him from Tripping jinxes.

James was exhausted by the time they reached the last corner before the school gate. The road was long and winding and neither snow nor Death Eaters made that any better. Remus looked as tired as James felt. James' forehead creased. It was a full moon, of all nights, and Remus wasn't the fittest person anyway.

James felt ready to cry with relief as the school gate came into sight. Relief faded and he thought he might really cry when he saw the other two Death Eaters looking in their direction, though not directly at them. James had a feeling they'd be dead if it weren't for the Cloak.

'They're there!' a voice shouted behind them. 'Don't let them in!' They changed course, darting into the thin forest on the side of the road.

'We have to get through that gate!' James panted. Remus nodded, his eyes squeezing shut with pain. A slight tremor racked his thin frame. 'Now?' James moaned to himself. 'Moony, please, hold on. Moony? Rem?' Remus' brown eyes flicked open with effort and he gritted his teeth, nodding again. 'Thank Merlin,' James breathed. 'Right, you keep the Cloak, I'll distract them. You get to the gate and then I'll...er...'

'Apparate,' Remus said tightly.

James could have kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He grabbed Remus' wrist and spun on the spot, keeping a tight grip on his wand and also on a corner of the Cloak with his other hand.

The two of them landed on one of the Death Eaters by the gate. James tumbled out of the Cloak, cursing. 'Protego!' he shouted. 'Moony, run!'  
Since he couldn't see Remus, he had no idea whether the sandy haired boy had listened or not. What he did see was the red light of a Stunner fly seemingly out of nowhere and hit one of the Death Eaters.

James rolled off the Death Eater who was stirring feebly and cast another Shield Charm as he climbed to his feet. James glanced ahead and saw Remus' sneakers running toward the gate, and the occasional spell whizzing back. James was close behind him, also shooting various hexes over his shoulder.

'Get them!' one of them shouted, jabbing a finger their way. Another Death Eater ran toward the boys, shooting a curse that hit James' leg. He yelped as the bones shattered and his vision flickered. He saw Remus' shoes skid to a stop. A purple light passed over James' head and missed Remus but knocked the Cloak off. Remus didn't seem to notice, standing still and staring at James in horror.

'Run, Moony!' James croaked. Remus snatched the Cloak off the ground, swiftly pocketing it, and took a step toward James. A step away from the gate. 'No!' James cried, trying to get to his feet. 'Moony, get inside!'

Remus, usually a very thoughtful person, looked as if he was going to disregard his every instinct and do something stupid. He didn't disappoint, running back to James and hauling him to his feet.

The arm holding James up was trembling. James opened his mouth to ask, but Remus made a funny noise in the back of his throat. 'I'm in control,' Remus said firmly, sounding more as if he were talking to himself than James. 'I am- Stupefy!' There was a thump behind them.

James glanced back. The Death Eaters were metres away. They were not going to make it. 'Go,' James said.

'Don't be a prat,' Remus growled, shooting a hex at a Death Eater. He shook violently against James. The movement sent twinges through his leg.

'Moony, go!' James said, more strongly this time. They were still so far away from the gate, and if Remus was about to transform...

'I won't!' Remus snapped as he blocked a curse. They were both going to be caught. They were both going to die. James was sure of it. He shook his head sadly, turning to Remus.

'Depulso,' James croaked, aiming his wand at the boy who was almost his brother. Shock registered the other's exhausted face as the Banishing Charm hit him. The force of the close-range spell sent Remus flying backward, away from James, away from the Death Eaters. The gate protecting the school dissolved as Remus went through it. As Moody had said, it was unable to keep out a student.

James dropped to the ground, Remus no longer supporting his weight, and his broken leg too weak to keep him standing.

'No!' one of the Death Eaters cried. Green light flew from his wand right toward Remus, but vanished, unable to pass through the protective wards on the gate. James sighed in relief, even as rough hands grabbed his upper arms and dragged him to his feet, wrenching his wand away. His broken leg throbbed.

'James!' Remus shouted, pushing himself off the ground. James could see him shaking as he picked his wand up. With an anguished glance at the sky, Remus let out a sound that was half-human, half wolf, his head flicking between James and the Whomping Willow.

The hands tightened on James' arms. As pressure pushed in on him from all sides, he saw Remus turn and run away from the gate.  
The world dissolved into blackness.


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius was the first thing Remus was conscious of when he woke up.

The shaggy haired boy was watching him pityingly from the bed on his left side. The second thing Remus was aware of was intense pain. His legs were stiff and cramping, his chest was tight and he had a throbbing headache. He was also covered in a cacophony of bite and scratch wounds.

'Moony?'

James' absence was the third. 'Padfoot,' Remus cried, burying his head in his hands. 'Prongs, Padfoot, Prongs!'

'Mr Lupin?' Madam Pomfrey said, bustling over with a steaming potion. She forced it down his throat, halting his babbling. She patted his arm sadly. 'You had a hard night.' Remus nodded. That was an understatement. 'The first time I've had to collect you in almost two years.' Remus nodded numbly again as she fussed over him.

'Can-can I go now?' he asked when it became apparent she was done talking.

'Are you feeling well enough?' she asked, fixing him with a look of concern.

No. 'I'm fine. Thank you,' he added, throwing his feet over the side of the bed.

'Can I go too?' Sirius asked hopefully. Madam Pomfrey scowled at him. Sirius widened his eyes, looking very much like his Animagus self. She sighed retreated back to her office.

'I'm sorry, Moony,' Sirius said miserably as soon as they were out of the Hospital Wing. 'I should have been there last night. Look at you! And I was too busy duelling Malfoy and his git followers! I deserved to be Crucioed for abandoning you! Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. We'll go to the kitchens.'

'No!' Remus said, shaking his head. He took a deep breath. 'I need to see Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore?' Sirius asked curiously. 'Are you going to tell him I didn't go with you last night?'

Remus rolled his eyes, and resisted the urge to snap at Sirius. He had no patience at the moment, and the shaggy haired boy wasn't helping. 'Before that. In Hogsmeade. There were Death Eaters.'

Sirius stopped walking, his face draining of colour. 'Death Eaters?'

'I just said that!' Remus barked.

'Rem, calm down,' Sirius said sounding anything but calm himself. 'What happened?'

'We were going to the Shack and Death Eaters came and we ran and they caught us and James' leg broke and I carried him and he Banished me and they Apparated,' Remus said, tripping over his tongue as he tried to explain.

'But Prongs wasn't in the Hospital Wing,' Sirius said, confused.

'He was taken,' Remus said. Sirius gaped at him, but to Remus, the look was full of accusation. Unable to take the condemning look, broke into a run. His legs protested.

'By Death Eaters?' Sirius demanded, jogging to keep up. Remus nodded.

'No,' Sirius whispered, stumbling. He didn't seem able to make his legs work and slowed. Reluctantly, Remus slowed too. Sirius' jaw trembled. 'Why didn't you help him?' he shouted suddenly.

'I tried,' Remus whispered. The anger faded from Sirius' face as suddenly as it had come. 'I went back for him. I carried him. He Banished me through the gates to save me.'

'And then you transformed?' Remus nodded. 'This was planned,' Sirius snarled, grabbing Remus' arm and dragging him down the corridor. 'Malfoy attacked me and Pete and then you and Prongs get attacked too... If that's a coincidence then I'm a Flobberworm.'

'Flobberworm?' a familiar voice asked. 'You don't look much like one, but-' Sirius ignored Lily and continued down the corridor. 'Where are you two going?'

'Dumbledore's,' Sirius said shortly.

'You two keep going,' Lily called to Alice and Marlene who were waiting for her. She turned back to the Marauders. 'Why are you going to Dumbledore?' She placed her hands on her hips, fixing them with a stern look that had Sirius squirming. 'What have you done?'

'Death Eaters have James,' he croaked.

'Are you trying to tell me Peter is a Death Eater?' Lily asked, her green eyes narrowing as they flicked between the boys. 'Because that's not funny, Sirius.'

'Peter?' Remus asked confused.

'Honestly!' Lily said throwing her hands up. She didn't seem able to decide whether to be exasperated or amused. 'What is wrong with you two this morning? Yes. Peter. James and Peter are in the Common Room, doing their Potions homework, like they have been all morning.'

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, eyes as big as Quaffles, and sprinted down another corridor toward the Common Room. 'I suppose I'll see you later?' Lily called behind them.

Five minutes later, the two of them panted the password and fought their way through the portrait hole. Both tumbled into the Common Room, landing in a heap on the rug.

'What are you two doing?' Peter asked, bemused, as the two of them leapt to their feet and rushed at James, hugging him. 'Padfoot? Moony?'  
Remus and Sirius stepped away from James who was looking disgruntled.

'I thought you said he-' Sirius began but Remus silenced him with a glare. He knew what he'd seen last night. He hadn't imagined it. He stared at James. He did look pale, and he had a long scratch on his left cheek.

'Prongs?' Remus said. James nodded slowly. 'How in Merlin's name did you get away?!'

'I still had my wand,' James said proudly, waving it at them, 'so I hexed the gits holding me and Disapparated as soon as they let go. It was a long walk from the gates, let me tell you! McGonagall found me in the Great Hall and took me up to the Hospital Wing to get my leg healed.'

'I didn't see you come in,' Sirius said.

'You were still unconscious. Wormtail and I left together.'

'You were all right, then?' Sirius asked Peter.

Peter nodded. 'Just Stunned.'

All four of them were silent for a moment and then Remus glanced at James. 'I thought you were dead,' he said in a quiet voice.

'Nah, I'm fine,' James said, ruffling his messy hair. 'Just- just no more late night Hogsmeade trips.'

'Agreed,' Remus said, sinking into an armchair.

Sirius mimicked him, frowning slightly. 'I'd have thought the risk would make it fun.'

James snorted. 'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'

Sirius' frown deepened. He stared at James and then his eyes flicked to Peter. 'Are you sure you're all right, Pete? You look annoyed.'

'Hmm? No, I'm fine,' Peter said absently. 'I just can't get this Potions essay right.'

James smiled sympathetically and glanced at the parchment. 'It might help if you read the textbook, Peter,' James said with a grin. 'We don't even use Salamander Blood in a Decongestion Draught.' Peter made a face and crossed out a whole paragraph. 'Just start again,' James said with a sigh. 'You can copy mine...'

James sucked on the end of his quill as he re-read his essay, and then, with a pleased smile, slid it over to Peter. Next to Remus, Sirius huffed loudly.

'What?' James asked, looking up. Remus shrugged. James smiled, fingering his hair again. 'Something bothering you, Padfoot?'

'No,' Sirius mumbled. It was obviously a lie.

'Good,' James said with a satisfied grin. Remus glanced at James, wondering what he was playing at; if Remus could tell there was something wrong with Sirius, surely James should be able to? 'Pass me that book, would you?' Sirius gave a wordless growl and stalked out of the Common Room. Remus, Peter and James stared after him, puzzled. After a moment, James shrugged. 'Pass me the book, Remus?'

Remus stood up, staring at James. 'I think I need to check on Padfoot,' he said slowly.

'Give me the book before you go, then,' James said impatiently.

'Here,' Remus said mechanically, wondering why he didn't just Summon it, or get it himself. He forced a smile and ducked out of the Common Room.


	29. Chapter 29

'Mr Potter?'

'What?' James asked. Sirius glared over at him.

'I asked,' Professor McGonagall repeated curtly, 'if you might demonstrate.'

'Oh, er, yeah,' he said, looking sideways at Peter for help. Peter shrugged. Sirius frowned. James never needed help in Transfiguration, and if he did, Peter was the last one he'd ask. James scrunched up his face and jabbed his umbrella stand with his wand. 'Alica Phoenicopteri!' One straggly leg poked out the side, and the stand wobbled before toppling over with a squawk. It was hardly the flamingo McGonagall had been hoping for. The intensity of Sirius' glare increased. 'Oops,' James said, grinning around the chuckling class.

Sirius caught Remus' eye, glowering. In the front row, Lily looked a little annoyed. James grinned around at the class, seeming slightly embarrassed, but also pleased with himself. He noticed Sirius looking and winked.

Unable to take it any longer, Sirius pushed away from his desk, scooped his belongings into his bag and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He thundered down the corridor, not really sure where he was going, other than away from Transfiguration. He didn't care what McGonagall thought at this point. He got good grades, and despite her hard exterior, Sirius suspected she had a soft spot for him and the other Marauders. Besides, he had more important things to worry about, namely James. That git.

Sirius growled quietly. Next to him, a suit of armour exploded. And another, several metres down the hall. Then another. Doors rattled on their hinges and banners flapped violently in a wind that wasn't there.  
'Sirius!' He turned with clenched fists to glower at Remus, who slipped out of the classroom, closing the door quietly. 'Padfoot?' he said anxiously. Sirius' anger drained away at the sight of his friend's concerned face. The noises and destruction stopped. 'Paddy, what are you doing?'

'It was an accident,' Sirius huffed. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, and he'd made quite a mess. He pulled out his wand. 'Reparo.' He glanced at Remus, whose face was impassive. 'Is Minnie angry?' he asked in a small voice. Maybe he did care what she thought. But only a little bit.

Remus twisted his mouth. 'A little. I- er... I've got a note here saying we'll be late to Charms... McGonagall...er... well, she told me to take you to the Hospital Wing.'

'I'm not going,' Sirius growled.

Remus' chocolate eyes scanned his face. 'I think a potion to calm you down might be a good idea,' he said finally.

'No!' Sirius snapped, aiming a kick at the newly repaired suit of armour. Remus flinched. 'And don't you look at me like that, Moony! I'm not unstable!' Students were beginning to join them in the previously empty hall.

Remus eyed the other students and made a shushing gesture. 'I never said you were-'

'You were thinking it!' Sirius said sullenly. Remus grimaced, smiling apologetically at Professor Flitwick who was passing by. 'It's not me!' Sirius insisted. His face contorted and he balled his hands up. The invisible wind blew again, knocking the littler Charms professor over. Remus sighed and towed him over to the side of the hall, where they were out of the way. Sirius succumbed with ill-grace. 'It's not me,' he said again. 'It's that stupid git!' Sirius flung a hand out to point at James who was leaving the Transfiguration room with Lily and Peter.

'Then why are you shouting at me?' Remus snapped. 'I'm on your side, remember?'

Sirius was on the verge of retorting and then thought better of it. He snapped his mouth shut and glared down at his feet. 'Sorry,' he mumbled. Remus was right. He wasn't the enemy. James, or at least, the-boy-who-looked-a-lot-like-James-Prongs-Potter- but-bloody-well-wasn't, was the enemy.

'It's all right,' Remus said tiredly. 'I understand, but Merlin, Padfoot! I haven't seen you this agitated since the Dorea and Charlus...' Sirius sighed. He had almost wandlessly blown up Remus' bedroom after the Potter's funeral, after being so overwhelmed with grief and anger at their murder. James of course, had- No. Thinking about James was painful. Sirius glared over at the messy haired boy who was chatting animatedly with Katelyn, much to Lily's obvious displeasure.

Sirius gritted his teeth and forced himself to look at Remus. 'How about that calming potion?' He growled, attempting to smother the urge to hit something.

* * *

'This is boring,' James complained. He had been acting strangely for the last few days, so the comment didn't surprise her, but it still stung.

Lily's smile faltered. 'I thought you liked patrolling with me.'

'I like spending time with you, just not here,' James said, waving a hand. 'Head Boy is such a tedious duty.'

'James.' Something was obviously bothering him; he hadn't held her hand once. That was another thing; she was upset James didn't trust her enough to tell her something was wrong. She suspected it was something that involved the other Marauders, since Sirius and Remus were miserable and keeping their distance from him.

'We'll just have to make our own fun,' he said suddenly, smirking. 'After you, Evans,' he said, opening a door to an empty classroom.

'We're on duty,' Lily said uncomfortably.

'So?'

Lily half-smiled. 'So I don't think now is the right time for whatever you've got in mind.' James gave her a sulky look, and then, before she realised what was happening, he had closed the space between them and was kissing her. She kissed him back for a few seconds and then gently pulled away, grinning at his disgruntled expression. 'Not now,' she said. James frowned and tried to kiss her again. With a frown now matching his, Lily ducked her head. 'James,' she said warningly.

'Fine,' he huffed, crossing his arms. They set off down the corridor again in uncomfortable silence. James was fuming, and Lily was a little concerned. This was the first time that James had attempted to drag her off to snog. Usually they'd sneak a few kisses as they patrolled, but that had always seemed natural. This was different somehow. More... forced.

The two of them reached the Fat Lady an hour later, having not spoken for a considerable time. 'You're being immature, you know,' Lily said, annoyed, once they were inside the Common Room.

'I'm the immature one?' James snarled.

Lily took a step back. For the first time, since knowing him, she felt truly afraid to be around him. 'We were on duty,' she said gently, trying to calm him down. 'It was inappropriate.'

The smirk was back, though it seemed a little twisted. 'Well,' he said, taking a step closer, 'we're not on duty anymore, are we?'

Lily took another step back, pulling her arm away. She was worried by the sudden change of attitude. He tried to kiss her again but she turned her face away. 'I'm not in the mood.'

James glared at her, his pride obviously stung. 'Am I not good enough for you or something?' he said furiously. 'We haven't spent much time together today at all, and then we get some alone time and you're "not in the mood"?!'

'Who are you?' Lily snapped, her tone leaving making it clear she didn't expect an answer. She had been a little worried about his attitude before, but concern was long gone and replaced by anger. 'Where's James, the boy who loves me?' James glared at her. 'Seriously,' she had hoped he might smile at the offer of a "serious/Sirius" joke, but he didn't, 'we were talking about marriage a few days back and then I don't kiss you and you hate me! I don't know where the boy I agreed to go out with is,' she said, jabbing his chest with her finger, 'but I want him back or we're done, because I do not like the way you've been acting these last few days!' James said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest. Lily's eyes narrowed as she swallowed back a hundred other accusations. Instead, she took a steadying breath. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Now who's the immature one?' James called at her retreating back, having apparently found his voice. 'If you've got a problem, Lils, then let's talk instead of avoiding the issue!'

'I do have a problem!' she shouted, rounding on him. He took a step back. 'I don't know what's bothering you, but I know something's up! Apart from being offended that you haven't told me what the issue is, I'm worried about you!' James stared at her. 'Sirius told me you could hardly fly in a straight line at Quidditch training and I'm in all your classes so I know that you've been falling behind in work!'

'There are more important things,' James said mulishly.

'Like what?' Lily cried. 'And don't you dare tell me Quidditch when you've been complaining about the upcoming game, or friendship when you've been avoiding Sirius and Remus for nearly a week!'

'That's not my fault! Sirius won't come near me and Remus won't either because he's too busy following Sirius around like some sort of lost puppy,' James sounded disgusted.

'That's not funny,' Lily snapped.

'It's true. They're avoiding me!'

'And you've done nothing to fix it! They're miserable, James!'

'You've been talking about me?' James demanded, looking furious.

'We're worried about you!'

'Oh, so you're with them now?' James snarled. 'Clearly the only one I can trust anymore is Wormtail!'

'Keep acting like this and you won't even have him,' Lily said coldly.

James fell silent. Once it was quiet, Lily felt her anger drain away, gone as quickly as it had come. All that remained was the worry, and she wanted nothing more than to run at James and hug him, but he didn't look receptive to affection at the moment. 'I'm going to bed,' she thickly and turned and dashed up the stairs.

Lily lay awake for almost an hour, convinced that James would come up, like he had that night they first kissed, and that they would both apologise, and things would be all right between them again. That James would go back to being James, instead of the stranger he'd been lately.

He didn't come up though, and Lily, who prided herself on her emotional strength, cried quietly into her pillow until she fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

'Please?' James said pleasantly.

'No.'

'I'd do it myself,' he said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice, 'but unfortunately I seem to have misplaced my wand...'

'And whose fault is that?'

'Yours,' James told him bluntly. His captor seemed to think that over for a moment and then smiled, revealing yellowing teeth. 'Is that a yes?' James asked hopefully.

'That's a no, boy. I have my orders.'

'This is ridiculous!' James said, hitting the wall in frustration. 'Vol-'

'Don't say the name!' Abraxas Malfoy hissed.

'You-Know-Who, then,' James said impatiently. 'He's not even here for Merlin's sake!' At least he didn't think so, since he hadn't come to visit James yet. Mr Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest. 'Fine,' James said. 'Tell me what your exact orders are, and then we can decide whether or not you're allowed to heal my leg.' James was in Head Boy mode.

'The orders were not to let you escape,' Mr Malfoy said sullenly. 'To convince you to join our cause by any means necessary, without killing you.'

James leaned back against the dirty brick wall with a smirk. '"Any means necessary?"' he repeated.

'Yes.' Mr Malfoy shook his head, as if ridding himself of a fly. 'I came down here to check on you, not to discuss my affairs.'

'How kind of you,' James said dryly.

'Shut your mouth, Potter, if you know what's good for you,' Malfoy snapped.

'Being rude to me is hardly going to convince me to join you,' James said pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

'And I suppose healing you would?'

'Well, yes,' James said, blinking. 'It would be a start, anyway, and as we've just established, you want to make me happy by "any means necessary".'

'You'll find I can be persuasive in other ways,' Abraxas said silkily, fingering his wand.

James flinched. Even his memories of the Cruciatus curse seemed to hurt. He swallowed, and pushed his fear away, where he could deal with it later. 'You'll find I can be stubborn,' he countered. 'It's been a week and I'm still not ready to join you, even if it does mean another session with Carrow.'

Grudging admiration flickered over Mr Malfoy's pointed features, and then it was gone, hidden behind an unreadable mask. 'I'll send someone down with food later,' he said coldly.

James sighed as the door closed and darkness descended. He knew it was only two things keeping him alive at this point; that Voldemort wanted to enlist him, and that his last name was Potter. After another few days though, he wasn't so sure how well he'd be faring. With more injuries than he could be bothered counting – the worst of which was his broken leg – and no way to get at a wand, he didn't know how this was going to turn out. He had little faith of surviving another session with Carrow. The pain in his leg was already bordering on unbearable, and he was quite sure his last session had left him with a broken rib.

Hot tears dribbled down his cheeks, burning him. He felt weak. His strength was already failing but he had so much he wanted to live for; he had his best friends who were practically his brothers, he had a beautiful girlfriend that he loved, he had his final year of schooling to get through and then his exams... and after that he wanted a career, he wanted to marry Lily, maybe even have a family... And as he sat there, dreaming of his future, he realised he wasn't ready to die.

He'd thought he'd reconciled himself with the idea of death last full-moon, but that had been so sudden and he'd been so badly hurt he hadn't had much time to think things over. Now, he realised he wasn't ready and he was probably going to die anyway. Another tear leaked out. He'd put on the brave, Gryffindor act during his captivity, but it was a mask, and one that was slipping.

James wiped his eyes under his glasses and sniffed, trying to maintain composure. He didn't think he had much chance of rescue. The moment he'd been left alone, he'd tried to call Noddy, just as he had last full moon, but she hadn't come. That worried James almost more than his own situation, because very little aside from death could restrain a House Elf's ability to respond to an order. He knew the school would know he was missing – Remus would have told them and he wasn't in any lessons – but doubted they'd find him; who'd think to look in the dungeons of a well-respected pure-blood family's Manor?

James slid a little lower down the wall, wincing as his leg and chest twinged. Escape plans mapped themselves out in his head, each more difficult to pull off than the last. Not for the first time, James wished he had Sirius with him. He'd have taken any of his friends for company, but figured that if anyone could help him break out of the dungeons, it would be Sirius.

They'd often joked that Sirius could break out of Azkaban if he put his mind to it. During those conversations, Peter would listen in awe, while Remus would be torn between scolding Sirius for hypothetically landing in prison, and adding to James and Sirius' ideas for escape. Lily usually laughed at them for being so silly, and pointed out details they had missed.

A sad smile settled on James' face. He clenched his jaw so it couldn't tremble and stared determinedly at the grey bricks, blinking the tears away. He couldn't let the Death Eaters think he was breaking. Taking a shuddering breath, James leaned back against the wall and began to mentally recite his Transfiguration textbook. If he got back to school, he wasn't going to be behind. James shook his head suddenly. Not if. When. When he got back, he decided with conviction. He nodded to himself and mentally shut his textbook. He began to think over escape plans.

* * *

'Get up.' James ignored him, lying very still on the cold ground. His first step to getting out was getting healed. He knew from Abraxas that the Death Eaters weren't supposed to let him die. 'Do you want the bathroom or not?' the Death Eater snapped. There was a metallic noise; the plate of food being put on the floor and then footsteps. Something – James suspected it was a boot – poked him in the side. He bit his tongue to stop from wincing, but otherwise did nothing. A hand shook his shoulder roughly, but still he didn't move. The Death Eater swore; James had been captive long enough for everyone to know that he was easily woken by a little shake. His captor shook him again, swore again, and then his footsteps retreated. The dungeon door slammed.

Grimacing, James licked his hand and smeared spit onto his face. It was a disgusting thing to have to do, but hopefully it would make him look ill and feverish. Moments later, three sets of loud footsteps entered and James heard the swishing of a cloak as someone kneeled next to him.

'He was like this when I came in, sir,' a deep voiced man said.

'He was fine this morning!' Abraxas said angrily. 'Has anyone been down here, Goyle?'

'Nuh,' another man said. 'Sir... is he dead?' James got the distinct impression that the speaker was a little dim.

'No, he's breathing,' Malfoy said, but he sounded a little worried.

'What do we do?' the first man said. 'The Dark Lord will-'

'-I am aware of what is at stake!' Abraxas snarled. James thought he sounded a little fearful. 'The boy must not die!'

'So we make him better?' Goyle asked slowly.

Both Abraxas and the other man ignored Goyle. 'Do you think it's internal or external, sir?' the other asked.

'Internal I suspect,' Mr Malfoy said coldly. 'The Cruciatus curse often causes the body to shut down- Carina! What took so long?'

'Out of my way, Goyle, and you, Rowle!' a woman's icy voice said. 'Go upstairs and do something useful!' Shuffling footsteps left the dungeon. 'As for why I took so long, Abraxas, you weren't specific about what you needed so I brought a bit of everything.' There was a sound of bottles clinking together. 'This is him?'

'It is. Enervate.' James' let his eyes flutter open. He gave a weak little cough and tried to close his eyes again. Abraxas slapped him. 'Stay awake,' he growled. A cork popped and James' mouth was suddenly forced open. A bitter potion trickled into his mouth. This time, he coughed for real, spitting out the foul concoction. 'Drink it!' Abraxas snarled, tilting it again. James obliged, trying to look dazed instead of annoyed. He actually found that once he'd swallowed it, the potion didn't taste so terrible – it was making his throat tingle and when it reached his stomach, it had a similar effect that Lily did; his chest warmed and his stomach did odd little flips.

Malfoy's wife bent down and placed a hand on James' forehead. 'He's clammy, Abraxas.' James hid a triumphant smile.

'I can see that, Carina,' Abraxas replied dismissively, tipping another potion down James' throat. 'It's probably his leg.'

'His leg?'

'Broken,' James croaked, reaching up to wipe potion off his face.

'His leg is broken?' Mrs Malfoy repeated in disbelief. 'No wonder he has a fever!'

'It didn't seem to matter much before,' Malfoy mumbled.

'Well, it looks like it could be killing him now,' Carina said curtly.

'You can't die from a broken leg, dear,' Malfoy said, though his voice was a little uncertain. James agreed with Abraxas, though he certainly wasn't going to say so. Instead, he groaned quietly.

'Can't die from a broken leg...' she muttered. 'Is it worth our lives to find out if you're right?'Her fingers lightly probed James' shin and he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. 'This looks like Crabbe's work.' Mr Malfoy grunted in affirmation. 'Tibium Emendo.' James whimpered as his leg made a snapping noise, presumably where the bone was joining back together. He winced, trying to move but Carina pushed his chest down. 'I'm not done yet,' she snapped, 'I need to repair the spell-damage as well. Reparifors.' His leg made a funny crunching noise but gradually the pain faded. He wriggled his toes and was pleased to find them moving.

Abraxas gave him one more potion to drink, supposedly to help James get back his strength and then he and Carina propped James up against the wall of the dungeons. 'I won't be sending Carrow in tonight,' Abraxas said with a scowl.

James nodded. The door closed behind them and a lock slid home on the other side, plunging the dungeons into darkness. James sat there, grinning hugely. He had a chance now. A real chance at getting out.


	31. Chapter 31

'Lily?' Remus said softly, sitting down beside her. She nodded, too busy staring at the wall to pay him much heed. He shared a look with Sirius. 'Why weren't you at dinner?' Remus asked, putting off his real question.

He shot Sirius a look, which he missed; the shaggy haired boy was deeply interested in a painting on the other side of the room. Sirius had insisted Remus would be the best one to breach this topic with her.

In prior conversations, she had already conceded James was acting strangely, but suggesting that James was not in fact James, was another complete matter.

'Not hungry,' she mumbled, staring at her hands. All reasons for starting this conversation flew out of his head at the sight of her. In the seven years Remus had known her, he had never seen her looking so... lost.

'Are you feeling all right?' She nodded. He wasn't convinced, but he knew how annoying it was to have people doubt him and knew she'd probably feel the same. 'I- could I ask you something?' He expected a witty remark, but none came. Her eyes swivelled to meet his and she nodded again, a little more hesitantly this time. 'Do you think it's possible that James-'

'It a prat?' Lily suggested in a voice that lacked her usual affection. 'Yes, I think it's highly possible.'

'What happened?' Remus asked, a little perturbed by her poisonous expression. Lily pursed her lips, refusing to say anything else. 'Lily?'

She folded her arms over her chest. 'Has James ever been romantically interested in Katelyn?'

'No,' Remus said with certainty.

'Well,' Lily said in a strained tone, 'I think he's changed his mind.'

'Why?' Remus asked carefully. 'Did he say something?'

'No,' Lily said in that same detached voice. She pressed her lips together, but Remus could see the corners of her mouth trembling and her eyes were bright with tears.

Remus glanced over her shoulder and caught Sirius' eye. 'Help me!' he mouthed. Remus was terrible with crying people, particularly women. Anger he could deal with; all he had to do was shout back. But tears...? He patted her arm awkwardly.

Sirius flopped down on the other side of Lily, pulling her into a brotherly hug. She didn't actually cry because when she pulled away, Sirius' shirt was free of tears, but her breathing was far too slow and measured for her to be as calm as she appeared. 'Sorry,' she mumbled, looking embarrassed.

'No problem,' Sirius said with an easy smile. 'Do you want to explain what's wrong?'

'Not really,' Lily said with a tremulous smile. Sirius rolled his eyes, obviously waiting for a better answer. 'James and Katelyn... ummm... well, when I came downstairs this morning, I found them snogging on the Common Room couch,' Lily said in a shaky voice.

'Ah,' Remus said, trying to think of something comforting to say. 'Right.'

Sirius leapt to his feet. 'I am going to kill that git!' he bellowed, whipping out his wand.

'Padfoot, sit down,' Remus said tiredly.

'Can I help?' Lily asked half-heartedly as Sirius threw himself down next to Remus, grumbling. 'He was my boyfriend; it only seems fair.'

'Was?' Remus asked.

'Did you expect me to forgive him so easily?' Lily scoffed. 'I broke up with him on the spot.'

'How did he take it?' Sirius said, looking like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to hear the answer or not.

'He told me we could talk later because he was busy. He rolled back on top of Katelyn and picked up where they had left off,' Lily said, disgusted.

'I told you,' Sirius said, turning to Remus with a grim smile. 'It's not him.' Remus nodded wearily. Above all else, this confirmed it; the real James Potter would never cheat on Lily, and would probably implode if she ever broke up with him.

'Agreed.' Lily's eyes flicked between them. Remus sighed. 'Lily, James isn't James.'

'What?' she asked, confused. Then her eyes brightened. She wasn't the smartest witch in the year for nothing. 'Like-like Polyjuice Potion?'

Sirius shrugged. 'I'd say so. That or they have a flair for glamour charms, which I have doubts about – it's too perfect. Maybe they're a Metamorphmagus, like my cousin.'

'They're rare though,' Remus said, frowning. 'It could be the Imperius Curse, but I pity the git who puts that on Prongs. He's too stubborn. He'd fight... I'd say Polyjuice Potion.'

Lily was silent for a moment and then nodded. 'It certainly fits,' she said bleakly. 'He has seemed like a stranger this past week and a half.' Her nose wrinkled. 'So I've been kissing...' She shuddered, her face paling. 'Who is it?'

'No idea,' Sirius said darkly. 'Probably a Death Eater.' The Map had disappeared after Sirius and Peter had been attacked in the dungeons, so they had no way of checking "James'" real identity.

'A-a Death Eater?' Lily repeated, wide-eyed. 'I mean obviously it can't be a student... but a Death Eater... How would they even get in?'

Remus hung his head. Next to him, Sirius did the same. 'Actually, Lils, it's not so much them getting in as James getting out.'

Lily's eyes narrowed. 'You were in Hogsmeade weren't you?'

'Wormtail had a great prank planned,' Sirius said defensively. 'It didn't end up so well though... Do you remember when you were with Alice and Marlene and we were off to see Dumbledore?' Lily nodded slowly. 'Well...er...'

Remus filled Lily in on everything that had happened on the afternoon of the full-moon, how they had been chased by Death Eaters, how James' leg had been broken, how he had Banished Remus through the gates. Sirius then explained his encounter with Malfoy and what had happened after they left Lily in the corridor and came upstairs.

'So where's James?' Lily asked once they were done.

'No idea,' Sirius said miserably. 'Did the Death Eaters say anything while they were taking him, Moony?'

'I was in the middle of a transformation,' Remus said, shaking his head. 'If they did, I don't remember any of it.'

'Have you told Dumbledore all of this?'

'No,' Sirius said heavily.

'Just because you don't want to get in trouble?' Lily said as if she didn't believe what she was saying.

'It's not that!' Sirius retorted, having missed the disbelieving undercurrent in her voice. 'Do you honestly think I care more about a few house points than my best friend's life?!'

'No,' Lily said meekly.

'I'd tell Dumbledore in a heartbeat if I thought it would help,' Sirius sighed. 'But at this point, I don't think it would; while we're fairly sure it's not Prongs, but we haven't got anything concrete that would make an outsider believe it.' Remus could read the wistful expression on his face; he wanted the Map, because the Map never lied, but it had gone missing.

'You're right,' Lily said, stunned. She leaned back against the couch. 'So what do we do?'

'Veritaserum?' Remus suggested. Lily and Sirius stared at him. 'What? We all know Slughorn keeps a great vat of it down in the dungeons. All we'd have to do is slip some in his evening pumpkin juice.'

'And then what?' Sirius said doubtfully. 'Even if he did tell us everything, we'd be targets as soon as the potion wore off. He'd want us dead so we couldn't tell anyone anything.'

'And that wouldn't help James,' Lily said softly. 'If we're the only ones who know and then the Death Eater...' She shivered. 'I think it'll be better if the Death Eater doesn't know that we know. We need to keep an eye on things. That way we can go to Dumbledore as soon as we have evidence. Maybe we can figure out what "James" wants...' She bit her lip, looking thoughtful and then glanced at Remus and then at Sirius. 'I've given the two of you an excuse to get close to him again, after our break-up this morning...'

'We play the role of indignant friends and we're back in the loop,' Sirius surmised. 'It could work.'

Remus nodded. 'It certainly could. We need an excuse to keep you close though, Lily... An outsider that might see things we miss.'

'How though? I made it fairly clear I didn't want much to do with him after this morning.'

'You could pretend to date one of us?' Sirius said with a smirk. Remus chuckled.

'No, thank you,' Lily said, laughing.

'I've still got to give you Patronus lessons,' Remus suggested.

'That's no reason to have her around us though,' Sirius said, dismissing the idea. 'We need her closer than that.'

'Yes, that's right,' a loud whisper said from the corner. Lily and the two Marauders glanced over curiously at two fifth year girls who were whispering over their homework by the fire. 'She told him she was pregnant and as soon as he heard, he broke up with her and went out with Katelyn! Can you believe it?'

'I thought he really liked her,' the other said with an upset expression. 'I thought James had more class than that...Poor Lily.'

'I know,' the first girl said. Suddenly, she giggled. 'But it's Lily. She's the last person you'd expect to-' she giggled again, '-well, to do anything that could end with pregnancy...' Her friend giggled too.

Lily scowled. Remus glanced at Sirius, an idea forming in his head. Sirius stared back, mischief dancing in his eyes. 'Lils...' he began with a grin. 'Maybe you are pregnant.'

'I am not!' Lily hissed. She blushed. 'James and I haven't-' She huffed loudly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 'I assure you I'm not.'

'That's not what I meant,' Sirius said patiently. Remus stifled a laugh, realising where Sirius was going with his crazy plan. 'Listen...'

* * *

'James, I need to talk to you. Alone,' Lily added with a dark look at Katelyn.

'Want him back do you?' Sirius said coolly.

"James" stared down at her with a slight frown but allowed her to lead him into a corner of the Common Room. 'Do you want me back?' he asked with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

'No,' she said gently. 'But I was wondering if we could go back to being friends?'

'Why?' he demanded. 'I think you made yourself perfectly clear yesterday about not wanting anything to do with me ever again.'

'I've changed my mind,' Lily whispered. 'James, I'm pregnant.'

His eyes widened and he let out a noisy breath. His eyes slipped down to her stomach. 'You don't look it,' he said nervously.

'Of course not,' she snapped. 'I'm only two months along.'

'Two months? So when, in the holidays?'

'You don't remember?' she said coldly, trying to look offended instead of embarrassed. He shook his head. 'On the train,' she mumbled.

His eyebrows disappeared into his hair and a sleazy grin spread across his face. 'And it's mine?'

'I have no doubt,' Lily said. She shot Sirius a dark look for making her do this. Remus gave her a subtle thumbs up. Her eyes flicked back to the boy in front of her. He still looked puzzled.

'So what do you want?' "James" asked. 'Money, or something?'

'No,' Lily sniffed, her face burning with humiliation. 'I just thought you should know.'

'Oh.'

'And, umm... well, I'm keeping it.'

'Oh,' he said again.

Trying to smother the desire to slap him, she said, 'I want us to be friends. I want my baby to be on good terms with his or her father.'

'Sure,' he said with an indifferent shrug.

'And, James?'

'What?'

'Can this stay between us?' she said. 'I don't want anyone to know until I've figured some things out.'

He nodded and strutted back over to where Katelyn and the rest of the Marauders were waiting. 'What did she want?' Katelyn said shrilly.  
'To be friends,' she heard him reply. Lily sighed in relief and headed for her dormitory stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus give her a covert nod.

* * *

'I thought you told me they only started dating a month ago?' Rookwood snarled. 'And that they loathed each other before that?'

'W-well J-James always liked her,' Peter squeaked. 'But s-she hated h-him.'

'Then why the hell is the mudblood two months pregnant?!' he bellowed.

'Lily?' Peter asked, too dumbfounded to stutter. 'She's pregnant? But-'

'Who's pregnant?' Sirius asked, waltzing into the dormitory. Peter squeaked, hoping fervently Sirius hadn't heard the rest of the conversation. If anyone was going to figure out their little plan, it would be Sirius. Sometimes, he was far too nosy for his own good.

'Lily,' Rookwood said, annoyed.

Sirius' eyes widened. 'Really? When did that happen?'

'On the train, apparently,' Rookwood said.

Sirius grinned and clapped hands with Rookwood. 'Nice work, Prongs!' he said, laughing. His face fell slightly. 'Why didn't you tell us sooner?'

'I-er... Lily made me promise not to.' It sounded like a question, but it was believable. Peter nodded slightly.

All traces of annoyance disappeared and Sirius grinned again. 'The things we do to keep women happy, huh, Prongs?' Rookwood nodded, smiling slightly. 'Speaking of happy women...' Sirius rummaged through his trunk for a clean shirt and threw it on. He checked his reflection in the mirror on the wall. 'Don't wait up,' he said cheerfully, winking at them. The door clicked shut behind them.

'Well, Sirius is back to normal,' Peter muttered. For a while, he had worried that Rookwood hadn't fooled Sirius or Remus, but after Lily broke up with "James", the two of them had snapped out of it. They'd come back, all qualms forgotten and been indignant on "James'" behalf.

Peter thought they might actually get away with it now; if nothing else, they had a chance, a real chance.


	32. Chapter 32

'I still can't believe you made me tell him I was pregnant,' Lily grumbled.

'He won't tell anyone,' Remus assured her. 'No bloke would let that get out if the girl's happy to keep it quiet.' She nodded, pursing her lips.

'Oi! Wait! Moony!' Sirius' loud footsteps echoed behind them. When he reached them, he turned to Lily. 'Prongs says you're expecting. Congratulations.'

Lily smacked Remus. 'You said he wouldn't say anything!' she said furiously. Sirius chuckled.

'Padfoot already knew!' Remus cried, leaping out of reach as she lifted her hand again.

'That's not the point!' she said angrily. 'He just told someone, when I asked him to keep it between us!'

'Lily, you aren't pregnant,' Sirius reminded her, grinning. It didn't quite reach his eyes though; no smiles had, since James had gone missing. 'Who cares what others think?'

She scowled. 'Rumours that I'm pregnant could cause just as much damage as if I actually was pregnant – what if McGonagall hears?' she said, paling. Her hands flew to her mouth. 'She'd take away my badge!'

'On what grounds?' Remus asked with a laugh that seemed a little forced. That was yet another thing James had taken with him. 'You haven't done anything wrong.'

'Right,' she said, her expression relaxing considerably. 'In here do you think?'

'It looks as good as anywhere,' Sirius said with a shrug. The three of them filed into the empty classroom and began poking around in desks, behind the curtains, anywhere they thought a Boggart might hide. They'd already chosen the Head's common room as the ideal practice space, but Remus thought she'd manage a Patronus faster if she had a real target. 'Ove- oh, no, don't worry,' Sirius said. 'Either of you having any luck?'

'No,' Lily said, straightening from her spot behind the teacher's desk. 'Remus?'

'I found something almost as scary,' he joked, tossing a tattered Slytherin scarf at Sirius who yelped.

'It burns!' he said dramatically, pelting it over his shoulder. 'Catch, Prongs!' Laughing, the three of them watched expectantly, waiting for James' reaction which would no doubt be louder than Sirius' had been.

The scarf fell to the floor.

Lily's smile faded. Remus' laugh cut off abruptly and he stared forlornly at the pile of green and silver wool. Sirius turned away before Lily could read his facial expression. 'Let's look somewhere else, shall we?' he said roughly, stuffing his wand in his pocket and stalking out of the classroom.

Sharing a look, Lily and Remus followed him out, just in time to see his tall figure disappearing around a corner. Lily watched sadly.  
Remus sighed. 'Check the next classroom, Lily. I'll be there in a moment.'

'Where are you going?'

'To make sure Padfoot doesn't blow anything up,' he said with a forced smile.

Lily nodded and walked to the next classroom. 'Alohomora,' she muttered, tapping the handle. Inside was cluttered, filled with spare desks, chairs, paintings and what appeared to be a unicorn skeleton. Shuddering, Lily pushed the door open further and slipped inside, almost knocking an old grandfather clock over in the process. She steadied it and crossed the room, easing open a dusty cabinet. Empty.

'Lily?' a voice said weakly.

She spun, wand raised. 'James?' she said cautiously, lowering her wand. Her eyes widened. He was pale and thin, his face smeared with blood and dirt. His black shirt was ripped and his jeans were dusty. He looked like death, struggling to support himself against the grandfather clock in the doorway, but she hurried forward and threw her arms around him anyway.

He didn't respond other than to make a pained noise. She let go immediately. 'Sorry,' she whispered. 'Merlin! What happened to you?' James opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out before he collapsed. 'No!' Lily dropped to her knees next to him. 'James? James!' she said urgently.

'Lils...' he croaked, his hazel eyes fluttering open behind his cracked glasses.

'I'm here, I'm here,' she said, cupping his cheek. 'I'll get you to the Hospital Wing! You're all right.'

'Lily,' he gasped. His face, which was had already been pale was now ghostly white.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. 'You're all right,' she said, lifting her wand out with shaking hands. James reached up to stop her. His touch was wet. She pulled her hands away, shocked; they were covered in blood. 'No,' she said, shaking her head. And then she noticed what she'd missed before; blood on the front of her school robes. James' blood, from when she had hugged him. She pressed a hand to his chest and it came back dripping red. 'No,' she whispered. She knew a few minor healing spells, but nothing that would fix this.

'I love you,' he whispered, his eyes glassing over.

'NO!' she screamed, 'No, James!' she shouted, tears blurring her vision. 'James!' She slipped her hand under his shirt, cringing slightly at the warm blood all over him, to feel his heart-beat. His chest was still against her hand. And then the tears really came, flooding down her cheeks, blinding her, scalding her face. 'No,' she cried, clutching his hand. 'N-no!'

He couldn't be dead. He couldn't not now. He was seventeen for Merlin's sake. As she choked on her tears, a thought popped into her head with clarity. She loved him. She cried harder at the realisation that she'd never be able to tell him. 'I love you,' she said anyway, praying he'd somehow open his eyes. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't. He was gon-

'Lily, are you in here? Lil- Prongs? NO!' Sirius shouted from just next to her. Remus fell to his knees, his eyes rapidly filling with tears. 'No!' Sirius said, throwing himself down next to Lily. He whipped his wand out to cast a healing spell.

'It won't work,' Lily said, catching his sleeve. 'He's-'

'He's not!' Sirius roared, saying the incantation anyway, but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. 'No!' Sirius shouted. His lip trembled. 'No, Prongs,' Sirius said, this time in a much quieter voice. He brushed tears out of his eyes as he gripped James' arm. 'You're not allowed to die. Prongs, J-Jamie, wake up. P-please,' Sirius sobbed. 'I can't follow you there and we're b-brothers. We do everything together. Jamie, p-please, Prongs, Jame-' His voice broke and he flung himself on James' body, tears, streaming down his cheeks.

Lily was vaguely aware of footsteps. 'Lupin? Why are you on the floor?' Professor Gurdan hauled Remus to his feet before turning on Lily and Sirius. 'Evans? Whose blood is that?' the grizzled Auror asked, stepping past Remus. Then he noticed James. Gurdan swore, lifting Lily out of the way and passed her to Remus before he dragged Sirius away from James. He knelt down, reaching for James' neck, clearly looking for a pulse.

No sooner than he had made contact, he jumped back, flinching as James' very being shimmered, and with a loud crack turned into a bone-white man with peculiar red eyes and two slits were his nose should have been. He shoved Gurdan away with one spidery hand before climbing to his feet and drawing his wand. A Boggart, she realised. It was a Boggart. 'Avad-' he began in a cold, high voice.

'Riddikulus!' Lily screamed. It turned into a skeleton which crumbled into a pile of bones.

'Thank you, Evans,' Gurdan said in a mild voice, pushing himself upright. 'I've never seen a Boggart use an Unforgivable before and I don't have any aspirations to find out whether they actually can or not. I've also never seen a Boggart conjure blood...' His eyes passed over the three of them, bloody, teary-eyed and dishevelled. They then flicked to the pile of bones which were folding themselves into the grandfather clock. He waved his wand and the door shut with a click.

'It was a Boggart, then?' Sirius said, swallowing loudly.

'I doubt any seventeen year-old has a chance against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named using Riddikulus unless he is a Boggart,' Gurdan said with a smile in Lily's direction.

'So James...?' Remus said shakily.

'Isn't dead,' Gurdan said gently. He clapped his hands together. 'Come on. Hospital Wing. The three of you look like you need something for shock.' Lily followed numbly as Gurdan lead the way down the corridor. James wasn't dead, aat least she hoped not; he was still being held captive... wherever he was... Lily brushed a stray tear away. 'So whose Boggart was it originally?'

'Mine,' Lily whispered, wiping her bloody hands on her robes.

'I see,' Gurdan said in a voice that gave nothing away. 'It's changed, then.' Lily nodded, staring at her feet. 'Curious. And clearly yours has changed too, Black, or it would have changed when you touched it.'

'Yeah,' Sirius muttered.

'Which makes me wonder... Why are you both so afraid for Potter's life at the moment...?' Gurdan said, raising his eyebrows as he surveyed them both.

Obviously it was because James was in the possession of Death Eaters at the moment, and neither of them had any way to help him, if he was still alive. Sirius shot Lily a pleading look that she interpreted to mean he needed time to think of a plausible excuse. 'Well, James and I are dating,' Lily said, 'and there was an article in the Daily Prophet this morning about another death... I don't know. I suppose my imagination got the better of me.'

Gurdan nodded, looking convinced. 'Black?'

'James dying isn't my greatest fear,' Sirius said slowly. 'But when I saw Lily and all the blood... I guess it became my greatest fear, that what I was seeing was true...'

Gurdan nodded again. 'Makes sense. When you get back to the Common Room, I'd make a point of talking to Potter, just to prove to yourself that he's all right.'

'We'll do that,' Remus said. Gurdan missed his grimace, but Lily didn't.  
'Poppy!' Gurdan called as they entered the Hospital Wing. 'These three need something for shock.'

Madam Pomfrey turned to look at them and dropped the potion she was holding. 'Whose blood is that?' she said, swooping forward to inspect them.

'They had a run-in with a Boggart, Poppy,' Gurdan said calmly. 'No one's hurt, just shaken.'

'I can see that. I suppose you touched it did you?' Lily and Sirius nodded. The matron sighed. 'Only Gryffindors,' she muttered, bustling over to her medicine stores.

'I think you can handle yourselves from here,' Gurdan said with a faint smile. 'Madam Pomfrey will have you feeling better in no time.'

'Thank you,' Lily said.

Remus laughed humourlessly. 'I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't showed up, Professor.'

'One of you would have gone for help,' Gurdan said, smiling slightly. 'Or someone else would have come past and the Boggart would have changed like it did for me- speaking of that- fifty points to Gryffindor for quick wand-work.'

'What?' Lily asked, eyes wide.

'Like I said, I don't know whether or not Boggarts can cast proper Unforgivables and I didn't want to be the one to find out. I think fifty points more than covers the saving of a teacher's life.'

'Yours has changed too, Professor,' Sirius said slowly. 'In the lesson it was a Death Eater. Now it's... Him. It's Voldemort.'

'It is,' Gurdan said. 'I've realised he's more of a worry than any of his followers. Ten points for good observation, Black. See you in class.' With a little wave, he ducked out of the Hospital Wing.

'Here we go,' Madam Pomfrey said, pressing a cold goblet into Lily's hand. She gave one to Remus and one to Sirius as well, giving them firm instructions to drink the whole thing. 'You can either go back to your Common Room to rest, or you can stay here.'

'I'll stay,' Sirius said, diving onto the closest bed. Lily and Remus looked at him shocked; he hated the Hospital Wing.

'I'll go,' Lily said. 'Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.'

'You're welcome, dear,' she said, smiling kindly. 'Mr Lupin?'

'I'll go,' Remus said slowly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, glancing at Sirius. 'Mr Black, I'll be back with pyjamas in a moment.'

'Why are you staying?' Remus hissed once she was out of earshot.

'I told Pete and "James" I had a date tonight,' Sirius said sheepishly, glancing at the clock on the wall which read half-past eight. 'Firstly, it'll look suspicious if we all come back together and secondly, I've never come back from a date before eleven and that's not changing anytime soon. Especially looking like this.' He gestured at his tear marked cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

'Reputation to uphold?' Remus said, snorting. Sirius clearly appreciated his attempt to make light of the situation and winked, giving them a cheery wave as they left.


	33. Chapter 33

'Come in,' Dumbledore called, placing a letter from Lorcan MacLaird back into its envelope. He looked up with a smile. 'James, dear boy, how can I help you?'

James strode into the office, a determined look on his face. Though he'd never admit it to anyone but himself, Dumbledore was a little perturbed that James was alone. James Potter was many things, but alone was not one of them. Usually one of the other Gryffindor seventh years were with him – most commonly Sirius Black – to receive discipline for some prank or other. More recently, he hadn't been visiting for pranks, but for directions on his Head duties, but even then Lily Evans was often with him, since she was the Head Girl to his Head Boy.

'I want to join the Order,' James said firmly.

'I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,' Dumbledore said calmly, painting a politely oblivious expression on his wizened face. He was reasonably sure the boy was bluffing; there were no records of the Order of the Phoenix anywhere and all members were sworn to secrecy.

'I think you do,' James said, raising an eyebrow. 'You founded it.'

Guesswork. James was a bright boy, he could have reasoned that out logically. 'I'm sorry, dear boy,' Dumbledore said, giving him a pleasant smile, 'I'm not sure what you mean.'

James sighed impatiently. 'The organisation you founded to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I want to join.'

'Ah,' Dumbledore said, his smile fading. He waved his hand at the door which clicked shut, just in case one of the other teachers should send a student up.

'I want to join,' James pressed. Dumbledore adjusted his hat, trying to buy time. Order members were hand-picked. They needed to display a number of qualities. He surveyed James, suppressing a sigh; he had those qualities, even if Dumbledore was loath to admit it. He didn't want students fighting in what was sure to be a long war. 'I'm afraid that's not up to you,' he said gently.

'Which is why I came to you,' James said with a slight smirk.

'James,' Dumbledore said kindly, hiding a frown at the arrogant look on the boy's face, 'you're seventeen.' At seventeen he himself had been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. 'I really don't think you understand the implications.'

'Like what?' James demanded.

'The fact that you need to ask is evidence to support my prior statement,' Dumbledore sighed.

'Could you at least consider it?' James pleaded. 'Please? I want to be an Auror anyway. It's not like fighting the Dark Lord,' Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the use of that name, 'is going to be something I can avoid.'

'I see.' Dumbledore couldn't quite shake the suspicion that James was acting oddly. He liked to think he had a fairly good handle on James' personality, and it seemed to him that it was ever so slightly wrong today. 'And you've given this thought?'

'The Dark Lord's going to kill me like he did my parents,' James said with certainty. Dumbledore frowned; again with this Dark Lord business? It was only Death Eaters who called Tom that. Surely the boy wasn't...

'I see,' Dumbledore said slowly. 'Well, I'll consider your request... when's the next Hogsmeade weekend for students?'

'Saturday,' James said promptly.

'Saturday as in three days from now?' James nodded. 'I'll talk to some other members,' Dumbledore said slowly, a plan forming, 'and organise for some of the more important ones to meet me in the Hogs Head at two-thirty-two on Saturday afternoon. If you could come along, we'll discuss the possibility of you joining there. I think you'll understand that the school really isn't the place for this discussion.'

'Yes, sir,' James said with a smile.

'Until Saturday, then, James.'

'Thank you, Professor,' James said in a slightly condescending tone that Dumbledore didn't like one bit. For that, he wasn't going to offer the boy any sweets. 'I'll see you Saturday.'

Dumbledore nodded and opened the door. James slipped out, closing it behind him. Chances were he was making a big deal out of nothing – perhaps it was merely a slip of the tongue that was making James call Tom "the Dark Lord" or, perhaps it was something more sinister. He hoped that was not the case, since he was rather fond of the boy, but then, he had been fond of Grindelwald too, and all that had earned him was a dead sister and a strained relationship with his brother. Guilt bubbled away in the old Professor's stomach as he reached for one of the sweets he kept in the bowl in his desk drawer.

* * *

'I told you,' James hissed, spitting blood out of his mouth. 'No.' That was always the easiest answer. He didn't even have to think about it at this point.

'_Crucio_!' James writhed, his head hitting the hard stone wall. But he didn't scream. He hadn't in days. It was his one small satisfaction about the whole situation. 'Have you changed your mind?'

'No.'

'_Crucio_.' James' mouth filled with blood as he bit down on his tongue. The pain subsided. It had seemed to go forever, but it ended. It always did. 'Join us.'

'No.' Carrow gritted his teeth and struck James across the face. James glared at him, too weak to raise his arm to hit him back. He wanted to, though, and it was the thought that counted.

'Carrow,' Abraxas said lazily from his seat in the corner. 'No physical contact.'

'You wouldn't want to break me, would you,' James said sarcastically, wiping his mouth as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His arms protested, but his will was stronger.

Carrow watched James with an easily readable expression; he wanted to hit him again. With a reluctant look at Malfoy he stepped away, brandishing his wand. '_Crucio_,' he snarled. This curse was stronger. Much, much stronger. James sucked in a breath, clutching at his head which felt about to explode. '_Crucio_!' James fought to distract himself. It seemed easier that way. Seemed to hurt less. He thought about his parents and hoped they have been proud. He thought about his brothers, and how he had to get back to them. He thought about Lily, and how much he loved her. It made him hurt less. '_Crucio_!' Carrow shouted, sounding frustrated at the lack of response. James smiled wearily through the pain, imagining all the hexes he would use on the two of them if he had his wand.

* * *

'Have you had enough, Potter?'

'No,' he said. That was all he ever said anymore.

'_Crucio_.' James sat there. It didn't hurt anymore. He was numb, except for an occasional twinge in his side; he suspected he had a broken rib or two, though he wasn't quite sure when that had happened. 'Had enough yet?'

'No,' James said, straightening. After a bit it occurred to him that it probably would have been better for him to say yes. Another moment later he disregarded the thought. It was important to say no. He couldn't quite remember why, but he was sure that was important too. He ruminated on that for a moment but it was evasive. With a shrug he turned back to the man with the stick. 'Why do you keep doing that?'

The man looked absolutely flabbergasted and shot a look at the blonde man in the corner. The blonde man shrugged, standing up to inspect James. He tilted James' head up so he could look him in the eyes. James pulled his chin out of his grip. 'Again.'

'_Crucio_,' the first man said cautiously. James felt it, the prickling, pinching, stabbing sensation, but he didn't flinch. He was used to it. He stayed it his sitting position, staring up at them.

'Do you feel anything?' the blonde asked, stroking his chin.

'No,' James said mechanically.

'Nerve damage,' the blonde man said thoughtfully. He pulled his wooden stick out and said something James didn't catch, but a funny itching sensation spread through him. 'Did you feel that?'

'No.'

'Try him.'

'_Crucio_.' James screamed, collapsing. 'You felt that, didn't you, Potter?'

'No,' James panted. The blonde smirked and went back to his seat in the corner.

'_Crucio_.'

* * *

'Potter, stay behind,' McKinnon said.

Black caught Rookwood's eye. 'What?' Rookwood asked, irritated; he was quite sure it was Black who had hit him with that Bludger just as he was about to catch the first Snitch he'd ever caught, and that Black had also been responsible for the Quaffle that almost knocked him off his broomstick.

'Do you want me to stay behind?'

'No, I can handle her,' Rookwood assured him. And he could. He'd managed to handle Evans so far and Pettigrew had told him she'd be the biggest obstacle. She had been difficult to begin with, but he'd dealt with her and now she mostly left him alone. What was McKinnon compared to that?

'All right. I'll see you back in the common room.' Black shouldered his broom and ran out of the change rooms to catch up with Turpin and Bennett.

'Bye,' Rookwood said.

Cole was the last to leave because she'd been chatting animatedly with McKinnon about a Chaser's strategy she'd come up with. McKinnon nodded enthusiastically but the moment Cole wandered out, her smile faded and she planted her hands on her hips.

'Right,' she said. 'James, I don't know what exactly's going on at the moment, but it needs to stop.'

'Nothing's going on,' he said.

Her brown eyes narrowed. 'Then kindly explain why the hell you've gone from being good enough to play in any national team you damn well wanted, to hardly knowing one end of a broom from the other, overnight!'

'I've been playing fine,' he said defensively.

'Rubbish,' she said coldly. 'I don't know if it's because you're back to playing Seeker after five years of Chaser, or if it's because of what's happening between you and Lils at the moment-'

'There's nothing between us at the moment,' Rookwood snapped.

'Exactly my point,' McKinnon snarled. 'We all watched you chase after her for years and now she's nothing to you? That doesn't just happen, James, and she's miserable at the moment!'

'Did she tell you to talk to me?'

'No, she didn't. You're behaving like an arse, though and I thought I should say something before you push me away like you have everyone else.'

Rookwood considered the situation and then, 'What if I don't want to push you away?' He'd always been good with witches and having Potter's looks was an added bonus.

'Excuse me?' McKinnon asked, frowning.

He took a step toward her. She was bossy and he found her abrasive but she wasn't bad looking at least. 'If I'm getting as bad at Quidditch as you say, maybe I should practice more.'

'I think that's definitely a good idea,' she said, folding her arms.

'In fact, you could train me. _Privately._'

'If you want me to,' she said, shrugging. 'I'm sure Sirius would be happy to help out.'

'I don't want him to.'

She frowned. 'Why not?'

'Because he'd keep you all to himself.'

'Excuse me?' she asked, her face darkening.

'Not that I blame him, of course,' Rookwood added, trying to look earnest. 'I'm just sick of him getting between us.'

'Us?' McKinnon asked, arching an eybrow.

'Surely you've felt it,' he said. He was right in front of her now. She was only a little shorter than he was, so their eyes were just about level. 'I mean, I fancied Evans but _you_...'

He stared into her eyes, hoping it would have the same effect on her as it did on Reid. He was so concentrated on her that he didn't even see her raise her fist, but he certainly felt it when it slammed into the side of his face.


	34. Chapter 34

'Oh, when I get my hands on him again he's going to-'

'Marly,' Sirius said placatingly, 'it's fine. And if he's in the Hospital Wing with a broken nose, I think you've done enough.' He was absolutely delighted by that, though he was trying not to show it.

'It's not fine!' she said, throwing herself down on the couch. 'He tried to kiss me, Sirius!'

'What?' he snapped. He dropped his quill. Ink soaked into his essay. 'You forgot to mention that part! H-'

'Jealous, are we?' she asked sweetly before her face scrunched up and she launched herself up so that she could pace again. 'It doesn't even matter,' she snarled. 'There won't be anything of him left for you to hurt because I'm going to kill him first!' Several third years squeaked and moved to the other side of the common room.

Tempting as murdering "James" sounded, Sirius didn't think that would help the real James much at all. 'No, don't.'

'Shut up, I'm angry,' she told him.

Sirius chuckled quietly. 'Marly-'

'It's almost like he's not him at all,' she said, ignoring Sirius. 'He's been... off... for weeks! He's rubbish at Quidditch, can't stand Lily all of a sudden, is flirting with me, is struggling to scrape A's in his schoolwork and is spending more time with Pettigrew than with you or Lupin!'

'Oh, Godric,' Sirius muttered.

Marlene's eyes narrowed. 'And you haven't been spending much time with him,' she said. 'You've been with Lupin or Lily.'

'Or you,' Sirius said, trying to steer the conversation into safer topics.

'Alice actually asked me if we were dating the other day,' Marlene said, distracted, 'since you're around all the time... You're avoiding him, aren't you?'

'No,' Sirius said, but his voice was off.

Marlene's eyes flashed. 'Bollocks. What's going on?'

'Nothing you need to worry about,' he said.

She sat down and looked him straight in the eye. 'This is affecting my friends and my Quidditch team,' she said.

'I know.'

'And you don't think I deserve an explanation?' Sirius stared at his hands. Marlene frowned at him. 'Can you tell me anything?'

'I can tell you we're working on it.' Sirius was quiet for a moment, trying out a number of phrases in his head. 'And- and I can tell you when James is James again.' She nodded. He wondered how much she'd understood from that, or if she'd understood at all. Her face was a mask, unreadable.

The portrait hole opened. Sirius glanced at "James" and then back to Marlene but she wasn't looking at him. 'I'll see you later,' she told Sirius. She stood. 'James.'

"James" glanced at Marlene with trepedition. 'What?'

'You're right about needing private training for Quidditch,' she said, without so much as glancing in Sirius' direction. Sirius' mouth fell open.

"James" narrowed his eyes. 'You didn't seem so keen on that idea an hour ago.'

'I've given it some more thought,' she said.

'Okay,' "James" muttered. 'When do we start?'

'Four o'clock tomorrow morning. It'll be the same time every morning until I decide you've improved enough. And we'll do evenings too. Eight until ten every night, on top of usual trainings.' "James" gaped at her. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning.' She turned and met Sirius' eyes with another unreadable expression and then went to sit with Alice and Frank on the other side of the common room.

'Four,' "James" breathed, looking furious. He sat down opposite Sirius who thought he might marry Marlene; not only had she understood more than he'd dared hope, but she'd also managed to ensure "James" would be elsewhere for the majority of the evening, and that he'd be so tired from the early morning trainings that he wouldn't notice Lily, Sirius and Remus scheming behind his back.

* * *

'I'm hungry,' Sirius whined, scrunching up a scrap of parchment.

'Then do something about it instead of complaining, you prat,' Remus said, rolling his eyes.

'Who's up for a kitchen run?' Sirius said, lobbing the parchment at the sandy haired boy. It hit the side of his head with a muffled thump.

'I'll pass, Padfoot,' Remus said dryly, tossing the parchment back. 'Lily should be coming down at any moment.'

'Wormy? James?' Sirius asked.

"James" appeared to be deep in thought. 'Yeah, all right,' he said after a bit. 'Wormtail and I will go. Stretch our legs and all that. You stay, Padfoot.'

Sirius cocked his head. 'You don't want me to come?' he said, pretending to sound hurt. 'But what if the Slytherins-'

'They won't bother us,' "James" said, waving a hand. Sirius had to agree; chances were that "James" was one of them.

'At least take your mirror,' Sirius said, playing the role of concerned friend.

"James" pulled it from his pocket. 'Happy?'

Sirius shrugged as the two got up and left. It bothered him to see James' mirror in the hands of that traitor, but he didn't comment. 'Get me the usual, please, Pete!' he called after them. Peter turned and nodded. The portrait opened for them and as they left, Lily entered. Her eyes scanned the room and upon finding Sirius and Remus, brightened.

'What are you doing in here?' she asked.

'Apparently "James" is above the Gryffindor Common Room,' Sirius said with a scowl. 'He thinks he's better suited to the Head's Common Room, and that we, as his friends, should accompany him wherever he goes.'

'Why aren't you going with him now then?' she asked in a voice laced with sarcasm.

'He's off to the kitchens. He's bringing me food,' Sirius said with a smile. His smile widened as a thought came to him. 'You should change the password and not tell him.' Lily smiled and shook her head, flopping down next to Sirius on the couch.

'What have you been doing today?' Lily asked. 'Remus, I know you were in the library because I saw you there.' Remus nodded. 'Sirius?'

'I had Quidditch practice,' he said with a shrug. 'McKinnon and I may have killed a bit of time in the change rooms afterward...' He smiled proudly at Remus who hid a smile, and at Lily who looked nauseated. 'How's the baby?' he asked with a smirk.

'Baby?' Lily asked distractedly, fishing through her bag for a book. 'What baby?'

'Your baby,' Remus said, grinning.

Lily hissed something unintelligible, leaning across the table to smack him with Advanced Potion Making. Sirius sniggered, and upon reflection, he realised that was probably why she hit him too.

'Did you learn anything while you were in the library?' Sirius asked once she'd settled down.

Lily shook her head and pulled a piece of parchment out of the front of her Charms textbook. She passed it to Sirius. He read it quickly, though he knew the whole thing by heart; it was everything Remus remembered from the afternoon James was taken, down to the finest detail. 'Are you sure they didn't use names?' Lily said.

Remus shook his head. 'Like I've said before, I was midway through a transformation. I wasn't paying attention to details.'

'Will you take me there?' Lily asked suddenly. 'When we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, will you show me the route you took?'

'Erm... sure,' Remus said, glancing at Sirius, confused. Sirius shrugged.

'Magic leaves traces,' Lily said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'We might be able to pick up on something.'

'You can try,' Sirius said heavily.

'You aren't coming?'

'No. "James" is meeting with Dumbledore about something and we're not to be anywhere near him, apparently. That arse tried to make us swear on our honour as a Marauder!' Sirius unclenched his fists. 'Anyway, I'll be able to get Peter alone...' Peter and "James" had been inseparable. No doubt Peter was so happy to have been promoted to best friend status that he had overlooked the fact that James wasn't James.

'Of course.' Remus hesitated. 'But what if he doesn't believe us? He hasn't said anything about-'

'Pete's hardly known for his observation skills, is he?'

'No,' Remus admitted.

'He needs to know,' Sirius said firmly. 'We need the help. And maybe "James" has said something. He certainly seems to like Peter better than the rest of us.'

'That's an understatement,' Remus said with a sigh.

'I suppose it's not surprising though. His stay hasn't been comfortable.' The thought made Sirius smile.

'What did you do?' Lily asked grinning. 'Aside from the ignoring him and dirty looks and all that.'

'I've been experimenting with wake-up techniques,' Sirius said with a shrug. His favourite so far involved wax-strips, though the one with ice-cubes was a close second. 'And I managed to trick him into saying Snape's name in the dormitory.'

'You made his tube of toothpaste explode,' Remus reminded him. 'And there was the incident with the towel...'

'I deny all knowledge of that,' Sirius said. 'If his towel gives him warts, that's not my business.'

'And the mirror...'

'The mirror just doesn't like him.'

'You fixed his shoes to the floor.'

'Liar.'

'Marlene told me about Quidditch practice,' Lily said when she had finally stopped laughing. Sirius noted it was the first time she had laughed properly, without it seeming forced, in three weeks. He'd rather missed the sound.

'About her breaking his nose?' Sirius asked happily.

'Did she really?!' Remus said, beaming, as Lily doubled over, clutching her sides.

'She neglected to mention _that_. No, she said you hit a Bludger at him.'

'That doesn't sound like me,' Sirius said doubtfully, making Lily laugh again.

'So he flew into the Bludger?' Remus asked.

'The Bludger flew into him.'

'I see. Did the Bludger have help?'

'No, but the Quaffle did,' Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Remus laughed too.

'I thought you were pretending to be nice now that we've established it's not James,' Lily said, clutching her side.

'Accidents happen,' Sirius said with a shrug.

'I can't imagine why he doesn't like you,' Lily said dryly over Remus' laughter.

'Puzzling,' Remus agreed, fighting to keep a straight face.

The three of them were quiet for a few minutes, Sirius and Lily scanning Remus' list of details and Remus writing the conclusion on his essay about the three ways of blocking a hex.

With a contented sigh, Remus finished his last sentence and set his quill down. 'Done,' he said happily.

'Good for you,' Sirius said absently. 'What are you done with?'

'My essay. The one due on Monday.'

'For Defence?' Remus nodded. 'I finished that on Tuesday.'

'We got it on Tuesday!' Remus said, shocked.

'I know,' Sirius said with a grin that didn't quite make it to his eyes. 'But without Jamie around to be persuaded to hex Snivellus or help me plan a prank-' The looks he got from Lily and Remus were so understanding that Sirius' stomach twisted and he had to look away from them both until he could be sure he wouldn't cry.

Remus noticed his fragile emotional state and shot him a small smile. 'Are you ready, Lily?' Sirius was grateful to his fellow Marauder for diverting the attention. Lily got to her feet and flicked her wand, helping Remus move the couches out of the way. 'Now, remember, it's "_Expecto Patronum_",' he told her as he crossed the room to retrieve a large briefcase. It contained the Boggart that had pretended to be James.

'I know, Remus,' Lily said irritably. 'I've done this before.'

Sirius could see Remus thinking over how best to respond. He prayed he would choose the way that didn't result in an angry Lily. 'Who's the teacher here?' Remus said, plastering on a very forced smile.

Lily pressed her lips together. At first Sirius thought it was to bite back a retort, but then he saw the guilt building up in her eyes, and the muscles working in her jaw to stop it from trembling. 'I'm sorry, Remus,' she wailed. He looked as shocked as Sirius felt about her sudden change of attitude. Next thing either of them knew, Lily, strong, in-control, Head Girl Lily, had flung herself at Remus. Even more shocking were the tears that were streaking down her cheeks.

'Merlin, Lils,' Sirius said, jumping up to pull her off his friend and guide her to the couch.

'Three weeks, Sirius,' she sobbed.

'Twenty-three days, five hours, seven minutes, actually,' Sirius muttered, too low for either of the other two to hear. Instead he just rubbed Lily's back until she calmed down. It took far less time than he'd expected – only another few seconds. He couldn't help but be awed by her self-control.

'Sorry,' she said, wiping her eyes.

'Sorry?' Remus repeated, sinking down next to her. He looked a little apprehensive about the tears, but otherwise curious. 'Why are you sorry?'

'Firstly because I snapped at you,' she said, sounding more like her normal self, 'and then because I burst in to tears.'

'You're allowed to cry,' Remus muttered, though he looked extremely uncomfortable with the idea. Sirius hid a laugh, deciding his timing would be a little inappropriate.

'Crying doesn't help anyone,' Lily said briskly, brushing the last traces of tears off her pretty face. It went unsaid that James was "anyone". She got to her feet. 'Come one. I want to try.'

'Are you sure?' Sirius asked.

'It might not work very well,' Remus said. 'You're obviously stressed, Lils, and worried about James. We can't so this if it doesn't materialise into a Dementor.'

Lily scowled. 'Open the briefcase, Remus.' Her tone left no room for negotiation. Remus waved his wand and the case flew open. James staggered out and collapsed. Sirius looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. Just because it wasn't real didn't mean he needed to see it.

'No!' Lily said, glowering at the Boggart. Sirius' eyes flicked open. 'I'm not dealing with this right now!' To Sirius' complete surprise, the Boggart-James sat up and looked at Lily with what could only be described as curiosity. 'I need a Dementor,' she said firmly. The Boggart appeared to think about this and collapsed again, blood dribbling out of its mouth. 'I said no!' Lily growled. An expression of intense concentration passed over her face and with a loud crack, the Boggart changed.

'_Expecto Patronum_,' Remus prompted as the huge cloaked Dementor drifted forward.

Lily shot him a dirty look. '_Expecto Patronum_!' she said firmly. A huge silvery shield formed in the air between her and the Dementor. Lily frowned. '_Expecto Patronum_!' she said, her voice stronger than before. The results were startling. Sirius actually had to look away from the light and watch the Dementor-Boggart be charged by a large creature out of his peripheral vision instead.

'_Riddikulus_,' Remus said. The light immediately faded. Sirius grinned at the sight of the Dementor in lacy pick robes before it retreated into the briefcase. 'Well done, Lily.'

'I did it,' Lily said, stunned. She sank into the couch, accepting a block of chocolate from Remus.

'What was it?' Sirius asked. 'I know it was big but I couldn't make any clear features out-'

'-A doe,' she whispered. 'It was a doe.' James' absence seemed more pronounced than ever.

Twenty-three days, five hours, twenty-one minutes.


	35. Chapter 35

'Who-who are you?' the boy croaked, shying away from the light that filtered into his room.

'I am Lord Voldemort,' the man said in a cold, high voice that the boy didn't like.

'Have you come to see me?' he asked, shifting away. He didn't like this man. He didn't like any of the men who came to visit him, actually, or the women. He looked at the tall, pale man in front of him. No, he definitely didn't like this man.

'Yes,' the man called Voldemort said. 'I hear you've been difficult.'

'No.'

'You cannot lie to me,' Voldemort said, his lip curling in what might have been amusement. He reached one white, spider-like hand into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a stick. 'Mahogany, is it?' he asked, twirling it between his long fingers. The boy shrugged, having no idea what he was talking about. 'And Phoenix feather.' He shrugged again. 'Powerful,' Voldemort murmured. 'Very powerful.' He gave it a little twist in his hands, and for a moment the boy worried he might snap it. He wasn't sure why that worried him. As he was thinking about it, Voldemort gave it a wave and a three-legged chair appeared, toppling over. 'Very, very good for Transfiguration, but also very loyal to its master.' His red eyes bored into the boy's hazel ones.

'What do you want?' he asked as Voldemort pocketed the stick.

'I've come to offer you a position in my ranks,' Voldemort said in what he clearly thought was a persuasive voice. It made him shiver.

'No, thank you,' the boy said cautiously.

Anger flashed over the man's features. 'It's an opportunity most would die for,' he hissed. 'You have potential, Potter. You're powerful, with a strong wand. Your bloodline is pure.'

'No,' The boy said firmly, once he realised that he was Potter.

'I can see we'll need to teach you some obedience first.' Voldemort pulled the Mahogany stick out of his pocket. 'Crucio,' he said softly. The boy, Potter, was on fire. Every nerve in his body was burning, and someone was stabbing at him with a hot poker. He screamed. This was worse, a thousand times worse than the other times he had felt that spell. 'And an affinity for offensive spells. Do you like to duel, boy?' he heard the man ask from what seemed like a long way away.

It took him a moment to realise the pain had subsided, and another moment to push himself off the ground. He stared up at Voldemort who was twirling the wand again. 'No,' Potter said. It was the first word that came to mind and seemed appropriate. A funny poking sensation attacked his head, trying to sift through Potter's memories. 'Get out!' Potter said stiffly, refusing to answer the noiseless queries. The sensation vanished.

Voldemort's red eyes widened, watching him curiously. Voldemort lifted the stick again and Potter flinched, squeezing his eyes shut, thinking only that he couldn't take another curse like tha- Crack! There was a clattering noise and a quiet shout of surprise. Potter's eyes flew open, and in front of him lay the stick. He grabbed it, holding it in front of him. Golden sparks flew out the end, but he didn't know if it was him doing that, or the stick.

Voldemort was watching him angrily. He pulled out another stick. Potter recoiled. He had to get away! He had no idea how to use his stick, and the man was obviously very capable. He wasn't safe here, he needed to get out. He had to get away! He needed somewhere where he would be safe. He looked down at his stick hopefully and gave it a shake. Nothing.

Voldemort lifted his own stick and pointed it directly at Potter. 'Imper-' Potter yelped, turning away. The next thing he knew, he was being squeezed through a very tight tube, and the man was screaming at him.

Potter couldn't breathe. It was as if a giant had him in its fist, intent on crushing his other ribs – the ones that weren't broken already. He held the stick in his hand like a lifeline; with it, he thought he'd be okay, or at least be able to look like he could defend himself; the only spell he knew was the pain one, Crucio, and there was no way he'd ever use it. No one deserved that.

His knees and hands made contact with the snowy ground. He was weak, and it took him almost a minute to stand, even with the help of a wall. He looked around. He was in a deserted alley, but to his left he could see a busy street. They didn't look like bad people. In fact, most of them looked small, like children. Keeping his stick in his hand, he stumbled forward and joined the crowds.

'Excuse me,' he said to the first person he met. It was a boy of about seventeen, with a hooked nose and the greasiest hair Potter had ever seen. Even so, Potter felt a little bit self-conscious in his torn jeans and rumpled shirt.

'What do you want, Potter?' the boy said irritably, reaching for his pocket, where he no doubt kept his stick. Potter's eyes widened and he turned and ran away, leaving the perplexed boy behind. The next person he tried was a girl of about fifteen, with long blonde hair and a blue and bronze scarf.

'Excuse me,' he said, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around curiously, a smile spreading across her face. 'Hello, James.' Perhaps Potter was his last name, then. She squinted up at him. 'Are you all right? Your head is infested with Wrackspurts!'

'My head?' Potter, James, said in alarm.

'Oh, yes, it's quite bad,' she said in a dreamy voice. 'Did you perhaps have eggs for breakfast this morning?'

'I didn't get breakfast this morning,' James said, running a hand through his hair to check for Wrackspurts.

'Well that's silly of you,' she said. 'Here.' She rummaged through her bag for a moment and pulled out a battered apple.

'Thank you,' James said, taking it from her. He took a bite and looked down to thank her again but she was gone. He saw her small figure entering a shop called Honeydukes with a taller blonde boy. He considered following her for a moment, but decided against it. He took off down the street again, nibbling on his apple as he looked for someone that might help him.

'James!' a voice called. He turned around, holding his stick in front of him. He didn't know how these other people all seemed to know him. He'd never seen them before in his life.

'Hello,' he said cautiously. Walking toward him were two boys, both about seventeen years old. One was short and chubby, with watery eyes and a mop of sandy hair. The other was tall and lithe with shaggy black hair and gleaming grey eyes.

'You look awful,' the taller boy said, barking with laughter. It seemed that thought made him happy. The shorter boy shot James an irritated, slightly questioning glance and rolled his eyes.

'Aren't you meeting Dumbledore in five minutes?' the shorter one asked.

'Dumbledore!' James cried. He knew that name! Dumbledore could help him. He could tell him about the men who hurt him and about Voldemort. 'Yes, take me to Dumbledore!'

'Wait- James?' the black-haired boy asked, his eyes widening.

'Yes?' James said, frowning under the scrutiny. He mussed his hair. The boy's grey eyes widened even more.

'Pete! Go find Moony!' he shouted suddenly. 'Oh, and Lily! Bring Lily!'

Pete threw James and the other boy a confused look. 'Why?'

'Bloody hell, I told Moony we should have said something!' the boy muttered. 'Just go!'

'B-but-'

'For Merlin's sake, Pete!' the boy roared. 'Run!' The boy squeaked and scurried away.

'You shouldn't treat people like that,' James said.

'But that's Pete,' the boy said, confused. 'He doesn't mind. I've always-'

'I don't care who he is or who you are,' James said. 'You shouldn't treat people like that.'

'You-you don't know who I am?' The boy's eyes, which had been bright and oddly hopeful, shuttered and lost their gleam.

'Take me to Dumbledore,' James said ignoring him. He waved his stick jerkily and the boy pulled his own before James could even blink. James took a step away, eyeing him apprehensively.

'Why do you want Dumbledore?' the boy asked, his eyes flicking to the stick in James' hand.

'I-I don't know,' James stammered. 'I just need him.'

The boy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. 'What's your favourite colour?'

'I need to see-'

'Answer the question!' the boy said harshly.

'No.'

The boy took a step forward and poked James with his stick. 'Answer it.' James looked at him. The boy looked angry but he wasn't very old. There was nothing he could do to make James tell him.

James crossed his arms too. 'No. Take me to Dumbledore.'

'I will if you answer the question.'

'No.'

'Do you know any other words than "no" and "Dumbledore"?' the boy asked, grinning suddenly. His eyes lit up again.

'No,' James said. Almost against his will, he was grinning back. Even with the boy's stick jabbing into his chest, there was something about him that made James smile.

The boy looked at him hopefully. 'Please?' he said. 'What's your favourite colour?'

James sighed. 'Green.' Next thing he knew, the boy had jumped on him, wrapping him in a hug. James' ribs protested. 'Ow,' he said. The boy let go instantly.

'Where have you been, Jamie!?' he demanded, grabbing James' arm and pulling him back up the street.

Since the boy seemed to want to help him, James decided just answer his questions. 'I don't know where it was. It was dark though. And stony.'

The boy looked thoughtful. 'Who was there?' he asked.

'A blonde man. A short man who liked to hurt me. A woman with blonde hair. A few men who guarded me and brought food and took me to the bathroom. And this morning there was a man called Voldemort.'

The boy's mouth fell open. 'Voldemort?' he said wonderingly. 'How in Merlin's name did you get away?'

'I got my stick- What?' The boy was sniggering.

'It's a wand, you prat.'

'A wand then,' James said affronted. He frowned. 'What?'

'Did- did you not know this was called a wand?' the boy asked, holding out his own. James shook his head. The boy's stormy eyes widened. 'Do you remember Hogwarts?'

'It's a school,' James said.

'And we know you know Dumbledore,' the boy said with a grin. 'You never answered before: do you know me?'

'Er...' The boy's face fell as he stared almost disbelievingly at James. 'Sorry,' James said guiltily.

'It's not your fault,' the boy said dejectedly. 'I'm Sirius.'

'James.'

Sirius laughed a little sadly. 'I know who you are.' His eyes scanned James' torn clothes and his bruised face. 'Merlin, Prongs, what did they do to you?' he said. James thought Sirius might cry.

'My name isn't Prongs,' James said.

'Right, sorry. Answer the question anyway.'

James started to say no but he caught himself in time. 'Er... well, they used this one curse that made me hurt. They always said Crucio.'

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, looking pained. 'I will bloody kill them!' he growled, his eyes flashing open again, looking suspiciously red.

'Are you my brother?' James asked suddenly. He couldn't help but notice the similarities; the dark hair, and the fact that they were about the same height and build.

'No, but I'm as good as,' Sirius said with a smile. 'Come on.' He pulled James up the street again and steered him into a place called the Hog's Head. Suddenly, a triumphant smile spread across Sirius' face.

'Professor?' he said brightly, steering James over to a table. An old man with a long beard looked up smiling. As his piercing blue eyes landed on James, his smile faltered and he looked at the boy next to him.

The boy turned around, staring at James with bright hazel eyes. His smile faded abruptly and his eyes flicked to the door. 'Sirius,' he said curtly. 'Remus, is that you?' he stared at James. 'Have you been duelling the Slytherins again?' he said with a sigh, his eyes tracing over James' clothes. 'Because I'll take points if I have to.'

'Erm... no, I'm James,' James said. He couldn't help but think the boy looked very familiar.

'Good one, guys,' the other boy said with a chuckle. 'Sorry about them, Professor,' he said, turning back to the table. Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to know what to think. The other man at the table stood up, giving James a curious look. He was a thickly-set man, with blonde hair and two eyes that didn't match; one was dark and the other was bright blue. James took a step back, closer to Sirius as the man stepped forward.

'How are you standing, lad?' he asked, his blue eye resting on James' chest. James had a horrible suspicion that he could see his broken ribs and shrugged.

'It's fine,' James mumbled.

'Professor,' Sirius said, a little smugly, staring at the other boy, 'that's not James.' James stared at the boy who was now watching Sirius as if he was insane.


	36. Chapter 36

'Professor,' Sirius said. 'That's not James.' James was staring at "James" who was now watching Sirius as if he was insane. Sirius honestly didn't care what the Death Eater thought of him. James was back. Or, at least he thought he was. It was sort of hard to tell, since he didn't remember anything. And he didn't know that he didn't remember anything. But Sirius thought it was James, and that had to count for something.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Mr Black, if this is some sort of-'

'Professor,' Sirius snapped. 'This is not a joke.' Sirius only ever joked about James, with James. Or perhaps Remus. Dumbledore was neither.

Dumbledore's white eyebrows drew together as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. 'Neither of you are to leave this bar without my consent,' he said firmly. James recoiled, moving closer to Sirius. 'Try and you will be stopped.' Sirius didn't doubt that in the slightest. Dumbledore waved his wand and a silvery Phoenix fluttered out of it. 'Inform Horace of my location and have him bring me a vial of Veritaserum. Alastor.'

'Wands,' Moody growled, flinging his hand out at James and the Death Eater. James looked up at Moody puzzled, and also a little afraid.

Sirius nudged James. 'Give him your stick.' Reluctantly, James passed it over.

Moody took "James'" wand as well and held the two of them up. 'They're the same,' he muttered. Sirius snorted. Clearly one of them was a copy. Moody tapped them both with his own wand. A weak silvery shape floated out of the Death Eater's. 'Drying Charm,' he muttered, his blue eyes flicking to the Death Eater. James' wand screamed loudly. Sirius' face paled; it sounded like James himself was screaming. 'Cruciatus Curse,' Moody said, fixing both of his eyes on James. 'That's illegal, boy.'

James frowned. 'Then why...?' Both Dumbledore and Moody were watching him with cold expressions. Sirius put a hand on James' shoulder and was saddened to feel him flinch at the contact. What had those bastards done to him?! 'I can't say I'm surprised,' James muttered finally. 'It hurts.' Sirius coughed to hide a laugh. Typical James. 'What?' James said, looking at Dumbledore's shocked face. 'It does.'

Moody's frown deepened. 'You say this is Potter?' he asked Sirius.

'Yes, sir,' Sirius said with more confidence than he had had five minutes ago.

The Death Eater glared at Sirius. 'I'm James Potter,' he said stubbornly.

'And I suppose you're James Potter too?' Moody asked James. James nodded, looking confused. It was then Sirius realised that James probably didn't know what he looked like, and so didn't realise the significance of "James'" appearance. Sirius suppressed a groan; this was going to be harder than he thought.

'Sit down, please,' Dumbledore said, giving James a troubled smile. 'And stay where you are,' he said, giving the Death Eater the same smile.

James looked at Sirius for help. 'Sit down, boy,' Moody growled impatiently, forcing James into a chair. James made a funny whimpering sound, clutching at his side. 'Sorry,' Moody said. His face was still hard, but Sirius thought he meant it.

'Don't worry about it,' James muttered, still massaging it.

'Mr Black, if you'd take a seat,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'We might need your insight.' Sirius pulled a chair over and plopped down next to James in what he hoped was an obvious gesture about where his allegiance lay. He alternated between grinning at James and glaring at the Death Eater, who glared right back.

'When's your birthday?' Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

'Twenty-seventh of March,' "James" said promptly. Sirius shot him a dirty look.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, glancing at James. 'I don't know, sir.' Sirius sighed.

'Parents' names?'

'Dorea and Charlie.'

'Charlus,' James corrected absently. Sirius beamed. Dumbledore and Moody shared a look.

'Where did we first meet?' Moody asked.

'Last Hogsmeade Weekend,' the boy said. Sirius frowned; only he, Lily, Remus, Peter and the real James knew about that... then he realised Moody had probably said something to "James" about it before he got there.

'Just now?' James said, looking worried. Dumbledore frowned.

'Professor?' Sirius said, taking pity on his friend. 'Do you mind if I ask the questions? I know him better.' Dumbledore nodded, much to Moody's obvious surprise; the Auror's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

'Favourite colour and why?' Sirius said. He'd already asked James this, and it certainly wasn't common knowledge; who'd guess that James Potter, star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, would like green? James had never told anyone but Sirius that he liked green because it was the colour of Lily's eyes.

'Red and gold,' the Death Eater said uncertainly. 'Because it's the colour of Gryffindor.' Sirius snorted. Wrong. Red and Gold were his favourite colours, not James'.

'Green,' James said. Sirius grinned. James thought for a moment. 'I don't know why.' Sirius' face fell, realising this probably meant he didn't remember Lily either.

'Favourite animal?'

'Lion.' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'A stag,' James answered hesitantly. Sirius grinned, nodding at Dumbledore and Moody. 'Why are you asking me these questions?'

'To find out if you're you. What do you want to do when you finish school?' Sirius asked, knowing Dumbledore knew the answer to this one.

'I still go to school?!' James half-shouted, looking alarmed. The Death Eater sniggered.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said slowly, glancing curiously at Moody, who shrugged. 'Are we on holidays?' James demanded.

'Er... no,' Sirius said, a little thrown by the question.

'I want to be an Auror,' the Death Eater said.

James' face had become panicked and thoughtful all at once. Sirius was sure he was counting back the days since he was captured. Or at least, counting the days he remembered of his capture. 'How much have I missed?' he whispered finally, staring at Sirius.

'I've got notes to give you,' Sirius muttered back. 'Just answer the bloody question.'

'No,' James said in an oddly dead voice. He blinked, shaking his head. 'Sorry,' he muttered, looking confused again, 'I don't know why I said that. After school... Erm... I haven't given it much thought,' James said, his mouth turning down. His eyes glazed over, and Sirius wondered what he was thinking about. 'I-I think I'd like to stop Voldemort. He seemed like a bit of a prat.' Sirius laughed. Dumbledore stared at him, eyes twinkling. James flushed suddenly. 'I'd like to get married, too, I think' he said.

'Anyone in mind?' Sirius said with a grin that hid how nervous he was; he wanted to know if James remembered Lily.

'No idea,' the Death Eater said. James shrugged as well, and Sirius' face fell for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

'I don't know!' Peter squeaked, trying to hide his exasperation. 'Sirius just said to get you and Moony.'

'Where are they?' Lily demanded, eyes flashing.

'He was here with James.' Lily's eyes widened at that, though Peter wasn't sure why.

'With James?' Lily said, sharing a look with Remus. Peter nodded. 'Where was James meeting Dumbledore?' Lily said sharply.

Peter just managed not to roll his eyes. He liked Lily most of the time, but she could be bloody annoying. 'The Hog's Head. Or the Three Broomsticks,' he added as an afterthought. He wasn't really sure; Rookwood had been quite vague about the whole thing.

'I'll check the Three Broomsticks,' Remus said in a voice that could only be described as urgent. 'You two go to the Hog's Head. Whoever doesn't find Sirius goes to the other place, all right?'

Lily nodded and took off down the street, while Remus hurried away in the other direction. Peter jogged after Lily. 'Why are you in such a hurry?' he panted.

'You said Sirius needed us,' Lily said. He didn't think she was lying, but he was certain she had left something out as well. 'He wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important.' Peter disagreed. Sirius was the most dramatic of all of them and prone to making a big deal out of nothing. He didn't voice this opinion though.

Both of them were red-faced and out of breath when they reached the Hog's head. Lily threw her weight against the door and stumbled in, Peter at her heels.

'Lily!' Sirius said, waving them over. Peter couldn't quite place his expression. He was looking frustrated, amused, and upset all at once. Lily's mouth fell open. Peter followed her gaze.

Next to Sirius was Rookwood - James' messy hair would be distinguishable anywhere - and next to him was Moody. On the other side of the table was Dumbledore and- Peter froze. James? Or were there suddenly two Rookwoods? And why was one thinner and dirtier than the other? The Rookwood next to Dumbledore met Peter's eye and in an instant he knew it was the real Rookwood. Which meant the other was James. Oh no. Oh no, no no. Sirius laughed at something James said.

'I'll get Moony, tell him you're here,' Peter told no one in particular as he dashed out the door again.

His mind was reeling as he ducked into a side-alley. Obviously they hadn't decided which James was not James and which one was so there was still hope, but it was only a matter of time before someone fetched Veritaserum and Rookwood told them everything. Peter's cover would be blown. He'd be of no use to the Dark Lord anymore, and Sirius, James, Remus and Lily would hate him. He'd have no one. He'd be weak. Rookwood would be of no value either. He'd be killed. Unless Peter could get him out.

With the snow swirling around his face, Peter drew his wand, tapped his forearm to remove the glamour, and then pressed his wand-tip to the tattoo branded there.


	37. Chapter 37

'Sirius,' James whispered. 'I think I know why my favourite colour is green.' He smiled over at the stunning red-head who had just walked in with Pete, the boy from before. Her emerald eyes flicked between the boy called James next to Dumbledore and him. James ran a hand through his hair, nervous under her scrutiny.

Sirius laughed a truly happy sound. The boy called Pete muttered something about the moon and ran out.

'James?' the girl said slowly, staring at Sirius, who nodded. The girl's whole face lit up. 'James!' she said again and ran over to throw her arms around him. If James died now, he'd die happy.

He hugged her back, grinning, despite the intense pain in his rib, and could have sworn he felt her kiss his cheek. She pulled away slightly, grinning as she stared him straight in the eye. Whatever she saw there made her smile widen. She leaned forward again and pressed her lips to his. A tingle went through James' entire body, and something about the gesture felt so right that he never wanted to let her go. 'I love you,' she said firmly.

James grinned at her, dazed. 'I think I love you too,' he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. And he wasn't lying. He decided there and then that if he ever married anyone, it would be the beautiful girl in his arms.

'Think?' she asked, frowning slightly.

'He doesn't remember,' Sirius muttered.

The girl jumped, as did James. He had forgotten Sirius was there. She pulled away from James, blushing furiously. 'Sorry, Professor.'

Dumbledore was watching the exchange curiously, as was the man with the funny eye. 'Hello, Mr Moody,' the girl said with a sheepish smile. She glared at the other James and he glared right back. It reminded him of the way Voldemort had stared at him, and James was suddenly very glad the other James didn't have his wand.

'Doesn't remember?' she hissed, too low for anyone but James and Sirius to hear. Sirius shook his head.

'Miss Evans,' Dumbledore said with a faint smile. 'Could you perhaps tell me why you aren't surprised to see two James Potters sitting at this table?' Now that struck James as odd. What were the chances of two people having the exact same name?

The girl, Evans, looked away from her whispered conversation with Sirius. 'One of them's Remus, of course,' she said with a knowing smile at Sirius.

The other James scowled at her. 'I'm not Remus!'

Evans looked surprised. James had a feeling she was acting.'He's not,' Sirius said in a grim voice. James thought he was acting too.

'But this is James, here,' Evans said, pointing at James. 'Professor,' she said, looking worried now, 'what's going on?' She moved to stand behind James' chair and put a hand on his shoulder. James saw Sirius smile at her and nod slightly. He saw a small smile touch her lips in response. Their interaction went unnoticed by everyone else.

'That,' the man James now knew was called Moody said, 'is what we're trying to figure out.'

'But it seems both you and Mr Black think this is James,' Dumbledore said staring at James.

'Despite him not knowing anything about himself,' Moody growled. Evans' brow creased slightly and she looked at James pityingly.

'This imposter doesn't even know my birthday,' the other James grumbled. Evans and Sirius sent him dirty looks.

'That imposter doesn't even know Jamie's favourite animal,' Sirius said, as if this was incredibly offensive.

'So we're both imposters,' the other James said, throwing his hands up in the air. 'This is ridiculous, Professor!'

'I'm not an imposter,' James said, frowning at him.

The other boy just sighed, rolling his hazel eyes. 'Whoever he is, he isn't very intelligent,' he mused.

Evans opened her mouth to say something. 'That's enough,' Dumbledore said calmly. Evans' mouth snapped shut again.

'About time, Moony!' Sirius said with a grin, breaking the tense silence. James turned. A tall, thin boy with fair hair, pale skin and warm chocolate eyes entered the bar and strode straight over to their table. He stared at James for a moment, and then at the other James. His eyes narrowed slightly, and then flicked to Sirius and Evans. Next thing James knew, he was being hugged by the boy. He whimpered. 'Is Wormy with you?' Sirius asked.

'No, should he be?' Moony said. Sirius didn't answer, so he turned back to James. 'It's good to have you back, Prongs.'

'My name isn't Prongs,' he said, frowning. 'It's James.'

Moony laughed. 'Don't be a prat.' James' eyes widened as the air went whooshing out of him. Those words, there was something about those words. The something hovered just out of reach.

'Rem, he doesn't remember anything,' Sirius muttered. Moony's eyes widened.

'Nothing?' This time it was Evans shaking her head as she brushed a piece of James' hair out of his face.

'Liar,' the other James said with a scowl. 'Look at yourselves, fawning over him. He's feigning memory loss to win you over!' James doubted they heard him; for some reason, Sirius, Evans and Moony had started to chuckle quietly at the mention of "fawning".

Dumbledore however, raised an eyebrow. 'And what could he hope to gain by claiming amnesia? All he's demonstrated so far is an inability to tell me when James Potter's birthday is.'

'I told you that,' the other James said mulishly.

'You did. But you got James Potter's father's name wrong.' The other James frowned but Dumbledore raised a hand to keep him quiet. 'Have patience,' he said pleasantly. 'When Professor Slughorn arrives with Veritaserum, we will know for certain. Speaking of Horace...' Dumbledore pulled a pocket watch out of his robes and peered at it, '... he's late.' He glanced expectantly at the door as if expecting Horace Slughorn to walk through it.

As if on cue, four tall, robed men walked through. Two of them made their way over to the bar and engaged the old man in conversation, while two of them took a seat at the table behind Dumbledore.

Dumbledore got to his feet after a few minutes, with a longing glance at the bar. 'Neither of you are to move from your seats,' he said sharply.

'Neither of them are going anywhere,' Sirius said, twirling his wand.

'Keep an eye on them, please, Alastor.' Moody's dark eye settled on the other James who was shifting in his seat, but James had a feeling the blue one was on him, though that shouldn't have been possible. Otherwise the man looked thoroughly disinterested.

James turned to Sirius, Evans and Moony. 'So... er... well... don't, er, take this the wrong way but... erm... how exactly do I... know you?'

'I'm your best mate,' Sirius said gruffly. 'We're as good as brothers. Remus here, and Pete - who you've seen - are your brothers too.'

'I thought your name was Moony?'

Evans laughed and hugged James from behind. 'Ow,' he said, shifting as he pressed a hand to his ribs.

'Sorry,' she said, sounding puzzled as she let go. 'His real name is Remus Lupin. You, Sirius and Peter all have nicknames for each other. Remus' is Moony.'

'Oh!' James grinned. 'So that's why I keep getting called Prongs.'

Sirius laughed. 'It is. I'm Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail.'

'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,' James murmured. He turned to Evans. 'Do you have a nickname too?'

She shook her head, smiling. 'No. I'm just Lily.'

Smash!

Everyone spun around to see a mug of yellowish drink crash to the ground and shatter. 'Oy!' one of the cloaked men growled, pulling his wand and pointing it at Dumbledore. 'Watch it, old man!'

'You have my apologies,' Dumbledore said politely.

'Yeah, well sorry isn't going to get me another drink!' he roared. The cloaked man next to him also drew his wand and waved it threateningly in Dumbledore's face.

'I can pay for another one,' said Dumbledore calmly.

'But I wanted that one!' the man bellowed.

'Then by all means have it,' Moody snapped, getting to his feet and stomping over. 'I'm an Auror, lad, and unless you think a spilt Butterbeer is worth a night in Azkaban, you'll lower your wand now. You too.' The bartender was also trying to calm the men down, alternating between shooting Dumbledore an exasperated look and trying to cajole his enraged patrons into lowering their wands.

'Hey!' the other James shouted suddenly. One of the other cloaked men had grabbed his arm.

'Let him go!' Lily said, pulling her wand.

'Shut your mouth, Mudblood,' one of the men at the bar said.

'Don't talk to her like that!' both Sirius and Remus said angrily, raising their wands. James didn't know what the word meant, but he certainly didn't like the man's tone, or the way Lily's face had tightened.

'I'll not have you speak that way to my students,' Dumbledore said coldly.

'Wands down!' Moody shouted. 'Before I take them from you!'

'Stupefy!' the one holding the other James cried.

Lily gave a little 'Oh!' of surprise and slumped forward. James managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

'Stupefy!' Sirius shouted, and the man who had cast the spell collapsed too. The two men by the bar had drawn their wands to attack Sirius, but Remus hit one, and Dumbledore got the other. Moody took care of the fourth, who was trying to help his fallen companion.

'Lily?' James said, shaking her gently. 'Sirius, is she all right?'

'Just Stunned,' Sirius said coming over. 'Here. Enervate.' Lily's green eyes fluttered open. With a grateful smile at Sirius and James she extracted herself from James' arms and stood, surveying the damage. Dumbledore was trying to placate the furious bartender while Moody was binding the cloaked men with rope from his wand.

The other James stood up, his chair legs scraping loudly on the wooden floor. Dumbledore and Moody turned at the noise. He bent and picked up one of the men's wands and strode over to the bound men, smirking.

It took James a moment to realise the other James' hair was lightening, and so were his eyes. His nose was widening and curving in the centre, and his teeth were becoming crooked and yellow. Before anyone could react, he had seized the rope binding the men, and twisted on the spot. All five of them vanished with a crack like a whip. Less than a second later, five Stunning spells whizzed through the spot where he had been and collided with a shelf of glasses on the other side of the bar. Moody swore.

'Is everyone all right?' Dumbledore said heavily, sinking into a barstool. He suddenly looked very old. There was a chorus of affirmations and then Dumbledore turned to James. 'You're James Potter?'

'Yes,' James said frowning. 'Who else would I be?'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'That's a very good question, dear boy.'

'I want to know how no one noticed two James Potters running around the school,' Moody growled.

'Quiet, Alastor,' Dumbledore said gently. 'James, firstly, I would like to apologise for not believing you immediately, just as I could not believe the other "James" immediately. You can understand the complications of getting such a decision wrong...'

'Yes, sir,' James said quickly. The man looked dangerously close to tears.

'Thank you,' Dumbledore said. 'Mr Potter, can we assume your amnesia is not fake?'

'Amnesia? Is-is that why I don't remember any of you?' James paled, clutching his head. 'But I don't feel like I'm forgetting anything!'

'Come here,' Moody said roughly, hauling James to his feet.

'Ow!' James yelped, pressing a hand to his side. It felt like it was on fire.

'Sorry, Potter.'

'It's fine,' James said though his teeth, waiting for the pain to stop. 'Just don't grab me like that again.'

Moody muttered a spell James didn't hear and shook his head. 'He hasn't been Obliviated, Albus.' He tapped James' shoulder with his wand and James felt the pain in his chest vanish. He wasn't healed, but he didn't hurt either.

'Thank you,' James said gratefully.

'He told me they used the Cruciatus Curse on him, Professor,' Sirius said with an apologetic look at James.

Lily and Remus gasped. 'James,' Dumbledore said, looking livid. 'Is there truth to Mr Black's statement?'

'Yes, sir,' James mumbled, staring at his shoes. 'Sorry.'

'No need to apologise,' Dumbledore said, looking horrified. 'Will you allow me to assess the damage here?' James nodded. Dumbledore tapped James' head with his wand. 'Legillimens.'

He felt a strange probe digging into his mind. It was asking him silent questions, looking for memories, just as Voldemort's had. He tried to push it out, but it was insistent, like trying to catch water in a net.

'No,' James muttered as things faded. The last thing James was aware of was three sets of warm hands holding him upright.


	38. Chapter 38

Dumbledore's wizened hand brushed James' neck. 'I was afraid of this,' he said, as his long fingers searched for a pulse. His face relaxed considerably upon finding one. The boy really did look pale.

'Professor, what's wrong with him?' Remus asked, hovering over his friend with a look of intense concern. Anyone who thought Werewolves were monsters with no emotional capacity would only need to look at the boy's face to be proven wrong.

'I attempted to assess the damage with Legillimency,' Dumbledore said unhappily. 'I should have given him more warning about how I was going to do it... I got a sense of familiarity when I entered his mind and something about Lord Voldemort before I was shoved out...' He had not expected James Potter of all people to be an Occlumens, or to even be able to sense his presence; he'd been very careful, just in case the boy hadn't been James Potter. He was of course, Dumbledore was sure of that now.

'Why'd he pass out then?' Sirius demanded. He was kneeling at James' side with a carefully blank expression on his face, though his eyes were swirling with worry, confusion, anger, and several other emotions besides. Such a display of compassion was not something to be expected of a Black, but then again, Sirius had always been surprising.

'He is simply over-tired,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Without his memory he is very confused and I think this topped it off and overwhelmed him... there will be no permanent damage caused by my actions, I assure you.' At least he hoped so; he had not fought to stay in James' mind once the boy began to push him out – such actions could cause huge damage.

'What about damage caused by the Cruciatus Curse?' Sirius said roughly, shaking Remus' calming hand off his shoulder.

A troubled expression painted itself on Dumbledore's face. 'I can't say. He will go to St Mungo's Hospital to the Spell Damage Ward. Poppy Pomfrey is a very capable Healer, but this is hardly something a school nurse can be expected to treat.'

'When are you taking him?'

'As soon as Alastor returns.'

'Can we go with you, Professor?' Lily asked, from over by the bar. Horace had arrived just after James was rendered unconscious and was quite distraught by the sight of the ruined pub and an unconscious student. Lily had agreed to try to calm him down, and until now, the two had been planning a Christmas Party.

'Not today, Miss Evans,' Dumbledore said. The girl's face fell and her eyes flicked to James' prone form. 'I apologise for that, but after this whole fiasco, I think it unwise to have students so far from the school, even if I am with them. Mr Potter's condition seems stable for the moment, so, as he's not in any serious danger, I see no reason for you to accompany him. Perhaps I can arrange for you to visit Mr Potter tomorrow evening instead.'

Lily nodded and turned back to Horace a little unwillingly. Dumbledore suddenly became aware of the calculating looks on Sirius and Remus' faces and didn't know whether to chuckle or groan. Upon seeing him watching them, the two seventh years assumed innocent expressions and glanced down at their friend again. Dumbledore made a mental note to warn Minerva as soon as he arrived back at the school.

A loud pop alerted him to Alastor's presence. 'Albus,' the Auror said in his gravelly voice. 'Any change in the boy?'

'None.'

'They've sent me with a Portkey,' Alastor said, without preamble, pulling a medallion bearing a crossed wand and bone out of his robes. 'It's set to leave in three minutes.'

'Am I able to accompany him?' Dumbledore asked. After this afternoon's events, he was reluctant to let one of his students go wherever the Portkey took him.

'Don't see why not,' Moody said with a shrug. 'He's your student.'

'Very well. Alastor, will you help Horace round up the rest of the students? I believe the school is the safest place for them at the moment. At the school, you will alert Minerva McGonagall to today's happenings.'

'Can do,' Alastor said and swept out of the bar. Horace nodded and followed him out, with a last concerned look at James.

Dumbledore turned to his students. 'The three of you will report to my office in one hour. The password is "Fudge Flies".' He took it as a sign of how upset Sirius was when he didn't laugh; he'd been in hysterics for close to five minutes in his sixth year upon hearing the password "Pepper Imp". 'I would advise you not to speak with the other students until Professor McGonagall has chosen to make an official announcement. The last thing we need now is rumours.'

'Yes, sir,' they said in unison.

'Excellent. See you in one hour.' The three of them filed out and Dumbledore turned back to James. He placed the medallion in James' hand, just as it began to glow blue, keeping one of his own fingers pressed against it.

'Healer Prewett,' a kind looking man said, helping Dumbledore off the hospital floor. Dumbledore recognised him; he had been a Ravenclaw twenty-seven years ago.

'I remember you, Lancelot,' Dumbledore said, brushing his robes.

The Healer smiled. 'This is Potter?'

'James Potter.'

'James... Charlus and Dorea's boy?'

'The very same.'

'_Nocendum ubi es_,' Healer Prewett murmured and then winced.

'The damage?' Dumbledore asked, fearing the answer.

'Pretty bad,' the Healer said, conjuring a stretcher. He Levitated James onto it and set it to hover beside him. 'He'll live, but he's got four broken ribs – three on the left and one on the right. Mild concussion, malnourished... He's got nerve damage too, all over. I've never seen anything quite like it- this way, Professor.'

'How so?'

'Well, if a wizard cuts his finger deep enough, they'll be nerve damage in the finger. This isn't like that because I can't tell where it's started – it affects everywhere, and it's all just as severe...' That, Dumbledore suspected, was the result of the Cruciatus Curse. He mentioned this, and the Healer whistled loudly. 'Really? Brave kid. Gryffindor?' Dumbledore nodded. The Healer waved his wand again, and James' head glowed a faint orange colour. Healer Prewett shook his head. 'I've never seen anything like it.'

Dumbledore glanced at James' still form and then at the Healer, who let out a noisy breath. 'My understanding of the Cruciatus Curse is that it hurts the body by targeting the nervous system - the most sensitive part of the human body, and one that spreads all over. As far as I know, the body itself is always damaged, but the mind itself can remain intact depending the individual's ability to bear pain. I think, what's happened here is that Potter has managed to do that – his body suffered, but his mind held out. He stayed sane. As a result though, the nerves have been damaged... Did he come to you unconscious?'

'No, he was awake this afternoon,' Dumbledore said, unwilling to explain the whole event.

'That's a good sign.' Dumbledore felt his hopes rise slightly. 'What was he like?' the Healer asked, leading them into an elevator.

'Confused. He remembered some things, like his name, but he didn't know his birthday, or any of his friends.'

'Memory loss is to be expected.'

'Is it repairable?'

'I don't know. I've only seen a handful that have suffered under the Torture Curse to this extent, and all of them were different.'

'How so?'

'Well,' the Healer shifted uncomfortably, 'I've treated six - James will be seven. Three died within the first hour of arrival at hospital, but one was elderly and two were in far worse shape than James. The fourth is living here in the hospital under constant supervision, unable to function independently. The fifth never got her memory back, but had all of her basic motor skills and her mind had healed enough to retain new information. She was discharged into the care of her family, and last I heard, she's doing well. The sixth regained his memory fully, but has trouble using his left arm and also trouble speaking because of the nerve damage.'

A sick feeling swirled in Dumbledore's stomach. 'Is there no hope of a full recovery?'

'Of course there's hope! James is the youngest victim I've seen, and probably the strongest. That he's a Gryffindor ought to help a bit - they're too stubborn for their own good... We have several methods for nerve repair here, so I'll see which he responds to best.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'How soon will it be before you can diagnose the severity?'

'When he wakes. I have some questions for now though: Could he walk?' Dumbledore nodded as the Healer led him into a brightly lit room and Levitated James off the stretcher and onto a lumpy hospital bed. 'Fascinating. Imagine all the things we could learn from this boy.'

Dumbledore frowned. 'Lancelot, this is one of my students you're speaking about. A student that has undergone a huge ordeal. I have brought him to St Mungo's to be healed, not to be studied. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, sir,' Healer Prewett said sheepishly. He reminded Dumbledore very much of the boy who had once managed to break three of the Transfiguration classroom windows after turning his desk into a giraffe instead of a pig. His demeanour shifted, becoming professional once again. 'If you'd step back, Professor.' Dumbledore obliged. '_Costae Emmendo_.' A strange cracking sound came from James chest and he gasped, jerking out of unconsciousness.

'I won't join you!' he said in a quiet but firm voice as he blinked around the room. He flinched when Healer Prewett reached toward him. 'Where am I?' he asked, glaring at both men suspiciously. Sadness welled inside Dumbledore.

'Mr Potter,' Healer Prewett said, 'how does your ribcage feel?'

James' eyes widened as he glanced around the hospital room. 'I actually got out?'

'Pardon?'

'Professor Dumbledore,' James sighed happily. 'And- well, I don't know you, but I'm happy to see you anyway.' Healer Prewett chuckled at James' sleepy but cheerful tone. 'Where are Sirius, Lily and Remus?' James asked. 'And the man with the blue eye. Moody? Professor?'

'You are in St Mungo's Hospital,' Dumbledore said, bemused. 'Your friends are safe back at Hogwarts, Alastor will have returned to the Ministry of Magic and this gentlemen is Healer Lancelot Prewett.'

James sank back onto the bed, nodding, an expression of intense relief pasting itself on his lean face. 'Nice to meet you. And my ribs feel good.' He probed them with his fingers and looked up with a grateful smile. 'Thank you.'

'Are you comfortable?'

James nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. 'It's a lot better than what I'm used to,' he said through a yawn. A moment later he was snoring again, leaving both Dumbledore and Healer Prewett to ponder his last, troubling sentence.

* * *

Sirius had practically floated away from The Hog's Head. He'd smiled when he passed Snape - the Slytherin had just about choked on the Chocolate Frog he was eating - and he'd practically tackled Marlene when he spotted her and Alice emerging from The Three Broomsticks.

'Are you all right?' Alice asked. 'Sirius?'

'I was told not to speak to any other students,' Sirius said, beaming.

'You've lost it,' Marlene said, wriggling out of his grip. She looked tired up close - exhausted actually, from all of the Quidditch trainings she'd ben holding with "James" - but Sirius thought she looked beautiful. Everyone looked beautiful to him at the moment.

'Sorry, Marly,' Lily said, pulling Sirius away. She was smiling too, though.

'What's happened?' Marlene asked, glancing between Sirius, Remus and Lily.

'Dumbledore told us not to say anything,' Remus said apologetically, clapping a hand over Sirius' mouth; he was ready to burst.

'Pete!' Sirius shouted as Peter emerged from an alley looking dazed. He shrugged Remus off and hugged Peter. 'How are you, my fine fellow?' Lily laughed at them and Marlene and Alice clearly thought he was crazy. He didn't care.

Everything was perfec... well, everything except Dumbledore not letting them go with James to St Mungo's... but there'd be ways around that.


	39. Chapter 39

'I'm here to see James Potter,' Sirius said, giving the blonde witch at the desk his most charming smile.

She looked up, flustered, shuffling papers. 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone where he is,' she said apologetically, as though she wished she had better news for him.

Sirius leaned forward. 'I'm family,' he said pleasantly.

'And he is too, I suppose,' she said, jerking her thumb at Remus.

'In James' mind, yes. Look, we really need to see him,' Sirius hinted.

'We need to keep him up to date with what's happening at school.'

'You're students?'

Sirius nodded importantly. 'Dumbledore himself gave us time off to visit him.' Remus coughed to hide a laugh.

'Dumbledore was here about an hour ago, with a girl. If he sent you, I'd think you'd have come with him.'

Sirius grimaced at being caught out. 'A girl?' Remus asked.

'Red hair, green eyes, short. Probably about your age.'

'Lily?' Sirius mouthed. Remus nodded. He turned back to the receptionist. 'If you can let his girlfriend in, you can let us in. We're practically his brothers!'

'Sorry, boys.' Sirius glared at her as she went back to sifting through papers. 'Next!'

'We're not finished!' Sirius growled at the man who tried to approach the desk.

'I don't have anything else to tell you,' the witch said, shrugging. 'And now you're disrupting my waiting room.'

'Could you at least tell us how he's doing?' Remus said, flashing a polite smile, while Sirius shooed the man away.

She nodded reluctantly. 'I spoke to Lancelot- Healer Prewett this morning. He's in charge of the boy's ward and says he's coming along nicely. He should be back at school within a week, once he gets his memory back.'

'Thank you,' Remus said, looking disappointed they couldn't get in, but grateful for an update. Sirius frowned at the receptionist, mentally considering ways to get in; he wondered if he could Obliviate her, making her forget this conversation ever happened, and then just ask to see Healer Prewett... he'd need a distraction and then- 'Padfoot, let's go,' Remus said, grabbing his arm. Remus seemed to have sensed he was planning something. 'Thank you,' the sandy haired boy said again.

'Padfoot?' The name seemed to mean something to the witch.

'Erm-'

'Do you know a Moony and a Worm?' she asked.

'I'm Moony,' Remus said cautiously.

Her eyes widened. 'Really? Hold on, then.' She scribbled something on a piece of parchment and then tapped it with her wand. It folded itself into a plane and zoomed off down a corridor. 'Take a seat, please. Healer Prewett should be down shortly. Next!'

The two Marauders shuffled over to the benches and sat down, trying to keep their distance from a woman who was coughing up purple slime and a man who had a tentacle for an arm. About five minutes later a balding man with kind brown eyes strolled in and introduced himself as Healer Prewett. 'So you two are Padfoot and Moony?'

'We are,' Sirius said curtly.

'Excellent.' Prewett clapped cheerfully. 'Follow me.'

'How do you know those names?' Remus asked warily as he led them into an elevator.

'Mr Potter likes to talk about you. He's quite the sleep-talker.'

'Always has been.'

'I see. I'd worried that the sleep-talking might have been induced by trauma.'

'No, he's always been like that,' Sirius assured him.

'Does he remember anything?' Remus asked hopefully.

'His memory seems to come and go. He remembers Dumbledore, but nothing about the girl who was with him, aside from her name of course... he talks a lot about his parents and wonders why they haven't come to visit him yet.' The kindly little man glanced at them. 'Do you know why no family has come to see him?'

'They're dead,' Sirius said gruffly. 'We're his family. Us and Lily. She's the girl who was here earlier.'

'Another of James' favourite topics while he's asleep,' the Healer said dryly, resting his hand on a door knob. 'I expect he'll talk about her more now that he's seen her again... Are you ready?'

Sirius' mind was overwhelmed with the idea of seeing James. He didn't know how he'd lasted twenty-four days, three hours, thirty-eight minutes when the past three days six hours and eleven minutes had been unbearable. 'Yes,' he heard Remus say.

'I won't come in with you – Nurse Wood is in there, so if you need anything, let her know.'

'Thank you,' Remus said as they entered. James was resting in a bed on the far side of the room, watching the door expectantly. He was still looking a little too pale and thin for Sirius' liking, but he was alive. James' face fell at the sight of them. 'How are you doing, Prongs?' Remus asked kindly.

'Fine,' James said, sounding a little disheartened.

'You could be a bit happier to see us, Jamie,' Sirius said, a little hurt.  
James smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry, Sirius, isn't it?' Sirius nodded. 'I was sort of hoping you might be Lily.' Sirius howled with laughter, dropping to the floor. Nurse Wood shushed him, but he ignored her. 'Is he all right?' James asked Remus, concerned.

'Fine,' Remus said, sitting down on the end of James' bed. 'He's just being Padfoot. Speaking of that, Wormtail sends his greetings, but he couldn't make it today. He's afraid of heights.'

'Afraid of heights?' James repeated faintly. 'How in Merlin's-'

'Later,' Remus said as Sirius managed to regain some composure. Sirius wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes.

'Unbelievable,' he gasped, crawling over to join Remus on James' bed. 'He doesn't even know her, and he's still smitten.' Remus chuckled.

James blushed crimson, making both other Marauders laugh again. 'Do either of you know how long I need to stay here?' James asked finally, clearly trying to change the topic.

'The Receptionist said you should be back at school within the week,' Remus said. 'But that's dependent on you getting your memories back.'

'Bollocks,' James muttered. 'That's what he told me, too.'

Sirius smiled a little sadly. 'Why's that bad?'

'Because I don't remember anything!' James said loudly, clearly frustrated. 'I have snippets that click into place at the most unusual times, and I have dreams that I think are memories, but I have no way of checking!'

'What dreams?'

'All sorts,' James muttered. 'Dreams about Voldemort torturing me, dreams about a black dog called Padfoot, a wolf called Moony and a rat called Wormtail... I know those are your nicknames, but I think I'm getting confused; you're people! And dreams about my parents dying, dreams about fighting with kids in green robes, and dreams about a hat that read my mind!'

'Most of that's true, Jamie,' Remus said softly.

'But I don't know that,' James said, sounding utterly defeated. 'It might be true to you, but to me it's a dream.'

'It's real,' Sirius promised.

'Not to me.'

Sirius looked at Remus, lost for words. 'We'll try to help you,' Sirius said. 'We've been there for you since you were eleven. We know everything about you.'

'Your favourite colour is green,' James told him.

'What? No, Jamie, I like red and gold.'

'Exactly.'

'What?' Sirius asked, looking at Remus for help.

'You know the difference,' James said. 'You know it's not true. I don't. You could tell me whatever you wanted, and I'd probably believe you.'  
Sirius didn't know what to say to that, because James was right.

'So how are you feeling?' Remus asked finally.

'Fine, I guess,' James said, shrugging. 'It's sort of hard to know.'

Again, whether he meant to or not, James had managed to end the conversation. 'Do you know where you were?' Sirius asked.

'As I've told Dumbledore and the Healers, I have no idea,' James said apologetically. 'I didn't see much of it. The bathroom and the dungeon.'

'They kept you in a dungeon!?' Sirius shouted, balling his fists. Remus looked like he was going to be sick. James nodded, his expression so calm that Sirius' anger spiked.

'Now really!' Nurse Wood yelled, storming over. 'If you can't stay quiet, you'll have to leave! This is a hospital, and you'd do well to remember to keep your voice down!'

'Yes, ma'am,' Remus said quickly, clamping a hand over Sirius' mouth. Sirius licked him. 'Eurgh!' Remus yelped, wiping his hand on Sirius' robes.

'Serves you right,' Sirius muttered, glaring at Nurse Wood's back. 'She'd do well to listen to her own advice.'

James laughed at the two of them. 'Mr Potter?' Healer Prewett was at the door. 'I've got your dinner here, if you want it?'

'Yes, please,' James said, grinning. 'You don't mind, do you?' he asked, glancing at Sirius and Remus.

'No, go for it,' Sirius said. He wondered how James would react if he were to take a piece of bread... he was starving.

'Thanks,' James said through a mouthful of mashed potato.

'Look,' Sirius said, pointing over at the wall.

'What?' James said, turning. Sirius snagged a piece of roast beef, grinning.

'Prat,' Remus said, smacking him. James' head snapped up.

'It was worth it. Do you want me to steal you something too?' Sirius asked, winking at James.

'No. I won't take his food.' James' eyes widened. 'James?' Remus said. Sirius turned to look at his best friend, who looked ready to pass out.

'Say that again,' James whispered.

'James?'

'Before that,' James said in the same hardly audible tone.

'No, I won't take his food?' Remus asked, glancing at Sirius, who shrugged.

'Say "I won't".' Sirius hid a sigh; James was officially insane.

'I won't?' James dropped his fork. Sirius picked it up for him, only to be ignored.

'Jamie?' he said, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. 'You in there?' He tapped the side of James' head. James' eyes focused abruptly, looking past Sirius to Remus.

'You prat!' James shouted, punching Remus' arm. 'You're supposed to be the sensible one!' Remus' panicked eyes met Sirius', and Sirius grabbed James' wrist before he could hit him again. 'And you!' James grumbled up at Sirius after giving up his struggle. 'You were meant to answer your mirror!'

'Pardon?' Sirius asked. He glanced at Remus, mouthing, 'Get the Healer.' He turned back to James, who was grinning.

'I would expect Sirius to pull some prat-move and risk his life to try to save me when it was already too late to bother, but you...? You're supposed to be the intelligent one, Rem.' Remus was half-way to the door when he stiffened and spun. James' grin widened. 'Depulso.'

Remus' mouth fell open. 'You remember?'

'Snippets,' James said, blinking rapidly. Sirius would have bet anything he owned that James was currently remembering his whole life. 'Get the Healer,' James ordered, his eyes switching between being focused and distant. Remus ran. Sirius stayed by James, who was currently laughing. This abruptly switched to crying, and then to a mischievous grin. Next moment, he was biting his lip, looking anxious, and then obviously biting back a scream. Healer Prewett ran in, beaming, Remus was just behind him and out of breath.

'He's remembering?' the Healer asked. Sirius nodded. Prewett tipped James' head back and poured a potion into his mouth. James spluttered for a moment, and then slumped.

'What did you do?' Sirius demanded.

'Dreamless Sleep Potion,' Healer Prewett said. 'All of his memories are returning, which, as you can understand, must be extremely overwhelming. I treated a woman who was on the wrong side of a Memory Charm and she started to remember, but she took eleven years to get all of her memories back, because she lived them all over again, in her mind. James' brain should keep remembering while he's unconscious, and when he wakes up, he should have his memories back.'

Sirius nodded, relaxing. 'How long?'

'That dose should last for three hours.'

'I'm staying,' Sirius said firmly. Remus nodded.

'Visiting hours are over in one hour.'

'Too bad.'

Healer Prewett grinned. 'Will anything I say change your mind?'

'Nope.'

'If you disturb any of the other patients-'

'We won't, we promise,' Remus said quickly. 'I'll tie Sirius to the end of James' bed to keep him quiet.'

'I'll be back in three hours.' Healer Prewett drew the curtains around James' bed.

Sirius listened for the door closing. 'Wake me up before if anyone comes,' Sirius said. He morphed into his dog-form, ignoring Remus' hissed reprimands and curled up at his best friend's side.


	40. Chapter 40

James woke up, staring blearily around. His head was throbbing and he was exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all. Remus was dozing in a chair on his left, and Padfoot had nuzzled under James' arm and was breathing loudly, taking up most of the pillow. James laughed quietly and shoved the dog off the bed. There was a yelp, and a moment later, Sirius sat up, looking disgruntled. 'That was rude,' he said.

'Where'd the dog go?!' James said in alarm. 'There was a dog, right there and then I pushed it and now you're there! You weren't there before!'

'Jamie?' Sirius asked, his face falling. 'You don't remember?'

'Remember what?' James asked, being careful to hide his smile.

'Anything?!' Sirius said, sounding hysterical. 'The Healer said- Moony, wake up!' Sirius smacked the side of Remus' head.

'The Healer said that?' James asked, bemused, as Remus blinked himself awake, scowling at Sirius.

'No, the Healer said that you'd remember!'

'You don't?' Remus asked, smothering a yawn as he fixed James with a concerned look.

James plastered a wide-eyed look of worry on his face, one he knew his friends would buy. 'Don't what?' Sirius' face fell completely. James didn't think he'd looked so miserable since his parents had died. Guilt nibbled on James' insides. 'I'm teasing, Paddy. I remember.' Next thing James knew, he had an armful of Sirius, and swore something wet landed on his face. 'Pads, are you crying?'

'He is,' Remus laughed, his own voice sounding thick. 'Move, Sirius.' And then Remus hugged James.

'You're a git!' Sirius said loudly. 'I thought you didn't remember and then-' Sirius didn't seem to have words for whatever he was feeling, so James let him rant wordlessly. Finally, Sirius pulled himself together long enough to bring out his wand. 'Accio,' Sirius huffed. James' pillow flew out from under him and he slipped, smacking his head on the headboard with a yelp. Sirius pocketed his wand with a smirk. Scowling, James sat upright again, rubbing the back of his head.

'Padfoot,' Remus said exasperatedly, after making sure James was all right, 'He's already injured enough without you giving him a concussion!'

'Oh, hush, Moony,' Sirius said, tossing the pillow at him. James laughed.

'Don't worry about it,' James said brightly. 'I already had one.' Sirius' mouth fell open and he snatched the pillow back from Remus, and pushed it under a laughing James' head, plumping the corners.

'Mother hen,' Remus coughed.

Sirius glowered at him. 'I heard that,' he said over James' laughter.

'Oh, Paddy!' Remus said, his eyes widening in an expression of false surprise that made James laugh harder. 'I had no idea you were listening!'

'So, what does Pete's Acrophobia have to do with him not being here?' James asked once they'd all settled down.

'Security's tight at school after what happened,' Remus said. 'Students aren't allowed to go anywhere alone. Everyone has to be in their Common Rooms by eight.' James gaped at them, waiting for someone to announce the whole thing was a joke. 'Teachers are escorting everyone to and from class. All the Common Rooms are guarded and so are the teachers' offices. Aurors, Security Trolls, things like that.'

'Minnie confiscated our brooms,' Sirius grumbled. He grinned suddenly. 'For some reason, she seemed to think we'd break out and come visit you.'

'Wouldn't have been more prudent to take your wands if that was the case?' James asked.

'That was her first idea,' Remus said with a faint smile. 'Until Lily pointed out that if a Death Eater somehow managed to get into the Common Room we'd be defenceless.'

James grinned. 'So you had wands and not much else... What did you do? Transfigure your toothbrush into a broomstick and fly out?'

Remus' mouth fell open. He scowled and smacked Sirius. 'Why didn't we think of that?!' he shouted.

Sirius blinked, an amused expression crossing his handsome face. 'I suppose we got it wrong when we tried to imagine what Prongs would do if he were us, Moony.'

'What did you do?' James asked, grinning. Remus shook his head, clearly declining any role in the conversation.

Sirius' face was bright red. 'It seemed smart at the time, but now, looking back...' he mumbled something else that James didn't quite catch.

'Paddy?'

'Erm, well... we sort of Levitated each other out of the window,' Sirius said.

James' eyes widened. 'But-but the tower's high!'

'Ten points to Gryffindor for Mr Potter's astounding observations skills,' Remus said dryly.

James scowled but his expression quickly lightened. 'I'm not wrong,' he said with dignity. His expression became thoughtful. 'Levitation's not actually a bad idea.'

'You didn't see it,' Sirius said, looking embarrassed. James' curiosity heightened. 'I Levitated Moony first and was supposed to wait for him to get to the ground but I slipped and sort of fell out of the window- Hey, it's not funny!' Both James and Remus were hysterical with laughter; Remus had rolled off of James' bed and James had tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Pete was talking and I was trying to focus and- anyway. I dropped Moony and then managed to catch him but then I was falling and Moony had to catch me – which he did and it took us another ten minutes to get down. It's a bit disconcerting to do magic in mid-air.'

'We have no trouble on brooms,' James couldn't help but point out through his laughter.

'Yeah, but there's something between you and the ground,' Sirius said dismissively. 'It's different.'

'I was a bit nervous,' Remus said, grinning evilly at Sirius. 'All that was between me and the ground was Sirius' ability to maintain a Hover Charm.' Sirius poked his tongue out, but he was grinning too.

'Do you think they'll let me get back to school soon?' James asked suddenly. 'I remember everything now... I'm going to be so far behind everyone. And with N.E.W.T.S. coming up...!'

'If you think Lily's going to let you fall behind, you've got another thing coming,' Remus told him. 'We're going to tutor you over Christmas.'

James stared at him. 'Really?' He'd been anticipating long nights in the library for a month. 'Thank you,' he said, surprised.

'You really thought we'd leave you on your own in this?' Sirius said, reading his expression. The shaggy haired boy shook his head in disbelief. 'Jamie, you've been away for too long.' He supposed he should have seen this proposition coming; they were family and family stuck together.

'Yeah, I guess I have,' James said, one side of his mouth pulling up. Remus' chocolate eyes met James' hazel ones, obviously worried by the change of tone and expression.

'Was it bad?' Remus asked tentatively. James' expression tightened but the other two didn't seem to notice. He'd almost forgotten, having been so caught up in the joy of having his memories back, of being with friends again. The last month of his life was not something he wanted to think about any time soon. But they were his friends. They wanted to know.

He suppressed a sigh. 'Awful.'

'What do you remember?' Sirius pressed.

'Not much,' he said honestly, trying to take the bitterness out of his voice. 'I remember them Apparating with me, to a garden, but they Stunned me and when I woke up, I was in a dungeon. My mirror was gone and my wand. My leg was broken.' He grimaced. 'Everything's sort of blurry. I remember nothing about it, but at the same time, I couldn't forget it if I tried... it was dark.' He shivered. 'Painful. They wanted me to join.'

'They?' Sirius asked, looking as if he already knew the answer. James was sure he did.

'Voldemort. His followers,' he said anyway.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut, as if everything would go away when he couldn't see it, but his mouth was pressed in a thin line, the way it often did when he was upset. A guarded expression masked Sirius' face. 'And what did you say?'

James knew Sirius had to ask, but the question still stung. 'I said no,' James spat, clenching his teeth and balling his fists. For a moment, he was back in his dungeon, facing a man whose face and name he couldn't quite remember. Then he blinked and his friends were there again.

'Good,' Remus was saying.

'That's a first,' he said bitterly. 'Where I came from, anything other than "yes" was worth another Cruciatus.'

'Relax, Prongs. We just mean it's good you didn't give in,' Sirius said dismissively.

'Why did you even have to ask?' James whispered. 'How could you think that I'd swap sides? They killed Mum and Dad. They hate everything about the girl I love, would kill you two and Pete in a second, if they didn't try to convert you first. How could I possibly join them?!' James choked on the last word.

Remus opened his mouth to say something comforting - if his expression was anything to go by - but Sirius held up a hand and he shut his mouth again. Sirius turned his fierce gaze on James who recoiled. 'I had to ask that, James, and you know it. You were held under torture for twenty-four days, three hours, thirty-eight minutes.' James' anger melted at the figures. Sirius had counted every minute he was gone? 'You were always stubborn but-'

'You don't believe me,' James said, swallowing. That hurt more than any curse he'd felt.

'Of course I do, you prat!' Sirius said, sounding exasperated. 'I've known you long enough to know that if anyone could make it through, it would be you.'

'Then why'd you ask?' James whispered, trying to make sense of everything.

'To make sure you believed you,' Sirius said simply.

'I don't understand,' James said, looking at Remus for help, but the sandy haired boy shook his head.

Brown eyes flicked between James and Sirius and then Remus smiled slightly and stood. 'I need a cup of tea.'

'You don't have to go,' Sirius and James said in unison.

'No, really, with a full moon coming up, I need to keep my strength up. Staying healthy and all that,' Remus said, still smiling as he slipped through the curtains. James could hear him murmuring apologies to someone for the noise. He thought he heard Nurse Wood clucking her tongue, but she didn't come over.

Sirius had obviously heard too, because he frowned and cast a quick Silencing Charm. 'I still don't understand.'

Sirius' expression darkened. 'You've met my father, pompous old arse that he is. I'm no stranger to torture. Do you remember the day I showed up on your doorstep in fifth year?' The memory was a little slower than James liked, but it was there. He nodded. 'I had spent a week in my toxic hole of a home, listening to my parents prattle on about how important blood status was and shouldering the punishments when I gave any indication of disagreeing...' James nodded again. Sirius had told him this much. 'And I did disagree. Because they were wrong and I knew it. Because I had friends like you, Prongs, a pureblood who believed the same as I did. Because I had Moony and I'd seen with my own eyes that his Furry Little Problem didn't make him any less of a human being. And – even though I hardly knew her back then - because I'd met people like Lily, who could kick my arse in a duel, despite having muggles for parents.'

'And then,' Sirius continued, 'I got away from there and to your place, Jamie. And I was a mess.' James nodded grimly. 'I debated about whether I should go back and apologise for three whole days, remember? About whether I should give in.'

James grinned as everything Sirius was trying to tell him clicked into place. He'd been sick of Sirius' moping. It hadn't been terribly compassionate of him, but he'd been fifteen and his patience had worn out on day two. 'I told you you should, just to shut you up.'

'And I shouted at you for the best part of half an hour for suggesting such a thing,' Sirius said with a smirk.

'I don't think my ears have ever recovered from that,' James said and both boys laughed. James felt himself starting to tear up, out of tiredness more than anything, he suspected.

He surreptitiously brushed at his eyes, but Sirius noticed. 'I'll give you some time,' he said, getting up.

'Sit down,' James said, wiping his cheeks. He couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed. 'You've seen me cry before and I've had more than enough time alone in the last month.'

Sirius grimaced but flopped back down onto the end of the bed. 'Fine, but don't expect me to hold your hand or rub your back.'

'Of course not. We're men!' James said in the deepest voice he could manage.

'Says the bloke who's crying,' Sirius said, arching an eyebrow, lips twitching.

'Git,' James said as he wiped away the last of the wetness.

'Prat,' Sirius replied, grinning. James flung a pillow at him, grinning just as widely. Everything was going to be all right.


	41. Chapter 41

'Are you sure you're all right to walk?' Remus asked worriedly. 'I'm sure we'd be allowed to Floo right into the castle-'

'I'm bit stiff,' James said, hiding his grimace, 'but it's nothing I can't handle.' In truth, his legs were killing him and he was a bit dizzy. But he couldn't say that. He was sick of being treated like glass. Remus didn't look convinced. 'Come on, Remmy, I haven't seen Hagrid all year!'

'He's right,' Peter chimed. Remus scowled, clearly feeling outnumbered. 'And with all the security stuff... the Aurors at the door will want to check us.'

Remus sighed, picking up a Witch Weekly magazine. He flipped through it, rolling his eyes every now and then, particularly at the quiz "Which supernatural creature is right for you?". 'Eurgh!' he exclaimed. 'It's a dating quiz!' He shook his head. 'What sick person came up with this?! Listen: The Werewolf, a solitary, enigmatic creature who'll be the most loyal partner you ever find. He'll be cunning, a little hairier than your average man and love walks in the light of the moons and stars.' Below was a picture of a German Shepherd wearing a bow tie, howling at the stars.

James sniggered. 'I'd love to go for a walk in the moonlight with you, Moony,' he batted his eyelashes for effect.

'Lucky you aren't already in the hospital or I'd put you there,' Remus growled. Peter squeaked. James sniggered again. Remus pulled a face and looked at his watch. 'Wish they'd hurry up,' he muttered. James hid a smile. It wasn't like Remus to be so impatient but with the full moon coming up, he was short-tempered.

'So why isn't Padfoot here to babysit me?' James asked, still grinning.

'Because that would bring the child-babysitter ratio down to two to two,' Remus said with a sigh, 'compared to the one to two ratio we have currently.'

'Quidditch practice,' Peter said a faraway expression on his face. James hid a smile; he was clearly trying to figure out Remus' prior comment.

And then Peters comment sank in. 'Marlene's going to kill me,' James moaned.

'Nah, then she'd need a new Seeker,' Remus said, grinning. 'I think McKinnon will be thrilled you're back; whoever was pretending to be you was awful in trainings. Nearly fell off his broom and kept flying into everyone.'

'Yeah,' Peter said weakly. 'He would have been awful in the game.'

'When is the game?' James felt so out of things. He should know this!

'Never thought I'd hear you say that,' Remus said. 'Saturday.'

'Bit late for the first game of the season,' James remarked.

Remus and Peter exchanged pitying looks. 'Jamie,' Remus said, 'Hufflepuff played Slytherin about two weeks ago.'

'Oh,' James said, a little rattled. 'How was it?'

Remus winced. 'Brutal. Reg-' despite their strenuous relationship, Sirius always referred to his brother as Reg. The rest of the Marauders had got used to the nickname, and it had stuck, '-could have had the Snitch five minutes in but just blocked Lockhart the whole time. Not that Lockhart needed blocking. Git hardly knows one end of a broom from the other.'

'What was the score?'

'Five-hundred and ten to thirty. I think Slytherin were just doing it because they could,' Remus said.

'That bad?' James asked, frowning. He'd have to deflate Slytherin's ego a bit when they played them. He'd enlist Sirius' help with that for sure.

'James Potter?'

'Yes, ma'am,' James said, getting to his feet. 'Grab that Werewolf quiz,' he muttered to Peter in an undertone. Sirius would enjoy that.

'Healer Prewett has given you the all clear,' a friendly nurse said from behind the discharge desk. 'Has he given you your instructions for continued treatment?'

'Yes, ma'am,' James said again. 'I need at least nine hours of sleep every night for the next week, I'm to take a nutritional supplement potion until the school nurse deems me fit and I'm to alert someone at the first sign of memory loss, dizziness, fatigue or lack of nervous response.'

'Very good,' she said, giving him another bright smile. 'I've written it all down anyway, just in case.' James accepted he parchment with a smile, knowing he'd never need it. 'I understand you're of age?'

'I am. I was seventeen in March.'

'Good. Sign here.' James scrawled his signature on the line she pointed at. 'Who's the second signature coming from?'

'Me,' Remus said.

'Thank you, Mr Lupin,' the nurse said.

'Who did you-'

'Headmaster Dumbledore contacted St Mungo's, saying that a Mr Remus Lupin would be the second signature on James Potter's discharge papers.'

'Right,' Remus said, still looking surprised. He reached for the quill.

'Just a moment, please. If you were allowed to choose any of the trinkets from the table in your Headmaster's office, which would you choose?'

Remus frowned for a moment and then the strangest expression of comprehension and a wry amusement settled itself on his face. 'None of them.'

'Very good. Sign here, please.' It took James a moment to understand Remus' answer; there were a number of tables in Dumbledore's office, but only one of them supported trinkets. And the trinkets were silver. Remus had told James that he once burned his hand on the one that made the whistling noise. James smiled. Trust Dumbledore to ensure someone's identity with such a peculiar question. 'And you're free to go, James,' the nurse said happily.

'Thank you.' The three of them made their way to Healer Prewett's office; he'd agreed to let them use his fire. 'Oh,' James said glancing around at the empty office. 'I'd hoped he'd be here.' He'd wanted to say thank you. The man had given him his life back, literally. He Summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick thank you note. He smiled as he folded it and placed in on a book about the brain, where Prewett couldn't miss it. 'All right,' James said, watching Peter tend the green flames.

'I'll go first. Prongs, you're second and, Pete, you come last. See you there. Hagrid's Hut!' Remus disappeared in a flash of green fire.

James waited for a moment to make sure Remus would be out of the way by the time he came through and then stepped in to the fireplace. 'Hagrid's Hut!'

* * *

James tumbled out of the fireplace and smacked his head on a massive table leg. 'Bloody hell,' he muttered, rubbing his head. Hunter, Hagrid's massive grey Wolfhound bounced, barking excitedly.

'Not that I'm not excited to see you-' Lily's conversation with Remus stopped abruptly and she paused, looking over at the noise. 'James!'

Hagrid beat her to him. 'Good ter see yeh, James' the massive, bearded man said, pulling him to his feet. Hands the size of dustbin lids brushed the ash off of him, and then he was treated to a rib-crushing hug.

'You too,' James said absently. He had eyes only for Lily. He hadn't seen her since she and Dumbledore visited him, and he hadn't really know who she was then. He'd had Sirius deliver her a letter when he and Remus left after their visit, but it wasn't the same. 'Hi, Lily.' He didn't know why he was feeling so shy, but he guessed it had something to do with the fact that they hadn't seen each other for a month. What if she'd changed? What if he had?

Before he could worry any more, Lily threw her arms around his neck. He'd been mistaken when he thought Hagrid's hugs were tight; he could hardly breathe.

'Don't break him, Lily,' Peter said, allowing Hagrid to help him up.  
Her grip loosened and she pulled back, green eyes scanning his face. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look this happy; her eyes were shining and her smile was ear-to-ear. James grinned like an idiot; it was him who was making her look like this. 'You're okay,' she said.

'I'm okay,' James confirmed. 'I love you,' he couldn't help but say.

'I love you too,' she said. James' stomach flipped at the words. She loved him! She, Lily Evans, loved him, James Potter, when two months ago she had hated him! 'I realised that when you were gone.' The oddest expression flickered in her green eyes. 'I had some help from a Boggart.'

'Which time?' Remus muttered. James couldn't look away from the girl in his arms, but he knew Remus was smiling.

'Later,' Lily whispered, reading James' expression. He nodded. Her smile faded, slowly being replaced by an intense, blazing look. And then she kissed him.

James broke apart earlier than he would have liked to, aware that they still had company; Peter had sat down and was being licked by Hunter while Remus was clearing Hagrid's table. Hagrid, James was shocked to realise, was outside, feeding steak to a tethered Thestral – James had been able to see them since his parents' deaths - and he could only wonder how he hadn't noticed the man leave; Hagrid wasn't exactly quiet. Lily followed his gaze, her mouth pulling up at the corners.

'Come on,' she said, letting go of everything but James' hand. She towed him to the table so she could pick up her schoolbag. 'The front doors are locked at six.'

'And I'm hungry,' Peter added.

'Of course you are,' Remus laughed. 'Come on, Paddy will be waiting.'

'He is,' Lily said. James stared down at her, and realised she was holding the Marauder's Map. Sirius' dot was seated at the Gryffindor table next to sixth year Julianne Ford. James made a face at the name; Sirius had dated her four times so far, but it never lasted and the breakups always put Sirius in a foul mood. Still, James beamed. The five of them would be together again, for the first time in a month.

'Where did you get that?' Remus asked, brushing a finger across the parchment. 'It's been missing since Sirius and Pete were attacked in the dungeons.' Peter fidgeted. James figured he was hungry.

'Sirius was looking for James' mirror and found it under Pete's bed,' Lily said. She passed James the mirror in question with a smile. James accepted it happily, half expecting her to pull his Invisibility Cloak out – why not, since she had already had two of the three Marauder relics tucked away in her schoolbag.

'M-my bed?' Peter squeaked.

'Clearly the Slytherins gave it to whoever was pretending to be James,' Remus said. He grinned. 'They must not have been able to use it.'

'Y-yeah,' Peter said.

'So why do you have it?' James asked, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.  
'Sirius,' Lily answered, smiling slightly. 'I was supposed to have patrols tonight, but I managed to get Alice to take my shift. I've been here, having tea with Hagrid all afternoon.'

'Are yeh leavin'?' Hagrid asked, coming back inside.

'Yes, thank you for tea, Hagrid,' Lily said. 'Those rock cakes were wonderful.'

'Yeh're welcome,' Hagrid said, black eyes sparkling. 'Migh' see yeh at dinner in a bi'. Got a few things ter take care o' firs',' he said importantly.

'Thanks again,' Lily said, leading James and the other two Marauders out of the hut and up toward the school.

'Sirius Black,' James told his mirror as they walked.

'Prongs,' Sirius said. His face appeared, framed by the ceiling of the Great Hall which was currently a brilliant red sunset. 'Where- oh, hello, Lils, Moony. Is Wormtail with you?'

'Hi, Padfoot.'

'Hey, Pete.'

'Paddy,' James said, drawing his friend's attention back. 'Save us a seat?'

Sirius grinned, turning to talk to someone outside the frame. 'You need to go,' he told the person.

'Siri!' the nasal voice of Julianne said huffily.

'Please don't call me that,' Sirius said exasperated. 'You need to go sit with your friends.'

'But-'

James pocketed the mirror. 'Please, Jules,' Sirius begged. She softened at the nickname and then her eyes widened slightly. James hurriedly pressed a finger to his lips, he and Lily tiptoeing past amused students until they were standing right behind his best friend.

Julianne scowled, got up and walked down to where her friends were talking loudly. 'Hey,' James said.

Sirius didn't jump, like James had been hoping. Instead, Sirius turned with a smile and looked up at him. 'Welcome home, Prongs.'


	42. Chapter 42

Sirius blinked himself awake. It was still dark outside, but the sky was beginning to lighten. 'Lumos Minimus,' he muttered, lighting his wand just enough to read the clock by his bed. It read six-forty-two. 'Nox.'

He knew he wouldn't sleep again. He was used to waking up early, but they'd decided to forgo their pre-sunrise study sessions until James could join them. Sirius glanced over to James' bed. It was empty.

Cursing, Sirius tore back his covers and snatched up his wand. 'Moony!' he bellowed. Remus woke up immediately and set about waking Peter. 'Wormtail! Prongs is gone!' He threw himself to the ground by his trunk and grabbed the Marauder's Map. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good!' he said hurriedly, tearing out of the dormitory with Remus and Peter close behind. 'James Potter,' he said, tapping the Map.

A little light flared on James' dot. It was positioned in the Library. Sirius scanned the surrounding area. James was alone. Sirius relaxed and stopped abruptly. 'Sirius?' Remus asked, skidding to a halt in the middle of the Common Room.

'He's in the Library.'

Remus' tense expression calmed. 'Bit early, isn't it?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Just a bit,' Sirius muttered, walking toward the Portrait Hole. 'He could have left us a note or something.' He felt silly for overreacting, though, given the circumstances, it wasn't surprising. 'And what's Prongs doing up at this hour? He should be in b- Ah! Fuck! Watch it would you!'

Sirius had managed to duck in time to avoid being brained by a Security Troll's club. The troll grunted something to its companion, who snarled at the boys. Peter fainted. Remus caught him, eyes wide. 'You all right, Padfoot?' he asked, staggering under the mousy boy's weight.

'Fine,' Sirius said tersely, staring up at the trolls. 'Move,' he said loudly, knowing there was no use in trying to run past them. They'd chase him, and probably kill him. The troll grunted and gave him a little push toward the Portrait Hole; students weren't allowed out until seven-thirty. 'No, I don't want to go in there,' he said, exasperated. 'I want to go there,' he pointed down the corridor. The troll made a rumbling noise and pointed. 'Yes, there,' Sirius said impatiently, mimicking the noise and the point.

The troll other troll sniffled. Sirius copied it. Little piggy eyes lit up and the troll grunted for about thirty seconds. Frustrated, Sirius made random grunting noises, pointing at himself, the trolls, and the corridor.

Both trolls let loose a deafening roar, displaying yellowing teeth. They lifted their clubs threateningly. Sirius swore and towed Remus and the unconscious Peter back into the Common Room. 'What did you say?' Remus asked, laughing, though he looked pale.

'Not a clue.' Students were filing down the staircases in various bed-attire, having heard the commotion. Most of them were holding their wands, looking panicked.

'What happened?' a blonde first-year asked. 'Did a Death Eater try to break in?!'

'No, no,' Remus assured them, slipping into what Sirius and James referred to as "Prefect Mode". 'Sirius managed to insult a Security Troll.' Several students laughed, but several had noticed Peter's limp form, and uneasy muttering started again.

'Oh my Merlin!' a third year cried, hysterically, 'they killed him!'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'He's fine. He fainted. Look, Enervate.'

Peter stirred, blinking around at the gathered students. 'Good morning,' he said, bemused.

'What in Merlin's name is going on?' Lily asked, emerging at the top of the girl's dormitory stairs in her pyjamas. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the three Marauders, surrounded by the entirety of Gryffindor House. 'What did you do?' she asked, her green gaze landing on Sirius.

'Me?' he asked, indignant. 'Why do you assume I've done something?'

'You haven't?' Lily asked, looking surprised.

'Well, no, I have, but that's beside the point-' Several students sniggered.

Lily let out a sigh,shaking her head in what Sirius thought was amusement. She turned to address the rest of the House, who were watching her warily, obviously waiting to be told off. 'I'm not going to take points,' she assured them, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face. 'Do what you want-' she paused, apparently realising her mistake - Sirius thought his smirk might have tipped her off – 'within reason, of course, until we're allowed to leave the Common Room. Rules are as they have been; Bethany and William will escort first and second years to breakfast, Alice and Frank will take those in third and fourth year. Older students can make their way to the Hall in groups of two or more.'

* * *

When they finally arrived at breakfast, James was already seated at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by a large pile of books. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter had spent the past hour watching him on the Map, making sure he was safe. He was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. 'What are you doing?' Sirius asked, horrified, looking at all of the books. There was nothing wrong with studying, but this was excessive!

'Catching up,' James muttered, distracted.

'Admirable as that is,' Lily said, planting her hands on her hips, 'I want to know why you were up so early and wandering around the castle.'

James looked up guiltily. 'I couldn't sleep.' He did look tired, now that Sirius looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was a little pale. Lily had clearly noticed too, because her strict expression softened. She kissed his forehead and sat down.

'Take the day off,' Remus said instantly. 'The Healer said you needed nine hours of sleep.'

'No. I've missed enough.' James turned back to his parchment and Remus didn't press the issue.

'What are you working on?' Peter asked around a mouthful of sausage.

James grinned and pulled out a small leather-bound notebook. Sirius shook his head in disgust, recognising it. 'My homework planner?' Remus asked.

'I've finished two essays this morning. Not my best work, but I understand the concepts,' James said proudly.

'Are you handing them in?' Lily asked, adding milk to her cereal.

'Of course not,' James said. 'There's no point – our final grades are based on the exams, not work during the year. I just need to understand the principles. I'm skipping Transfiguration altogether.'

'That's a little conceited of you,' Remus said idly.

James shrugged. 'A bit.'

Lily shook her head. 'Why do I put up with you?' she asked.

'Not entirely sure,' James said, wrapping one arm around her waist. She just laughed.

* * *

'Mr Potter! Might I ask why you and Mr Black are doing Defence Against the Dark Arts during my lesson?' Professor McGonagall snapped, nostrils flaring.

'You might,' James replied cheekily. He saw Lily sigh.

She let out a loud, angry breath. 'Why are you doing Defence Against the Dark Arts in my lesson?'

'Oh,' James said, smiling pleasantly. 'I've finished.' The lesson was a revision lesson on Elemental Transfiguration, a concept they'd covered in sixth year. 'I can change it back and forward and so can Pa- Sirius, so he's helping me catch up with erm... a concept I can't quite seem to get.'

McGonagall nodded, accepting the subtle hint about Sirius helping him catch up, though her annoyed expression didn't change. 'Demonstrate. Wordlessly.'

James conjured a small fire in the jars they'd been provided. He prodded the flames, changing them into water, into a plant, into ice and then, finally, back into fire. She favoured him with a smile. 'Twenty points to Gryffindor,' she said loudly. She lowered her voice. 'It's nice to have you back.' She strode away to inspect Malfoy's work, her eyes looking suspiciously wet.

'You made Minnie cry,' Sirus said, awestruck.

'Padfoot,' James said, gesturing at the books.

'Oh. Right, sorry. Er, let's see. We spent another week on Patronuses, giving everyone else a chance to try to cast one, and then we covered Patronus forms – what they mean and all that. Same as Animagus forms, really – reflect your personality, show love for another person and all that.' James nodded. 'We're in Concealment and Disguises. He's shown us Disillusionment Charms, which you know how to do. That took about a week too, since we had to learn the actual charm and how to take it off, we learnt how to apply it to articles of clothing – nowhere near as good as an Invisibility Cloak, but still useful- Damn!'

'What?' James asked.

'Should have used that this morning, when we tried to follow you.'

James cocked his head to the side, not understanding. 'Trolls. Don't ask,' Sirius added quickly. James made a mental note to ask someone about that later. 'Anyway, then we moved onto Polyjuice Potion – we didn't make it, but we got to try some one lesson and learn what it feels like when it's wearing off – the we did appearance changing spells on height, weight, changing eyes shape, hair styles, all that.'

'Is it hard?'

'It's fiddly. You can't overdo it or you'll end up looking funny. You've got the advantage of being good at Transfiguration, but you have to be strong in Charms too.' James nodded. Charms wasn't his worst subject, but it certainly wasn't his best. 'Erm... at the moment we're working on wards that destroy disguises - like at Gringotts - and also on detection spells, like Homenum Revelio. Stuff we've known for a while, but new ways to use it and its limits.'

James nodded. 'Did you take notes?'

'Diligently,' Sirius assured him, 'as did Moony and Lils.' James smiled at that. He'd have three sets of notes to work from, as well as the textbook and he was sure Gurdan would be willing to help him if his friends couldn't.

'Pack up,' Professor McGonagall said from the front of the room. 'Does everyone here have another member of this class in their next class?'

A chorus of affirmations rang out. 'No,' Peter squeaked.

'What lesson do you have?'

'Divination.'

Professor McGonagall's eye twitched; it wasn't a secret she had little patience for the subject. James himself wasn't sure why Peter had kept up with it; he and Sirius had dropped it after O.W.L.'s. They'd had fun inventing the future – and even more fun triggering events that made their predictions come true – but it was a useless subject. 'Very well. Pettigrew, wait for me, I'll escort you there. Class dismissed.'

'Escort him?' James asked as they made their way to the dungeons.

'Students aren't allowed to travel alone,' Lily said.

'That's ridiculous,' James muttered.

'After what happened though...' Remus said. 'You can hardly blame them for being careful.'

'Sure I can. I survived, didn't I? And they actually took me from Hogsmeade, not from the school.'

'Yes, but there was a Death Eater wandering around pretending to be you,' Sirius said darkly. 'He could have hurt anyone.'

'Death Eaters walk around here all the time,' James said quietly.

'What?' the other three demanded, eyes wide.

'Slytherins,' James said, a little surprised they seemed so shocked. 'Malfoy, Bella, Snape.' Lily flinched at the last name.

'It's not the same,' Remus said finally.

'How?' James asked. 'Do you think all of Voldemort's supporters are middle-aged men?'

'Can we stop talking about this?' Lily asked. 'Please. Dumbledore's doing his best to protect everyone, even if it is a little inconvenient.'

Sirius laughed. 'Inconvenient? Minnie has to walk Peter to Divination! She'll be breathing fire for the rest of the week.'

'Nah,' James said, pushing open the classroom door. 'If we win on Saturday she should calm down a bit.'

'When,' Sirius said. 'When we win on Saturday. That reminds me. Marlene said to ask if you're training tonight.'

'Ask then,' Remus said, grinning at James.

'You're a git, Moony.' James waited expectantly. Sirius scowled. 'Are you coming to Quidditch practice tonight?'

James looked at him as if he was mad. 'Of course I'm coming!' Remus and Lily shared a disapproving look - both obviously wanted him to rest – but neither commented. Sirius and James caught each other's eyes and smirked.


	43. Chapter 43

'I can't believe Slughorn!' Sirius muttered furiously, crossing out a mistake in his essay. 'He gives us no homework, no assignments, and then suddenly he realises we've only got two weeks until Christmas holidays and he gives us this Merlin-cursed essay! One night is not long enough to write three rolls of parchment on everything we've learnt this year! I mean, it's been three months and he expects us to remember that all in a night?!'

'Get over it, Padfoot,' Remus sighed. 'I thought you were finished.'

'I am. I just think it's rude.' James snorted but didn't say anything.

'Mmm hmm,' Remus said.

'Don't you?'

Remus shrugged. 'It's N.E.W.T. year. It was never going to be easy.' James nodded in agreement, absently signing his name at the bottom of his parchment.

'Pete? You're with me, right?' Sirius looked to Peter for support, only to find the fair-haired boy slumped in his armchair, fast asleep. 'Useless,' Sirius muttered, prodding him. Peter snorted but didn't wake. Smiling, Sirius trailed the end of his quill over Peter's nose, the smile changing to a grin when the boy tried to bat it away. Sirius looked at Peter's ear speculatively and then shook himself. 'I must be bored,' he muttered, dropping the quill. 'Pete. Wake up!' he poked him again, but this time, Peter's eyes opened.

'What do you want, Sirius?' he asked sleepily.

'You haven't finished yet, and we have double Potions first thing.' Peter jerked and snatched up his quill, writing again, though he kept rubbing his eyes and yawning.

'What's the time, Remus?' James asked, smothering a yawn.

'Twelve-fourteen.'

James made a face. 'Sorry, Healer Prewett.' Sirius looked at him in confusion, then remembered; James was supposed to get nine hours sleep. 'Please don't, Paddy,' James begged. Sirius swallowed his reprimand, nodding, though he made himself a promise that James would be asleep by one, willing or not.

'Morning, all,' Lily said, shuffling into the Head's Room, looking grumpy.

'Morning,' Sirius, James and Remus replied. Peter had dozed off again, and so said nothing.

'How was patrol?' James asked, kissing her. Some of her annoyance disappeared, though her forehead remained creased.

'Long,' she said, sitting down in his lap. 'I prefer your company to that git Lockhart's.'

'Ah,' Sirius said, understanding Lily's bad mood.

'Yes, ah,' Lily said shortly. James opened his mouth but Lily cut him off, 'I don't want to talk about it. Did you finish your essays?' James nodded, waving the parchment at her. She shook her head. 'I don't know how you do it. You've been back at school a day, have already learned a week's worth of curriculum for every subject and still managed to do your homework. The worst part,' she continued, 'is that this is good!' She hit James' shoulder playfully. 'Sometimes, I wish you could be awful at it. Just to show me you're human.' James grinned up at her.

Sirius hid a smile; His best friend really was smitten. He'd seen her almost every day for the last seven years – save for the awful last month - and even more so since they started dating, but that deliriously happy little smile still arose whenever she was around, and his eyes still glazed over whenever he looked at her.

'Could Prongs be any more of a sap?' Remus muttered. Sirius laughed. Apparently great minds thought alike.

'What?' Lily, James and Peter – who was awake again - all asked at once.

'Nothing,' Remus said at the same time as Sirius said, 'You're a sap.'

James laughed. 'I can deal with that.' He yawned loudly, rolling up his essay. 'Did you finish yours?' he asked Lily.

'Sort of. I've almost written three rolls but I was thinking on patrol and I think I can write another one at least.'

'You're mad,' Remus said. 'Do three and be done with it.'

Lily gaped at him. 'Surely my ears deceive me? Did the great, ever patient, studious, over-achieving Remus Lupin just encourage doing the least work possible?' Sirius caught James' eye and then had to look away, else he might laugh.

'He did,' Remus confirmed. 'Because what you left out in your charming summary of my attributes was that I – the incredibly charming Remus Lupin – have a Furry Little Problem that likes to manifest itself on full moons and one of these full moons happens to be tomorrow night.'

'It doesn't help that it's past midnight, and Remmy's been up since about seven,' Sirius added. 'Merlin, Peter! Wake up!'

'Someone poke him,' James suggested, peeking over Lily's shoulder. 'He might be tired now, but he'll regret sleeping in the morning if his essay isn't done.'

'No, leave it. I can copy his handwriting.' He pulled Peter's essay toward him, trying to blink away sleep.

Lily sighed, getting off of James to go through her schoolbag. 'Speaking of essays... I should finish mine.'

'I'll help you, Pads,' James said. Sirius smiled gratefully. Both of them were only at half capacity due to lack of sleep and stress, but two halves made a whole, right?

'Sure, Paddy,' Remus said, amused. Sirius laughed; clearly he'd spoken aloud. He and James finished Peter's essay in fifteen minutes, but Sirius was pretty sure it would have taken Peter at least double that if he'd done it himself.

'Why am I so tired?' James asked aloud.

'Because it's nearly one?' Remus suggested.

'No, that's not it,' James said, a tired laugh escaping him.

'Go to sleep,' Lily muttered. Sirius had to admit that sleep sounded nice. Lily set down her quill, smiling. 'Done.'

'You go to sleep,' James shot back childishly.

'I will,' Lily said. She threw her quill at her boyfriend. 'Make a bed, would you?'

'Aren't you going back to the Common Room?' James asked.

'It'll take us fifteen minutes to get back and then we'd have to get past the Security trolls. Bed, please, James.'

'I'm sure Sirius could get us past the trolls,' Remus said, grinning. 'He's fluent in their language.'

'Shut up, Moony,' Sirius grumbled. He wasn't sure when he'd closed his eyes but he couldn't be bothered to open them. He heard a popping sound and assumed James had had success with the bed. 'Duplicate that, would you?' Sirius asked. Another pop. Sirius leapt onto one of the beds, claiming it.

He wanted to sleep, but now James and Lily were bickering: 'James, go to bed. You need the rest! Healer's orders.'

'I'm not tired.'

'You just yawned.'

'Shut up, Moony.'

'He's right,' Lily said. 'You did just yawn.'

'Did not.'

'James Potter,' Lily growled,' you get your arse on that bed right now and go to sleep or I'll tie you to it and dose you with a Sleeping Potion.' Lily, Sirius decided, was going to be a wonderful mother.

'Tie me to the bed, hmm?' James said. Sirius knew he was smiling. 'That could be fun.'

Sirius opened one eye to see a very pink Lily scowling at his best friend. 'That's not what I meant,' she muttered. James kissed her on the cheek and crawled into the bed, tossing one of the pillows off. 'That's my bed,' Lily sighed.

'I can't hear you,' James whispered. 'I'm sleeping.' Lily sighed, but Sirius saw her small smile as she crawled in next to him. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

'Smooth,' Remus sniggered, finally setting down his quill.

'I thought so,' James said, pulling Lily closer. 'Do you want another bed?'

Remus adjusted Peter into a more comfortable position on the couch. 'That would be great.' James waved his wand and another bed popped into existence. 'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it,' James murmured. 'Good night.'

'Good night,' Sirius echoed, his eyes falling shut.

* * *

Lily woke up feeling disoriented; this wasn't her dormitory. And why was James in her bed? Then she remembered. Peter's loud snores were coming from the couch, and she could see the lumps that were Sirius and Remus in the beds next to hers and James'.

James muttered something. 'James?' The arm that was snaked around her was unnaturally stiff and uncomfortably tight. 'James, are you awake?'

'No,' he said.

'Very funny,' she said, trying to worm her way out of his grip. 'James, please, you're hurting me.'

'It hurts,' James whimpered.

'Yes,' Lily said. James' hold tightened, holding her firmly against his chest. 'Merlin, James, let go.' James ignored her. 'Ow, James, please,' she said. His grip tightened again. 'This isn't funny,' she said, scowling. She pinched him, hoping he'd wake up. He screamed.

In the bed next to them, Sirius sat bolt upright, lighting his wand tip. 'What's happening?' he mumbled.

'James,' Lily gasped, still trying to prise him off.

A tremble went through him. 'No, I won't,' James snarled. Then he screamed again.

'Lily?' this time it was Remus. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm not doing anything! He won't let go!' Sirius rolled out of bed and managed to extract her from James' arms. 'What's wrong with him?'

'He's dreaming,' Sirius said softly.

'Sirius,' James whispered. Sirius started to say something but James kept talking. 'Remus. Peter... brothers. Lily. Beautiful, love Lily. Marry Lily.' She smiled briefly at this. 'Won't join. No. No, I won't. No.' James' voice was devoid of tone and emotion at that last word. Then he tensed again, a shudder going through him. 'Transfiguration is one of the most useful and adaptable branches of magi-' James cut off screaming again.

'Was- was that the beginning of the Transfiguration textbook?' Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged, but Lily had recognised it too. 'Yes,' she said over James' screams.

Sirius shook his friend. 'James. Prongs? Jamie. Merlin,' he muttered, as the screaming stopped suddenly, replaced by a loud gasping noise. 'Jamie, wake up.'

'James,' Lily said, squeezing his hand. After another minute of cajoling, James finally blinked himself awake. 'Thank Merlin.'

'What's happening?' James asked, squinting at the light.

'You were screaming,' Remus said.

'I-I was?' James asked, swallowing.

'You were,' Sirius said darkly. 'Get up, we're going to the Hospital Wing.'  
James laughed at him. 'No, we're not. I am not waking Madam Pomfrey up because I had a nightmare.'

'Fine,' Lily said. 'I'll wake Madam Pomfrey up.'

'And how are you intending to get to the Hospital Wing? The Cloak's in our dormitory.'

Lily sighed. 'James-'

'Lily, I have nightmares all the time. Remember when you and Pads were stuck together?' Lily did remember. She nodded. 'I'm fine,' James pressed. 'If you're that worried, we'll have Pomfrey run a diagnostic when we drop Moony off.'

'All right,' she said, intending to hold him to that.

'Come here,' James said as Sirius' and Remus' slow breathing filled the room. Lily curled up into his side. 'I'm sorry for waking you up.'

'It's all right,' she said, her eyes falling closed. 'Good night.'

'Good morning,' James corrected. 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' Lily murmured, smiling into James' neck. She didn't think she'd ever tire of hearing him say those words.


	44. Chapter 44

'He's waking up,' Lily whispered, smiling down at James.

'Morning, beautiful,' he said sleepily. Remus heard Sirius snigger, but kept his eyes shut, as planned.

'Good morning,' Lily said, sounding distinctly amused.

'Are you blushing, Lillian?' Sirius asked sounding amused. There was silence after that and Remus assumed that both James and Lily were now red-faced. His suspicions were confirmed when Sirius laughed and said, 'Look at you two.' Sirius laughed again.

Remus decided to intervene; James was going to be annoyed enough in a few minutes without Sirius stirring him up. Remus moaned. 'Is Moony all right?' James asked worriedly. His voice was a little scratchy, no doubt from screaming all night.

'I don't know,' Lily lied, as planned. 'He hasn't woken yet.'

'Moony,' Sirius said, shaking Remus' shoulder, as planned. Remus blinked and opened his eyes. Aware of James' gaze, he staged a yawn and the groaned, pressing a hand to his head. 'You look awful,' Sirius said brightly.

Remus scowled. Turning his back to James, Sirius winked. Remus clutched his head again. 'Oh, Rem,' James said sympathetically. 'Bad night?'

'Awful,' Remus said, thee croak coming to his voice easier than usual because of tonight's full-moon. He was probably overdoing it a bit, but James didn't seem to notice. 'I didn't sleep well.' That, of course, had more to do with James' screaming than his impending transformation, but he was hardly going to say that.

James watched him for a moment and then nodded. 'Come on, then. Hospital Wing.'

'No,' Remus said. 'I'm fine, really.' He counted to five and then sucked in a breath, as if in pain.

'Remus,' Lily said gently.

'I'm all right,' Remus sighed. 'Really.' Truthfully, he was a little sore and had a throbbing headache, but he was used to those. It was more that James would never believe his act if he didn't put up a little bit of a fight first; unless he woke up growling, he always fought with his friends about going to the Hospital Wing. It was so unnecessary and meant he'd miss the day's lessons. He groaned again.

'Moony,' James said reasonably, 'I know you don't like the Hospital Wing but you're obviously not well.' Remus glared at him. 'I'm not going to make you stay there,' James added hastily, 'but I think you should at least let Madam Pomfrey check you over.' Remus almost laughed. James didn't understand the irony of his words yet but he would soon.

'Whazgoinon?' Peter mumbled from the couch.

'I'm taking Moony to the Hospital Wing,' James said. 'Padfoot, are you coming?'

'I don't get an invitation?' Lily asked, smiling.

James hugged her then got up. 'I suppose you can come if you want to.'

She laughed. 'I think you can manage a Werewolf on your own.'

'All right, then,' James said, messing up his hair. 'I'll see you three in the Great Hall.'

* * *

'So, Mr Lupin, what can I do for you this morning?' Madam Pomfrey asked with a maternal smile.

Remus straightened instantly. 'James has been having trouble sleeping,' he told the matron. James' face was priceless; he seemed unable to do anything but gape. In Remus' opinion, he looked rather like a deer in the headlights.

'Has this been happening long?' Madam Pomfrey asked, her eyes flicking to James.

'It was only last night, as far as I'm aware,' Remus said. For some reason, James flushed. 'Prongs?' James ignored him, apparently over the shock of being tricked into going to visiting the Hospital Wing. He was looking more like a cornered wolf than a deer, now.

'Mr Potter?'

'I'm fine,' James said stubbornly, lifting his chin.

'"Fine" screams all night,' Remus told Madam Pomfrey. That comment earned him a glare from James. He knew he deserved it; it was cruel of him to turn James in like this. But it needed to be done, especially if Madam Pomfrey could help him.

'The Headmaster told me of your predicament,' Madam Pomfrey said giving James a friendly smile. James grimaced, obviously swallowing a sarcastic reply; there was nothing James hated more than condescension. 'What did your Healer tell you when you left St Mungo's?'

'He told me I'd been having nightmares,' James said stiffly. 'He said it'd go away on its own.' James gave Remus a very pointed look.

'He didn't recommend treatment?'

'He said to come to you for Dreamless Sleep Potions if it started to affect my sleep.' James said.

'Has it been?' Madam Pomfrey pressed. Remus could tell she was fascinated. Her patients usually suffered ailments of the body, not of the mind. O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s were the exception; students often got stressed around then and were in need of Calming Droughts.

'No,' James said, his expression completely blank. Remus bit his lip; he had always found James easy to read, but he had no clue what was going through the dark haired boy's head.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Remus, confused. 'So why are you here?'

'I don't know,' James said, raising an eyebrow in Remus' direction.

Remus shifted guiltily. 'I... er...' he almost told the matron he had a headache but then realised she'd keep him there for the rest of the day, 'er... just wanted to make sure he was all right.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly. 'I'll see you tonight then, Mr Lupin.' Remus' stomach churned at the reminder. He was dreading the full-moon more than usual, given the outcomes of the previous two; first, James had almost died and on the second one, James had been taken and Remus had had to spend it alone, while Sirius and Peter had been attacked by Malfoy and his cronies.

'Yes, ma'am.' He heard James stalk out of the Hospital Wing and followed. 'Prongs! Jamie, wait!' Remus called.

James spun around and, instead of looking angry like Remus had expected, he looked betrayed. Remus swore quietly. Anger he could deal with, but this...? Where was Sirius when he needed him? 'What?' James asked, obviously annoyed.

'I'm sorry?' Remus asked hopefully. He tried to make his eyes as big as possible, without looking surprised; he'd seen Sirius do it several times and it always seemed to work for him.

James' mouth twitched and Remus relaxed. 'Why, Moony?' he asked, sighing.

'We were worried,' he said honestly.

'"We?"' James said, cocking his head to one side.

'Pads, Lily and me.'

James was quiet for a bit and then his eyes narrowed. 'They put you up to this.'

'Yes.' Remus knew what it was like to have a big deal made out of nothing. Madam Pomfrey inflicted that on him once a month. But he and Lily had been worried, Sirius had been almost hysterical and Remus was the only one who could get James to the Hospital Wing without him getting suspicious. 'Sorry,' he added again.

James smiled this time. 'Don't worry about it. It would be hypocritical of me to be angry with you for it after I dragged you there in the first place.'

'It would,' Remus agreed with a grin. James made a face. They walked in comfortable silence and then Remus turned to his fellow Marauder. 'Did you lie to her?'

'Who?' James asked.

'Madam Pomfrey.'

'Ah.'

'Well?' Remus prompted after James didn't reply.

'Sort of,' James muttered. 'It has been affecting my sleep a bit.'

'You slept all through last night,' Remus said, shocked. It had taken them almost a minute to wake him. He quickly racked his brain for another time he'd been woken by James' nightmares, but none sprang to mind. Surely they would have noticed if he'd been screaming like that in the dormitory. 'When? In St Mungo's?'

James stared at his feet as they walked. 'Forget I said anything.'

'Prongs.'

'Please, Moony,' James begged, pushing open the door to the Great Hall. He waved cheerfully to Sirius, Peter and Lily and then gave Remus a pleading look. Remus sighed but didn't pursue the subject.

* * *

Padfoot barked softly to get Prongs' attention. The stag stepped forward gently separating the dog and the wolf's playful fight. Moony looked up, mildly annoyed, while Padfoot was relieved. Padfoot and Moony had been wrestling for close to an hour, and while the wolf seemed to have endless energy, Padfoot did not.

The shaggy dog sniffed the air hopefully, glancing at his antlered companion. The stag snorted and trotted out the bedroom door. Moony yelped happily and followed with Padfoot bringing up the rear.

The grounds of Hogwarts were cold, though Padfoot's thick coat protected him. The snow was a little uncomfortable on his paws but he liked the crunching noise it made. Ahead of him, Moony howled up at the moon. The dog barked happily and bounded forward, latching onto the wolf's ear. Moony yipped, Padfoot let go, and the chase began.

Prongs joined in eventually, poking Moony with his antlers before bolting toward the forest. Padfoot let them go, using the time to catch his breath. Wormtail scurried over, squeaking in concern. The dog nudged the rat with his nose, knowing he'd hate it, and then took off after the others, barking madly.

He followed their scents deep into the forest, deeper than he had ever been before; the trees were closer together, and taller, their branches blocking the moon out. He huffed in irritation when he realised their scents doubled back.

He tracked the scents to a clearing, where he could see no signs of either the stag or the wolf, though he could see their footprints in the dirt-snow slush that covered the ground.

His hackles rose; he felt uneasy, as if he was being watched. His tail dropped and his ears flattened. A tall, shadowy figure moved in the bushes on the other side of the clearing. A low growl slid out between his teeth, and then a dark shape flew at him, tackling him to the ground.

Padfoot yelped and nipped at the figure's leg, hard enough to draw blood. Moony made a disgruntled sniffing sound and rolled off, flattening himself against the ground in a submissive position. He was obviously wondering why his playmate was in such a bad mood. The dog instantly felt guilty for biting him, but Moony didn't seem to care much; he was alternating between licking the shallow wound ad looking up at Padfoot, eager for a game.

Still wary, Padfoot glanced over to the bushes again. Prongs emerged, looking smug. He'd had Padfoot worried and they both knew it. That Prongs had managed to incorporate Moony in his prank was even more remarkable; anything beyond simple body language was difficult for the wolf to understand, making him difficult to communicate with.

The dog snorted, but his ears perked up again and his tail lifted, wagging hesitantly. Moony made a quiet woofing noise and Padfoot replied in kind, tongue lolling. The wolf got up off the ground and bounced over, tail moving so quickly it was a blur.

Padfoot's tail danced in response. He met Moony's chocolate eyes, displaying his pointed teeth in a sort of doggish-smile. Very deliberately, he glanced over at the oblivious Prongs, planning "revenge" for his little stunt. Moony seemed to understand and barked excitedly.


	45. Chapter 45

'James. Hey, Potter.' James swallowed the rest of his Nutritional Supplement Potion with a grimace and turned around.

'Hi, Alice,' he said, confused. While he and Alice were on friendly enough terms, it was Lily who usually got a greeting from the sixth year.

'Hi,' she said. 'The Headmaster told me to give you this.' She passed over a scroll of parchment.

'What were you doing with the Headmaster?' Remus - who had just arrived back from the Hospital Wing - asked. He gave James a bright smile to show he was feeling fine. James nodded discreetly, while raising an eyebrow to enquire about Peter; while Padfoot and Moony had been playing last night, Wormtail had ventured a little too close and Padfoot had stepped on him. His leg was broken, as well as several of his ribs, and he had a concussion. James pitied him, having experienced almost identical injuries at the hands of the Death Eaters. Remus winced but inclined his head, a sign that Peter was recovering, but that it was going slowly and he was in pain.

'Frank and I were- It's not important,' Alice said blushing, while James and Remus sniggered into their breakfasts.

'All right,' James said, finally managing to summon his maturity. 'Sorry, Alice. Thank you.' She made a face and still looking mortified, went to sit down next to Marlene and Lily; the latter had received an owl from Mary.

'What does Dumbledore have to say?' Remus asked.

James unrolled the parchment. 'James,' he read, just loud enough for Remus to hear, 'I would like a word with you this morning regarding certain sensitive matters; I understand you have a free lesson after breakfast. Bring nothing but the knowledge of my love of Liquorice Wands.' James stared at the note. 'What do you think "certain sensitive matters" are?' he asked worriedly.

Remus shrugged. 'Have you pulled any pranks lately?'

James thought for a moment and then shook his head. 'The only one I've pulled since I got back was getting Peeves to Shampoo Snape.'

'How on earth did you manage that?' Remus said, looking awed. While Peeves was... sympathetic to the Marauders' pranking cause, he was often more of a hindrance than a helper. It was a pity, really. Together, they had such potential.

'Paid him off with Dungbombs,' James said proudly.

'And you didn't get caught?'

'Of course not,' James said, insulted. 'Besides, Shampooing Snivelly is hardly "sensitive" is it?'

'I suppose not.'

'Morning,' Sirius said, flopping down next to James.

'Morning,' James said. 'How's Wormtail?'

'Pissed. He's been spouting fat jokes all morning while Madam Pomfrey's out of earshot.'

'You did step on him,' Remus said, glancing at James, who was trying desperately not to laugh. Peter being hurt wasn't funny at all, but the fact that Sirius had stepped on him was.

'Yeah, but I also carried him all the way back to the bloody castle, from the middle of the Forbidden Forest. If anyone should be making fat jokes, it's me!' James lost his battle to keep from laughing and sprayed Sirius with Pumpkin juice. 'Thanks, Prongs,' Sirius said, bemused, as he siphoned the mess away with his wand.

'You're welcome,' James choked, while Remus roared with laughter.

'Who's the letter from?' Sirius asked. James threw it at him. 'Dumbledore wants to see you?' James nodded. 'Why- No, Prongs, what if this is about last night? What if he knows about us being... er...' He didn't have to finish. James paled. What if Dumbledore knew about them being Animagi? Dumbledore, mad though he was, was not stupid. He'd know better than to think that Peter receiving substantial injuries on the night of the full-moon was not coincidence, even if they had told Madam Pomfrey that a Slytherin had pushed him down a flight of stairs.

'Bloody hell,' Remus said. He tensed his jaw. 'I'm going with you, James. We can tell him that you only managed to do it last night, and that you're planning to register over the Christmas break. I'll say you did it for me and-'

'You can't come,' James said. 'He wants me to go alone. "Bring nothing", remember. Maybe he doesn't know about all of us. Maybe he just knows about me and Pete.'

'If he knows about one, he knows about us all. There's no way he'd think I'd sit out,' Sirius said, 'and there's also no way that Pete would get it before I did.'

'Maybe he doesn't know,' James said. 'Maybe this is about something else.' He doubted it though. He couldn't think of anything else that he'd done.

'Maybe you should just not go,' Sirius suggested. Remus and James both stared at him. 'Okay, it's a bad idea-'

'It's a terrible idea,' Remus corrected. 'Look, Prongs, just go. Don't say anything until he brings it up. Don't tell him anything more than he needs to know. If you have to lie to him, do it, and tell us the story straight away so we can back you up.'

'I'm not going to lie to him,' James said. He respected the Headmaster too much to do that.

'I know. But I don't want you expelled because of me,' Remus said, staring at the table.

'Rem, it was our choice,' James said gently. Sirius nodded.

'You wouldn't have done it if my... problem... hadn't existed.'

'I think we might have,' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'Third, fourth and fifth year would have been terribly boring otherwise.' Remus half-smiled but he still looked worried.

James laughed nervously. 'All right, I'm going.'

'Good luck,' Sirius said sincerely. Remus nodded.

* * *

James knocked on Dumbledore's office door. 'Come in,' Dumbledore said pleasantly. James pushed the door open. 'Good morning, dear boy. Thank you for coming.' James nodded. 'Please, sit down.' James did. Dumbledore smiled at him. 'I suppose you're wondering why I've asked you to come.'

'I have my theories,' James said slowly, praying Dumbledore didn't know.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'You're not in trouble, James.

'Okay,' James said, suspiciously.

Dumbledore smiled. 'Do you recall the curriculum outline that Professor Gurdan spoke about, back in September.'

'Yes, sir,' James said, trying to think back. 'He said we'd be doing a mimic of the Auror Training Program.'

'He did,' Dumbledore agreed. 'Originally, the Unforgivables were going to be covered in October, but neither of us thought the class was ready. Some members of the class had trouble repelling Boggarts, after all. Professor Gurdan was hoping to cover the Unforgivables next week, before the holidays, since there isn't a lot of study that can be done around them. It is my understanding that he'll set you an essay on the morality of using such curses.'

'All right,' James said, confused now, though relieved at the direction the conversation was taking.

'I have given him my permission to place students under the Imperius curse for a short time, since experience is the only way to learn to counter its affects. I trust Nicholas Gurdan not to abuse such power, though being cursed will be optional.'

'Have you written to students' parents about this?' James said frowning.

'I have not,' Dumbledore said. 'All seventh year students are of age for a start, and I believe you all capable of making your own decisions. Furthermore, I do not believe that all families will understand the implications – the Evans' for example – or that the families will have their child's best interests at heart – the Blacks.'

'Yes, sir,' James said, understanding.

'I can see you're still wondering why I am telling you all of this,' Dumbledore said, looking worried. 'It is also my intention to expose students to the Cruciatus Curse.' James felt sick, his hand gripping his wand tightly. Dumbledore obviously noticed. 'I assure you, dear boy, that Nicholas will not be casting the spell on students.' James relaxed slightly. 'He will be placing the curse on an object. A stone of some sort, I believe, that willing students will be able to touch. No one will be forced to do so, and Poppy Pomfrey will be on hand the entire time.'

James still felt sick, though he released his wand. 'Why?'

'Because I believe the students need to understand. I lived through the war with Grindelwald, and I have seen too many young people commit their lives to fighting, with no true understanding of what is at stake.'

'You hope it will serve as a deterrent,' James said. Dumbledore nodded. 'That they'll be so afraid of the pain that they won't fight.'

Dumbledore nodded again and then sighed. 'Though I hope otherwise, I do not believe that every student within these walls is pure of heart.' Which was a kind way of saying he suspected there were Death Eaters, James realised. 'There are also those few who will fight the darkness.'

'And then there are those who are neither,' James muttered, thinking of people like Regulus and Lockhart.

'Exactly. I would prefer those few to stay neutral, than to be turned to the dark by delusions of power, or safety.'

James didn't particularly like it, but he understood. Some of it, at least: 'I'm sorry, sir, but why are you telling me all of this?'

The twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes vanished. 'I am telling you this because, despite everything you have experienced this year – the loss of your family, and being tortured by Voldemort himself as well as his followers – you have stayed strong, and you have never lost sight of what is important. You are one of those few who will fight the darkness, dear boy, and I would not have you doubt me over Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson plans.'

'I don't understand.'

'I needed you to understand why I was exposing my students to these horrors, so that you would not believe me as bad as Voldemort himself.'

'I wouldn't believe that,' James protested.

'Thank you, James, but I saw your face when I first mentioned it.' James reddened. 'I needed you to understand, because allies are hard to find and I would not have them lost through misunderstanding.'

'Sir, I-'

'I would like you to join the Order of the Phoenix.'

James was stunned into silence. Finally, he managed to ask, 'Sir, what is the Order of the Phoenix, exactly. I've made guesses, but-'

'The Order of the Phoenix is an organisation I set up three years ago, when Voldemort first came into power. I have hand-selected individuals to stand alongside me, to fight Voldemort and his followers.'

'And-and you want me to join?' James asked.

'I would,' Dumbledore said. 'Though only if that's agreeable to you.'

James thought for a moment. He thought about his parents, about his aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents. He thought about Noddy, whose unmarked body had been discovered two days after his release from St Mungo's. Then, he thought about Sirius, Remus and Peter. His brothers. If he joined, would they? Would they want to? Would Dumbldore let them? James felt a light breeze on the back of his neck and caught a faint trace of lilies. He hid a smile. And Lily. Would she want to commit her life to fighting Voldemort? If she did, how would he cope with the idea of her being in constant danger? 'I'd like to, but there are people I need to talk to before I sign my life away. Would you come out, please?'

Dumbledore started, jumping about a foot off his chair as Lily, Sirius and Remus threw the Cloak off, looking guilty. 'How-?' Dumbledore stammered. James felt more than a little proud; it wasn't often that Albus Dumbledore was rendered speechless.

'We're the Marauders, Albus,' Sirius said brightly. 'Although, right now we're missing Pete and we have Lily, but you get the gist.'

'Indeed,' Dumbledore said faintly.

'How much did you hear?' James asked.

Remus glanced at the recovering Headmaster; apparently he wasn't used to having students materialising in the middle of his office. 'From "I trust Nicholas Gurdan".'

James nodded, grinning. 'Right. Five points off from each of you for eavesdropping, five off from Sirius for taking my Cloak without permission and another five off for almost killing the Headmaster.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'And then you can have ten each for excellent timing.' Dumbledore chuckled again and conjured them all chairs.

The other three sat. 'If James is joining,' Sirius said, 'then I am too.'

'I see,' Dumbledore said. 'I suppose this is true for you, Mr Lupin, and you, Miss Evans?' James suspected Dumbledore was going to let them join but wanted to hear what they had to say first.

'James has our support to join,' Lily told Dumbledore. James raised his eyebrows and could have sworn she smiled slightly. 'After everything he's been through, he deserves the chance to fight back.'

'You would sit back and watch?' Dumbledore asked, looking surprised. James hid a smile; he could see on Sirius' face where this was going.

'Of course not,' Lily said.

'If you don't let us join this Order of the Phoenix,' Sirius said, 'then that's fine. We'll just make our own little gang to fight Voldemort. We'll name it... er... the Unicorn Association.'

'Unicorn?' Remus mouthed, looking mortified.

'Is there something wrong with that?' Sirius sniffed.

'Yes,' Lily said bluntly. 'Voldemort would laugh at you.' Sirius' face fell. James smothered a laugh. 'Sir, I'm a muggleborn. For me, it's fight or die. And I will fight whether I have an organisation to pledge myself to or not.'

'As will I,' Remus said.

'There's nothing wrong with Unicorns,' Sirius muttered, nodding, 'but really, Unicorns, Phoenixes... what does it matter? We're all on the same side anyway.'

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes met James'. 'In that case, I, Albus Dumbledore, would like to welcome the three members of the Association of the Unicorn-'

'Unicorn Association,' Sirius corrected, 'and there are four of us; Pete's one too.'

'Shut up, Sirius,' Remus hissed.

Dumbledore's beard twitched. 'I, Albus Dumbledore, would like to welcome the four members of the Unicorn Association to the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix.'


	46. Chapter 46

'Dark Lord,' Peter breathed. The wall rumbled quietly and slid across.

Peter morphed into Wormtail and scurried through the opening and into the dark, silent Common Room. Surely Lucius wouldn't mind...? Shaking his head, Peter ran through the door by the Slytherin banner which took him into a circular room with seven doors spread over the walls. One of the doors creaked and a sleepy looking first-year boy came out, rubbing his eyes. He tottered toward the Common Room.

Peter sat gasping against the dull skirting, next to a carved message reading "Tom was here". As soon as the boy was out of sight, Peter dashed into the seventh-year dormitory, morphing mid-step.

All of its occupants were snoring; Malfoy was sprawled on his bed, his long blonde hair in disarray, Avery was snoring, Crabbe had either not made it to bed or rolled out and was curled up next to his trunk, Goyle's thick leg was twitching, Rosier was muttering curses under his breath and lastly, Snape was sleeping dead-still, his arms pinned to his side, his breathing almost silent.

Peter tiptoed over to Malfoy's bed and poked his shoulder. The blonde snorted and rolled over, mumbling Narcissa's name. Peter poked him again. 'Malfoy? Lucius?'

Malfoy sat bolt upright, his grey eyes flying open. He yelled, pulling his wand out. The other boys – save for Crabbe and Goyle – woke up, some yelling, others, like Snape, quietly. Peter barely had time to duck before four hexes went soaring over his head. 'Pettigrew?!' Malfoy said in disbelief. 'Stop! Wands down!' He turned back to Peter. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I-I have news,' Peter said, pushing himself up off the floor. Snape rolled his eyes and lay back down in his bed.

'Spit it out then,' Lucius snapped. 'It's two in the morning for Merlin's sake!'

'I know. Sorry. Well, you see, I was injured on the full-moon, and while I was in hospital-'

'I hope for your sake, Pettigrew, that you haven't woken us up to tell us you life-story,' Snape said, curling his lip.

'N-no,' Peter squeaked.

'Then hurry up,' Snape said irritably. Malfoy nodded.

'Dumbledore has invited me to join the Order of the Phoenix,' Peter said breathlessly.

'You're joking,' Malfoy said in disbelief.

'No,' Peter said, annoyed; why did everyone always think so little of him?

'Dumbledore offered you a place?' Snape sneered. 'Why?'

'I wasn't actually there,' Peter said quickly. 'I was in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore offered James a position and the others were listening in and managed to talk their way in. Apparently they negotiated a place for me too.' Peter cursed himself for referring to James so familiarly. It didn't matter to him, but he knew the Slytherins didn't like it.

'Others?' Snape asked quickly, looking almost concerned, before his usual impassive mask fell back into place.

'Black, Lupin and Evans - and Potter, of course,' Peter answered.

'Evans?' Snape asked, an odd expression on his face. 'We truly are on different sides then.'

'There will be other girls, Sev,' Rosier said impatiently. 'Ones that don't have filthy blood in their veins.'

Snape fisted his hands. Avery noticed and leered at him. 'Poor Sevvie,' he cooed. 'Worried about little mudbloods.'

'Yeah,' Crabbe said. 'Yeah, but don't worry, Snape. Potter will look after her for you.'

The comment was obviously meant to bait him, but it didn't; instead, a pained but relieved expression flickered over Snape's features and he nodded. 'Yes, I suppose he will,' he murmured. He turned his cold, black eyes on Peter, who had the sudden desire to melt into the floor. 'Be gone, Pettigrew. You're keeping me awake.'

Peter turned to Malfoy who smiled. It was a chilling smile, and sent ice up Peter's spine. 'You will be useful,' he said. 'I'll be in contact.'

'Yes,' Peter said, nodding.

'That's the polite way of telling you to bloody leave,' Avery growled.

Peter fled.

* * *

'And did you see when I got McKew?' Sirius exclaimed. 'He'll be in the Hospital Wing for a week!'

'Merlin! Sirius,' Lily said, stopping dead in the corridor. 'It was brilliant that we won, and you played well, but it was two days ago. Please, please, stop talking about it.'

'And Madam Pomfrey can fix wrists in about twenty seconds,' Remus added. 'Trust me.'

'I don't know, Moony,' James said. Sirius nodded, clearly thinking James was going to take his side. 'Probably about ten seconds.' Sirius growled and smacked his best friend. Or at least, tried to smack his best friend; James laughed and danced out of reach, towing Lily with him.

'Prat,' Sirius said.

'Potter!'

'Snive- er... Snape?' James asked, turning around in surprise. He'd recognise that voice anywhere.

'Put your wand down, I just need a word.' Lily's hand tightened in his.

'Pads, Moony,' James said, lowering his own wand and signalling for his friends to do the same. He gave Lily's hand a little squeeze and dropped it, following Snape's bat-like profile down the corridor. He heard Sirius make to follow, but he tapped his pocket to let them know he had his mirror. He heard Sirius grumble, but subside.

'Look,' Snape said, spinning suddenly. He glanced around to makes sure they were alone and then looked back at James. 'I don't like you, all right.'

'Snivvy, I had no idea you felt the same way!'

'Potter, please, try not to be such a dunderhead! This is unpleasant enough for me without you being such a fool!'

'Sorry,' James said, feeling as surprised about hearing those words come out as Snape looked.

'Thank you,' Snape said, looking curious. James had a thousand responses to that but didn't voice any of them. 'I really, really don't like you,' Snape said. 'In fact, it's probably more like I loathe you. You're arrogant and cruel and-'

'Did you really drag me away from my friends to tell me how much you hate me?' James interrupted.

Snape gave him a look of disgust, but then an odd twisted smile settled on his mouth. 'No, I didn't. You know that Lily and I were friends.' James nodded, trying very hard not to shudder. 'You know that that friendship ended... badly.' James sensed this was painful for Snape to talk about, and not trusting himself to speak, nodded again. 'I made a terrible mistake that day by the lake. I regret it every day.'

'Let me guess: You want me to go to Lily and beg for forgiveness on your behalf.'

Snape looked tempted but shook his greasy head. 'It wouldn't change anything.'

'Look, as nice as this little chat is, I need to get to Defence.'

'I need to get there too,' Snape said, irritated. James shrugged and made to leave. 'Potter, wait!' James turned to look at Snape, whose expression was more tormented than he'd ever seen. Once, he would have given all the money in Gringott's to make Snape look that way. Now, it made him feel ill. So he waited. 'Please, keep her safe.'

James didn't have to ask who "her" was. 'Of course I will.'

'I know you've joined the Order,' Snape said quietly. James was too stunned to deny it. 'I know she has too. And just because I'm not on your side – her side – doesn't mean I want her dead.' It only took one look at Snape's face to convince James he was telling the truth.

'How did you know about the Order?' James asked quietly.

'There's a spy on your side,' Snape said, his dark eyes scanning the hallways. 'Someone you know well. I don't give a damn if you want to breeze through life, trusting without reason like the fool you are, but I won't let your naivety kill her. I won't let her die because you don't recognise a rat when you see one.'

'Who is it, the spy?' James asked. His face was bleached of all colour.  
Snape sneered. 'If you're hoping for a name, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed.'

'A name could save lives,' James said. 'Lily's life! How can you not tell me?!'

'We're on different sides, remember?' Snape said, smirking. 'And even if we weren't, I'd still hate you. Do you know what that means, Potter?'

'It means I'm the last person you'll say anything to,' James sighed.

'Very good, Potter,' Snape said condescendingly. James' hand twitched toward his wand but he didn't actually pick it up. 'Now, run along, and don't tell anyone of this little discussion.'

'You don't want anyone to know that you aren't so bad after all?' James asked.

Snape lifted his chin and stared James straight in the eye. 'I prefer to play the villain.'

Somehow, that didn't surprise James at all. 'I won't say anything, then.'

'Thank you, Potter. Now, hex me.'

'Pardon?' James asked, blinking.

'Hex me,' Snape said impatiently. 'We both have to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts and if we walk through that door together looking unhurt, that's going to make our charming classmates suspicious.'

James shook his head. 'You hex me.' Now it was Snape's turn to look surprised. Truth was, James didn't think he could bear to hex his nemesis after everything he'd just heard. 'Don't kill me or anything,' James added hastily, 'but I think it's about time you got one up on me, don't you?'

'How terribly gallant of you, Potter,' Snape said, rolling his eyes. 'Letting me win when there's no one to watch it.'

'They don't have to see the fight,' James pointed out. 'Only the outcome. People will believe you won and I'm not going to correct them.'

'Right,' Snape said, looking at James curiously. 'How bad do you want it?'

'Believable,' James said conversationally. 'But nothing that's going to make me miss any classes and nothing that's going to piss Sirius off enough to make him come after you.'

Snape pulled out his wand and James was suddenly struck by the realisation that this could be a trap; Snape was hardly trustworthy, and it was no secret he thought James' life was worth little. 'Salvasecta,' Snape said. James felt sharp pain in his forearm, followed by warmth; he was bleeding. 'Frangerenaso.' James stifled a yelp as his nose broke and then looked up shocked when the pain receded a moment later; it hadn't been bothering him, since he had high pain resistance now, but he was shocked to feel it vanish. 'It's still broken,' Snape told him, 'but you won't feel it.'

'Tank youb,' James said, surprised by the rare display of kindness.

Snape smirked and waved his wand once more. 'You have green and silver hair,' he told James.

'Damb. I book so buch better wib pink,' James said, brushing blood away from his nose.

Snape smirked again. 'Well, I can't say this has been enjoyable, Potter, though it certainly went better than I'd hoped. Do try to find the spy, won't you?' James nodded and stuck out his hand. Snape hesitated and then shook it. 'Come into Defence a minute or so after I do. Please, don't fix anything. Let Black and Lupin do that.' James nodded and Snape set off down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him. James watched him go, still not completely able to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

'Snivelly's back,' Sirius murmured. Remus' head shot up in time to see Snape seat himself beside Rosier. 'So where's Prongs?'

'No idea,' Remus said, looking worried. 'You don't think Snape hurt him, do you?'

'He said he just wanted to talk,' Sirius growled. 'How thick are we for trusting that git?' The classroom door swung open and a green-haired, bloodied James slipped in. In the desk in front of Remus and Sirius', Lily slumped with relief. James slid into the empty seat between her and Peter. Sirius muttered a Healing charm under his breath and James' nose – which appeared to broken – healed, as did the cut near the crook of his arm. Lily had fixed his hair which was back to its usual black. 'What the hell happened, Prongs?'

'He'd heard we joined the Order,' James said.

'How?' Remus demanded. Peter paled, obviously scared.

'There... I think there's a spy,' James said, frowning over at Snape, appearing deep in thought. 'He just wanted... to tell me I'm stupid, that I'm joining the wrong side and all that. I got annoyed with him, so he hexed me to prove a point.' Lily frowned over at Snape, but James didn't seem annoyed at all.

'Typical,' Sirius snorted. It wasn't until James relaxed that Sirius realised how tense he'd been. 'Something wrong, Jamie?'

'No,' James said in an odd tone, 'everything's fine.' Sirius could tell he was being honest, though he had no clue what the emotions in James' voice were. Surprise, perhaps, but that didn't make sense. He brushed his forearm and then his eyes widened.

'What?' Sirius asked, worried.

'I have a scar,' James said, looking over at the Slytherins curiously.

'Where?' Lily asked, pulling his arm toward her. 'It looks like writing,' she said, astonished. "Praesidio?"'

'It's Latin,' James said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

'Damn,' Sirius said. James was the only one who knew Latin. He'd decided to learn it in second year so he could invent spells that would aid them in becoming Animagi. 'What does it mean?' Obviously, James knew what it meant or he wouldn't be smiling like that.

James hesitated before answering, making Sirius wonder whether he was going to lie about it, or whether he was going to tell them at all. In the end, it didn't matter. 'Sorry I'm late,' Professor Gurdan said, striding over to his desk. He set a large wooden crate down and turned to the class. 'There was a Boggart in the staffroom and Filch needed my assistance-'

'Which is the polite way of saying Filch is a Squib,' Sirius muttered to Remus.

'He can't help it,' Remus whispered back, but he grinned as he said it.

'-we'll be covering the first of the Unforgivables, which is the Imperius Curse,' Gurdan was saying. 'In the second part of this double, we'll move onto the Cruciatus Curse. All student participation is voluntary, so if you aren't comfortable, you can sit and watch or you can take your books and go to the library to catch up on other work.'

'Are you staying?' Sirius heard Lily ask James. For a long time, he didn't move and then he nodded slowly. Sirius felt a surge of pride.

'Everyone's staying?' Gurdan asked. 'Good. Line up.'


	47. Chapter 47

'Everyone staying?' Gurdan asked. 'Good. Line up.' Chairs scraped on the ground as the class got to their feet and lined up in the middle of the room. Gurdan waved his wand and sent the desks and chairs into the back corner of the room. 'Right, you can put your wands away. You will not be using them in this lesson.' Some of the Slytherins grumbled but no one challenged the instructions. 'We'll be starting with the Imperius Curse,' Gurdan said. 'I want you to fight it. I want you to try to ignore my voice in your head, and answer your voice. You first, Miss Black?' Bellatrix nodded slowly. 'Imperio,' Gurdan breathed.

Bellatrix's hooded eyes widened. A muscle jumped in her heavy jaw. 'No,' she squeaked, her hands fisting at her sides.

'See, class: She's fighting it. Ten points to Slytherin.' That much didn't surprise Peter. Bellatrix was stubborn. 'Oh,' Gurdan said, 'no, she's gone.' Peter smirked as Bellatrix hoisted her robes to her knees and began to kick, all the while humming some absurd show-tune. Peter glanced over at Sirius' delighted face, willing to bet this would be his next Patronus memory. 'Miss Black, the second, if you would...?'

Narcissa scowled at the name then stepped forward. 'Imperio.' She, unsurprisingly in Peter's opinion, didn't fight at all and was hanging on the candle-fitting on the wall, giggling like a first-year; Narcissa was terribly easy to influence. Peter suspected she'd do what she was told all her life, without so much as questioning it.

Lockhart went next and showed signs of resisting – his face turned an odd mottled red colour – before he launched into a complicated set of back-flips. 'Of course, I've always been able to do that,' Lockhart panted, mid-flip.

'If that's true, I'll eat my schoolbag,' Peter muttered to James, who laughed. Peter then stepped up for his own turn.

Peter heard the words, heard Gurdan say "Imperio" and then a strange, dreamy feeling overtook him. 'Sing,' Gurdan's voice whispered, breaking into his reverie. 'Sing opera, like they do in plays.'

Peter nodded eagerly but then hesitated. Should he sing? 'Sirius always said I was a terrible singer,' he said apologetically. He heard laughter, but couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed.

'Do it anyway,' Gurdan's voice said.

'What song should I sing?' Peter asked.

'Anything.'

'Don't listen, Pete,' James called. 'Fight it.'

'Yeah!' he heard Sirius say. 'Because you really are an awful singer!'

'Quiet please,' Gurdan said, only this time he wasn't sure if it was in his head or spoken aloud. 'Sing, Mr Pettigrew.' So Peter did. 'Very good,' Gurdan said when Peter finished. The haziness surrounding his thoughts vanished and he stumbled, pressing a hand to his head. Remus caught him, smiling. 'Did you watch that, everyone? Pettigrew fought. He made excuses not to do it. Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Potter, you're next.' James stepped forward, shoulders stiff.

'Do you think he'll be all right?' Lily murmured.

'He'll be fine,' Sirius said. 'Prongs is the stubbornest person I know.'

'Besides yourself,' Peter said. Sirius winked.

'Imperio,' Gurdan said. James didn't move. His face was set in a mask of concentration. 'Potter, you're an owl.'

'Pardon?' James said. His voice was strained, but it was incredulous.

'An owl,' Gurdan said.

'Hoot,' James said, his voice not strained any longer. Peter smiled; he'd done what James couldn't do. He'd actually managed to fight it. 'Is that good enough for you, or would you like me to flap my arms a bit?' he asked, his voice amused.

'Twenty points to Gryffindor!' Gurdan said, his grizzled face alight. 'Well done, Potter.' James bowed to the class and took his place at the back of the line by Peter, grinning at Lily and the other two as he passed.

'Well done,' Peter said, beaming. 'You were brilliant, James.' Stupid James. He just had to be good at everything. And bowing to the class? Who did he think he was?!

'Thanks, Pete,' James said. 'Once I saw you fight it, and argue I had an idea of how it needed to be done.' Peter plastered the biggest, fakest smile on his face and turned around in time to see Sirius throw himself to the ground. 'Merlin,' James said. 'Is he all right?'

'He's fine,' Gurdan said, offering Sirius a hand. 'He fought it and almost won. He didn't, but he wasn't giving in either. Well done, Black. Ten points.'

Snape was next and able to fight the curse off completely. That was hardly surprising, because Snape liked to get his own way and he doubted he'd give in for something as simple as quoting Romeo Montague at Bellatrix's feet.

Remus was told to act like a dog, much to James' annoyance: 'He loses his mind to a wolf once a month,' he muttered to Peter and Sirius, 'isn't that enough?'

Peter nodded, agreeing, but he was quite looking forward to seeing Remus, the control-obsessed one of the group lose his mind while he was in human-form. But he didn't get to see it. Remus appeared to ignore Gurdan completely and walked to join his friends at the back of the line. That earned him ten points. 'That was nothing,' he said, grinning. Peter reluctantly agreed – he'd seen Remus fight to keep his sanity on full-moons.

Lee wasn't able to fight at all, and he waltzed a very, very reluctant Lily around the classroom. James laughed to whole time. Lily was next, still red-faced from her dance.

She was told to climb onto the tables so that she could jump off and fly. She climbed onto the table without resisting, but refused to walk off the edge. 'I won't,' she kept saying.

'Fly,' Gudran instructed.

Lily bit her lip and tried to do two things at once; she tried to jump off, but she also tried to sit down. The result was her tumbling off the desk with a yelp. She obviously wasn't hurt, only surprised, and she laughed at herself as James picked her up off the ground.

* * *

'It doesn't look painful to touch,' Sirius said hopefully, glancing at the glass ball on Gurdan's desk.

'Touch it,' James said flatly. Lily put a hand on his arm, able to feel the tension through such a simple touch.

'Prongs, I didn't mean it like that,' Sirius said.

'I know,' James sighed.

'Whenever you're ready,' Gurdan told them. 'Should anything happen, Poppy's on hand.' Madam Pomfrey was sitting in one of the vacant desks at the back of the room, looking disapproving of the whole idea. Lily couldn't really blame her.

'Right.' Before anyone could say anything else, James placed his hand on the ball. His lips whitened but that was the only change to his facial expression.

'James,' Lily said, tugging his robes.

James blinked and looked down at her. He smiled – she wasn't sure how he managed when he was obviously in so much pain – so she smiled back. He took his hand of the ball with a grimace and then, before Lily was entirely sure what was happening, he'd wrapped her in a hug so tight it rivalled one of Hagrid's. He was trembling.

'All right,' Sirius said. He put his hand on the ball. 'Ah, fuck! It's always worse than I remember.' He didn't pull away though, keeping his hand on as long as James had, but not a second longer.

'Language, Mr Black,' Gudran said. One of the Slytherins – Lily thought it was Malfoy – laughed, as did Peter and Remus.

'Well, that was fun,' Sirius said, sounding tired. James rolled his eyes at Lily, who grinned. 'Rem?'

Remus touched it without hesitation and laughed. 'Why is he laughing?' Peter cried shrilly. Lily stared at James, wondering if it was possible for the pain to have driven him crazy already.

James pulled Remus' arm away, flinching at the contact, but didn't let go. 'Damn. You were channelling it,' James muttered.

Gurdan nodded. 'Contact with someone under the Cruciatus Curse is just as painful as being put under it yourself. Are you all right, Lupin?'

'Fine, sir.' He leaned in to talk to the Marauders and Lily. 'It's a little worse than what happened on Thursday night, but not by much.' Lily's eyes widened. Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder, Peter looked awed, and James met Remus' eyes. Lily could read the mutual understanding in both chocolate and hazel sets. She looked away, feeling like she was intruding on something private.

'Evans?' Gudran said briskly. 'Yes or no?'

Lily reached for the glass and then hesitated. It would hurt, she knew that much already. Worse, what if she lost her memories, like James had? She chewed on her lip for a moment and then squared her shoulders. She was a Gryffindor. She shouldn't be afraid of pain. She stared at the glass. One touch and she would understand what the transformation process was like for Remus, one touch and she would know what Sirius endured during his childhood, whenever he misbehaved. One touch, and she would know what James went through just last month. Lily touched it.

'Ow!' she whimpered, tears springing into her eyes. She bit down on her lip so hard that she tasted blood, but didn't pull away. It hurt. It hurt more than anything she'd ever felt. It was like being pricked with a needle on every part of her body at the same time, without the pain ever fading; it still hurt just as much a second later.

'Lily,' she heard James say softly. 'Lily, love, let go. Lils.' The next moment, her hand had been prised away from the glass and was being held by James. 'Are you all right?' he asked, looking anxious. She nodded shakily. 'Can you walk?' Lily tried to take a step but found she couldn't.

'No,' Lily said, embarrassed. She wiped her cheeks and allowed James and Sirius to help her over to where Madam Pomfrey was.

'Can you feel this?' the matron asked, pinching Lily as she sat in the seat opposite.

'Ow, yes, I can,' Lily said.

'Good. Drink this.' Lily didn't argue and gulped down the offered bottle's contents. Warmth spread through her, vanishing the after-effects of the pain.

'Better?' James asked, crouching to her level.

'Much.' She glanced down at her hand, unsurprised to see it was shaking. 'Why am I so weak?' she asked as Madam Pomfrey bustled away to treat Narcissa.

'You aren't weak,' James said, kissing her cheek.

'I'm crying,' Lily pointed out, laughing.

'The first time I had that curse used on me, I screamed for what seemed like hours. You get used to it pretty quickly,' James said smiling crookedly. 'Trust me.'

'I'd rather not,' Lily said, worming into his arms.

'Good. About both things; you shouldn't need to get used to it, and you definitely shouldn't trust me.'

'Oh, really?' Lily said, kissing him.

'Really,' James said, tweaking her nose. She made a face.

'Just look at him,' Sirius chimed. 'Those goofy glasses, that messy hair, why, Prongs is evil personified.'

'Very, very scary,' Remus said, fighting a smile.

'Yeah,' Peter said, smiling oddly. 'The untrustworthy one is always the last one you'd expect.'


	48. Chapter 48

'Merry Christmas!' Sirius bellowed.

'Merry Christmas,' James mumbled. Sirius pouted at the unenthusiastic tone. James glanced at the window and then blinked. 'Merlin, Padfoot! What's the time? It's still dark outside!'

'Five-oh-three,' Sirius said, bouncing onto James' bed.

'I wish Moony and Pete had stayed. It's our last Christmas at Hogwarts,' James said, shoving Sirius off. 'More importantly, I could have made Moony deal with you and gone back to sleep.'

'Well, Moony isn't here,' Sirius said, popping up beside James' bed. 'So you're stuck with me.' That said, he morphed and launched himself back up and onto James, barking wildly. James smacked him with a pillow.

'Please, go back to sleep for another hour. It can be my Christmas present.'

'Nope,' Sirius said, changing forms. His full weight landed on James' chest. 'Oops, sorry, Prongs.' He rolled off so that James could breathe again.

'Please, Padfoot,' James begged. 'Go bother someone else.'

'No one else is here. They've all gone home.' That much was true. Parents wanted their children home after all the Death Eater activity in the area.

'Lily,' James said. 'Go bother Lily.'

Sirius' eyes lit up. Without another sound, he leapt off James, hid Lily's present in the bathroom and tore out of the dormitory, wand in hand. James slumped back onto his pillows with a groan. Exactly three and a half minutes later, Sirius came in, Lily fast asleep in his arms and an odd bulge in his pyjama pocket which turned out to be Lily's presents, shrunk to the size of fingernails.

'Damn it, Padfoot,' James said, pushing his blankets back. 'What did you do?'

'Nothing,' he replied, depositing Lily on Remus' bed. Sirius quailed under James' glare as he was enlarging presents. 'All right. I may have Stunned her. She's fine!' he added quickly. 'Completely fine. I just didn't want her waking up before she got here.'

James stumbled over to Remus' bed. 'Enervate,' he said, sitting down next to her.

'Lilllliiiiiannnnnn!' Sirius yelled. James sighed, massaging his temples. Lily's green eyes opened and she glanced around, amused. 'Merry Christmas!'

'Merry Christmas, Sirius,' she said, sharing a look with James. 'Dare I ask how I got here?'

'You were kidnapped,' James said kissing her, 'by my charming roommate.'

'I see,' Lily said with a laugh. 'And how long have I been your prisoner?'  
'Two minutes,' Sirius replied shrugging. 'I wish you'd slept longer – I was going to wrap you in tinsel and put you at the end of James' bed.'

'You- you what?' Lily said, dissolving into laughter.

'It would have been a pretty good present,' James said, grinning. Lily smacked him.

'Speaking of presents...' Sirius said, barely able to contain himself.

'How old is he again?' Lily asked.

'Age doesn't matter in the slightest – it's all about maturity. Padfoot has none.'

'Shut up, Prongs. Open your presents.' James jumped back onto his bed pulled his pile toward him. 'All together for the first one?' James and Lily nodded. James picked up a present with Peter's shaky handwriting on it. 'Open!' Sirius cried, tearing paper off. James grinned; Peter had sent him a biography written by an ex-Auror, and a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 'Thank you, Jamie!' Sirius shouted. James had given him a Beater's bat, charmed to tell him how many hits he made per game and a box of dog biscuits; the latter was an ongoing joke between them, but Sirius was actually quite fond of the flavour, though he'd never buy them for himself.

Sirius laughed waving the magazine clipping – the one James had told Peter to take from the St Mungo's waiting room. James nodded and Sirius laughed again, having opened another present. 'Oh, Moony,' he said. 'Look, Prongs!' He waved a flea collar, a pair of Beater's gloves at James, who'd already seen them; he and Remus had coordinated gifts. Remus had also bought Sirius a book entitled "Muggle Vehicles for Magical Folk".

James opened another of his presents; a block of Honeyduke's best chocolate the size of his pillow, and a broom servicing kit from Remus.  
Sirius sucked in a breath on the other side of the room. 'Uncle Alphard's dead,' he told James, looking upset. 'He died two weeks ago. Left me everything.'

'Everything?' James asked. Sirius nodded dumbly. 'I'm sorry, Pads, I know you were close.'

'Thanks. He and Andromeda were the only two that weren't completely eviL. And now Andy's gone and Alphard's dead, so it's just me - and Reg, but he-' Sirius faltered. He was quiet for a moment and then looked up at James with a grimace.  
'Typical of my mother to do this, though, isn't it? Merry Christmas, by the way, your favourite uncle's dead.' James reached out and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. 'Thanks, Prongs. Anyway, onto happier thoughts...' He turned back to his pile of presents.

'Is Sirius all right?' Lily asked.

'Stunned,' James said in an undertone. 'He's not terribly good at coping with loss. He was destructive when Mum and Dad died, and he laughed when his owl died last year.'

'He laughed?'

James nodded. 'More out of frustration and disbelief than anything else. He broke down in Charms two days later, remember?' Lily nodded. 'Give him a day and he'll be inconsolable.'

'And you'd bloody well better be there,' Sirius growled.

'Wouldn't miss it,' James said with a small smile. Sirius lobbed a present at him. 'Thanks.' Inside was a funny plastic box with a deer on it that said "Bambi" and a square of grass. James laughed and showed Lily who grinned. 'Thanks, Padfoot, but what is it?'

'It's a video,' Lily said.

'Video?'

'You put it in a video player and it'll show you a story,' Lily said obviously struggling to explain. 'It's a muggle thing. We'll watch it sometime.'

'All right. Wait. If this is a muggle thing, then where on earth did you find it?'

'That quirky shop at Diagon Alley.'

'The one where you saw that funny bike?'

'That's the one.'

'James?' James turned to stare at Lily. 'This is beautiful! Thank you!' She beamed, holding up the little glass ball he had given her – inside it was a white lily that was charmed to stay fresh forever.

'That's only part one, Lils.' She stared at him, incredulous. James heard a muffled thump come from the bathroom and looked up. Sirius was grinning at the door. 'We'll be giving you part two later.' She looked a little worried at that but smiled and pulled another present toward her. It was the biggest box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that James had ever seen. It was the size of the bedside table.

'Alice,' Lily said to herself, laughing. She opened it and then laughed harder.

'What?' James asked, craning his neck to see. Sirius had stopped his frenzied unwrapping to stare too. Wordlessly, Lily reached in and pulled out a bean the size of her hand. James fell off his bed, laughing.

'Sorry,' Sirius said through his laughter. 'That must have happened when I enlarged all the presents.' He waved his wand and the box shrunk a bit, with the beans still larger than usual, but now an edible size.

'Shall we give James his present now?' Lily asked Sirius. Both looked at James, grinning. Sirius got up, which worried James a little, and reached under his bed. He handed James a long, thin package that could only be one thing.

'You got me a broomstick?' James laughed, barely able to believe it; hiding under his bed was an identical package for Sirius.

Sirius ran a finger along the parcel looking nostalgic. Why he looked this way became very clear, very quickly. 'Mum and Dad had been talking about getting you the new Nimbus 1000 for months,' Sirius said slowly. 'They paid for three-quarters of it as a pre-order sort of deal, and the rest of it was supposed to be paid when it came into stock and they picked it up. While you were with Death Eaters, an owl came addressed to Mum and Dad, but it had been sent on to you... for obvious reasons.' James nodded. 'I was curious, so I opened it – I didn't think you'd mind-' James didn't.

'-and then I told Lily about it so we paid the rest. Merry Christmas!' James hugged his brother, tears stinging in his eyes. Staying on Sirius' bed, he tore open the wrapping paper to look at the - his - new broom. It was stunning. It looked fast; the whole thing was polished, not a twig was out of place on the tail and the handle was contoured for easy grip. 'Nice, huh?' Sirius said, as James went to hug Lily too.

'My turn,' James said. 'You know Mum and Dad left the majority of the Potter wealth to me... well, I figured they'd want me to get you something, so...' He pulled out a package identical to the one that Sirius had just handed him.

'You're kidding,' Sirius said, his mouth hanging open.

'Nope,' James said, while Lily burst into loud laughter. 'Merry Christmas, Padfoot.'

Sirius accepted the parcel with a huge grin and threw his arms around James. 'Thanks, Prongs! Can we go flying, please? Lily can use your old Nimbus, please, please, please?!'

'In a moment,' James said. 'Lily's present first. Padfoot, if you would...'  
Sirius got up and bounded over to the bathroom, flinging the door open. He marched inside and came out holding a fluffy, black and white bundle which he deposited in Lily's arms. The kitten mewled up at her.

'Meet Tufty,' Sirius said happily.

'Tufty?' Lily asked, cradling the little cat. 'You named...'

'Him,' James supplied. 'And yes, or, Sirius did.'

'Because of the tail and the ears. But I had every right to name him,' Sirius said. 'Do you know how queer it is for two men to go cat-shopping? I don't even like cats.'

'You like this cat,' James reminded him. 'You squealed when you saw him.'

'You promised not to talk about that,' Sirius grumbled. 'And you still owe me big time on principle.'

'I just bought you a broom!' James said.

'You owed me big time,' Sirius amended. 'Besides, he looks rather like a Tufty to me.'

'He does,' Lily said, tickling Tufty's ears. She was practically aglow with happiness. 'Thank you so much! I've always wanted a cat.' She put the kitten down and hugged Sirius and then James.

'I know,' James said. 'I've wanted to buy you one since fourth year but it would have been weird back then.'

Lily started to say something, only to be interrupted by a tapping on the window. 'Post? At six in the morning?' Sirius asked.

'Apparently,' James said, letting the owl in. 'It's for you, Lils.' He handed her the letter and both he and Sirius watched her smile as she read it.

'It's from Dad,' she told them. She frowned suddenly. 'Do you know if it's possible for me to leave school for a day during the holidays?'

'If you talk to Minnie,' Sirius said, shrugging. 'You're Head Girl, good reputation and all that. Why?'

'He wants to know if I can come for a family lunch on the 29th.'

'Why not?' James said. 'You're of age, have your Apparition licence... if Minnie says you can't, go anyway – we'll cover for you.'

'We'll blow up the Great Hall or something,' Sirius said, helping himself to a dog biscuit.

'You could come?' Lily offered suddenly. 'Mum and Dad would love to meet you both. They're dying to meet someone from Hogwarts.'

'Why haven't you had other friends over? Mary or Alice or someone?'

'Petunia,' Lily said darkly. 'But she'll behave. I put up with Vernon all summer, so it's her turn to be civil back.'

'I'd like to meet your parents,' James said.

'My mum's all for planning the wedding,' Lily warned him with an embarrassed smile.

'That's fine,' James said. 'I'm all for marrying you.'

Lily blew him a kiss. 'I'm all for marrying you too.' James' stomach did a back-flip. They'd talked about marriage before but he'd half-proposed just then and she'd half said yes!

'Can we go flying now?' Sirius whined.

'Sure,' Lily laughed.

Sirius bounced out the door, broom in hand. 'Let's go!'

'Can Tufty stay here?' Lily asked.

'It's probably best - he doesn't know your dorm yet. Just leave him on Rem's bed.' James passed her his old Nimbus and then picked up his Nimbus 1000.

'Thanks.' She made to follow Sirius but James caught her hand and kissed her.

'Merry Christmas,' he whispered.

'Merry Christmas.' Lily kissed him again and then darted out the room after Sirius, laughing. James grinned and followed them.


	49. Chapter 49

'Are you ready?' Lily asked, scuffing her boots on the snowy Hogsmeade road. James thought she looked nervous.

James caught her gloved hand and squeezed. 'Yep.' Lily glanced up at him, green eyes searching and nodded once. Her grip tightened on his hand and she spun on the spot. When James was able to clearly see his surroundings, he found they were in a very Muggle sort of street, lined either side with small, neat houses. 'I thought you lived in Spinner's End,' James said, glancing at the "Privet Drive" sign at the end of the street.

'We moved at the end of my fifth year,' Lily said, a little uncomfortably. 'After all that business with Severus.'

'Oh,' James said and then cursed himself for not having anything better to say.

Lily seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled. 'I preferred it there,' she said. 'Everything here's so...'

'Muggle?' James suggested.

Lily laughed. 'I suppose so. I think that's why Tuney loves it here. She even moved back in with Mum and Dad – she'd been staying with Vernon and his parents... Here we are,' she said, stopping at the driveway of Number 4. 'This is home.'

She led him up the neatly shovelled path and to the front door. She rapped her knuckles against it, a wary expression on her pretty face. 'Petunia, get the door, please,' a man called.

'No, no!' a woman called back. 'I've got it!' Lily rolled her eyes as hurried footsteps neared the door. Everything went quiet on the other side. James glanced at Lily, who made a face and pressed her thumb against a little glass circle in the door. There was a sigh from inside and then the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with freckled cheeks and Lily's fiery hair. She blushed as her eyes met her daughter's. 'You must be James,' the woman said. 'Where's the other one?'

James blinked. 'Hello. Erm, yes.' He glanced down at Lily who didn't seem surprised at the lack of welcome. 'James Potter,' he said, holding out his gloved hand.

'Sirius is "the other one", Mum,' Lily sighed. 'His Uncle died so he's been sorting things out. He'll be here in time for dinner.'

'Oh,' Mrs Evans said. 'Well, it's nice to meet you, James. I'm Heather. Lillian's Mother,' she said smiling. Her blue eyes fell on her daughter. 'How are you, darling?'

'I'm good,' Lily said, returning a hug. 'You?'

'Fine, fine,' Mrs Evans said, releasing her. 'Come in, before it starts to snow. And watch your shoes; I don't want slush on my carpet.' The motherly fussing sent a pang through James; it sounded a lot like something his own mother would have said.

'I can clean it if we do,' Lily said, tapping the pocket where James knew she kept her wand.

'Oh, no,' Mrs Evans said. 'You can't use your magic for things like that! You need to use it for important things!' Lily threw a helpless glance at James as they followed the still babbling woman into a small, bright and obsessively clean kitchen. A man with greying hair put down his newspaper as they walked in.

'Lils!' he said, his face lighting up. He got up and wrapped his daughter into a hug and again James found himself missing his parents. 'How's school?'

'It's good,' Lily said, meeting her father's eyes. He stared right back. James hid a smile. Clearly Lily and her father were similar to him and Sirius; they didn't need words to communicate.

'Studying hard?'

'Yes.'

'That's my girl,' he said, letting her go.

'Harold, this is James Potter,' Mrs Evans said as she dabbed at a spot on the already gleaming counter.

'Nice to meet you, James,' Mr Evans said shaking his hand.

The friendly tone in his voice seemed genuine, so James let himself relax as he grinned at Lily's father. 'Nice to meet you too, sir.'

Mr Evans laughed. 'Potter did you say?' he asked, looking at Lily who was blushing. James nodded a little confused. 'Unbelievable. Aren't you the kid who told me you'd marry Lils at the end of your first year?' Lily's face reddened even more, and James felt heat rising in his own cheeks, but he pushed his embarrassment away.

James wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. 'A lot has changed since then,' James said, his grin widening. Mr Evans raised his eyebrows. 'I think she'd say yes, now.' Mr Evans laughed, and Lily pressed her face into James' shoulder.

'So you are getting married?' Mrs Evans said breathlessly. 'Oh, my! Wait until Petunia hears! Pet-'

'-No, Mum!' Lily said loudly. 'We're not getting married yet.'

'But you've considered it?' Mrs Evans pressed.

Lily sighed. 'Yes, Mum.'

'She isn't forcing you into anything is she, James?' Mrs Evans said, suddenly concerned. For some reason Mr Evans found this hilarious. Mrs Evans shot a withering look at her husband who coughed loudly, but subsided. 'She isn't trying to get you to marry her because Petunia's getting married, is she?'

'Heather,' Mr Evans sighed.

'Sorry, sorry,' Mrs Evans said, tossing her sponge in the sink. 'You can get married whenever you want to, Lillian dear.'

'Thank you,' Lily said curtly. James squeezed her gently and was rewarded by a small smile in his direction.

'But don't wait too long,' Mrs Evans continued, apparently not hearing. 'I want grandchildren while I'm young enough to deal with them.'

James was now feeling thoroughly uncomfortable and was very, very glad that he hadn't been able to convince Sirius to come early; Sirius had thought it best to let James meet Lily's family before adding himself to the mix. He could only imagine what his best friend would be saying, or at least, trying to say, through his laughter. Lily looked appalled and embarrassed. 'I'm so sorry, James,' she said, burying her face into his shoulder again. She suddenly glanced up at her mother, who looked ready to say something more. 'I'm going to take James to meet Petunia,' Lily said quickly.

'Oh, yes. Give him a tour, won't you,' Mrs Evans said. 'Oh, and send Petunia down once you've seen her. She said she'd come shopping with me.'

'Sure,' Lily called, leading James into the hallway. 'I'm so sorry,' she said again, once they were alone.

'It's fine,' James said with a smile. He planted a quick kiss on her lips to let her know that he meant it. Lily grinned and towed him up the stairs.

'Tuney?' Lily called, knocking on the far left door on the landing.

'I told you not to call me that!' a shrill voice said from the other side. Lily sighed. It was quiet and then, 'What do you want?'

'I'd like you to meet James.'

'Hello,' James called. Lily threw him an exasperated look.

'Hello,' Petunia replied, opening the door. She was blonde and bony, with a long neck and face. She was nothing like her sister, standing almost a hand taller and while she was pretty, it was in a cold, severe sort of way. Her beady eyes ran over him a few times. 'Nice to meet you,' she said stiffly.

'You too,' James said pleasantly, holding out his hand. Petunia didn't take it.

'Petunia,' Lily said warningly. Petunia glared at her sister, drew herself up to her full height and then grabbed the tip of James' fingers between two of her own and shook once, her eyes never leaving Lily's. She let go quickly as if burned. James watched curiously. Perhaps it was a muggle thing. 'Mum wants you downstairs.'

'Shopping?' Petunia sniffed.

'That's what she said.'

Petunia's eyes flicked to James. 'Bye,' she said and flounced down the stairs.

Lily looked like she wanted to apologise, but James didn't give her a chance. 'Which one's yours?' he asked, glancing at the other three doors on the landing.

'This one,' Lily said, pushing open a plain white door. James couldn't help but notice it was the room furthest from Petunia's. It was an average sized room with a window on one wall and a large Gryffindor banner on another.

'House pride?' James murmured, grinning at the golden pillows on the double bed and the red cushion on the chair at her desk.

'A bit,' Lily said with a sheepish grin. 'I miss Hogwarts in the summer.'

'Me too,' James said, crossing the room to look at the photos on her tidy desk. There was one of her and Mary at a Quidditch match – James could see himself and Sirius flying around in the distance behind her, one of Lily, Mary, Alice and Marlene by the Hogwarts Express at the end of fourth year – James hid a smile at the sight of his fifteen year old self, staring through the train window at her – one of her and Snape at what must have been Lily's eleventh birthday party and several of Lily and her family over the years. He grinned at the sight of his four year old girlfriend, covered in flour and grinning at the camera with a younger Petunia. 'Some of them aren't moving,' he said, shocked.

'They're Muggle photographs,' she said with a smile. 'They're not meant to move.'

'Why not?'

'I don't know,' she said. 'They just don't.'

'That's a terrible answer.'

'Too bad,' Lily sad, eyes sparkling. James opened his mouth to point out that "too bad" was another terrible response, but Lily stepped forward and kissed him.

'Lily!' Mrs Evan's voice drifted up the stairs. 'Come on, love!'

'Hold on,' Lily said, disentangling herself from James arms. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. 'What?' she called.

'Shopping, dear!'

'I'm not going!' Lily said back.

'Of course you are. James won't mind. He can come, or he can stay.' James froze. He didn't particularly want to go shopping; he'd never been to a muggle store before and doubted it would end well for him to do so while Lily's family was around. He wanted them to like him, not think he was odd.

'Mum,' Lily said, her tone almost pleading.

'Don't start with me, Lillian. I hardly see you through the year and you're only here for a two days. I want some time with both of my daughters.' Lily said nothing. 'Hurry up, Petunia's already in the car,' Mrs Evans said, her voice fading.

'I'm not going,' Lily muttered. 'Honestly.' She turned back to James. 'Sorry about Mum.'

'Are you sure you don't want to go?' James asked. 'This is might be the only chance to spend time with her before the summer.' He knew how important time with parents was now that his were gone.

'Well, it might be nice, but Tuney's going. And I'm not leaving you here by yourself.'

'Your Dad's here,' James said, cheerfully. 'I promise not to blow anything up, or set up a prank in your room.' Lily bit her lip. 'Go, Lils,' he said gently.

'Behave,' she said sternly and then threw her arms around him. 'Thank you.' He kissed the top of her head and gave her a little push toward the door. 'Love you,' she said from the top of the stairs.

'Love you too,' James said from the doorway. 'And I know we're in a muggle area, but be careful.' Lily blew him a kiss and skipped down the stairs.


	50. Chapter 50

'James?' Mr Evans called, 'I'm making a sandwich for lunch. Would you like one?'

James - who had been flicking through a Charms textbook on Lily's bed - got up and headed downstairs. 'That would be great. Thank you,' he said, walking into the kitchen. Mr Evans, who was rifling through a big white cupboard, jumped and dropping the lettuce he was holding.

'Didn't expect you to come down so quickly,' Mr Evans said, putting a variety of vegetables on the kitchen bench. 'Did you use magic?'

James laughed. 'No, sir. Just quick. Do you need any help?'

'No, no, I'm fine. Do you like pickles?'

James wrinkled his nose. 'Erm, not really,' he said.

'Good, me either. Lettuce?'

'Yes, sir.' Mr Evans set about cutting the lettuce with a long knife. James watched curiously; his mother had used magic to cut vegetables, as had Noddy. Using knives seemed dangerous.

'Tomato?' James shook his head. 'Cucumber?'

'Yes, please.'

'Chicken? Mayonnaise?'

'Both, please.'

Mr Evans finished their sandwiches and sat down at the kitchen table across from James. They ate in a slightly awkward silence. When they were done, Mr Evans finally broke the silence. 'Are you in Gryffindor too?'

'I am,' James said, relieved that Mr Evans hadn't asked him a muggle question.

'Good. Lils always swore she'd marry a Ravenclaw, but I know her too well to think she'd end up with anyone but a Gryffindor.'

'You seem fairly familiar with the Houses.'

'Lily misses Hogwarts over summer and I'm the only one she can talk to about it, especially since she had that falling-out with the Snape boy; Petunia won't listen to her and Heather's too awed by the whole thing. I think it makes Lily uncomfortable – having her mother in so fascinated by her and her world. To Heather, magic's special – you heard her when Lily wanted to clean the carpet with magic -'

'You don't think magic's special?' James asked, curiously.

'Yes and no. I don't have it and neither do Petunia or Heather, but Lily has it and that makes her special but it also made her an outcast growing up. Things... happened. I'm sure you were the same?'

'Mum said I showed signs of magic earlier than most; apparently I turned our owl orange when I was a month old. Then again, my parents were both magical, so they were sort of expecting it.' Mr Evans' face had saddened at James' past tense when he spoke about his parents but he didn't comment.

'Lily showed signs early too, but nothing quite that strange so we fabricated explanations and ignored the signs. When Petunia was six and Lily was four, they were playing a game – I forget what it was called – and Petunia had managed to climb up onto the refrigerator. Long story short, she slipped off. When I came inside to see what all the screaming was, I found Lily hiding under the table and Petunia hovering an inch off the ground, shaken, but completely unharmed.'

James smiled. He'd have to tell Sirius that story. 'Sorry, sir, but what's a "Frigegator"?' he asked, addressing the one part of the story he couldn't make sense of.

'Refrigerator,' Mr Evans said, chuckling. 'The big white thing in the corner. It keeps food cold.'

'Can I see?' James asked. Still laughing, Mr Evans led him over to the refrigerator and opened it. Cold air washed over James. He grinned, delighted, closed the door and opened it again. 'There's a light in there!'

'That's so you can see what you're getting out,' Mr Evans said, clearly finding the whole thing hilarious.

'Does it stay on when the door closes?' James asked, peering through the almost closed door. 'Oh! The light's gone out!' He opened it again.

'I suppose this is magic to you, isn't it?' Mr Evans said, sitting back down.

James gave the refrigerator one last longing look, closed it and then sat down, nodding. 'We use Freezing Charms on everything and just keep it in the cupboards.'

'Do you have televisions?' James shook his head, curious. 'Telephones?' he asked pointing to a white object on the bench. James shook his head again, staring at the object. 'Not even in your houses? Do wizards just communicate with letters, then?'

'Mostly,' James said, nodding. 'We also use the Floo Network.' Mr Evans stared at him blankly. 'Er, well, we can talk with fire. Just put powder in and say an address and then you can talk through it.'

'Does it hurt?'

'No. You get ash everywhere though. Mum hated it. What does a fellytone do?'

'Telephone.' James cursed himself for getting the name wrong again.

'Basically, every phone has a number associated with it, so you put the number in and then you can talk to people.'

'I have a mirror that does that,' James said.

'A mirror?'

'Yeah.' James pulled his mirror out of his pocket and passed it to Mr Evans.

'You can call anyone with this?'

'No, just its pair. Pad- My friend Sirius has the other one.'

'The same Sirius that's coming tonight?' Mr Evans asked, returning the mirror.

'Yes, sir.'

'Sirius... is it Blue? Sirius Blue?'

'Sirius Black,' James said, stifling a laugh. Mr Evans nodded. 'Sir,' James asked suddenly. 'Why did you laugh when your wife asked if Lily was forcing me to marry her?' It had been bothering him all afternoon.

Mr Evans laughed. 'Because I've heard quite a bit about you, James. I know that you've pestered Lils for years, and you'd tried almost everything to get her attention. I also know that until a few months ago, the affection was completely one-sided.' James wasn't sure what to say to that. Mr Evans smiled. 'I don't know what you did to win her over but - unless you put a spell on her – I'm glad you did it. I don't think I've seen her this happy since she got her Hogwarts letter.'

James beamed. 'It was actually Peter – one of my friends – who did it. He accidentally glued her hand to Sirius' so she was forced to spend time with me because of it.' Mr Evans laughed. 'Sir,' James asked before he lost his nerve, 'does it bother you that she used to hate me?'

'I don't think she's ever hated you. I think it was more that she didn't know how to respond to the constant attention you were giving her.'  
'If it wasn't hate it was very strong dislike,' James pressed, his hand flying up to play with his hair.

'James, I trust my daughter. If she thinks you're worth it, then you are.'

'It's that simple?' James asked, feeling relieved.

'It's that simple,' Mr Evans said with a smile. 'Now, would you like me to show you how to use the television?'

'I'd like that, but could you wait until Sirius gets here?' James asked.

'What time is he coming?'

James checked the clock on the kitchen wall. 'Anytime now.' There was a loud knocking on the door and then a loud ringing noise. James jumped. 'What was that?'

'That's a doorbell,' Mr Evans said, smiling as the sound rang out again. 'You press a button to let the people inside know you're there.'

'Sorry,' James said.

'What for?' Mr Evans asked, getting up.

'Having to explain everything to me.'

'It is strange. People- muggles just know these things. I've never stopped to consider why we use them and then here you are with no idea what it even is.' The bell rang again. 'Coming!'

'Did it work?' Sirius asked, pressing the button again as Mr Evans opened the door. 'We've learnt about these in Muggle Studies.'

'Hey, Pads,' James called from over Mr Evans' shoulder. 'This is Lily's dad.'

'Harold,' Mr Evans said, sticking out his hand. 'Yes, it did work.'

'Brilliant,' Sirius said, shaking it. 'Do you mind if I come in? It's cold out here.'

'Of course, come in, come in.' Mr Evans shepherded Sirius inside and closed the door. 'Can I get you anything to eat or drink?'

'No, thank you,' Sirius said, looking around. He spied a picture of Petunia's first day of school hanging in the corridor. 'It's not moving!' he cried, jabbing a finger at it.

'Muggle pictures don't move,' James informed him, feeling knowledgeable.

'How odd. Why didn't they teach us this in Muggle Studies? Would you like me to fix it?' he asked Mr Evans. 'I can get her moving.'

'Really?' Mr Evans looked quite excited to see some magic. In response, Sirius pulled his wand out and tapped the picture frame. The Petunia in there smiled and waved at her father and looked curiously at the boys.

'Incredible! It's like a miniature television.'

'What's a television?' James asked. 'You mentioned it before but-'

'It's a screen that people move around inside.'

'You have miniature people!?' Sirius demanded, eyes bright. 'Where?!'

'No, no, it's a screen that shows moving pictures, like this photograph.' Mr Evans said, eyes shining with laughter. 'You can watch channels, or you can put in a video.'

'A video?' James asked. 'I have a video!'

Sirius nodded excitedly. 'I bought him one!'

'Have you got it with you?' Mr Evans asked. James suspected anyone else would have sounded condescending as they said it, but Mr Evans managed to say it with amused curiosity.

James nodded. 'Lily said we'd be able to watch it.'

'What's it called? The video, I mean.'

'"Bambi",' James told him happily.

Mr Evans chuckled. 'As in the one about the deer? A children's film?'

James rounded on Sirius. 'You bought me a children's video?!'

'I didn't know it was for children,' Sirius said defensively. Then he laughed. 'I suppose the cartoon of the deer in bright colours should have been a bit of a give-away.'

'Probably,' James agreed, laughing as well.

'Why don't you wait for Lils before you play your video,' Mr Evans said. James nodded.

'Where is Lily?' Sirius asked, glancing at the refrigerator as if she might jump out of it.

'Shopping with her Mum and Petunia,' James answered.

'Petunia?' Sirius said, his tone sharpening ever so slightly. 'As in,' his eyes flicked to Mr Evans, 'her... sister?'

'That's her,' James agreed, knowing Sirius had just omitted several adjectives. The telephone rang. 'Is someone calling? Can I answer?' James begged.

'If you'd like to,' Mr Evans said.

James dashed over to the phone and picked it up. 'HELLO!'

'Just talk. You don't need to shout.'

'Oh. Hello?'

'Hello.' a grumpy voice said on the other end. 'Who is this?'

'James Potter. Who's this?' Sirius beamed and gave him a thumbs up. James couldn't actually see Mr Evans but he could hear him laughing from the next room.

'Vernon. Is Petunia there?'

'No, she's out shopping with Lily and Mrs Evans.'

'Is Harold there?' Vernon sighed.

'Yes, why?'

'I'd like to talk to him.'

'Oh, all right.' James walked toward the kitchen door. Behind him, the rest of the telephone clattered to the floor. He picked it up hastily and set it back in its place. 'Hello?' he asked to check if it was working.

'I thought you were getting Harold.'

'Sorry, I didn't realise I couldn't carry the telephone.'

'Mmph,' Vernon said.

'Wait there and I'll get him.' James put the telephone back on its holder. 'Mr Evans? Sir? Someone called Vernon wants to talk to you.'

'Coming,' Mr Evans called. He picked the telephone up. 'Hello? Hello?' Mr Evans glanced at James for a second and then smiled. He spun the dial on the telephone and then held it up to his ear. James and Sirius watched, baffled. 'Hello, Vernon.' Vernon shouted unintelligibly on the other end. 'Yes, yes, sorry about that... He doesn't use phones very often... No, I assure you he didn't hang up on purpose...' James and Sirius shared a confused look.

'Was there a reason you called before? Petunia's out... Oh? She hadn't told me she'd invited you...No, it shouldn't be too much trouble – there are six of us already so another shouldn't matter... Well you spoke to James, then there's his friend Sirius, Lily, Heather, myself and Petunia... Mmmhmm... Yes... All right, come any time. We'll be here... Yes, good bye, Vernon.'

'Did I do something wrong?' James asked.

'When you put the phone down, you ended the call. Vernon was a little... miffed.'

'Sorry,' James said.

'Not a problem. Would the two of you mind helping me with a salad?'

'Not at all,' Sirius said. 'We can even speed things up a bit.' He waved his wand to prove his point.

Mr Evans smiled. 'Could one of you get carrots out of the fridge? Bottom drawer.'

'Fridge?' Sirius asked.

'The refrigerator, Mr I-Do-Muggle-Studies,' James said, dragging his best friend across the room. 'Look. It keeps things cold.'

'There's a light!' Sirius exclaimed, poking it.

'Brilliant, huh?' James asked, grinning. 'And you'll never guess what happens to the light when you close the door...'


	51. Chapter 51

'James? Dad?'

'In the kitchen, love,' Mr Evans called. Lily bounced in. 'How'd you go?'

'Fine,' Lily said, hugging James. She wasn't quite sure how her father would react to her kissing him. 'Oh, hi, Sirius. When did you get here?'

Sirius shrugged. 'An hour ago, maybe.'

'Have they been behaving?' Lily asked her father.

He smiled in a way that made her dread the answer. 'They've discovered the refrigerator-'

'It's brilliant!' James said. 'Did you know the light turns off when you close the door?'

'I had noticed, yes,' she said, smiling.

'I used the doorbell!' Sirius said proudly. Lily bit back a laugh; they were just like she had been upon discovering Diagon Alley, except she'd been eleven, and James and Sirius were seventeen.

'James answered the phone,' Mr Evans continued, 'and accidentally hung up on Vernon.'

'You didn't?' Lily said. James nodded guiltily. Lily burst out laughing. 'Oh, I wish I could have heard his reaction! You hung up on him! He would have hated that!'

'You'll find out,' her father said. 'He'll be here soon.'

'Vernon's coming over? Tonight?'

'Petunia invited him.'

'And I'm hearing about this now?' Lily asked. Her gaze flicked to James and Sirius. Vernon was... difficult to get along with, even for her and she considered herself fairly patient. She could swallow comments about his weight or his dress sense – the man wore suits everywhere – and she could ignore comments about her being a freak or about her hair, but she doubted James and Sirius would be able to do the same.

'I only found out an hour ago,' her father said.

Lily chewed her lip, thinking. 'Lily!' her mother called. 'Can you help me bring the shopping in, please, love?'

'Sure,' Lily called back, resigned.

'Here, we'll help,' James said, getting up. Sirius nodded copied him. Lily smiled at the pair and lead them outside.

'Oh, you've recruited helpers!' her mother said. 'Hello, I'm Heather, you must be Sirius.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Sirius said.

'Here, Lily, put these in the fridge. Petunia, get out of the car, please.' Lily took the bag from her mother in time to see Sirius' eyes brighten at her sister's name.

'Sirius-' Lily began, but he'd already bounced over the car window and rapped his knuckles on it. Lily hid a smile as her sister's eyes widened; Petunia's definition of a wizard Snape or Dumbledore. To Petunia, wizards were either young and greasy-looking, or old with long, white beards. To Petunia, wizards did not look like Sirius Black.

Sirius tapped his knuckles on the window again. Petunia rolled it down looking extremely uncomfortable. Sirius – and Lily suspected he knew it – had managed to place Petunia in a corner in a public place; her sister would either have to ask Sirius to move, which went against everything Petunia lived for, or, she would have to make a big fuss and climb out the driver's side of the car and risk the neighbours seeing.

'Hello,' Petunia said stiffly.

'I'm Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you,' Sirius said huskily, kissing her hand. Petunia flinched and pulled her hand away. 'Oh, don't be like that,' Sirius said. 'I won't bite...' He winked. Lily almost swallowed her tongue to keep from laughing. James had disappeared back into the house but she thought she could hear him.

'Move,' Petunia said. 'I'd like to get out.'

'But the car really brings out your eyes,' Sirius said. Lily shook her head. Sometimes, Sirius made no sense at all.

'Lily!'

'What?' Lily asked innocently.

'Get him away from me.''

'He's very friendly, really,' James said, reappearing at Lily's side. 'Scratch him behind the ears and he'll be your friend forever.'

'I don't want a friend!' Petunia whined. 'I want him away from me. Mum!'

'Sirius,' Lily sighed. She was enjoying the show, but Petunia was going to be horrible to her after this and she wasn't sure it was worth it.

'Don't "Sirius" me,' Sirius said, clearly enjoying himself.

'Padfoot,' James said warningly, obviously sensing Lily's discomfort.

Sirius ignored them, turning back to Petunia. 'If you want to get out, you'll have to say the magic word,' Sirius sang, resting his arms on the open car window.

Petunia's eyes widened. She looked truly scared. 'Lily!' she shrieked. 'Make him stop!'

'Sirius, please,' Lily said.

'Lily wins!' Sirius said happily. '"Please" was the magic word!' He stepped aside and Petunia flung the car door open and ran inside, pausing only to give Lily a withering glare from the doorstep. 'She seems lovely,' Sirius said, trying to wind the window back up.

'Please, please behave,' Lily begged, hoisting up another shopping bag. 'I know she's... difficult, but she's still my sister.'

'Difficult? She's awful to you!' Sirius exclaimed. 'I've heard your stories!'

'Sirius,' James said. 'It's like you and Reg. You don't get along-'

'We do!' Sirius said.

'All right, you don't agree with his choices, then,' James said, 'but he's still family.'

'Oh,' Sirius said. He was quiet and then, 'I'm sorry, Lils.'

'It was funny,' Lily conceded with a grin. 'But just please don't do it again.' Petunia screamed from inside the house. 'Sirius...'

'I didn't do anything!'

The three of them looked at each other and sprinted inside. Lily collided with her sister in the hallway and both of them went tumbling to the ground. 'Oof!' she said as Petunia landed on her. Sirius helped Petunia up – much to her horror – while James lifted Lily up and set her back on her feet. 'Why did you scream?'

'The- the picture,' Petunia whimpered, pointing. Lily glanced up at the photograph of Petunia's first day of school. In the picture, Petunia's five-year-old self was standing by the tree in the garden of their old house. It took Lily a moment to realise what was wrong with it; the leaves of the tree were fluttering, as were the ends of Petunia's blonde hair and she was waving at whoever was wielding the camera.

'I fixed it,' Sirius said, sounding hurt. 'You were all still before.'

'So you did do it,' James muttered. Lily only heard it because he was right next to her, and Sirius probably only heard it because of his canine hearing. Lily saw Sirius' lips move slightly but couldn't understand the words. 'He said "Shut it",' James murmured. Lily smiled.

'It's supposed to be still,' Petunia snapped. 'This is unnatural.'

'I'll put it back,' James said, reaching for his wand.

'Don't use that thing!' Petunia shrieked.

'All right, sorry!' James said hastily bringing his hands up to show they were empty.

'You want us to leave it?' Lily asked. 'Vernon might see it.'

'We'll burn it,' Petunia said decisively.

'Just let me fix it,' James said.

'Don't,' Petunia said shrilly.

'Is everything all right in there?' Mr Evans called.

'Fine, Dad!' Lily answered before Petunia could say a word. The doorbell rang. Petunia glanced at the photograph, eyes wide. 'How about I fix it?' she asked. Petunia stared at her and then nodded once. Lily tapped the photograph with her wand and it stilled immediately. Without another word, Petunia spun on her heel and went to answer the door. James, Lily and Sirius all looked at each other trying not to laugh. 'Hello, Vernon,' Lily said pleasantly when her sister returned, clutching the arm of her enormous fiancé.

'Lily,' Vernon grunted.

'I love your moustache,' Sirius said. 'It looks like Peter.' James coughed loudly from next to Lily, who was also trying to choke down a laugh.

'Thank you,' Vernon said, curling his lip. 'You must be Potter.'

'Black, actually,' Sirius said brightly, seizing Vernon's hand and shaking it rigorously. 'But I like you, so you can call me Sirius. This is my friend James.'

'You're Potter,' Vernon asked. James nodded and extended his hand. Vernon stared at it until Jame let it fall. 'You're the one who hung up on me.'

'Sorry about that,' James said. 'I'd never used a phone before.'

'Freaks,' Vernon muttered. Petunia nodded for emphasis at his side.

'If you say so,' James said shrugging. 'I suppose all wizards seem odd to muggles.'

'What did you call me?' Vernon growled, puffing his huge chest out.

'A muggle,' Sirius said slowly, as if making sure Vernon was listening. Lily was trying desperately not to laugh. 'It means you aren't magical.'

'Freak,' Vernon said again. James stuck his tongue out but Vernon was too busy glaring at Sirius to notice. Petunia however, did notice and gave both Lily and James a nasty look.

'Let's go say hello to Mum and Dad,' Petunia suggested, pulling Vernon into the kitchen.

'You couldn't help yourself, could you?' Lily asked, turning to the boys.

'Well...' Sirius began.

'No,' James finished with a sheepish smile.

* * *

'This is wonderful, Mrs Evans,' Sirius said, helping himself to another scoop of mashed potato.

'Thank you, dear, it's dead easy. I just cut the potatoes up, stick it in the microwave for a bit-'

'What in Merlin's name is a microwave?' James asked. Sirius shrugged; he hadn't learnt about them in Muggle Studies. He'd learnt more in an afternoon at Lily's house than he had in four years of lessons. He was already planning to have a little chat with Professor Smythe about his neglected education.

'A microwave?' Mrs Evans laughed. 'Surely you know what a microwave is?'

'Mum, they're wizards. I'll show you later,' Lily told James who nodded excitedly.

'So how have you been, Vernon?' Mr Evans asked. 'Petunia tells us you've been busy working.'

'Yes, very busy,' Vernon said importantly. 'I've been given a promotion-'

'Congratulations,' James said, smiling.

Vernon looked at him suspiciously. 'Thank you.' Sirius snorted. 'I've been given a new car, too, by the company.'

'It's very nice,' Petunia said.

'Do wizards have cars?' Vernon asked snidely.

'Of course we do,' James said. 'Dad had one for work – he was an Auror and needed to blend in with muggles when he was on duty-'

'So what do you drive?

'Oh, I don't have a car. I have a racing broom.'

'Nimbus 1000's,' Sirius said happily. 'They're the fastest broom ever made – the Chudley Cannons ordered one for every player.'

'Yeah, and they'll still lose,' James said.

'Shut it, Prongs,' Sirius muttered.

'Right,' Vernon said. 'So, are you planning to be one of these Auror people, like your father?' His tone made it very clear he thought James was delusional. Sirius didn't like his tone and he also didn't like how near this conversation was getting to the subject of parents.

'Of course,' Sirius said, for James. 'We both are, among... other... things.' He, James and Lily shared a look. 'Want to do some good, you see.'

'Are you two quite close?' Mrs Evans asked. 'You seem to finish each other's sentences a lot.'

'We're brothers,' Sirius and James said simultaneously.

'Not related though?'

Sirius turned to James. 'We worked this out, remember? Er... it's something like my grandmother is James' mother's sister... Hang on.' Sirius thought for a moment, trying to remember that stupid tapestry in Grimmauld Place. 'That makes James my mother's cousin, so he's my first cousin once removed or something.'

'I didn't know that!' Lily exclaimed.

'I suppose all wizards are related, then?' Mrs Evans asked.

'All the pure-bloods. It's disgusting,' Sirius said. He flung an arm around Lily's shoulders. 'It's nice to have some new blood in the mix.' Lily laughed, ducking out of the hug to get a bread roll.

'How... nice,' Petunia sniffed.

'I think so,' James said. Vernon and Petunia glared at him.

'So,' Mr Evans said, trying to diffuse the tension, 'what sort of grades do you need to become... what did you call it? An Auror?'

'High,' James said with a grimace.

'Do you think you'll get there?'

'Hopefully,' James said. 'It's been a...erm... difficult year.' Sirius caught Lily's eye and then looked back to James, whose expression was tight.

'How so?' Vernon asked. Sirius could have hit him.

'I'd rather not-' James said, clenching his jaw.

'Now, really, we're all family here,' Vernon said.

'Prongs, if you don't want-' Sirius began at the same time Lily said, 'James, you don't have to-'

'I'm curious,' Petunia said. Mrs Evans nodded eagerly.

'He's clearly uncomfortable,' Mr Evans said. 'James, you needn't say-'

'...weak,' Sirius heard Vernon mutter to Petunia.

James' head snapped up, hazel eyes blazing. 'Weak? You want to know about my year?' he demanded. 'Fine. To start with-'

'James-'

'No, Sirius,' James said in a brittle tone, 'they want to know.' Sirius didn't say anything after that but he saw Lily reach under the table to grab James' hand. 'To start with, my parents were murdered over the summer. Sirius and I had been at a friend's place and came home in time to watch them die. School started and a week later I was almost killed in an accident at school. I spent a safe, studious month at school in the company of my beautiful girlfriend and brothers and then I was kidnapped by the same people who killed my parents. My time in captivity was unpleasant...' James paused, not for effect, but to steel himself. Sirius could see the anger fading from his face. 'I escaped another month later with few memories of my life and was then told I had to prove who I was.'

'You seem to remember everything fairly well now,' Vernon said, obviously hoping to hide how pale he was behind his insensitive comment. Sirius really, really wanted to hit him. 'I think you're making a big deal out of nothing.'

'Vernon,' Petunia said, looking human for the first time since Sirius had met her, 'don't.'

'Dad, can we go upstairs until pudding's ready?' Lily asked. Obviously she'd noticed James' jaw trembling too.

'Of course,' Mr Evans said before anyone else could say anything. 'I'll call you when it's time to come down.'

'Thank you,' James said, rising. Sirius and Lily looked at each other and followed him out of the room.


	52. Chapter 52

When Lily and Sirius reached Lily's room, James was sitting on the bed, hands balled at his side. He was staring fixedly at the wall, something Sirius knew was a very, very bad sign. 'I'm so sorry, Lily,' James said in a forced-calm voice. Sirius watched warily. James had stages of an emotional breakdown. First, his jaw trembled and he sought a quiet place where he inevitably built up his anger, second, he apologised and blamed himself. Third, he got angry and if no one found a way to vent that anger, he'd shout until he'd let it out. Once that was done, he'd need emotional support. Lastly, James would come up with a brilliant prank to make him feel better, a prank often involving the person who'd upset him.

'What for?' Lily asked, going to sit beside him. Sirius held back, waiting to see how she'd handle him.

'For being such a git to your family. I shouldn't have yelled at them like th-'

'Enough,' Lily said, covering his mouth. 'You have nothing to apologise for. Nothing,' she said, noticing James' mouth opening. 'What Vernon and Tuney did was horrible. It was completely unfair of them.'

'I still shouldn't have yelled.'

'Probably not,' Lily said, 'but I don't think anyone blames you for it, given the circumstances.'

'Stupid Vernon,' James growled, unclenching, then re-clenching his fists.

Sirius caught Lily's eye and jerked her head to tell her to step away. James would need to talk about his feelings later, but for the moment, he was still angry and he looked perilously close to shouting. 'Prongs,' Sirius said.

'What?'

Sirius shook his head, smiling. 'Prongs.'

James' eyes widened. 'Here? We'd destroy the room!'

'Destroy the- Sirius Black! What in Merlin's name are you planning?' Lily asked, her eyes narrowing.

'Nothing bad,' Sirius promised. 'Can you do us a favour?'

'Depends what it is,' Lily said cautiously.

'Shrink us,' James said, stealing the words out of Sirius' head. 'Remember, Reducio, not Recucto.' Peter always got the two confused and had destroyed the boy's dormitory on one such occasion in fourth year.

'What-oh!' Lily said, as Sirius and James transformed. Sirius barked and she waved her wand. The room grew before Sirius' eyes until he was the size of Lily's shoe. Prongs was just as small. Sirius yapped happily and pounced. Prongs danced out of the way, tossing his antlered head. Sirius found shelter behind "A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" which was lying under Lily's bed. 'Do you do this often?' Lily asked. Sirius yelped; her voice seemed so much louder now that she was so much bigger. Her head was roughly the size of his entire body.

James was shrugging, or trying to; his shoulders weren't very flexible in Animagus form. Sirius crept up and nipped his flank. James turned around, jabbing his side with an antler. Sirius growled playfully and a fight ensued, Lily laughing all the while.

* * *

'Lily? Boys?' Mr Evans called, knocking on the door.

'Hide,' Lily whispered. James and Sirius, still in animal form, darted under the bed, play-fight forgotten. James appreciated Lily's subtlety; he didn't really mind whether Mr Evans knew about him being an Animagus and he doubted Sirius would be bothered by it much either, but he was happy Lily didn't expect it of them. 'What, Dad?'

James saw the door open and sock-covered feet enter. 'I wanted to check on- Where are James and Sirius?'

'Getting rid of a little excess energy,' Lily said. James' eyes sparkled. Padfoot's tongue lolled out of his mouth.

'Is he all right?' Mr Evans asked, concern touching his voice. 'I doubt Vernon would have asked if he knew what James' answer would be-'

'But he did,' Lily said, cutting him off.

'He did,' Mr Evans agreed. 'Lils, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, or if James wouldn't want me to know – I understand it's a sensitive matter – but... were the people he talked about... were they Death Eaters?'

'Yes,' Lily said without hesitation. James nodded in approval, as did Sirius.

'Is it getting worse, the war?' The bed creaked gently as Mr Evans sat down.

'It's not looking good,' Lily said quietly. 'Death Eater attacks aren't even front page news because they're so common. No one knows who's going to be next anymore – they've been attacking at random. Dumbledore's worried enough that he's started recruiting students to fight back-'

'You among them?' Mr Evans cut in. Lily must have nodded because the bed creaked and James was willing to bet his new broomstick that Mr Evans had just hugged his daughter.

'I'm sorry,' Lily mumbled from above. James blinked, feeling Sirius' hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even realised he had transformed and was halfway out from under the bed to comfort Lily.

'Thanks,' James whispered. He didn't feel small, but his head didn't even touch the bottom of the mattress. Sirius nodded.

'I should have talked with you about it first or... I don't know.' Lily continued, sounding agitated. James decided that if Mr Evans hadn't calmed her down in thirty seconds, he was coming out.

'Was it a spur of the moment decision?' Mr Evans asked.

'Of course not,' Lily said, sounding shocked her father had reached that conclusion.

'Didn't think so.' Mr Evans laughed quietly. 'So you'd obviously given thought to joining the resistance before the opportunity presented itself.'

'Obviously,' Lily said slowly, wondering, like James, where Mr Evans was going with this.

'Then you've done the right thing.'

'You'd say that even if I became a Death Eater,' Lily said.

'Of course I would. I'm your father, Petal-' James and Sirius exchanged evil grins at the nickname, '- and I'll support you in whatever choices you make because I know you well enough to believe you'll make the right ones.' That was more or less what Mr Evans had said to James that afternoon.

'You're not going to tell me I'm too young?'

'That would make me a hypocrite,' Mr Evans said dryly, 'I was only a year older than you are now when I joined the army. You're considered an adult in your world and that's good enough for me. Be honest with me, though: how dangerous is it?'

'I could die,' Lily said, without fear.

'From what you've told me about Death Eater views on muggle-borns, that would be true even if you hadn't joined the resistance,' Mr Evans said mildly.

'So you were listening,' Lily said, with a slight smile in her voice. 'But yes, that was my thinking. I'm in no more danger fighting back than I would be trying to keep my head down.' James had never loved her more than in that moment.

'Harold! Lily? Pudding's ready!'

'Pudding!' Sirius whispered excitedly.

'Can you tell Mum we'll be down in a moment?' Lily asked.

'Sure.' Mr Evans' weight left the bed and James watched his feet walk to the door. 'Hey, Lils.'

'Mmm?'

'I'm proud of you.' Mr Evans left.

'Make me big again!' Sirius cried, sprinting out from under the bed.

'Me first!' James shouted. Lily waved her wand and Sirius grew back to his normal height. James scowled. Sirius shouted something incoherent about pudding and dashed out of the room. Lily waved her wand again and James shot up. 'I really, really love you,' James said, stepping forward. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle, fairly sure he was grinning like an idiot and not caring in the least.

'Oh, really?' Lily said when her feet were on the ground again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

'Really, really love you,' James said breathlessly, a moment later.

Lily grinned. 'I really, really love you too.'

'Good,' James said, giving her his famous mischievous grin. 'Pudding time?' Lily laughed and shoved him toward the door.

Mr Evans set a bowl of sticky-date pudding, caramel sauce and ice cream down in front of James as soon as he sat down. James was grateful because Mrs Evans, Petunia and Vernon had all stopped talking the moment he walked in. Lily sat down beside him and glared at her sister and mother until they resumed conversation. Lily caught James' attention and winked.

'So, Lily,' Mrs Evans said, trying to dissipate the tension in the room, 'are you all staying here tonight or are you going back to school?'

Petunia choked on a mouthful of pudding. 'Pardon?'

'I asked if your sister and her friends are staying tonight.'

'Oh, umm, I don't know. James?'

James didn't really mind either way. 'If you'd like to.'

'Sirius?'

'Whatever we do, we can't go home before we watch Bambi,' Sirius said. James nodded his agreement. Vernon looked at Petunia mouthing "Bambi?". She shrugged.

'It'll be late by the time you finish watching,' Mrs Evans said.

'I guess we'll stay the night then,' Lily said, shrugging.

'And how about you, Vernon?'

'I've already said he can, Mum,' Petunia said.

'So I'll set up the guest room for the three boys, shall I?' James really, really didn't want to share a room with Vernon.

'Mum,' Petunia whined, 'I'm engaged.'

'Yes, but it wouldn't be fair to have Vernon in with you and not let James and Sirius stay in with Lily, would it?'

Petunia said nothing.

* * *

'I don't see how that was a kid's movie,' Sirius muttered as he and James headed upstairs to transfigure their clothes into pyjama pants. 'And why were the dogs portrayed as the antagonists?'

'Because dogs and deer don't generally get along,' James reminded him as he shut the door to Lily's room. 'They need a wolf to act as a catalyst.'

Sirius sniggered. 'And a rat to ease the tension.'

'Exactly.' James waved his wand, giving himself a pair of stag adorned pyjama pants. He waved his wand again.

'Than- Ducks?! Change them! I am not wearing ducks to bed!'

James surveyed the bright yellow ducks on Sirius's pyjamas. 'No, I like the effect.'

'Anything but ducks, Prongs, please,' Sirius begged.

'Snakes?' James suggested innocently.

Sirius made a rude hand gesture that Remus would certainly have told him off for. 'You're funny, aren't you?'

'I like to think so,' James said. 'Fine, how's that?'

Sirius glanced down and beamed. Black dogs that looked uncannily like Padfoot had replaced the ducks. 'Better, thank you.'

He and James headed back downstairs to the guest room where three single mattresses were set up. 'I don't know why we can't just bunk with Lily,' Sirius grumbled. James raised an eyebrow. 'All right, I do, but I don't want to bunk with... It.'

'Nor do I, but it has potential,' James said, grinning.

'How so?' Sirius asked, returning the grin.

'Revenge,' James said happily.

'Ah. What's the plan?'

'None at all,' James said. 'I'll take the middle bed, between you and Vernon and fall asleep as per usual...' It didn't take Sirius long to catch on; James still had fairly bad nightmares about his imprisonment. He and Remus had discovered that – despite the noise he made - James never seemed to wake himself up.

'Good in theory, but if I don't wake you up, you'll have no voice tomorrow.'

James thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. 'It'll be worth it.'

'Your magic might lash out too,' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'Or at least, I can make it look that way. Vernon has one too many eyebrows...'

* * *

'No! I won't join you! I said no!' James shouted.

'Would you shut him up!' Vernon roared. Sirius couldn't quite take him seriously with one eyebrow missing.

'What do you want me to do?' Sirius said, shrugging helplessly.

'I don't know! Wake him up, gag him, who bloody care- Oof!' One of James' flailing arms had just slapped Vernon across the face. Vernon turned a nasty shade of purple that Sirius didn't like one bit.

'Prongs,' Sirius said, shaking him. 'James!'

James' eyes flicked open. He sat upright, glancing around in terror. 'Padfoot? Where are we?'

'Lily's,' Sirius answered.

'Oh, right. Is it morning?'

'Does it look like it's morning?!' Vernon snarled. 'It's still fucking dark!' He pointed a thick finger at the window. Sirius grinned.

'Someone's grumpy,' James said. Vernon tried to punch him, but James dodged. 'I stand corrected: someone's extremely grumpy.'

'That's because you've been screaming all night!'

'Liar,' Sirius said. 'If he'd been screaming all night then it would be morning and you've just pointed out that it isn't morning because it's still dark so-'

'Get out!' Vernon bellowed.

'That's rude,' James said.

'Where will we sleep?'

'I don't care! Just get out!'

'James is right. You're very rude,' Sirius said. Vernon yelled wordlessly and lunged for them. Laughing, James and Sirius fled the room. 'Get the front door, Mr Prongs?' Sirius said.

'Of course, Messr Padfoot,' James said, opening it. 'May I ask why?'

'You heard Vernon: out. Besides, I've heard there are some noisy strays that like to howl outside the guest room window.'

'Ah,' James said, obviously trying not to laugh.

'You'll get some sleep?' Sirius asked, stepping out into the snow.

James nodded. 'I'll sleep on Lily's floor and sneak back into Vernon's room before the rest of the family gets up.'

'Lily won't let you sleep on the floor.'

'Probably not,' James agreed cheerfully. 'See you in the morning.'

'Indeed.' Sirius morphed into Padfoot, nudged James back inside and then trotted around to the back of the house. He settled in the snow beneath the guest room window, his shaggy fur protecting him from the cold. Vernon was in for a long night.


	53. Chapter 53

James blinked himself awake, hearing footsteps in the hallway. A glance at Lily's alarm clock told him it was eight-oh-seven. Yawning, he sat up, kissed Lily on the cheek and made his way over to the desk, where his rucksack was. He grabbed his Invisiblity Cloak, threw it over his shoulders and slipped out of the room.

He almost collided with an oblivious Mrs Evans on the landing, saved only by her poking her head into Petunia's door to check of her oldest daughter was still asleep. James hurried on downstairs and back into the guest room. What had been his and Sirius' pillows were under the window, presumably where Vernon had thrown them in an attempt to keep the "strays" quiet last night. Vernon himself was taking up his mattress and half of James', snoring loudly all the while. James tiptoed in and then-

'Ow! Wassgoinon?' Sirius mumbled, emerging from a pile of blankets.

'Sorry, Pads,' James gasped. 'Didn't see you there.'

'Bet you did,' Sirius grumbled, squinting around the room. 'Where are you?'

'Here' James said, pulling his Cloak off.

'Merlin!' Sirius yelped, toppling sideways onto his pile of blankets.

'Sorry, did I surprise you?' James asked innocently.

'You know you bloody well did,' Sirius growled, smacking his shoulder. A moment later he was grinning. 'Do you reckon we'd be able to scare Moony with that little trick?'

'Probably not; his senses are too good, though it's worth a try. How about Wormtail?'

'Shock'd probably kill him,' Sirius said. James had to agree.

'All right, not Wormtail then... How about... erm...'

'Dumbledore!' Sirius cried. Vernon rolled over mumbling curses in his sleep.

'Dumbledore?' James repeated. 'You want to break into Dumbledore's sleeping quarters and scare him? Fawkes would probably incinerate us.'

'It's happened before,' Sirius said, shrugging. 'Remember that time we added a Youth Potion to Dumbledore's sweets and Pete went in as Wormtail-'

'That's right! And he was bald for a week.' Both smiled reminiscently, though the moment was ruined by Vernon waking up and asking what the time was. 'Just after eight,' James answered.

Vernon groaned and collapsed back onto his pillows. 'I've only had two hours sleep then! And what are you doing back in here? I thought I told you to get out!'

'Good Morning,' Petunia said, appearing in the doorway. 'What's all this noise about?' She gave James and Sirius nasty looks. They smiled back cheerfully.

'Oh, er, Good Morning, Petunia, dear. Nothing. Is breakfast ready?' She glared at James a moment longer and then nodded. Vernon heaved himself to his feet and planted a kiss on his fiancé's cheek. The two left.

'Well, I suppose that means we're allowed to be up and about,' Sirius said. 'Just wait for Vernon to get to the kitchen because there's no way we'll all be able to fit in the hallway otherwise.'

James roared with laughter and followed his best friend out of the room as soon as the way was clear. 'Oh, you're up!' Mrs Evans said from her position by the stove. 'Do you like eggs?'

James nodded as Sirius said, 'I'll eat anything.'

Mrs Evans laughed. 'Lillian said as much last night. Speaking of Lillian...' She turned to Petunia. 'Is your sister up yet?'

'How should I know?' Petunia said, sipping at her juice.

'Go check for me, would you, dear?'

'I'll go,' James offered over Petunia's indignant response.

'Thank you, dear.'

James glanced at Sirius, mouthing "behave". Sirius grinned. Shaking his head, bemused, James walked out of the kitchen and ascended the stairs. 'Lily,' he called. He didn't get a response. 'Lils? Are you awake yet? Lily?' Feeling a niggling sense of unease, he leapt up the remaining few steps and skidded to a stop in front of Lily's bedroom door. 'Lily?' he called, knocking lightly.

'In here,' she said faintly.

'Are you decent?' he asked, not wanting to go barging in.

'You can come in,' Lily said in that same not-quite-there voice.

James pushed the door open. Lily was sitting in bed, red hair tousled and still looking half asleep clutching a piece of parchment. Her green eyes were faraway, but not in a sleepy way. James headed straight for her. 'Are you all rig- Ah! Where did that owl come from?!' The bird in question hooted as its talons brushed the top of his head and landed on the bedside table, glaring at him with big, orange eyes. 'Lils, you're scaring me,' James said, sitting down next to her.

'Sorry,' she said, her eyes focusing. 'I was thinking.'

'About what?' James asked, relaxing slightly.

'This.' She waved the parchment at him. 'It's from Dumbledore.'

'What does it say?'

'To Miss Lily Evans,' Lily read aloud, her voice shaking slightly. 'I am writing to inform you of the temporary suspension of your role as Head Girl. It is with the utmost regret that I do this, but your recent change in attitude can no longer be ignored. I also taken into consideration your previously spotless record and for this reason, am giving you an opportunity to appeal my decision. I expect you in my office at eight, sharp. Have a pleasant afternoon, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Lily said, tremulously.

'What did you do?' James asked, wrapping an arm around her.

'I don't know. That's the thing I can't work out.'

'That's fine. You'll go to Dumbledore's office tonight and sort things out-' An ear-splitting scream came from downstairs.

'Petunia,' Lily said, throwing back her covers. She snatched her wand from the bedside table and dashed out of the room, James close behind, gripping his own wand.

'For Merlin's sake!' Sirius was saying as they skidded into the kitchen. 'They're owls, Petunia, not Dragons.'

'Is everything all right?' Lily asked breathlessly. Petunia whimpered at the sight of the wands. Vernon muttered something about freaks.

'It's fine,' Sirius said, rolling his eyes. 'Put those away before she passes out.' James and Lily put their wands away and sat down.

'I've told you about having those birds in the house,' Mrs Evans told her daughter sternly. 'I don't like them near the food ot the furniture. They're dirty, dirty creatures.' Mr Evans, James noticed, was feeding both "dirty" owls a piece of his toast.

'Sorry, Mum,' Lily said.

'So...' Sirius muttered, leaning closer to James, 'you two took a long time coming down...'

James rolled his eyes and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. 'Not for that reason.' Sirius' eyebrows rose. 'I'll explain later.'

'All right,' Sirius said. James knew he'd be held to that. He passed James a letter. 'The owls were here for us,' he said, sounding a little confused.

'Thanks,' James said, flipping his envelope. The seal was torn but it appeared to have had the Hogwarts crest on it.

'Did you open this?' James asked. Sirius shook his head, tearing into his own. A moment later, Sirius growled. 'Paddy?'

'It's a warning for misuse of magic in the presence of muggles!' the shaggy haired Marauder said indignantly. 'I have to meet McGonagall at seven-fifty tonight to explain why I shouldn't be expelled!' Lily and James shared a look. Still grumbling to himself, Sirius glanced up at James. 'What's yours about?'

Swallowing, James pulled the letter out of its envelope, scanning the contents. 'It's like yours, Lils,' he murmured, 'but I have to meet Dumbledore at the same time Sirius is meeting Minnie.'

'Have you done anything?' Lily asked.

James shook his head. 'I can't think of anything.' Mrs Evans put a loaded plate of eggs down in front of him. 'Thank you,' he said with a smile, but he wasn't really hungry anymore.

* * *

'Get out of my seat,' Sirius grumbled, nudging Andy Turpin out of an armchair. The fifth year was Sirius' fellow Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and knew Sirius too well to bother arguing. He gave Sirius, Lily and James a wave and disappeared up the dormitory stairs.

'You could have said please,' Lily said, seating herself on the couch beside James.

'It's my chair,' Sirius said, grinning. 'Everyone but Prongs seems to know that.'

'It's my chair,' James muttered.

'Of course it is,' Lily said, patting his hand. She looked up and rolled her eyes. 'Sirius, would you stop pacing and sit down? You made such a fuss over that chair and now you aren't even using it.' Sirius continued to pace in front of the fire. 'Sirius, I said sit!'

Sirius sat immediately and James burst out laughing. 'Good boy,' he said. Sirius scowled. 'Roll over.'

'I sleep in the bed next to yours, Prongs,' Sirius reminded him, glaring.

'Point taken,' James said, shutting up. Lily checked the clock on the wall. It was seven-thirty.

'There's absolutely nothing you can think of that you've done?' Sirius asked, agitated.

'Nothing,' Lily said, still unable to decide whether she was more upset or confused over the whole ordeal.

'Prongs?'

'Nothing recently. I think we've been framed.' Lily nodded, unable to disagree.

Sirius made a face. 'What am I supposed to say? "I'm sorry, Minnie, but he really doesn't deserve to have an eyebrow."? That's all I did for Merlin's sake!'

'What did you do?'

'Moony?' James and Sirius asked together. Remus hugged them both, grinning half-heartedly.

'What are you doing here? Term doesn't start for another week,' Lily said, standing up to hug him too.

Remus pulled a piece of parchment out of his jacket pocket. 'I got a letter from McGonagall,' he said grimly. 'Apparently, I'm up for expulsion.'

'Same,' Sirius said.

'What?' Remus asked, chocolate eyes wide. 'What for?'

'Misusing magic around muggles. I vanished Vernon's eyebrow.'

'Surely that's only worth a warning?' Remus asked, lips twitching.

'Apparently not. And Lily and James have been demoted.'

'You're joking,' Remus said. James shook his head.

'All we need is Peter to be expelled for eating too much cheese and-'

'Actually,' Peter said coming up behind them, making Lily jump, 'I have to see McGonagall regarding my last Transfiguration mark.' He sat down heavily on Lily's other side.

'Your mark was good though,' James said, frowning.

'Maybe it was too good?' Peter suggested timidly. 'Did I hear you say you were expelled?'

'About to be,' Remus and Sirius said.

'Something's not right,' Lily said. 'Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that we're all here at the same time on the same day?'

Everyone else but Remus shrugged. 'What are you thinking?' he asked.

'I don't know. But I haven't done anything,' she said, 'and James hasn't done anything bad enough to merit the loss of his badge.'

'I wasn't even given a reason for my expulsion,' Remus said thoughtfully.

'You think this is a ploy?' James asked. Lily thought for a moment, her conviction growing with each second that passed.

'I do. At a stretch I could have believed you and I lost our badges for something and that Sirius was in trouble for hexing Vernon-'

'But that Rem's in trouble and Peter needs to discuss homework at the same time? You're right,' James conceded. 'Something's up.'


	54. Chapter 54

'Good luck,' Sirius muttered as he, James, Lily, Remus and Peter stopped outside Professor McGonagall's office.

'Thanks,' James said, nodding. He and Lily both looked exceptionally nervous. 'Remember to stay calm. She can't expel you-'

'Is that so, Mr Potter?' Professor McGonagall asked crisply, opening her office door. Everyone stared at her. 'I believe you have somewhere to be?' James and Lily nodded and fled, headed for Dumbledore's office. Sirius watched them go, hoping they'd be all right. Something was up, but who was to say expulsion wasn't it? James had already promised to gouge out his eyes and recruit a big, shaggy, black dog to help him see in the event of Sirius' expulsion, but they both hoped it wouldn't come to that. James because it meant limited time with his best friend, and Sirius because he knew James would actually gauge his eyes out. 'Mr Pettigrew, I'll start with you.'

Looking terrified, Peter shuffled into the office. As soon as the door closed, Sirius looked at Remus and both dropped to the ground, trying to listen under the door. 'W-was there something wrong with my homework, Professor?' Peter asked.

'I- hold on one moment, please.' The door opened and both Marauders tumbled through it and onto McGonagall's feet. She did not look impressed. 'If you're hoping to convince me of your maturity, you're doing a very poor job!' she said, nostrils flaring.

'Sorry,' Remus muttered. Sirius nodded.

'And so you should be! If Mr Pettigrew feels inclined to share the outcome of our meeting with you, then that is his business,' she said, conjuring a bench in the hallway. 'Until then, you are both to sit here, and not move until I call you!'

'Yes, Professor,' Sirius said, perching on the seat. The office door slammed and the only noise they heard was that of McGonagall putting up Eavesdropping Wards before all noises inside the office quietened. 'Do you think we're really expelled?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know,' Remus said miserably. 'I agree with Lily, that something's up but beyond that...'

'Right,' Sirius said, scuffing his shoes along the ground. In that moment he was strongly reminded of the last time he had sat in the corridor; it had been in fifth year, before his careers meeting, though he had been with James and not Remus. He'd been far less nervous then; he and James had been creating lucrative occupations that would scare McGonagall before they actually confessed their desire to be Aurors. He distracted himself with memories, and for that reason he wasn't entirely sure how long passed before the door opened again.

'Mr Lupin.'

'Where's Peter?' Sirius asked, glancing into the empty office.

'Mr Pettigrew is currently writing lines in the Transfiguration classroom,' she said, ushering Remus inside. She closed the door with a click and then opened it a second later, an exasperated expression on her face. Sirius, who was half-way off the seat sat down very quickly. 'You are not to distract or disturb him in any way, do I make myself clear?' Sirius nodded. McGonagall turned away and then sighed, turning around again. 'In fact, I think it's best if you don't move at all.' She waved her wand. 'I will know if you do.' She closed the door.

Sirius tried to get up and found he couldn't; his jeans had been stuck to the seat. 'Finite Incantatum,' he muttered, waving his wand. He could still feel himself stuck. He tried several other charms to no avail, considered and rejected the idea of taking his jeans off, and so, eventually, sat there. The door opened. Remus wasn't there. 'Where's he gone?' Sirius demanded.

McGonagall waved her wand. 'Home,' she said, indicating the fireplace. Sirius' stomach sank. 'I believe I told you to stay still.' Sirius could have been imagining it, but he swore her lips twitched.

'I haven't moved,' Sirius said proudly, pushing his misery away; there would be time for that later.

'Only because you were unable to remove the charm,' she said curtly.

'How-?'

'Do get up, Mr Black, I haven't got all night.' Sirius stood, relieved to feel he was no longer stuck to the chair and walked into the office. 'Firstly, I would like to say that you should know better than to go around jinxing muggles.'

'That fat git deserved it,' Sirius said vehemently. 'He was asking questions about June and about James' imprisonment.'

'I suppose you thought he could do without an eyebrow,' she said, her voice a little warmer now that she'd heard the circumstances.

'Well, yes,' Sirius said. 'He really was horrible, Minnie.'

'You are to address me as Professor,' she said tartly. She sighed. 'While I do not in any way condone your poor behaviour, I can see why you did it and I'm thankful that - given the degree of provocation - the outcome was not worse.'

'So I'm not expelled?' Sirius asked, wanting to make sure he'd heard right.

'I daresay it's only a matter of time,' she said, favouring him with a rare smile. 'But no. Even if I'd wanted to expel you, I doubt the Headmaster would let me,' McGonagall said, pursing her lips. 'He's rather fond of your antics.'

'If I was never going to be expelled, why am I here?'

'You haven't guessed?' she said, looking surprised. 'Messrs Lupin and Pettigrew had it figured out in seconds.' That stung a bit; Peter had figured something out before he had?

'No, I haven't,' Sirius said grumpily. 'Be a dear and explain, would you?'

* * *

'Come in.' James and Lily exchanged nervous looks outside Dumbledore's office door. Lily summoned her Gryffindor courage and pushed the door open. 'Good Evening,' Dumbledore said, smiling. 'Have a seat.'

'Who first?' James asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'I'm going to be very cryptic and say both. Close the door, please, Miss Evans.' Lily did and sat down next to James. 'Firstly, I would like to thank you for coming.' Lily nodded stiffly. 'You may relax. Neither of you are in any trouble nor do I have any intention of recalling your badges.' Lily slumped with relief. 'I merely needed a method of getting you here without arousing suspicion.' Dumbledore glanced at James. 'I take it the rest of your group are with Professor McGonagall?'

'Yes,' James said cautiously.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling. 'Good. I'd like to apologise for giving you what must have been a scare.' James nodded. Lily was too busy thinking; Dumbledore had written the five of them letters, with false content as an incentive for them all to be at school at the same time... She smiled. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. 'Ah, Miss Evans! You've worked it out?'

'I think so, sir.' Next to her, James frowned and then grinned. 'Is this something to do with the Order of the Phoenix?'

* * *

'About time you got here,' Sirius muttered as James and Lily stumbled out of the kitchen fireplace. 'Did you figure it out?'

'Eventually,' Lily said, 'You?'

'No.' James sniggered. Sirius scowled at him. 'Minnie had to explain it to me.'

'At least she told you,' Remus said, coming up behind him with Peter. 'Imagine if she'd just told you to Floo to the kitchens. You'd have thought she was mad!'

'True,' Sirius conceded. 'Does anyone know when the rest of them are getting here?' Aside from the five of them, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, the Hog's Head's barman and last year's Defence teacher, Professor Dearborn were there. Without the House Elves bustling around, Sirius thought the enormous kitchens looked rather lifeless.

Various Order members arrived over half an hour. There were some that Sirius recognised, like Moody, Emmeline Vance – a pretty Slytherin one year older than the Marauders who Sirius had dated – and Mundungus Fletcher, some he'd never met, but knew about, like Elphias Doge and others had to be introduced.

'Elizabeth Abbot,' said a woman in her late fifties. 'You must be the recruits Albus was talking about.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Remus said. 'I'm Remus Lupin, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans.'

'Lovely to meet you all,' she said, smiling. 'I'm sure we'll have a chance to get to know each other, but if you'd excuse me for now... Arabella's just arrived.' She made her way over to a short, kind faced woman in her forties.

Sirius leaned over to James but never actually managed to say anything; at that moment, two people toppled out of the fireplace, landing on them. 'Good Godric!' a familiar voice exclaimed. 'Sorry about that, chaps-' Sirius was pulled to his feet. Next to him, James was too. 'No! Gid, would you look at this!'

'It's not,' Gideon Prewett said examining James' grinning face.

'It is,' Fabian Prewett said, tugging on Sirius' hair.

'We should've known.'

'I'll say. Figures the recruits'd be this lot... yes, look, Lupin's over there with Hagrid and Pettigrew must be somewhere...'

'He's with Dung,' Gideon said.

'So he is. And the lovely Lily's over there with Emmeline and Dorcas... any luck on that front yet, young Potter?'

'They've been dating for – what, Prongs? Three months?' James nodded, red-faced. 'Three months,' Sirius informed the twins with a grin.

Both clapped James on the back. 'Very nice. So how many doses of Amortentia did it take?'

'Actually, it was a Sticking Charm gone wrong.'

'Pettigrew's work?' Fabian asked.

'Because there's no way you, Black or Lupin'd get it wrong, and Lily certainly wouldn't...' Gideon finished.

'Why does Lily get first name privileges? Sirius asked.

'Because she's friends with our baby cousin.'

'We're friends with you,' James pointed out.

'He's got a point, Gid.'

'So he does, Fab.'

'If I could have everyone's attention,' Professor Dumbledore called from near the front of where everyone was gathered. The babble ceased immediately. 'Thank you. I'm sure you've all noticed our five newest members.' There was a general noise of assent. 'Very good. To business: it is my understanding that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are planning an attack on Belstone, Devon.' Murmurs rippled through the assembled crowd. Sirius heard James grinding his teeth; Potter Manor was located in just outside Belstone. 'I do not believe that there are any specific targets, like there were... last time...' Dumbledore's eyes flicked to James for a moment. 'My sources tell me it is merely an attempt to send the world a message-

'What message, Albus?' Arabella Figg asked from the corner.

'I would guess that he wants to show his reach, his power. I believe he is out to intimidate. I have taken measures to protect the inhabitants, though they are not permanent and it would be better for everyone if we can be prompt arriving at the first signs of danger.' He gave Mundungus an amused but pointed look. 'The usual fighters will be contacted as soon as the attack begins. Any questions?'

'Can we fight?' James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

Dumbledore gave them an appraising look over the top of his half-moon spectacles. 'You may, so long as the attack is on a weekend or at night. I'll not allow you to miss lessons. Am I understood?'

'Yes, sir,' James said.

'Excellent. Benjy, if you'd give your report on the Giants' movements...'

* * *

'And you're telling me this now?' Malfoy growled, kicking a toilet stall door in frustration.

'You haven't been here,' Peter said tremulously.

'That's what we have owls for, you moron!'

'I'm s-sorry,' Peter whimpered.

'How does Dumbledore know when we'll be attacking?' Malfoy hissed.

'I-I don't know- he-he didn't s-say.'

Malfoy was quiet for a long time, which Peter knew didn't bode well. 'The attack will go ahead. We've spent too long planning to back out now. You will fight with Dumbledore, but you're not to hurt any of us. Everyone will be told you're off limits. Do you understand?'

'Y-yes,' Peter squeaked.

'Good. Get out of my sight.'

With a terrified squeak, Peter darted out of the bathroom and joined the Marauders and Lily who were waiting for him. 'Are you feeling all right?' Lily asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'You're awfully pale.'

'Upset stomach,' Peter mumbled.

'I'll take you to the Hospital Wing,' Sirius offered.

'No, umm, it's better now.'

'Are you sure?' James said. 'We don't mind.' Remus nodded looking concerned.

'I'm fine,' Peter said. 'Completely fine. Come on, we'll be late.'


	55. Chapter 55

'Potter!' a girl's voice screeched. James looked up worried as Marlene stalked over, dressed in her Quidditch robes. 'What in Merlin's name are you doing?! I told you at breakfast I wanted the you and the Chasers at training an hour early! The rest of the team has already headed down!'

James swore, leaping to his feet. Tufty mewled grumpily and sat on Remus instead. 'I'll see you three later!' he said. He tripped over Peter's feet in his hurry to get to the dormitory stairs and ended up sprawled on the rug. He glared at Sirius and Remus for laughing then charged up the stairs.

'Hurry up, Potter!' Marlene bellowed up the stairs.

'I'm coming, McKinnon!' James' voice shouted back. 'Give me a minute, would you?!' Marlene sighed and bolted up the stairs. A second later, James swore loudly and came thundering back down the stairs, wearing only his white Quidditch pants. He had his broom in one hand and his boots in the other.

Marlene returned a moment later and tossed James his shirt and red and gold robes. Scowling, James threw on his shirt and sat down to lace up his boots. 'You're mental,' he informed the sixth year.

She shrugged. 'Deal with it.' Sirius caught Remus' eye and they both sniggered. 'Honestly, I don't know how Lily puts up with you.'

Sirius watched James curiously, waiting for a reaction. None came. He was too busy staring at the window. 'Whose owl?' James asked.

Sirius shrugged, getting up to let it in. The owl, a handsome tawny surveyed him gravely and stuck out its leg. He tugged off the envelope, his eyes widening slightly as he read the name on the front. 'It's addressed to Prongs, Petal, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail,' he said, frowning. He petted the owl uncertainly. 'Thank you.'

The owl took off he tore the envelope open. Sirius read it quickly, grinned and showed it to James. James looked scared but excited and wordlessly passed it to Remus who had no idea what was going on. Peter peeked over the sandy haired boy's shoulder at the letter and promptly fainted.

'How he ever made it into Gryffindor is beyond me,' Sirius said affectionately, giving Peter a poke in the shoulder. 'Enervate.'

Peter sat up blinking around at the common room. 'How did I get on the floor?' he mumbled. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Sirius. 'What did you do?'

'Me!?' Sirius said crossly.

'You fainted after you read Dumbledore's letter,' Remus told him, moving Tufty off his lap so he could stand.

'Oh,' Peter said, sounding terrified. 'That wasn't a dream, then?'

James shook his head grimly. 'We can't train tonight,' he told a confused Marlene.

'Why not?' she demanded. 'What could possibly be more important that Quidditch?!'

Sirius and James shared a brief look. 'We can't tell you.' James grinned. 'Why don't you take it up with Dumbledore when he gets back, tell him he's disrupting your training regime.'

'He bloody well is. Wait- where's Dumbledore going?'

'Can't tell you,' Sirius said promptly. 'Secret Marauder business.'

'James?' Lily burst through the Portrait Hole, red-faced and clutching a stitch in her side. 'We have to go.'

'I know,' James said, tossing her the letter. 'How did you-?' Lily pulled an identical one out of her robes and incinerated them both with the tip of her wand. 'What did you do that for?'

'So no one else can read it,' Remus said. 'Good thinking.'

'Thanks.' Lily shot him a smile. 'Marlene, go to training.' Marlene shook her head and stalked out of the Common Room, muttering about crazy people. 'Portkey,' Lily said.

'Accio Invisibility Cloak!' Remus said. James grinned, catching the bundle and stuffed it in his pocket.

Sirius grinned. 'On it.' He grabbed a pillow off of the couch and tapped it with his wand. 'Portus.' The pillow glowed blue. 'Hold on,' he muttered, pressing a finger to it. The others mimicked him. The familiar jerking sensation took hold.

* * *

It was chaos. From the hill where the Portkey had taken them, James could see Aurors and Order members scattered all over the countryside, helping muggles and duelling Death Eaters. James felt a stab of fear; he'd imagined fighting back would be exciting, a rush of adrenaline. But people were dying – Aurors, Order members and muggles – and people were injured – mostly Death Eaters. Some were grotesquely deformed as the result of curses.

'Someone needs to help them,' Lily said, stepping forward.

''S my job,' Mundungus said, popping into existence behind them. 'Best at Apparating in the whole Order.' He wore a proud little smile as he said it. 'And it's not so risky, neither.' He ruffled James and Sirius' hair. 'See, yous'll go off and fight with the rest of 'em, and I'll be helpin' without risking my hide.'

Remus watched him go with an odd expression, as if he couldn't decide to be appalled by what Mundungus had said, or awed. 'He's a Slytherin, Moony,' Sirius said, looking calm despite everything. 'Even the good ones are a bit off- Stupefy!' he said, Stunning a Death Eater who was creeping up on Peter. 'Incarcerous,' Sirius said, and sent up a shower of red sparks.

An Auror appeared with a quiet pop, grabbed the unconscious man and Apparated away again, nodding to Sirius. Remus stared out over the scene with a glint of anticipation in his chocolate eyes that James didn't see very often; the last time he'd seen it, Remus had come to try to carry him back to the school. 'Shall we?' Remus asked.

'We shall,' Sirius replied, grinning. James met Sirius' stormy eyes for a split-second and nodded. Sirius nodded back.

James reached for Lily's hand, squeezed it once and let go. She kissed him quickly. 'If you die, James Potter, I'll find a way to bring you back so I can kill you myself,' she said.

'I know you will. Take this,' James said, jumping as a curse flew past his ear.

'The Cloak?' Lily asked. 'But-'

'I have an alternative method of escape,' he reminded her, thinking of Prongs.

Lily frowned. 'But Remus...'

'He's already left. Take it, please,' he begged.

'All right,' she said, not looking convinced. 'But if I see him, I'll give it to him.'

'You can share it,' James corrected. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Not that this isn't absolutely adorable-' Gideon panted, running past.

'-but you're here to help us, not snog,' Fabian finished, running the opposite way. Lily grinned nervously and followed one twin. James followed the other.

* * *

'Oh, Merlin! No,' James whispered, watching Moody crumple to the ground. 'Petrificus Totalus!' he shouted, felling the attacker. 'Incarcerus.' James sent a burst of red sparks up, not waiting for the Auror to arrive. He sprinted over the rocky ground, dropping to the grizzled Auror's side. It didn't look good; Moody's robes were soaked in blood and he was pale beneath all his scars. His magical eyes whizzed around in its socket, finally landing on James. The other eye snapped open, making James jump.

'I can't... feel my toes,' Moody muttered.

'I'm sure it's fine,' James said. 'I'm going to move you behind that boulder, all right, and then get help. We're both doomed if we stay out here in the open.'

'Your father taught you well, kid,' Moody said. 'Except your back will be a target as soon as you start to move me.' James scanned the rocky ground and picked up Moody's wand.

'Now it won't be,' he said, dropping it in the Auror's hand. He waved his wand and Moody rose an inch off the ground, his leg at an odd angle. James made a jabbing motion and Moody floated away toward the boulder James had pointed out before. The old Auror's leg stayed where it was, resting on the ground. Bile rose in James' throat. He ended the spell once Moody was safely down. 'Excuse me for a moment,' James said, walking a few feet away to throw up.

'Nasty, isn't it,' said Moody, whose magical eye was surveying what was left of his leg. 'Know any Healing Charms, Potter?'

'Yes, actually,' James said shakily, crouching down next to him again.

'Go ahead then,' Moody growled. 'You can't make it any worse. I'll stop any attackers.' James got to work. A quick diagnostic Charm told him the leg had been cursed off and would never re-attach. Instead, he cauterised the wound and then conjured bandages. He also cast a Blood-Replenishing Charm, and one to stop the pain. The whole thing took him just over ten minutes. 'Accio stick,' Moody said gruffly. 'Here, make me a leg.'

James didn't question the orders. He waved his wand, transfiguring the stick into a larger log and then carved away at it using a Cutting Charm. When he was done, he affixed it to Moody's stump with a sticking charm and helped the Auror stand. 'Sir, I'll send up red sparks and someone'll come and get you-'

'Nonsense,' Moody said, his weight vanishing from James' shoulder. He was a bit wobbly, but he could stand un-aided. 'You get back out there, Potter, and I'll worry about me.'

'But, sir-'

'Remember: Constant Vigilance!' Moody cackled, Stunning a Death Eater. 'May you be more vigilant than I am!'

Moody, James decided, was mad. 'Expelliarm- Protego! Stu- Protego! Obscuro!' The Death Eater clutched his eyes and fell with a moan, unable to see. 'Expelliarmus. Incarcerus,' James said calmly. 'Periculum.' Red sparks glittered above him.

* * *

'Ow!' Sirius muttered, pressing a hand to his head. Unsurprisingly, his hand came back bloody. 'Bastard,' Sirius muttered, binding the unconscious man – no, wait, woman, with conjured ropes. 'Not a bastard then,' Sirius muttered. 'Just ugly.' The woman stirred. 'Stupefy,' Sirius said coldly. 'Periculum.'

'...Potter's little mudblood...' The words caught Sirius' attention as much as the voice itself. It was cold and high, just as James had said it was. Sirius spun around and saw Lily, lying on the ground, clutching her wrist, a tall, ghostly pale man towering over her.

'Protego!' he bellowed, as Lord Voldemort lifted his wand.

'And Sirius Black,' Voldemort hissed, red eyes meeting Sirius' terrified grey ones. 'Lovely.' He waved his wand and ropes wrapped around Lily.

'Sirius, run!' she screamed, straining against the ropes. Before he could so much as utter the "D" of "Diffindo", his wand went flying and he stumbled back.

'Incarcerus,' Voldemort said smoothly. Like snakes, ropes slithered up Sirius' arms, binding them to his sides. Next thing Sirius knew, he was being dragged along the ground by an invisible force. He dug his feet in, trying to fight it.

He abandoned all dignity. 'HELP!' he shouted. 'HE-' The sound of his screams vanished.

'I told you to run,' Lily whispered, tears swimming in her eyes as he skidded into her.

'Wouldn't have made a difference,' Sirius tried to say, but no sound came out.

Voldemort walked back into view holding three wands; his own, Sirius' and Lily's. Behind him was a short, ugly man that looked could have been the brother of the woman Sirius had Stunned earlier. 'This,' Voldemort said smiling in a way that chilled Sirius' blood, 'is Carrow.'

* * *

'Let's go!' Remus followed, blowing on a burn he'd received. 'Get inside, quickly!' Remus stumbled toward the gate.

'HELP! HE-'

Remus' ears twitched. He'd know that voice anywhere. 'I said get inside, Lupin!'


	56. Chapter 56

Remus shuffled through the familiar doors which were guarded by a pair of hard-faced Aurors. 'Moony!' James called, waving him over. James was sitting on the bottom of the steps inside Potter Manor. Remus wasn't entirely sure what they were doing in there - Benjy hadn't been very talkative as he ushered Remus inside, probably due to his broken collarbone – but he guessed it was the safest place in the area and big enough to hold everyone.

'Prongs,' Remus said, relieved. 'Are you hurt?!' he asked, glancing at the enormous blood stains on James' formerly white Quidditch pants.

'A few bruises,' James said, shrugging.

'But-but the blood-'

'Moody's,' James said, going green for a moment. 'Lost his leg.' James shuddered. 'How about you?'

'A Death Eater knew what I am,' Remus said, holding his arm out. James examined it gently but even the slightest pressure made Remus wince.

'Sorry. Silver rope, or something?' James asked, lightly tracing the coiling burns. Remus nodded grimly. 'Hey, Fabian!'

'I'm Gideon, you prat,' Gideon said, glancing up from where he was tending Dorcas.

'Sorry,' James said, grinning. 'Have you got Dittany over there? Moony's been hurt.'

'Moody's over here,' the red-head said, confused.

'No, no, Moony. Remus.'

'Oh. Yeah, here.' Gideon tossed a small bottle across the foyer, which James caught easily.

'Prewett!' Moody barked from by the fireplace. Remus noticed that he was in fact missing a leg and that a crude wooden one had taken its place. 'That's the only bottle we've got on hand!'

'Keep your hair on, Mad-Eye,' Gideon said, helping Dorcas to her feet. 'Potter's a Seeker and a bloody good one at that. He's hardly going to drop it.'

'How's that?' James asked quietly, dripping Dittany onto Remus' burns.

'Much better,' Remus said fervently, as a cooling sensation slid up his arm. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' James said, twisting the lid back on. 'Do you reckon I'd get away with throwing this back?'

'No a chance,' Remus said. 'Moody's got both eyes on you.'

James' expression rapidly changed from mischievous to sheepish. 'Come on then,' he muttered, leading Remus into the dining room, where a Healing station had been set up. 'Anyone need Dittany?'

'Here,' Mundungus called, sounding disgruntled. He was sporting a large welt across his chin. 'Ruddy Death Eaters,' he muttered by way of thanks.

'Is Pete awake yet?' James asked. Mundungus shook his head.

'Wormtail's hurt?' Remus asked.

To his surprise, James sniggered. 'I really shouldn't laugh,' James said, though he did anyway, 'but you didn't see it and he's not really hurt... Wormtail was duelling some woman who could have had him in about ten seconds, but she was going easy or something, and she Disarmed him. He panicked, dove for his wand, and cast a spell I didn't hear-'

'That doesn't sound funny to me,' Remus said.

'It was,' James promised him, 'because Pete was holding his wand the wrong way.'

A small laugh escaped Remus. 'So he hexed himself?' James nodded, eyes shining with laughter. 'And he's not badly hurt?'

'As far as we can tell, he's just knocked himself out.'

Remus had to concede that it was rather funny. 'What about the others?'

James' face sobered immediately. 'I don't know,' he said, leading Remus back out into the foyer. 'I was one of the first ones in here because only a Potter can alter the wards and I haven't seen either of them.'

Remus' heart sank. So it had been Sirius that he'd heard, yelling for help. 'I- I think I heard Sirius yelling outside,' he said.

James looked up sharply. 'Just then?'

'Five, maybe ten minutes ago. Benjy was trying to get everyone inside. I heard shouting and I thought it was Padfoot, but I never had time to check-'

'We're going back out,' James said firmly.

'Going back out?' Moody demanded, limping over to stand between them and the door. 'Nobody leaves this house until eleven: Dumbledore's orders.'

'I don't give a damn,' James said. 'Sirius and Lily are out there.'

'If they're still out there, they're probably dead or have been taken captive,' Moody said bluntly. 'There's not a lot you can do to fix either scenario, so why don't the two of you go sit d-'

'You expect us to sit there, while our friends are missing?' Remus asked.

'I was told to keep everyone safe,' Moody growled. 'And I'm upset over news that two of our own are missing,' Remus belived that much, since Moody looked exceptionally grim as he said it, 'but there's nothing we can do. If I thought there was anything that could be achieved by sending the two of you out, I'd send you. Unfortunately, sending you out now is going to end with you dead because Death Eaters are crawling all over the countryside, and you've got no way of escaping if they corner you.'

'We can Apparate,' Remus said.

'You can try but you won't get anywhere. Dumbledore and Voldemort have set up Anti-Apparation Wards to keep anyone from getting in or out.'

Remus, though he hated to admit it, knew Moody was right. 'Portkeys then,' James said. 'We'll have one each.'

'Voldemort's camp in the forest is warded against those too, as is this place.'

'Wrong,' James said, a hint smugly. 'Dad's Wine Cellar is warded so that anything can Apparate or Portkey in. You can't Apparate or Portkey out though, because the wards kick in, and only a Potter can open the door that leads to the rest of the house.'

'Clever,' Remus said.

James favoured him with a grin. 'Mum's idea, because she hated having to walk a mile after Apparating. Anyway,' he continued in what Remus knew to be his persuasive voice, 'all we need to do is get out of here, sneak into Voldemort's camp to get Lily and Sirius, and then Portkey into the cellar, where I can get us out.'

'You'll never get out of here without being spotted,' Moody said, but Remus could see he was considering the idea. 'And getting into the Death Eaters' campsite is another thing altogether. The forest will give you some cover, but nowhere near enough.'

Remus grinned, thinking of Prongs. 'I think you'd be surprised, sir,' he said. 'Have you still got the Cloak with you?' he asked James.

'Lily's got it,' James said. Remus nodded. He could be Disillusioned, then. 'Please, sir, you have to let us go.'

Moody's hard expression softened, but he was obviously not giving in. He shook his head. 'I can't. Dumbledore specifically said no one's to leave this house until he gets back at eleven. So, as I said before, go and sit down and wait like the rest of us.'

James said nothing, clearly thinking. A expression of utter loathing passed over his features and he appeared to argue with himself for close to a minute before he looked up again. 'You owe me,' James said quietly, looking at Moody.

'What are you talking about, James?' Remus muttered.

James clenched his jaw, clearly hating himself. 'You owe me,' James repeated as if those three words were causing him physical pain. 'A Life-Debt.' Remus frowned at the unfamiliar term.

'A what?' Moody asked.

'Let us out and don't try to stop us,' James said firmly.

Remus was shocked when Moody's expression went blank. 'Let them out,' he called to the Aurors guarding the door. He looked horrified at himself for saying it, but he seemed pinned by James' miserable look. The Aurors muttered to themselves. 'I said let them out,' Moody said, louder this time.

'Alastor!' Sturgis and Emmaline cried.

'Mad-Eye!' the twins and Benjy said in disbelief.

'Let them out! No one's to stop them.'

'Hurry up, Moony,' James said, grabbing Remus' wrist.

'Someone send a Patronus to Dumbledore!' Moody shouted from inside, sounding scared.

The two dashed out the front door and ducked behind a shrub in the Potters' front yard. Remus couldn't see any Death Eaters, but that didn't mean they weren't there. 'What in Merlin's name just happened back there?' Remus demanded.

James ran a hand through his messy, black hair and sighed. 'I just did a bad thing,' he said, distressed. 'A very, very bad thing.'

'Wha-'

'Not now.' James picked up a cracked flower-pot and tapped it with his wand. 'Do you remember how to create a password activated Portkey?'  
'Of course,' Remus said, thinking back to the Prank they'd played back in October; they hadn't used password-Portkeys, but they'd read about them.

'Do it,' James said shortly. 'Make the password something short, easy to pronounce, and that's not going to be said accidentally.'

Remus thought for a moment. 'Tufty,' he said.

'Perfect.'

'Done,' Remus announced a moment later.

'Good. You hold onto that one.' James passed him a rusty hand-trowel. 'Make the password "Salva".' Remus didn't miss James' hand brushing the scar from his encounter with Snape.

'Done.'

'Thanks. This way, we've both got a way back, and if we get split up, neither of us are stranded. If I'm not with you when you leave, send up sparks – I'll do the same for you – green for Lily, red for Sirius, gold for you. Mine will be silver. That way, we know who's safe.'

'You sound like an Auror,' Remus said shakily. The planning was perfect. 'Are you making this up, or did you read this somewhere?'

'The best plans are spontaneous,' James said with a shadow of a smile. He was obviously very shaken by whatever he'd done to Moody. 'If I don't make it back-'

'Don't start with this, Prongs,' Remus growled.

James smiled. 'This isn't an "avenge me" moment, or anything. If I don't make it back, you'll need another way to get out of the cellar.'

'Oh,' Remus said. 'Well, we'll just have to make sure you get back.'

'Thanks, but listen, there's wine down there – it's not ideal, but it'll keep you hydrated for as long as it takes for help to come. There's also a bell that you can ring. It can be heard all through the house, and it'll tell the rest of the Order that you're there. House Elves can Apparate in and out. If you get stuck down there, without me, tell Dumbledore to send the Elves in because they can get you out.'

'Prongs, we're not leaving you behind,' Remus promised.

'I don't have any intention of being left behind,' James said grinning. 'I just thought you should know.'

* * *

'You know, if we die of dehydration, we're not going to be of much use,' Sirius said loudly. Carrow scowled but filled a cup and passed it to him. 'Thank you,' Sirius said. Carrow grunted and walked back to his tree-stump seat. 'How's the wrist, Lils?' He could only just make out her pale face in the dark, despite it being only a foot away.

'Definitely broken,' she said in an almost cheerful voice. She'd gone into shock when they first arrived, but she was responsive again now, to Sirius' relief.

'Sore?'

'You have no idea,' she said darkly, shifting against their bonds. They were bound to a tree at the edge of a clearing where the Death Eaters were camping, something that was barbaric in Sirius' opinion. He and Lily had certainly told the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself as much. They'd just laughed.

Sirius vaguely recognised the clearing – he, James and Remus had spent a full-moon here, after telling James' parents they were at Remus', and Remus' parents they were at James'. Annoyingly, he knew exactly how to get back to Potter Manor from their current position. He was certain, that if they could get inside the protective wards, they'd not only be safe – since rumour was that the Order were camped in there - but if the Order wasn't there, they'd be able to Floo back to Hogwarts.

'Water?'

'Thank you,' Lily said, accepting the cup. She passed it back, half full. 'You have the rest.'

'Thanks.' He drained it in two mouthfuls.

'Do you think they know we're gone?' Lily asked after a moment.

'Of course,' Sirius said. The most comforting thing about those two words was that he himself believed them. He and Lily would be missed, by James, Remus and Peter, if not by the rest of the Order. Even if Voldemort had sent Death Eaters back in disguise, they would have been discovered; Remus, Dumbledore, Moody and likely James would be suspicious of anyone, as they should be.

'Do you think anyone will come?' He was sure Lily knew the answer, but wanted to hear him say it anyway.

Sirius snorted. 'With the noise this lot are making, the Order will know we're here. Someone'd have to take James' wand and tie him down in a room with Anti-Animagus wards to stop him from coming. They'd also have to tie Remus down because he'd untie James and then they'd both come after u- Lily?'

Even in the dim light, Sirius could see that her eyes were shining. 'Sirius, you're brilliant,' Lily breathed.

'Thank you,' Sirius said happily. Then, he was hit by a curious feeling that he'd missed something. 'Why am I brilliant?'

'You can transform,' she said, exasperated.

'Of course!' he cursed himself for not having realised it before. 'And once I'm free, you'll be able to slip out and then we can get our wands... somehow.' It wouldn't take the Death Eaters long to figure out that they'd escaped, and they'd certainly be caught if they hung around, trying to find their wands. If they didn't get to their wands, though, they'd probably be caught anyway. 'Can you cast a wandless Disillusionment Charm?' he asked Lily, without hope.

She shook her head, smiling for a reason that quickly became apparent: 'Better. James gave me his Invisibility Cloak.'


	57. Chapter 57

Lily hovered at the edge of the Death Eaters' camp under a strong Disillusionment Charm; Sirius had managed to find her wand within a minute of them escaping. His wand had not been with hers, and he'd refused to leave until he found it, so Lily had given him the Cloak and her wand and was waiting anxiously for him to come back; they had agreed it was too dangerous for them both to go looking, in case they got separated.

'Where are you?' a deep voice muttered from somewhere behind Lily. She froze, not even daring to breathe. 'I saw the ropes, so where in Merlin's name have you gone?' Something brushed by Lily's arm, but she couldn't see anything. She heard a noise, like sniffing and then a shocked intake of breath. 'Lily?'

'Remus?' Lily whispered, finally recognising the voice. 'Where are you?'

'Where are you?' he countered. Lily heard the sniffing noise again.

'Where's Padfoot?'

'Getting his wand. Is James with you?'

'He was. We were separated.' Lily's stomach twisted at the thought. 'Are you hurt?'

'My wrist's broken,' Lily admitted. 'Sirius bandaged it when we found my wand, but we haven't had time to fix it.'

'We'll fix it when we're safe,' Remus promised. 'I'd do it now but I'm not sure we've got the time.' A thought occurred to Lily that this was probably the strangest thing she'd ever done; she was having a conversation with an invisible person, while she herself was also invisible. 'How much longer do you think Sirius' will be?'

'I don't know,' Lily said, chewing her lip. He'd been gone an awfully long time already.

'Lily? Who are you talking to?' Sirius' almost silent whisper made her jump.

'Sirius! Remus is here!'

'Moony?' The bushes some distance to Lily's right rustled and Lily caught sight of Sirius' trainers underneath the Cloak.

'Here, Padfoot,' Remus said, flicking a branch to show his rough location.

'Did you get it?' Lily asked.

'Of course,' Sirius said smugly. 'And I left a stick in its place. Voldemort's going to be furious.'

'Let's not stick around then,' Remus said fervently.

Sirius pulled the Cloak off and held Lily's wand out. She took it gratefully. 'We can't Apparate anywhere near their bloody camp,' Sirius said, disappearing under the Cloak again.

'I know,' Remus said as they walked. 'Here, hold hands so no one gets lost – It's disconcerting, knowing you're there, but not being able to see you.' One of Sirius' hands appeared and Lily grabbed it. Slight pressure on her hand told her Remus was holding on too. Lily transferred his grip to her other hand.

Sirius squeezed Lily's hand. 'This brings back memories,' he said as Remus led them.

'I was just thinking that,' Lily said, unable to help her slight smile. 'Except this time we can let go whenever we want to.'

'Exactly,' Sirius said. Lily would have sworn he was grinning. 'So, how's the rescuing coming, Moony?'

'Spectacularly,' Remus muttered.

'How are you getting us out of here?' Lily asked.

'James and I made Portkeys,' Remus said, 'but they're useless until we're outside the wards.

'Oh, you're here too, Prongs?' Sirius asked. 'You've been awfully quiet.'

Remus laughed, though the sound was strained. 'He's not here.'

'Oh,' Sirius huffed. 'Don't look at me like that, Moony – you're the one who made it sound like he was here.'

'You can't even see me,' Remus cried. 'How do you know what I look like?'

'I know you,' Sirius said. 'You've got that I-can't-believe-you-were-thick-enough-to-say-that look on.'

'Of course I do. Have you ever heard James stay quiet for longer than five minutes? "Are you here", honestly!'

Lily would have bet anything she owned that Sirius was scowling. 'I have seen him quiet before. There was the day I ran away from Grimmauld Place, the day his parents died, all the times Lily turned him down, after he was released from St Mungo's last month, and then there was the time I-'

'Shut up,' Remus said.

'No,' Sirius continued, 'I'm going to win this one-'

'No, really, Padfoot, shut up!' Remus hissed. 'I hear something!'

'Stop walking!' Lily whispered, squeezing both boys' hands. She could hear it too, whatever it was; something heavy was moving quickly, crunching leaves and knocking low branches as it went. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

'Don't worry,' Sirius breathed. 'Whatever it is can't see us-'

'It can still hear us, though,' Remus muttered.

'Shh!'

* * *

The Patronus vanished. Dumbledore frowned, threw a handful of Floo powder into his office fire and stepped in. He walked out of the fireplace in Potter Manor without breaking his stride.

The entire Order was waiting, looking anxious. 'What's happened?' he asked, staring around.

'The-the Potter boy-' Alastor stammered.

'Potter told Mad-Eye to let him and Lupin leave,' Emmaline said in her usual no-nonsense manner.

'And you allowed this?' Dumbledore asked. Clearly this was the emergency Sturgis' Patronus had mentioned.

'I didn't want to,' Moody snapped. 'I didn't have a choice. He told me I had to let them go and not stop them in any way and then he marched right out.'

'Where did they go?'

'Black and Evans are missing.' A quick scan of the room told Dumbledore as much.

'So James and Remus have gone to get them back,' Dumbledore concluded. 'Admirable, but it's more likely to end with them dead than anything else.'

'I know,' Alastor said, sounding furious.

'Yet you let them go,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

'Didn't have a choice,' Moody growled.

Dumbledore could hardly believe his ears. 'Alastor, we always have choices. You of all people should know that!'

'He did something to me,' Moody insisted. The rest of the Order nodded. 'I wasn't Imperiused – neither of them had their wands out and no matter how distressed they were, I have doubts about them being able to cast a spell strong enough to overwhelm me.' That and James is opposed to all Dark magic, Dumbledore added silently.

'Did he give you anything to eat or drink?' Dumbledore asked. 'Did he say anything unusual?'

'Nothing to eat or drink,' Moody said. 'He said something about a Life-Debt and we've got Mundungus upstairs in the library trying to find out what that means-' Dumbledore conjured a chair and sank into it. A Life-Debt.

'But we're not entirely sure that Dung can even read,' one of the twins said. Dorcas and the other twin laughed quietly.

'I assure you he can,' Dumbledore said. 'His essays were always reasonably good.' He sighed loudly. 'James, what have you done?'

'You know what a Life-Debt is?'

'It's old magic,' Dumbledore said heavily. 'From the Founders' time, possibly earlier.'

'How does a seventeen year old know about that?' Moody demanded.

'I told him myself,' Dumbledore admitted. He had called James to his office to inform him of the potential outcome of saving Snape from Lupin in the tunnel during the boys' fifth year – Snape had already known about Life-Debts and Dumbledore had thought it unfair to leave James in the dark. 'This is going to take some time to explain-'

'We aren't going after them?' Dorcas exclaimed. 'They're only kids! They could be killed!'

'They are of age and were well aware of the consequences; James Potter, despite outward appearances, is not one to overlook the risks. But no. We'll stay here until they return.'

'What if they don't?' Benjy asked quietly. Dumbledore was sure he still thought of them as the second years who had slipped him a Love Potion; he had subsequently declared his adoration for Moaning Myrtle in front of the whole school at breakfast.

'We'll do more harm than good trying to find them out there in the dark,' Dumbledore said, as much as it pained him to say it. 'If they're still alive, they may have freed Lily and Sirius by now and our interference could result with them being caught. On top of that, Alastor will be compelled to stop me from going after them.' Dumbledore didn't say that, due to the nature of the debt, Alastor would need to die before he let anyone go after the boys. Instead, he said, 'I have no intention of putting him through any more distress than he's been through.' A murmur went around the foyer; everyone understood and agreed, but they, like Dumbledore, were hardly happy with the situation.

'So we're here for the night?' Peter squeaked.

'We are indeed,' Dumbledore said. 'Alastor, we're in need of a discussion. Anyone who wishes to listen in may – I'll not deny you understanding of what you've witnessed. If not, I suggest you sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.' The Prewett twins, Dorcas, Emmeline, Alastor, Peter and Benjy gathered around, conjuring themselves chairs. The rest conjured mattresses and bedding and headed into the dining room. 'Firstly, Alastor, when did James Potter save your life?'

'This afternoon,' Alastor said gruffly. 'A Death Eater had me Disarmed and injured and was about to finish me off when Potter took him down and bound him. My leg had been cursed off, so I wasn't going anywhere in a hurry but the boy helped me over to a safer place, gave me back my wand and healed me up. Carved this, too,' he said with – if Dumbledore wasn't mistaken – pride in his voice.

'Indeed. When James Potter saved your life, he created a Bond between the two of you. Effectively, you were in his debt, thus the name "Life-Debt". Generally, a Life-Debt comes into existence when one wizard – or witch,' he added, seeing Emmeline's glare, 'saves the life of another and it is nullified when the favour is repaid. Interestingly, nothing will ever come of a Life-Debt if the neither of the two involved are aware of its existence. Unfortunately for you, Alastor, James knew exactly what he was doing.'

'He didn't look too happy about it,' Benjy commented.

The news didn't surprise Dumbledore terribly much. 'I should think not. In James' mind, saving Alastor's life was not a favour. James would have believed it his duty to help and protect those he fights beside. He'd have done the same for any of you, or any of the students at Hogwarts, without expecting so much as a reward or a word of thanks. Evidence of this is his current absence. Despite this, James saved Alastor's life, and magic recognises that because he does.'

'You still haven't told me what he did.'

'Forgive me,' Dumbledore said, smiling at Alastor's sour expression. 'He called in the debt. While you were not consciously aware of the existence of the Bond, James was, and so it existed. You had no choice in the matter, so in a way, he did place you under the Imperius curse.' Alastor's shocked look was mirrored on everyone's faces.

'No wonder he looked so bloody miserable,' a twin muttered. 'Poor kid. He called in a magical technicality that he himself didn't believe was fair so he could force an ally into letting him walk to his death.'

'They may still return,' Dumbledore said, trying to believe his own words. 'I've learned to expect the impossible when those students are involved.'

* * *

'Sor-' Sirius began.

'SHH!'

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a tall figure burst through the undergrowth behind them. She spun, raising her wand, only to be knocked to the ground. Sirius and Remus fell down with her. 'It's just an animal,' Sirius said, relieved. 'It obviously can't see us.' Lily stared at the dark shape that was standing nearby, looking around, clearly puzzled about what it had hit. Sirius chuckled quietly. 'I think it's a deer,' he said. The animal's silhouette changed slightly as it moved and then without warning, it toppled over, bleating.

'A stag, Sirius. I'm a stag,' James said irritated, pushing himself off the ground. He held a hand out, obviously unable to see them. Lily took it and James smiled, helping her up. 'Merlin you three scared me.'

'Sorry,' Lily heard Remus say.

'I knew it was you, you prat' Sirius said, laughing. 'You should have seen your face!' James grinned despite himself. He pulled a shovel out of his Quidditch robes' pocket and passed it to Sirius. 'Erm, thank you?'

'It's a Porkey, you prat,' James said, shaking his head. 'Password's S-a-l-v-a – I can't say it or it'll trigger and we're not out of the wards yet.'

'Why can't you hold it?'

I'm going to change back, just in case Death Eaters come – there are a few around - so they'll think any noise is me. If we have to make a quick escape, I won't be able to get to the Portkey in time. This way, we've got two ready to go at a second's notice.'

'You really do sound like an Auror,' Remus said. James- Prongs, really, Lily supposed, trotted forward with no indication of having heard Remus' comment, save for the slight twitch in his tail.

'Follow him,' Sirius's said. 'Dee-' James turned and glared at him, '-sorry, stags – happy, Prongs? - have good survival instincts. He'll be taking the quickest way to safety.'

'We don't have far to go,' Remus said. 'A few more metres, maybe.'

'Just out of curiosity,' Lily said, 'how much of your human mind do you retain when you're in Animagus form?'

'All of it,' Sirius said, 'but your instincts are stronger and your emotions are simpl-' A jet of red light whizzed through the trees. It struck what appeared to be a solid patch of nothing but then the Cloak fluttered off Sirius, who crumpled. Remus – or Lily assumed it was Remus, since she couldn't actually see anything - caught him and Lily hurried over to hold up his other side.

Three Death Eaters came running through the trees behind them. James charged, scattering them with his antlers. He transformed a second later, whipping out his wand. 'Run!' he shouted, sending a Stunner at a Death Eater.


	58. Chapter 58

Lily snatched the Cloak and the fallen trowel-Portkey off the ground and helped Remus tow Sirius away. They'd gone about twenty paces when they hit a slight resistance in the air; the wards. Hope fluttering in her stomach, Lily pushed through. Remus reversed his Disillusionment Charm, becoming visible again, and swapped his wand for a cracked flowerpot, still somehow managing to keep his hold on Sirius.

'Prongs!' Remus shouted. 'Hurry up!'

James didn't spare them a glace - he bound a fallen Death Eater with conjured ropes and blocked another attack a second later. 'Get Sirius out of here, Moony!'

'Lily, where are you?' Remus asked.

'Here.'

'Hold on,' he warned. 'Tufty.'

Three. The flowerpot glowed blue. Lily pressed a finger to it, ignoring the twinge in her broken wrist. Remus held his hand in place, and Sirius' with it. Lily glanced over her shoulder to see where James was.

Two. Lily tucked the Cloak into her pocket and let go of the trowel Portkey so James would be able to follow them, wherever they were going. A flash of red light – a Stunner – burst from the tip of James' wand. Lord Voldemort strode into the clearing and flicked his wand, his awful red eyes bright with excitement.

One. The last Death Eater fell. James was knocked to the ground, his wand soaring out of his hand and into Voldemort's pale one. 'Hold on,' Remus said. Sirius stirred. James' hazel eyes looked straight at Lily – despite her being Disillusioned – and he smiled a sad smile.

Zero. Lily let go. The flowerpot glowed blue and Remus and Sirius disappeared. Lily's hand – the one that wasn't holding her wand, stuffed the trowel Portkey into her pocket.

She turned and ran back toward James, toward the boy she loved. She couldn't leave him, not now after he'd come for her and Sirius. As she ran, she flicked her wand, upsetting leaves and branches twenty feet to her left. She doubted it'd work, but if she could confuse Voldemort for even a moment, they might get away.

Voldemort stopped advancing toward James, who was trying to get up, and stared at the false-footsteps. And then he looked at Lily. His head continued to flick between the two. 'Ah,' he hissed. 'How sweet. Your little mudblood friend has come to save you.'

'Lily,' James breathed, eyes scanning the area. He said her name sounding as if he didn't want her to be there, but couldn't be anything but grateful that she was. It was odd, that despite everything, Lily found time to fall in love with him all over again.

'Stupefy!' she shouted. Voldemort blocked the spell with a flick of his wand. He didn't even blink. He made an odd stabbing motion and Lily's body tingled. She was visible again. She shivered as she realised that he could have cast any spell, and she wouldn't have blocked it. 'Protego!' she shouted as he flicked his wand again. James morphed into Prongs and charged, buying Lily time; with Voldemort's attention diverted, the jet of orange light missed her by almost ten feet, hitting a tree which burst into flame. Voldemort stumbled back to avoid Prongs' antlers. 'Expelliarmus!' Lily yelled as James dove out of sight to avoid a curse. Voldemort stared at Lily, shocked, as James' and his own wand flew out of his hand. He fell to the ground, dazed.

Lily caught James' wand, stuffed it into her now full pocket. Voldemort's wand landed on the forest floor with a clatter. 'Lily?' James came through the trees at a run, his handsome face pale and strained.

'James, I've got your wand!' she shouted, holding her ground; if they ran, only she could defend them.

'Where?' he asked, reaching her side.

'Pocket. Petrificus Totalus,' she said. Voldemort rolled out of the way – he'd been crawling toward his wand.

James grabbed his wand. 'You have the Portkey,' he said, relieved. 'Thank Merlin.'

'And the Cloak,' Lily added.

'You're amazing,' he said fervently. And then he pulled her to the ground; Voldemort had managed to grab his wand and had sent a curse in their direction. 'Levicorpus!' James shouted, as Lily blocked another jet of orange light with a conjured wall of water. Slowly, they took a step back, trying to get back outside the wards, but they still had metres to go and by an unspoken consensus, neither of them was prepared to turn their backs.

'Enervate,' Voldemort said coldly, pointing his wand at one of his the Death Eaters James had Stunned before. Cold trickled down Lily's spine.

'Proteg- My Lord!' the man said, bowing his hooded head.

'Get up,' Voldemort snapped, sending a jet of purple light toward Lily and James. 'You've already disgraced yourself enough tonight, Nott, being beaten by the boy. I expected more-'

'My Lord, I-'

'Enough,' Voldemort said. Lily and James leapt out of the way of a blasting curse. 'I want them subdued.'

'It will be an honour, My Lord.' The Death Eater, Nott, stood up, brandishing his wand.

'Colloshoo!' James whispered. Nott stumbled; a sticky, ectoplasm type substance had cemented his shoes to the mossy ground.

'Diffindo,' Lily heard Nott mutter. A loud crack was the only warning they had before a branch fell. James dove right, Lily left. She landed awkwardly on her broken wrist, but she gritted her teeth and ignored the pain.

'Duro!' James said. A tall tree behind Voldemort and Nott solidified, turning to stone. 'Expulso!' The tree exploded, showering the two dark wizards with rubble and dust. Voldemort threw himself to the ground, while Nott swore violently, unable to move. Lily ducked behind a tree. 'Lily? Are you all right?'

'I'm fine. Where are you?' James's form materialised out of the settling dust; he was on all fours, wand in hand, crawling toward her.

'Here,' he said, smiling briefly as he took in her hiding place. 'Merlin you're beautiful.'

'Liar.' She was flattered, but she had leaves in her tangled hair, her face was scratched and her robes were torn. James grinned, his face covered with sweat and dirt, hair messier than ever and grey with dust, his formerly white Quidditch pants red and green and brown and his red shirt covered in stains. Despite it all though, she couldn't name a time when he'd looked better. Perhaps that was what he meant. She grinned back. They would probably both be dead soon, but she'd never felt more alive.

'My Lord, they're gone!'

'They're not gone, you fool.' Lily felt an odd prickling sensation in the back of her head. James' wince told her he was feeling the same. 'Come out, Potter and bring your mudblood.' James clenched his jaw. 'You've both proven your worth, though it was never in doubt...'

'I'm not joining you!' James shouted.

'Oh, but you will. You see, James,' Lily could hear quiet footsteps getting closer, 'I don't care whether your lovely muggle friend lives or dies. You on the other hand...'

Lily had to hold James' sleeve to keep him from jumping up. 'It's what he wants,' she whispered. He nodded once.

'... well, I imagine you'd care quite a bit. I'm willing to offer you both a position in my ranks. She'd be safe, James,' Voldemort said softly. 'I know that's what you want.'

'You're not actually considering it?' Lily hissed, smacking James.

'Of course not, but he's right – I do want you safe.'

'But, James, the risk's what makes it fun,' Lily said, grinning. He'd said that to her in third year – she'd forgotten the context - but she'd always remembered those words for some reason. Until now, she'd never truly understood it.

James stared at her, awed, as if he'd never seen her before. 'Marry me,' he said in a somewhat strangled voice.

* * *

Remus tumbled onto a hard, stone floor, presumably that of Charlus Potter's Wine Cellar. He heard the thump that was Sirius landing, and then everything was silent. 'Lily?' he whispered squinting around in the dimly lit cellar. 'Lily?' He took a deep breath to stop his voice shaking. 'Lily, this isn't funny. Lily, please, if you're here, say so.' He half expected to hear her start to laugh, but she didn't, and that didn't surprise him either. Lily wouldn't joke around about something like this. 'Enervate,' he said, poking Sirius with his wand.

'Prongs? Moony?'

'Just me, Padfoot,' Remus said wearily.

'But-but the others were here a second ago,' Sirius said, leaping to his feet. 'They can't be far. Prongs! Lily!'

'You were Stunned,' Remus said patiently. Obviously, Sirius' eyes hadn't adjusted and he still thought he was in the forest.

'I was- Never mind, where are we now?'

'The Potters' Wine Cellar.'

'Really?'

'No,' Remus said sarcastically, 'not really. I made it up.'

'Really?' Sirius asked again, grinning. 'Lumos.' A tiny ball of light shone from the tip of Sirius' wand but it lit a surprising portion of the room. The Cellar was huge with walls lined with shelves of wine and no windows. At one end there was a small iron-barred door that wouldn't have looked out of place in Azkaban. Remus assumed that was the door that only a Potter could get out of. Next to the door, though, was a brass bell. Remus headed toward it. 'So where are Prongs and Lils?' he asked anxiously.

'Still back in that forest,' Remus said with a shiver, tugging on the bell. A loud clang echoed through the cellar, and presumably all through the house too, if James had been right. 'After you were hit, James charged the Death Eaters and shouted for us to run. Lily and I carried you out of the wards and activated the Portkey. She was definitely there when we activated it, but she must have let go.'

'Do you know why? Did something happen?' Sirius pressed, sounding agitated.

'I don't know,' Remus said miserably. 'She was still Disillusioned so I'm not sure when she let go; I was too busy trying to keep you holding the flowerpot – you're not very cooperative when you're unconscious – but it has to have been something important or she'd have come back with us.'

'James' Portkey!' Sirius shouted, his hand flying to his pocket. 'Oh thank Merlin,' he said, relaxing a moment later.

'What?' Remus asked, trying to listen through the bars on the door. He thought he could hear faint footsteps.

'James gave me that trowel, remember?' Sirius said. 'Without it, they would've had to make another Portkey which takes time they wouldn't have if they're fighting Death Eaters. It's not here though.'

'Lily,' Remus said, shaking his head.

'Lily,' Sirius agreed. 'Please let them be all right. Please, please, please-'

'Lupin?' Dorcas' tired face appeared on the other side of the Cellar door. 'And Black! I don't believe it! You're alive!'

'Just,' Remus said tiredly. 'Is Dumbledore around? Apparently only a Potter or a House-Elf can get us out of here.'

Dorcas' blue eyes saddened. 'And our Potter hasn't made it back.' She scanned the Cellar over Remus' shoulder. 'Neither's Evans. Are they...?'

'We don't know,' Remus said, choking slightly.

'They're not!' Sirius said furiously. 'Hurry up and get that Elf, Meadowes, I need to get back out there.'

'You could say please,' she sniffed.

'Please,' Remus said, knowing Sirius wouldn't.

'Wait there,' Dorcas said, winking.

'Like we've got anywhere else to be,' Sirius snarled, kicking a shelf. Remus prayed Dorcas would hurry up; he wanted to be out of there before Sirius started breaking things.

* * *

'You're asking this now?' Lily asked, smothering the instinct to shout "yes" and throw her arms around him. When Lily was younger, she and Petunia had liked to imagine how their marriage proposals would happen. Crouched behind a tree that was her only protection from homicidal madman who was torn between wanting her to join him and wanting her dead was not the way she'd pictured it. Somehow, though, it seemed oddly appropriate.

'You just told me "the risk's what makes it fun",' James said, looking dazed. 'I've always known you were perfect but this proves it. Besides, we'll probably be dead in a moment since I'm sure as hell not joining him.'

'Are you sure you're not just asking because you think we're going to die?' That was Lily's one doubt. She knew James loved her and they'd talked about getting married but to genuinely propose so soon... she had no qualms about getting married young and she doubted James did either, but she had to be sure.

James snorted. 'Yes. Even if none of this were happening, I still would have asked soon – I've had the ring since Christmas.'

'Are you serious?!' Lily asked beaming. Again she had to smother the urge to throw her arms around him. She was his. Utterly and completely his.

'Of course not. I'm Jame- Look out!' Lily rolled aside as a branch crashed to earth.

'This is your last chance,' Voldemort said, sounding impatient.

'We're seventeen,' Lily pointed out, making her way to James' side. She was just toying with him now.

'We're in love and we're of age,' James said, helping her up.

'True.' She sent a Stunner toward Nott, who'd realised he'd be free if he took his shoes off.

'That's not a no,' James said, grinning.

'No, it's not,' Lily said, smiling back. She was playing with him and he knew it. She cast a quick Shield Charm as James turned another tree to stone and blew it up. They made it another few metres closer to the ward-boundary before Voldemort and Nott recovered and sent a jet of fire in their direction. Lily blocked it, but it gave her an idea. 'Distract them,' she told James.

'What do you think, gentlemen?' James asked, giving Nott and Voldemort his signature mischievous look. 'Should she marry me?'

Lily groaned, but the distraction worked; Voldemort looked confused and angry. He lifted his wand but Lily was faster. 'Incendio Maxima!' she shouted, creating a wall of fire between her and James and Voldemort and Nott. She threw the Invisibility cloak over both of them. 'Run,' she told James, who grabbed her hand and obeyed. Behind her, she could hear water – no doubt Voldemort was trying to break down her wall, but it would be too late. She felt the tingle of the wards and pulled the trowel out.

'Salva,' James said, touching it.

Three. James grabbed a handful of the Invisibility Cloak so as not to lose it when the Portkey left.

Two. Voldemort and Nott had quenched her wall of fire and were searching the area for them.

One. Voldemort's blazing eyes stared straight through the Cloak and met Lily's. In that moment, she could see that he knew he'd never stop them in time, that he'd lost. And then he looked away and stared at something else, so she wasn't sure he'd seen them at all.

Zero. Lily looked at James, grinning, and kissed him. 'Yes,' she whispered, pulling away slightly. James beamed and pulled her mouth back to his. Blue light flared around them.


	59. Chapter 59

'B-b-but they were t-there!' Dorcas stammered, staring into the Cellar.  
Dumbledore waved his wand and frowed. There were two magical traces in the Cellar, from Portkeys. Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing whether the Portkeys had been used to come or go. 'I have no doubt of that,' he told the confused blonde.

'So they've escaped?'

'Left is more likely. Perhaps they Death Eaters who realised they couldn't get out and fled before they were discovered.'

'But that would mean they - Lily and the boys – they're dead,' Dorcas said slowly. Dumbledore nodded, tears prickling his eyes. To lose one member was hard enough, especially since he himself had hand-picked each one, but to lose four in a night, to lose four students... part of him just wanted to sit down and grieve for the lives that had been extinguished. The other part refused to believe it, despite the overwhelming evidence. 'We-we should tell the others,' she said woodenly.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, feeling old. He'd been feeling that way a lot recently, especially when he spent time around the Order and saw how the war had forced people to grow up.

'Professor Dumbledore! Sir! Professor!' Benjy came running down the stairs from the foyer looking excited and worried at the same time. Dumbledore's mind flashed through all the things that could make Benjy look that way. Most of them were negative and involved Death Eaters. 'All the Apparition wards are down outside – Voldemort and his followers have gone!' Dumbledore stared, not quite able to believe what he was hearing. 'And we've got them, sir, Evans and Black. Lupin and Potter did it, or, at least we think they did,' he said, skidding to a halt. 'Mad-Eye's got them under control upstairs in case they're not who they look like but-'

'Lead me to them,' Dumbledore said, holding up his hand to stop Benjy's torrential speech.

'They're in the foyer,' Benjy said. Dumbledore gestured to a hopeful Dorcas and the three made their way upstairs, down a long, winding corridor, through the dining room and into the foyer. 'There, sir.'

Alastor, Peter and the twins were sitting around four rope-bound people. James and Lily were almost unrecognisable under all the mud, dust and sweat, while Remus and Sirius were marginally better, though still rather dirty. 'They're Silenced,' Alastor said. Remus nodded, looking irritated but resigned. James looked frustrated and kept mouthing something to Sirius, over and over, though Sirius didn't seem able to understand. The boy was alternating between looking at James, frowning, and scowling at Moody and the rest of the Order.

'Finite Incantatem,' Dumbledore murmured.

'Engaged,' James said and then looked shocked and embarrassed that he'd said anything. Remus looked confused, Lily beamed and Sirius shouted something that no one actually heard, since he was still under the spell. He squirmed against the ropes binding him, and when they failed to yield, he tipped himself over into James, who laughed and bumped him back.

'Are you James Potter?' Dumbldore asked, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu.

'Of course I am,' James said, knocking into Sirius again.

'Can anything you say prove that?'

'Ask me anything,' James said, shrugging. He leaned forward and Sirius overbalanced and toppled over. He hit the ground with a soundless yelp. James sniggered, as did Remus. Lily managed to keep a straight face, though it seemed to take some effort.

'Mr Pettigrew, I'll ask that you verify any of James' answers that you are able to.' Peter nodded, looking terrified. 'I don't expect you'll be much help with this one, however.' Dumbledore turned back to James who met his stare confidently. 'How did you get back in?'

'Well, Remus and Sirius came back first, by Portkey-ing into the Cellar. Lily and I joined them ten or so minutes later and since I'm a Potter, I opened the door and we came out here where we were jumped on and forced into submission by the majority of the Order.' Alastor chuckled despite himself. If Dumbledore didn't know better, he'd say the grizzled Auror was fond of James Potter. James looked up at the noise. Alastor instantly reverted to his impassive expression. 'I'd like to apologise, sir, for what I did,' James said sincerely. Alastor nodded.

Dumbledore made a mental note of this; James – if it was really him – knew what he'd done to go after his friends and regretted its necessity. 'What is it that you did to enable you to leave?' Dumbledore asked.

'I forced the fulfilment of a Life-Debt,' James said, clearly waiting to be berated.

'Do you remember the day I told you about Life-Debts?' James nodded. Dumbledore stared at him. James seemed to think for a moment and then laughed. 'I blew up one of your little silver things. The one that registered emotional charge in a room.'

'This is James Potter,' Dumbledore said, chuckling at the memory. He unbound James who stood up, stretching and took his wand from Fabian, who was grinning ear-to ear.

'Are you hurt, Potter?' Alastor asked gruffly, clapping him on the back.

'No, sir. I've never been better actually.' He winked at Lily and Sirius. From the huge smile on his face, Dumbledore could well believe it, which was odd, given he'd obviously just invaded a Death Eater camp and possibly fought Voldemort himself. James hugged Peter and turned back to Dumbledore. 'Can we hurry up and untie the others? I'm exhausted, but I want this over before I sleep.'

'Do you have a question that will certify your companions' identities?'

'That's definitely Lily,' James said, nodding at the Head Girl. 'We came back together. But all right. Finite Incantatem. What video did we watch at your house?'

'Bambi,' Lily answered.

James grinned. 'It's her, sir, I swear.' Dumbledore nodded and released Lily's bindings. She flung herself at James, hugging him and then she was dragged over to the healing area by Dorcas and Emmeline. James watched her out of the corner of his eye and then turned back to his two bound friends. 'I'm sorry, Moony, but can we do Sirius next; he looks like he's about to burst.' Remus shrugged. 'May I?' Dumbledore nodded his consent. 'Finite Incantatem.'

'Finally!' Sirius said loudly. Everyone in the Order chuckled, including Dumbledore, who was certain that this boy way indeed Sirius Black. The shaggy haired boy glared at Alastor. 'James says "Hey, Padfoot, guess what, I'm-" and you bloody Silenced him!' Gideon kicked him gently, obviously a reprimand for language. Sirius scowled up at Alastor. 'Why in the name of Merlin's fuzzy white beard couldn't you have waited a second longer so that I could hear what he had to say?! And you!' he shouted, turning back to James who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Let me out of these Godric-damned ropes!'

'No, I think you'll have to stay there,' James said thoughtfully. Sirius made a peculiar growling sound.

'Sirius,' Lily scolded, returning to James' side.

'How's the wrist?' both boys asked.

'Fixed,' she said with a smile. James wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the couple turned back to Sirius, who was struggling against his bonds.

'Let me go!' Sirius begged.

'You'll have to answer the question,' Lily said, grinning up at James.

'I bloody well don't! If I have to wait another damn second to give the two of you a hug, I'm going to-' Sirius' bonds fell to the ground, though no one in the room had moved. Alastor raised his wand but Dumbledore held up a hand. Lily and James had a moment to look shocked before they were tackled by their recently-escaped best friend. Dumbledore chuckled as the three of them crashed to the floor. Remus laughed silently.

'It's definitely him,' James said, his voice sounding muffled. The air in the foyer tingled with raw power. Everyone drew their wands except for James who looked at Sirius quizzically. 'Was that you?' James asked. Sirius nodded, beaming.

'What in Merlin's-' Remus began as the Silencing Charm failed and his ropes loosened. He stood and was dragged across the floor to where Sirius and James were. Peter, who was standing by Dumbledore was also dragged into the hug.

'Has something happened?' Dumbledore asked, feeling for the thousandth time that night – or morning, really – that he was missing something.

'I'm going to be a godfather,' Sirius said happily.

'Pardon?' Dumbledore asked, blinking in disbelief.

The twins exchanged grins, Emmeline and Dorcas giggled and the rest of the men in the Order looked stunned. Remus was blinking uncontrollably his eyes flicking from Lily to James, Peter was blushing and staring at the ground and James and Lily had turned bright red. They turned to Sirius and shouted 'What?!'

'We're getting married, Padfoot,' James said, 'not...er...' Lily nodded emphatically.

'I know that,' Sirius sniffed. 'I never said otherwise.' He brandished his finger at the Order, clicking his tongue. 'Shame on you all for jumping to naughty conclusions. I'll be a godfather eventually, of that I have no doubt, but no time soon, you dirty people.'

'You... er... you aren't...' Dorcas asked Lily, who shook her head, eyes wide.

'Naughty naughty,' Sirius said again, for emphasis, his eyes glinting wickedly.

Dumbledore chuckled, breaking the tension. 'Congratulations, James, Lily.'

'Thank you, sir,' James said, grinning as he and Lily were pulled into a tight hug by Remus.

After everyone had added their congratulations, Dumbledore sat the four down in the corner of the foyer. Peter sat with them, seeming unwilling to stray too far. 'I know you're tired,' he said, forestalling James' yawned protest, 'but, if you are able, I'd like to know what happened tonight while the details are still fresh in your minds.'

Lily, Remus and Sirius glanced at James – he had always been the unofficial leader, but he seemed even more so after the night's events – and he nodded. Remus launched into an explanation about he and James making Portkeys and disguising themselves – they were a little vague on details at that part, though Dumbledore didn't press the matter, finding the camp and then splitting up to search out Lily and Sirius. Sirius explained events from his and Lily's capture onwards, until he was Stunned. James seemed content to listen and add the occasional detail. Lily filled in the rest; her letting go of the Portkey to help James, Voldemort's arrival and the resulting duel, James' proposal and, finally, their escape.

'Remarkable,' Dumbledore said when Lily finished. 'And the fact that the four of you made it away relatively unscathed is nothing short of incredible. You've displayed the attributes that we on the side of the light hold most dear; loyalty, intelligence and above all, bravery. I couldn't be more proud.' He intended to find a way to give them House Points once they got back to school, if he could manage it. The boys all grinned at each other and Lily beamed. 'I have one question though,' he said, 'before I leave you to your well earned rest.'

'Yes, sir?'

'Did you truly Disarm Lord Voldemort?'

'Yes, sir,' Lily said.

Dumbledore smiled. 'What do you know about wandlore?'

'Not much,' Lily admitted. The others were looking confused too.

'I will explain it in more detail tomorrow, then, because I know you're too tired to understand anything properly tonight,' he said chuckling. 'What I will say now, though, is that you've quite possibly swayed the allegiance of Voldemort's wand and in doing so, made a powerful enemy of its previous master.'

'We'll deal with that tomorrow,' James said, his eyes falling shut.

'Sounds good to me,' Sirius mumbled. Remus nodded, already half-asleep. Peter, who was asleep, said nothing for obvious reasons.

'Do you mind if we sleep now?' Lily asked, clearly fighting to stay awake.

'Not at all,' Dumbledore said standing. The five didn't even move; Lily stayed where she was, propped up against the wall, pressed between Remus and James, who was leaning on Sirius, who had Peter curled up next to him.

Dumbledore smiled and made his way over the sleeping forms of Gideon, Fabian and Dorcas to the fireplace. 'Hogwarts,' he said quietly, stepping into the flames.


	60. Chapter 60

'All right, take care, Padfoot,' James said, setting his mirror down on the table. Lily came to stand beside him and play with his messy hair.

'I'm not going yet, you git,' Sirius said indignantly. 'I'm just finding a place to put my tea and I can't do that while I'm holding my mirror and my key and my wand.'

'Have they found any signs of Dearborn?' James asked. Lily prayed for good news; an attack had gone wrong two days ago and Caradoc, Benjy and the twins were still missing.

'No,' Sirius said. He turned an odd shade of green. 'They found Benjy though, or what's left of him.' Lily pressed her eyes shut before any tears could slip out.

'And the twins?' James asked. 'Did they find them?'

'Moody managed to track them down in time to see it e-end,' Sirius said, taking a quick sip of tea to hide the fact that his voice had cracked. 'They'd escaped from wherever they were being held but they were followed. Five of them cornered them. Gid took two Death Eaters down with him and when the third one got him, Fab lost control of his magic and blew everything within twenty metres of him up, including himself and another two of Death Eaters. One got away – some bloke called Dolohov – but he was pretty badly burned. M-Moody said they f-fought like h-heroes,' Sirius said.

'Merlin,' James said, pushing his glasses back up. 'Have you got any good news?'

'Er...' Sirius thought for a moment. 'No, actually,' he said, grimacing. 'Oh, wait, yes! Moony's just come home.' He smiled at someone Lily and James couldn't see.

'Padfoot? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?' they heard Remus say.

'It's a full-moon, Moony,' Sirius said sounding surprised.

'I know that,' Remus laughed. 'I meant what are you doing in here, while I'm not home?'

'Waiting for you, of course,' Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

'I see,' Remus said accusingly.

'I didn't break anything,' Sirius said, offended. 'I've made a cup of tea and aside from that, I haven't touched a thing.' James looked at Lily and sniggered. She shook her head.

'I didn't think anyone was coming tonight. I thought you were doing that mission with Moody.'

'I got Dung to fill in.'

'Thank you,' Remus said, sounding touched. 'Wormtail was going to stay but he's sick – I've just come from there – he was paler than usual and shaking. He could hardly put two words together, poor bloke. I stayed long enough to help him into bed and he was asleep by the time I left ten seconds later. And Prongs is forbidden to leave home-'

'As much as I might wish otherwise,' James grumbled.

'Jamie?' Lily laughed as Remus shoved his way into the frame.

'Hi, Moony. Sorry I can't come tonight-'

'Don't worry about it,' Remus said sincerely. He smiled. 'I've got Padfoot.'

'You've got me for a few hours,' Sirius corrected. 'Long enough to wear you out so you can't hurt yourself tonight. I promised I'd stop in on Pete at eleven.' He gave Lily and James a significant look. They'd agreed to have Sirius check up on him every night for the first week just in case Peter showed signs of not being able to handle the responsibility. Lily worried the stress might get to Peter.

'Give him my best when you do,' Lily said. She sat down on James' lap so the others could see her.

'Petal!' Sirius shouted happily. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine,' she said. 'Nice and safe.' It took everything to stop those words from coming out sounding bitter. James squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. She might not like being stuck in the confines of their cottage all day every day, but she certainly had the best company.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. 'You know it's for the best, right?' Sirius said. 'I know you don't like it, but-'

'But it's necessary,' James said, grinning. They had this conversation daily. Sirius grinned back.

'It's very quiet on your end,' Remus said.

'Yeah, the little monster's asleep,' James said, grinning.

'Monster?' Lily said, smacking him. 'That "monster" is my son.'

'And my godson,' Sirius said, scowling at James, eyes glinting.

'And mine,' Remus said, trying not to laugh. Sirius had been the obvious choice for godfather, but both James and Lily had been adamant that Remus would have a legal part in Harry's life should anything ever happen to them. So, on the night Harry was born, James and Sirius – Lily had been asleep by this point – had broken into the St Mungo's administration room and altered the birth certificate to have Remus listed as godmother.

'I'd forgotten about that,' Sirius wheezed, clutching his side. 'Brilliant. We should've had you as a bridesmaid at the wedding, too.' Lily smiled, her fingers tracing the diamond on her eternity ring and the teardrop-shaped ruby on her engagement ring.

'I'd have looked silly,' Remus said, tugging on a strand of Sirius' hair. 'My hair's not long enough. Yours though...' Both men disappeared from sight as a scuffle ensued. James' eyes watched the mirror almost hungrily, as if hoping to fall through it and join the fray. Lily laid a hand on his cheek and he smiled at her, though it looked strained. Lily knew it was only a matter of time before James' restlessness turned into recklessness and he "escaped". She suspected that was the main reason Dumbledore had kept the Cloak for as long as he had.

'Anyway, we've got to go – the moon will be up in a bit,' Sirius said, panting as he stepped back into the frame. Remus popped up next to him, grimacing at the mention of the full-moon.

'Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow night?' Lily asked.

'Wouldn't miss it,' Remus said. Lily nodded, relieved – tomorrow night, she, James and Sirius were planning to tell Remus about the Fidelius Charm swap. James had been insistent on telling Remus as soon as it happened but the latter had been on Order business for the past two days, trying to find the missing members and with the full-moon tonight it would be too much for him to take in.

'We'll see you tomorrow, then,' Sirius said. 'Give Harry my love.' Remus nodded.

'Thanks, Paddy,' James said, smiling. His hand darted up to mess with his hair, but Lily batted it away. 'Be careful tonight.'

'Will do,' Remus said, grimacing. Lily could see his thin frame starting to tremble.

'See you tomorrow,' she called, waving.

'Happy Halloween,' Sirius said smiling. The mirror went blank.

'You heard them; they'll be around tomorrow,' Lily said, reading the longing on her husband's face. James nodded, forcing a smile. She made to get up but James' arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down for a kiss.

'I love you,' he said.

'I know,' she said, 'I love you too.' She kissed her husband again and felt a little of the day's tension leave her. She had absolutely no intention of moving until-

'Siiilllyyy!' echoed down the stairs. Harry had yet to manage to pronounce Sirius, and as such, his godfather was known as "Silly". Sirius had been mortified and had taught him to say "Padfoot", but though Harry knew the word, he still used "Silly" far more. 'Mooeeeeyyy!' Harry shouted hopefully. Peter seemed terrified of the one-year old and trembled every time he so much as touched him. Harry didn't call for Peter nearly as much as the other two.

James pulled back with a chuckle. 'He must've heard them talking.' Lily smiled. When Remus and Sirius were over, all Harry had to do was call their names and they'd come running. Clearly Harry had decided that he'd rather play with his parents' friends than sleep. And then it went quiet and stayed that way for long enough that Lily hoped he might have dozed off. And then, 'Daaadd!' echoed through the cottage, shortly followed by 'Muummm!'

'And you say he's not a monster,' James said fondly.

Lily smiled. 'I've got him.'

'No, love, I'll do it,' James said.

'You just don't want to do the dishes,' Lily said, grinning. She could hear James laughing as he ran up the stairs. 'And don't wind him up – he needs to go back to sleep!' she called after him. She retreated to the sink, waving her wand once to fill it, and again to make the cloth scrub everything.

She set her wand down on the table in the kitchen, right beside James' mirror - despite being a witch, some things, like putting plates away, were just easier to do the muggle way. Tufty wandered in, mewled and nuzzled her elbow. She scratched him behind the ears and he sat down by the kettle to watch her work. She'd just closed the cabinet when she heard a giggle and James' deeper laugh coming from the sitting room.

Lily pushed the door open brushing her long hair out of her face. She smiled at Harry, whose face lit up, and at James who was conjuring little colourful clouds for his son to grab at. James swore it was for the fun of it, but Lily knew he was training him; she hadn't missed that Harry only reached for the golden clouds.

'I thought I said not to wind him up,' she said, laughing at both guilty faces.

'Sorry, Mum,' James said, scooping their son off the ground. Harry squealed in delight, giggling as his father deposited him in his mother's arms. 'See you in the morning, kiddo,' James said, mussing the tuft of black hair on the boy's head. 'Love you.'

'Wuvvu,' Harry said, peeking out from behind a chunk of Lily's hair.

James kissed her. 'I'll join you in a moment,' he said stretching as he threw his wand down onto the couch, 'I'm just going to lock up.'

She smiled, shifting Harry's weight onto her other hip. James smiled back, hazel eyes dancing. 'I'll see you soon,' she said.

**And that's it. :)**

**I don't usually bother with Author's Notes, but I'm making an exception because there are two things I'd like to say.**

**The first is - whether you found it yesterday, or found it the day they first chapter went up - thank you for reading and reviewing and PMing, and I hope you've enjoyed the story. :) **

**The second, for those of you that are interested, is that I will put up other stories (daily updates as per usual, starting today), so keep an eye on my Author's page. :)**

**That's all from me, and thank you again!**

**MarauderLover7**


End file.
